Prom Night
by Kaybee80
Summary: A look at the so very many ways S2's "Prom Queen" could have panned out. Please take a journey with the lovely Mercedes Jones into all the different possibilities. Sexy and sweet... For those who love a good Harem story.
1. Strawberry Wine

**A/N: This is a series of unrelated one-shots (like, really long one-shots) that all take place the night of the S2 episode, Prom Queen. Each chapter is named after a song sang by one of the "unsung" Glee members after all the drama popped off. And each chapter finds Mercedes sharing romantic moments with a different male Gleek. Obviously, I ship Samcedes hardcore, that's why the story is labeled as such. But there is going to be an Artcedes chapter, a Puckcedes chapter, maybe a little Mikecedes and Finncedes, too. **

**Every song chosen is one that I loved dearly back in high school, and most of them got played at a school dance I attended at some point. So I really have great memories of getting my dance on with a boy I liked, set to the background of some of my favorite songs. This fic is my homage to that feeling.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Deana Carter's **_**Strawberry Wine**_**.**

* * *

**Strawberry Wine **

**Mercedes POV:**

So it's Prom Night. And so far, the evening has been exciting, exhausting, drama-filled, and memorable. It's also been romantic. Yes, for the first time in my entire life, Mercedes Jones has had an evening that could be reasonably described as romantic. Sure, I'm here on a three-way date with two people who I quite honestly couldn't really describe as good friends. I know Rachel Berry, of course, and put up with her as best I can most of the time…but we aren't friends; maybe you could describe us as frenemies. Sam Evans and I aren't even hi-bye acquaintances, for the most part. Our social circles rarely crossed paths, and if the two of us ever find ourselves talking, its definitely only in passing. But still, they're my prom dates. The three of us came together, so we could have a good time while the rest of the world coupled up. And yes, most of Prom night has been a study in how many times I could get my friends to leave their significant others alone long enough to dance with me. But I gotta say, a little bit of romance snuck its way in, anyway.

The first time I felt myself blush and giggle like a schoolgirl tonight was when Sam asked me to dance with him. Rachel was singing that Christina Perri song and half-crying in Finn Hudson's direction. It was actually kind of beautiful, in a really fucked up way. I was doing my patented "lonely girl chair dance" while fiddling with my corsage when Sam walked up to me. It was the first time I'd ever been asked, to be perfectly honest…so the thought of dancing with him kinda scared me. Yeah, I go to dances all the time; Homecoming, Winter Formals, Spring Flings…every lonely girl does. We buy pretty dresses, go get our hair done, pick out sexy heels, then form these big groups so we can all ride together. When we get to the gym, we usually dance to the fast numbers with guys who treat us like little sisters, while laughing our asses off. When the slow ones start, we sit around at tables watching the cheerleaders and hyper-sexual band kids do dance-floor foreplay with their boyfriends. Eventually, we all go have sleepovers at somebody's house. It's always fun, but the not-getting-asked part sucks. So when Sam held out his hand and told me I was beautiful I got these serious first-time jitters. Yeah, I put on my Diva drawers and laid my hand in his, but I was still nervous as hell walking with him to the dance floor.

Obviously, I'm Black, so of course I knew how to do a simple two-step…and hell, if Finn could slow-dance all night and not kill somebody, I knew it couldn't be that hard. So I wasn't worried about the dance moves, per se. But where would I put my hands? Would we dance old-people style, like my Mama and Daddy do in the kitchen; with me holding his left hand in my right one while we swayed side to side? Or would I rest my head in the crook of his neck (okay, lets be real…on his chest) and put my arms behind his head? If I did that, where would his hands go…around my waist? Would he feel the Spanks and control-top pantyhose I had on to create the hourglass I had working tonight? Or rolls, would he feel any fat rolls along my side? And what if my hands were sweaty? Would that gross Sam out? God, I was tripping.

By the time Sam and I made our way to the edge of the dance floor I was so scared I trembled, and squeezed his hands involuntarily. I guess it was my nerves. Sam looked a little worried too.

"Um, Mercedes…" he started.

"Yeah, Sam…" I answered as we turned to face each other.

"I don't know if you've ever noticed this about me before, but I'm not actually a very good dancer. So I want to apologize in advance if I step on your toes." Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. My hands rested on his forearms and I giggled, because he'd shot all my fear down so fast.

"Don't worry, Evans…I got your back." I promised him. He smiled and we swayed back and forth for a minute. Then something occurred to me.

"Sam; I want to thank you for this…for asking me to dance and saying what you did." I rolled my eyes at my nosy-ass rival. "I'm not sure why Rachel told you about my Cinderella moment, but I'm really glad I got it. And you kinda rock for giving it to me."

Sam just smiled wickedly and bent down to say, "You know, now that you mention it; Rachel kept going on and on about Cinderella when you went into the bathroom at Breadstixx, but I've gotten really, really good at tuning her out." We laughed. "I'm sure she had a whole script outlined for me, but I was too busy going over the lyrics to 'Friday' in my head to pay attention. I said what I said because it's true."

I pondered his words for a minute. If I hadn't known what kind of girl Sam liked, I might have thought he was flirting with me. But I did know; so I didn't get excited or anything. Didn't stop me from flirting back though. "You're one to talk about somebody being beautiful, Evans…with your rude ass." Again, we laughed.

Then Sam did this totally boss move and twirled me around like a ballerina before pulling me back into his arms. "You know, Mercedes…you and I never really talked before. But you're cool, and fun. So why don't we ever hang out?"

That's when I laid a little bit of a truth bomb on Blondie. "Well, you're kind of a 'girlfriend guy,' when you're in a relationship, Sam. Your love life tends to swallow you up whole, if you know what I mean." He nodded like he agreed with me so I also added, "Plus, you tend to go for girls who wouldn't be too happy with you just chilling out with me after school."

Sam thought about it before replying with, "True; but I'm not dating any scary, bossy, jealous girls right now. So you might wanna get ready for me to start text-bombing you, Jones."

"Bring it on, Evans." I joked.

Then I swore I could feel his arms tighten around me, so I raised my arms and placed my hands behind his neck. Sam sort of bent his head and I felt his breath on the side of my cheek. He smelled really nice, like some sort of really manly -but not Axe flavored- soap layered under a very sexy cologne. Right before the song ended, he whispered "Don't worry, Mercedes…I plan to."

* * *

**Sam POV: **

Man, I had a good time at the Prom tonight. I wasn't expecting to; hell, I wasn't even actually expecting to go. But I'm so glad I did. I totally should remember this the next time I try to exclude myself from things just because my family's having money problems. It was really fun to arrive with two girls on my arms, and singing with Puck and Artie was a blast. Plus, not having to embarrass myself by swaying off-beat to the music while all my friends got their mack on was cool, too. I mostly just hung out with Artie and watched all our female friends dance together. Santana's a really fluid dancer, does all these little shimmys and pops when she's getting down with the girls. And Quinn's really athletic; so, she kind of hops and skips around really rhythmically when she gets into the music. Tina and Britt do all the twirls and flouncy movements you'd expect out of a ditzy blonde and an emo-punk Asian girl. And Mercedes is really into sexy moves, body rolls and hip sways. They looked like they were having a great time.

It never actually occurred to me to ask any of them to dance with me, since I dance how I look like I dance; but Rachel shot me this knowing look right before she took to the stage to do her song. Then she -really aggressively- shot a look at Mercedes walking to her seat, and then turned her nosy eyes back to me. I didn't realize until halfway through her song that Rachel was hinting for me to ask Mercedes to dance. I didn't realize it because I was too busy looking at Miz Jones. Mercedes, even though it probably never registered until that exact moment, is really cute. No, cute sounds like she's a puppy or a baby. She's pretty…but actually, she kinda passes pretty, too. If I had to pick a description for how Mercedes looked tonight, I'd have to go with sexy. She looked really sexy…Her dress was gorgeous on her, her face was really happy as she moved to the music, and her smile was kinda flirtatious all night long. So yeah, Mercedes Jones looked sexy on Prom night. I thought about this for a minute, then decided that my sexy date wasn't gonna sit around at tables anymore if I had anything to do with it. So I asked her to dance with me. Dancing to _Jar of Hearts _fucking rocked. I let Mercedes know I was worried, and she made sure I was comfortable…which ain't easy to do, since she's so good and I really suck. She made me laugh, like over and over again. Then she flirted with me. Usually, girls only flirt with me when I'm wearing a football uniform or a letterman jacket. Or Justin Bieber's wardrobe. So the flirting felt nice, and I flirted back with her.

After Rachel quit wailing, we stayed on the dance floor to dance to Blaine's song. Mercedes could have really made me feel like shit right about then, since she knew I was bad at dancing and I knew she was good at it…but my date just leveled the playing field by dancing badly with me. Every horrible dance move brought out? Mercedes made it her own and threw it back at me. It sort of let me know how sweet she was, which…again, I never knew about her before. And she and I laughed like hyenas for the whole song. I also realized that Mercedes smelled really nice, like she used apples and pears for perfume. Every time one of her dance moves made her body touch mine, I had to stop myself from going all creeper-style and sniffing her like a dog. So there I was at the Prom I didn't expect to be able to attend, I had a date who was really sexy and flirtatious, and I'd just found out she was really nice too. I was kind of hoping _Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance_ would last the rest of the night…

While we were dancing, all the Finchel and Kurt-Queen drama happened and I got really, like super sore. I was having the best night of my whole sophomore year and everybody at the dance was acting like assholes. Like, I really, REALLY wanted to just get the hell out of the gym and hang out with Mercedes. It kind of shocked me at the time, since I'd never actually thought about her that way before, at least not consciously... Maybe I'd had a few dreams, though. Instead of dwelling on it, I put it out of my mind when I noticed Rachel was back from wherever she ran off to after the fight. I just danced with her while Santana and Mercedes sang, and then we took prom pictures. The girls went half on this super huge portrait package so they could give away pictures to everybody they ever met in memory of their first prom; and even though I couldn't have cared less about having photos I agreed to stand there and say cheese. I just basically stood around while the photographer put us thorough four separate poses. There was a serious shot, where I clasped my hands in front of me while the girls each put a hand on my chest and smiled for the camera prettily. Then we took a picture where I was posed facing just Rachel, holding one of her hands in front of us. In the third pose, I stood behind Mercedes with my arm wrapped around her waist and her hand over mine. The fourth one was just silly, because the girls both pretended to kiss my cheek for the camera. Afterward, Rachel left Prom to go chase after somebody…Finn or Jesse, I never found out which one. And Mercedes and I hung out in the gym with a few stragglers; basically all the New Directions who wanted to support the Glee members who hadn't perform yet, and the students who had to go home as soon as the dance ended. Mercedes and I danced while Tina and Quinn started singing.

_He was working through college, on my grandpa's farm…_

I knew this song, it's one of my favorites; really sweet, and I never knew Tina could sound so twangy.

_I was thirsting for knowledge, and he had a car…_

Mercedes and I kind of let the music wash over us as we swayed together, not speaking at first.

_Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child,_

_One restless summer we found love growing wild…_

There weren't many people there to overhear our conversation, but when we started talking our words were kind of whispered, intimate.

_On the banks of the river, on a well beaten path, It's funny how those memories they last._

"This is pretty," Mercedes smiled kind of bashfully, and I sort of thought I saw her cheeks flush. "Who sings it?"

"Deana Carter, a country singer from Nashville," I answered her as I tightened my grip on her waist. I couldn't seem to get close enough to her for some reason tonight.

_Of Strawberry Wine, and seventeen. The hot July moon, saw everything,_

_My first taste of love, oh, bittersweet. The green on the vine, like strawberry wine…_

"If it's a country song, then there's a story there…" Mercedes murmured. "Will you tell me what it's about?"

"You could just listen," I said softly. I guess I didn't want to ruin the moment with words. Words got me in trouble when it came to girls.

_I still remember, when thirty was old,_

_My biggest fear was September, When he had to go…_

"I'd rather hear you tell me," I heard her say as she peered at me through her eyelashes.

"Well…" I relented and smiled, because that was probably the nicest thing any girl had said to me all school year. "…it's about a teenage girl who spends her summers with her grandparents in the country. A lot of people in the South do that, actually…"

_A few cards and letters and one long distance call,_

_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall…_

Oh, yeah?" She grinned at me, I guess she found what I was saying interesting.

"Yeah, that's why Southerners are so close to their cousins. Anyway, she visits their farm and her grandpa's hired a guy to work for him that summer. Making money for college. The girl meets him and they like each other."

_But year after year I come back to this place. Just to remember the taste…_

Mercedes rested her head on my chest and I felt her hands play with the hairs on the back of my neck, and even though it caused a slight hitch in my breath, I went on. "So they spend time together, they get closer and closer. Driving around in his car and walking in the woods, drinking homemade wine…the guy was her first, like, everything."

_Of strawberry wine, and seventeen. The hot July moon, saw every thing,_

_My first taste of love, oh bitter sweet. The green on the vine, like strawberry wine…_

I blushed as I tried to say without saying we were talking about a girl singing about losing her virginity.

"I suppose the whole point of _Strawberry Wine _is, like, just celebrating being a teenager, and living in the moment. The girl knew the dude wasn't gonna be around when the fall came, but she risked her heart anyway. They lost touch but the guy always had a special place in her heart."

_The fields have grown over now, years since they've seen the plow, _

_There's nothing time hasn't touched…_

Mercedes raised her head from my chest to look into my eyes and I really wanted the feeling of her back against my chest, so used my hands to gently press the back of her head until she laid it back against me. "I don't know, I guess it's a song about a summer fling…" I continued. "…but I think its more than that, too. See, she learned a lot about love from the guy. So even after she grew up, and her grandparents quit farming, the girl would visit the place and drink strawberry wine…trying to recapture that summer."

_Was it really him or the loss of my innocence, I've been missing so much?_

_Yeah…_

I was kind of scared my babbling would make her roll her eyes at me or something so I paused. Then Mercedes nodded against my chest, so I finished with "She never really figured out if it was the guy she missed, or the feeling of being that close to her first love."

This time when Mercedes raised her head, I didn't try to change her mind. I just brushed a stray lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail from her face. She smiled and breathed, "Wow, that's beautiful." I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't blurt out what else was beautiful. "I hope I have a summer love like that, some day."

_Like Strawberry Wine, and seventeen. The hot July moon, saw everything,_

_My first taste of love, oh bitter sweet. The green on the vine, like strawberry wine…_

I thought about it and decided I felt the same way. "Yeah, me too."

Mercedes seemed puzzled when she asked, "You've never…"

_Like Strawberry Wine…_

I saw where she was going with this, so I cut her off. "Quinn was my first girlfriend, ever." Then I lowered my forehead so I could touch hers to mine. "So, I guess I'll be waiting…"

Mercedes leaned back a little bit, reached up, and sort of brushed my bangs out of my own eyes. "Maybe not for long though…" she told me. I grinned before pulling her close again.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

When Sam and I left the gym right before 11 pm, we decided without speaking to spend some time together before going our separate ways. Sam's parents weren't expecting him home, since he'd planned to go home with Mike when the dance was over. And I'd been given permission to sleep over with Kurt. We didn't have a curfew, so as long as I made it to his house before the sun came up, I knew Ms. Carol and Papa Burt would be cool. It completely rocks to be a girl whose best friend is a guy…their parents are always more chill. I knew Kurt planned to go over to Rachel's with his date and let Blaine "console" him for wining prom Queen, so eventually we would coordinate and both go to his house like we'd never separated. Anyway, Sam and I drove around in complete silence. But the silence itself wasn't a nervous one. I kind of felt like he was thinking something over pretty hard, and to be honest, so was I.

As we made our way over to the park near Lima Elementary, I pondered over the things that had happened right before we left McKinley. Dancing with Sam was fun, but it was super intense, too. Not uncomfortably so, it's just that I experienced this overload of sensations I wasn't at all prepared for. I could still feel his heartbeat against his suit coat while he pressed against me, and smell the gum he chewed before asking me to dance. I saw his lips moving, really close to my face while talking about the song, and I remembered a sharp pang of seriously wanting to kiss them. I guess I'd been overwhelmed from the moment Tina and Quinn started singing, so by the time he pressed me back into his chest and brushed my hair away from my face, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how happy I was. I felt joyful; actual joy radiated though my body, and I felt really close to Sam. The only problem was I didn't really know why.

Maybe the lyrics of that country song affected me because of the way Quinn sang her part. Even though I didn't listen to the lyrics, I'd recognized the clear, breathy tone she always used to sing her belly to sleep back when she was pregnant and we were sisters. Or maybe my feelings were a result of hearing Sam speak so intently about the words to a song he obviously loved. Whatever the reason, I wanted more than anything to feel like the girl my friends were on stage singing about. But I also wondered how Sam felt.

When we got to the swings I sat down in one, while Sam stood behind me and pushed me gently.

"Sam?" I started.

"Mercedes?"

"How do you think the guy in the song felt?"

"The college guy? In the Deana Carter song?"

"Yeah; I mean, I get how the girl felt. You described it so well…" I turned and smiled at him. He grinned back at me. "But the boy, how was he affected by the summer romance?"

Sam thought about it for a minute. "Well, the song says they exchanged cards and letters; and that they had one long distance phone call after the summer ended. But they drifted apart."

"Yeah?" It kind of disappointed me, I'm not sure why.

"Yeah…I guess real life must have kicked in for him. I mean, he was a young adult. Starting his life." Sam answered me. "But I don't think its too big of a stretch to assume she made his life better in some way. You don't write and send letters to somebody you could never love. Her being there definitely made his summer great, you know. And then when you consider…"

He colored up, and kind of hesitated; so I asked him, "What?"

"Well, Mercy…" Sam had never called me by any nickname before , but the sound of my shortened name on his lips made me vibrate with happiness. "…the girl gave him her virginity. That's, like the most sacred thing a woman can trust a guy with, especially a young one. There's no way he wasn't honored…and flattered."

I heard the sincerity in Sam's voice, and thought about his words for a while. The feeling I'd been having-wanting to know how the girl singing the song felt- came rushing back to me.

"Sam, you're really a great guy…and what you said was lovely."

"Just telling the truth, Mercy."

Sam pushed me in silence for a few minutes longer, as I came to the easiest decision I've ever made. I stopped him mid-push, and stood up facing Sam Evans.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Mercedes?"

"Do you know of a place we can go together, like private?"

"Private?"

I walked between the swings and grabbed both of his hands in mine. I smiled, kind of shyly and he grinned while pulling me closer.

"Yes, private. I want to be alone with you tonight."

Sam gave me this really happy look, a look I've never seen on the face of a boy I liked. "You want to have privacy with me?"

"I do…" I started. "Look, Sam…I know we didn't agree to come to Prom together with the intention of us dating or being a couple or anything. And honestly? This isn't about that. But the time I've spent with you tonight has made me happier than I've been in awhile. I don't want it to end. So I want to spend the night with you, keep feeling like the girl in the song."

"You mean…"

"I'd like for you to be my first, Sam Evans." I interrupted him. Then I kissed him.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Oh, my God. Oh. My. God. OHMYGOD! This was only thought running through my brain on a loop when Mercedes Jones made her declaration (or proposal) and kissed me for the first time. I couldn't think about anything other than the fact that this great girl, with the beautiful face, and sexy giggle; wanted to share her body with a boy other girls only liked to dog out. With me… the thought was mind-blowing. After the initial shock, I concentrated on the kiss, and it was the sweetest kiss I'd ever shared with anyone. I moved my lips against Mercedes', and sort of started to see where she was coming from. What had been happening between us all night long was awesome, and spectacular. She'd made me feel things that night I'd forgotten I'd wanted to feel. If Mercedes was having even half the emotions I'd been coping with on the drive here, then they were definitely overwhelming her the same way. It was like, the entire time she and I had strolled together to the park swings, not speaking or touching, I'd been battling with myself…mostly remembering. I'd remembered how I tried to force love into my relationship with Quinn, only to end up hurt. I remembered how I'd tried to force fun into my relationship with Santana, and again I'd ended up hurt. Now I was wanting to delve deeper into the attraction I felt for Mercedes…and for once, it didn't feel forced. But I had nothing to give her. The kiss told me all she wanted was me.

When we pulled apart, I told her "I understand."

Mercedes smiled, like I'd just offered her a gift instead of the other way around, asking "So you'll take me somewhere?"

"I'd be honored to take you somewhere." I answered, right before I kissed her again.

After we pulled apart a second time I led Mercedes back to her car, and took her keys to drive us to the motel where my family lived. I wasn't taking her to our room, though. The American Family Motel was a place where all types of transients lived. There were all kinds of people here calling this place home; families down on their luck, people whose less than legal occupations made them police targets and credit risks, and folks passing through Lima while they figured out their next move. One of my long-term neighbors, an entrepreneur type who paid month-to-month for a block of rooms across the parking lot from my family, had recently seen me trying to catch an uninterrupted nap in the cab of my truck. The guy was definitely a pimp, and possibly a drug dealer too; but he had an undisputed heart of gold. After he cursed me out and asked me why I was stupid enough to try and sleep outside in such a horrible place, I snapped and told him I was an overworked teen boy with zero privacy, running on a sleep deficit. He took pity on me and gave me the passkey to one of his "overflow" rooms. I guess, if his "girls" took in more business than usual, prospective Johns were sent there to wait for a stand-in. It was usually empty, and I'd slept there once or twice. The maids always left plenty of extra linens in the closet and the room was way cleaner than the one my family shared, because there was never any cooking done or clothes strewn around the floor. I decided it would be an okay place to take Mercedes for the privacy she wanted.

The drive there took about ten minutes, and when we arrived I opened her car door and reached out to take her overnight bag from her. When I opened the motel room door to let her in, Mercedes immediately asked if she could use the restroom first. I agreed and kissed her before she strolled over and closed the door behind her. Then I got to work. I changed the sheets on the bed, silently thanking the maids for being so solicitous to the pimp and his hoes. Then I rummaged through the drawers to see if maybe they'd left anything there that would help me make this evening beautiful for Mercedes. In the top drawer of the dresser, I found condoms of every size, Astroglide, rubber gloves, massage oils, dirty magazines, handcuffs, anal plugs, scented candles, a paddle, a variety of sex toys, and a bunch of things I could only guess what they were. First, I made sure to move all of the porn store stuff into the kitchen cabinet; just in case Mercy was the kind of girl who snooped around (because I didn't want her to think I was some kind of pervert who regularly brought girls here to have sex). I also lit the candles so I could arrange them around the room. Then I turned off the lights, it would look more romantic. After that I had a seat on the edge of the bed to think.

I wasn't scared, at that point. I was happy that Mercedes wanted me to be such an important part of her life, and I was totally looking forward to making it memorable for her. But I was worried that my own inexperience would effect things negatively. So I tried to think logically about what I could do to make things go smooth…before anything happened. All of the "supplies" left there answered a lot of my questions. I'd made sure to leave the lube and condoms in the drawer, since I knew I'd be really likely to need both. And if Mercy seemed at all nervous I could probably use what I'd learned in physical therapy about therapeutic massage to relax her using the oils. But I was no dummy, I knew a girl's first time could be painful, and I didn't want her to feel any. So I knocked on the door to the bathroom and asked Mercedes if I could borrow her Smartphone. She probably assumed I was calling Mike and telling him to be my alibi or maybe my parents, because she just kissed me again and handed it over. Since she hadn't removed any clothing yet, I assumed she would be awhile. After she closed the door again, I heard the bathtub running, so I quickly figured out how to open up her Droid's web browser and typed in "How to have a great first time." It was cheesy and dorky and corny, but after reading three articles I was sure I'd make this a night for Mercy to remember.

* * *

**Mercedes POV: **

Oh, my damn. Oh, my actual damn. Did I just proposition Sam Evans? I did, I actually and factually just offered myself to Sam fracking Evans. I honestly approached a hunky, football-playing, blonde cheerleader magnet and asked him to take a couple of geeks to Prom. Then I spent the last half of the dance flirting with him shamelessly. After that was done, I drove him to a park and asked him to share his innermost thoughts about summer love. If all of that wasn't enough Ain'tShit behavior, I wrapped it all up by begging him to fuck me silly! I swear this was some kind of _Sex in the City_ shit. And it wasn't even like classy, demure, Charlotte from _Sex in the City _type of behavior. I was acting like Samantha! But I don't regret it. I wont regret it. I want this to happen….I almost NEED it to. So it's gonna happen.

I spent the first twenty minutes in the motel bathroom looking at myself in the mirror wondering where I got the balls to do the things I did this evening. Then Sam asked me if he could borrow my phone and I figured I was wasting too much time. So I ran a bath. God, I'm so happy Kurt insists on me bringing half my house with me when I sleep over. I brought my entire bath scent set from Victoria's Secret, my whole skin care routine, a Kaboodles holding all of my makeup, and actual lingerie, because my bestie doesn't allow footie pajamas in his bed since he started dating Blaine. While I soaked, I thought about what I hoped would happen tonight. I figured out from his "never had a girlfriend before" statement that he was probably a virgin too. Unless Santana was sleeping with Sam and Britt at the same time (which was unlikely, since she really does love Britt) then we'll be learning things together. I liked the idea. I figured I would finish my bath, reapply my makeup and body spray with a lighter touch, put on the teddy I'd brought and let down my hair. Then I could go and enjoy myself.

All of that took about thirty more minutes, and I stood in the mirror once again to look myself over. I'd limited my makeup to lip gloss in a dark berry color, because I didn't think the room's owners would appreciate my MAC pressed powder ground into the fibers of the pillowcases. I'd let my weave down, happy that all of the curls I'd created for my Prom 'do were holding up. I wore shortie nightgown, strapless like my dress with a built in bra to make the girls stand up proudly. I decided to start as I meant to go on, by leaving off the matching panties. I sprayed myself with the same scent as the one I'd just bathed and lotioned in, Champagne and Strawberries. Then I opened the door to see if Sam wanted to use the restroom too. When I stepped back into the bedroom, I immediately noticed the way Sam had tried to create the perfect room so I'd have a special, perfect first time. He'd lit candles, and remade the bed with fresh sheets. He'd dimmed the lights and turned my phone's music player on so that soft music played from the bedside table; I was really moved. I forgot about putting on my game face right then, and just crossed over to wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him again. Sam returned it.

"Well, somebody's been busy…" I teased.

Sam gave me a look that told me how much he liked what I'd changed into, and told me "So have you. Do you mind if I…" He gestured toward the bathroom, and I giggled.

"I'm finished. Sorry I took so long."

"Worth the wait…be right back."

After Sam closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on, I decided to do a little bit of snooping. I figured he'd been getting the room ready, but I wasn't prepared for the little scene he'd set up for me. So I looked in the nightstand drawer and was pleased to see he'd already done some supply assembly. Then I crossed over to the refrigerator and noticed that whoever stayed there left chocolate syrup, whipped topping in a spray can, and cream cheese cake frosting. Not really wanting to know why those were the only foodstuffs in the place, I shut the door. Opening the freezer, I saw only a huge bottle of vodka and a lot of ice. I started to go into the cabinets, when I heard Sam open the restroom door, so I ran out of the kitchen so he wouldn't know how nosy I was.

I came around the door jamb and met Sam at the foot of the bed. He was wearing a wife beater…muscles all on display, with a pair of blue boxers. We kissed, and allowed myself to run my hands over his chest and forearms. Sam's hands didn't move much, they pretty much rested on my backside the whole time, but I felt his lips smile against mine whenever he squeezed me and I moaned. After a few pecks he gestured over towards the bed and I climbed on and moved toward the headboard. I lay my side and beckoned Sam over to me. After he was settled and pressed against my body, we kissed more, while I slipped my hands underneath his shirt. I wanted to feel him and see him, make the experience one for all of my senses. Sam must have sensed this, because he broke the kiss and pulled it off. His flushed cheeks and red ears told me how turned on he was getting, and to be honest, I was right there with him. I may have wanted to do this for emotional reasons as opposed to actual horniness...but believe me, my body had caught up with my mind on the sex-with-Sam front.

Up until this day, I'd never done more with a boy than kiss…I mean, I love kissing, it's sensual and romantic and satisfying, but I'd never delved any deeper into rounding the sexual bases. I was totally ready to slide home, but I wanted all of the other stuff to happen too. I didn't have to worry about that for too long, because as soon as this particular kiss started, Sam's hands decided to roam. He caressed my arms and shoulders, cupped my breasts, and circled my waist go underneath my teddy and touch my waist. He was obviously waiting until the right time to remove my lingerie, so we spent some time getting used to simply touching each other. It really felt right.

As Sam nibbled my neck I managed to work up the nerve to tell him something I'd decided. "Sam, I really appreciate you going through the trouble of making sure we had condoms…but I've been on the Depo Shot since Quinn lived in my house. My mom takes me herself every twelve weeks to get them, and I've never missed a single one. I've never had sex before, and I want my first time to be without a condom." I kind of said it in a rush, not sure how he'd take my request.

"Okay, Cedes…I know you're safe. And I've never…"

"Good," I replied. Then we started kissing again. Sam worked his way down my neck, over my collarbone, and across my breasts before latching onto one of my nipples. It really felt amazing. His lips were so soft, and I didn't have anything to compare it to, but the suction was perfect. I closed my eyes and saw colors behind them that I'm sure weren't real. Then I felt Sam's hands push the hem of my nightie up over my hips.

"Cedes, can I take this off?" Again, that was the first time he'd ever called me that and it felt really good to hear.

"Please," I breathed. So we removed each other's remaining clothing and slid under the covers naked.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

By the time Mercy came out of the bathroom I'd made sure to read and re-read those three articles I'd found enough times to start feeling a little cocky. I mean, she was a virgin…how was she supposed to know I had no clue what I was doing? As long as I could fake a little swagger it ought to be enough, right? Then she came out in this short nightgown and I knew how wrong I was. I couldn't fake swagger when it was pretty obvious this girl was planning to ruin me with all her sexy. The teddy thing she'd put on was cut the same way in front as her Prom gown, and Miz Jones had really nice tits. Mercedes had let her hair down and I could smell something sweet and fruity all the way from where I sat on the bed. So I kissed her, stammered a little bit and pretended I needed to use the restroom. While I was in there I showered, went a little Creeper!Sam sniffing her body spray and lotion so I'd know the name of it, and tried to psych myself up. Then I went back into the bedroom. By the time me and Mercedes were naked under the covers, I had gotten out of my head a little bit and was able to enjoy myself. I'd already decided that since this was the first time for either of us, I wouldn't cheat us both by trying to rush to the end. I mean, somebody named the sexual bases for a reason…I sure as hell wasn't gonna skip any of 'em. In fact, I figured that if I could please Mercy enough to make her come at every stage of the game…then she might actually forgive me for the land-speed ejaculation record I was sure to set when I finally slid home.

I sure hope Mercedes likes a clingy dude…Cause she's got one, now. I mean, I always knew I was a cuddle monster, and I tend to be really kissy-faced and PDA-heavy with the girls I date, anyway. I guess you can blame the same-sex educational environment. I was deprived of females for so long I'm making up for lost time. But Mercedes Jones naked tonight was the best fucking thing I'd ever seen or felt in my whole entire life. I mean, I could see why she'd think I'm not attracted to girls who aren't Cheerios, since I got sucked into the whole popularity shit storm earlier this year. And the others weren't anything like 'Cedes, physically. But that was definitely their oversight, not hers. She's fucking beautiful. From her pretty face all the way down to her tiny little toes. I was pretty determined to touch every single part of her body for as long as she would let me, so I was praying my ass off that Mercedes could stay with me for the rest of the evening. I positioned myself halfway on top of her for the first time.

I kissed her lips, her face, her neck, her collarbone; wrapping my arms around her waist. I literally tried my level best to engulf Mercedes' whole body with my own. I wanted her to feel encased in a Sam-shaped body pillow. And she was welcome to sleep on me all night long…While we kissed I made sure to caress every inch of Mercedes' skin; well, the innocent parts, at least. Soft shoulders, arms, stomach…I ran my hands over all of it repeatedly. Her hands were having a great time too. She spent a long time running them across my chest; back and forth, back and forth. Made me so very happy that I spent so much time in the gym, since she obviously liked what she as feeling. Mercedes licked and sucked and blew against a really sensitive spot on my neck, and I rolled my eyes into the back of my head more than once. By the time I'd left a love bite on the side of her breast, my dick was fully hard and she finally realized it was rubbing against her thigh. I felt Mercedes hands run along my stomach muscles and down to where I rested against her leg. She kind of stroked along my pubic hairs before gently caressing the underside of my dick. Her hand was really soft and she made no attempt to jerk me off; it was almost like she wanted to meet my cock properly before it became a part of her. I liked the thought of that.

Since Mercedes was busy getting acquainted with me, I decided to do the same for her. I took her hand away from my groin, kissing it before laying it by her side. Then I kissed my way back to her tits so I finish what I'd started before. When I met her nipple with my tongue I also used my hand to open the lips of her pussy and see if she was wet for me. She was. Like, really wet…so wet that I was sure the Astroglide I'd found was gonna be unnecessary. I stroked my way from slit to clit several times to see what kind of touch Mercedes preferred. Then I took a gamble and pinched her clit gently. She pretty much just cursed and moaned at the same time. I still had a mouthful of nipple, so I licked and flicked at it while twirling her clit between my fingers. I made it my business to dip a finger inside of Mercy because I wanted to feel all of her, but then I went back to concentrate on the little bundle of nerves that had her shivering and shaking. I experimented a lot; adding and taking away pressure to see what Mercy liked best, switching between circular and swiping movements, and alternating between using one finger on her clit versus two. By the time I'd determined what exactly it would take to make 'Cedes come all over my hand, she was begging for me to finish her off. So I bit down on her nipple gently, and used everything she'd just taught me about her body to make her scream my name. Shit, I really loved making Mercedes scream my name.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I know me having relations with Sam tonight was supposed to be about making me feel loved and cherished for an evening with a boy I was starting to really like. But who's to say you can't feel loved and cherished while having your first social orgasm? I've never had one with another person in the room, and I gotta say, it was the most WOW experience of my life. And I didn't get any "I'm such a stud, I can make you come in my sleep" vibes from Sam. Instead, I got the feeling he was learning my body the same way he learned to play the guitar. Like he wanted to become an expert at strumming me, because he loved the feeling of mastering something new. The way Sam smiled as I came let me know he enjoyed hearing the sounds coming from his new instrument, as well. So I felt like he got almost as much satisfaction from getting me off as I did. I wanted to return the favor; make him as happy as he'd just made me…hell, I was practically glowing, and didn't want to be selfish. So after Sam used his fingers to coax me through the last of my spasms, I closed his hand between my thighs and kissed him hard. When I let the boy come up for air I got up on my knees and let him remove his hands. He lay back on the pillow and proceeded to lick the traces of my come off his fingers while I watched. It made me hungry for my own taste of him, so I straddled Sam's waist and stroked his thighs. Sam looked up from what he was doing to realize I'd just bent over to kiss his belly button. I loved the feel of his skin on my lips, so I kissed my way over to his happy trail. Then I followed it. I licked, kissed, and sucked my way to the first dick I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. I think it was happy to meet me too.

The head of Sam's manhood was already sticky, had started leaking against my thigh the moment he found my clit with his fingers. I kissed the tip before running my tongue in a circle around and around the slit. I made sure to clean him completely up, and Sam thanked me by slapping the bed beside himself in pleasure. A naughty thought crossed my mind, and I just couldn't resist. I gave the tip of Sam's dick a smooch, then crawled my way up to his lips. I got as close to them as I could without actually kissing him, and asked "How did I taste?"

Sam smirked and told me to "Come see for yourself…" so I clutched at the side of his face and kissed essence of myself from his lips while he did the same to mine. I left him breathless, then gave him one more quickly planted peck. After that I went back to finish what I started. His cock was really lovely; at least nine inches long and a little bit thicker than my wrist. I didn't let myself get worried about where it all would fit, I just fixed my mouth around the tip of him and let the remainder of my lip gloss form a ring around the head. I sucked for a minute, then decided to stroke him with my whole mouth. I covered my teeth with my lips and lowered my mouth; sucking as I backed off. It was pretty clear that Sam really liked everything I'd been doing to him, but I wanted to make sure he was as satisfied as I was by the time daylight broke. So I whispered, "Tell me what you like?"

Sam let out a deep breath and his arms (involuntarily, I think) stretched over his head as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Licks, I liked it when you licked me…"

I nodded and kind of smirked at myself for hitting on exactly what he enjoyed the first time I touched him. I went back to circling the tip of his dick with my tongue. Then I held his shaft in place while I licked him all over. I made sure to suck and blow the underside of his dick, since it made his legs shake and convulse. Then I even pretended his balls were a quickly melting ice cream cone. Sam back was arching off of the bed and his breathing was labored, and I decided I'd be naughty again and ask another question, while my mouth was still pressed against him. "Do you want me to suck it again?"

By this time I felt his hands reach out and finger a strand of my hair, and in a raspy, sexy voice I didn't realize Sam possessed; he said, "Please?"

So I started to suck him again. I made sure to play with his balls and jerk his dick with my hands, while using my mouth. I slurped and hummed, and made noises like Sammy-Pops were my new favorite frozen treat. But I wasn't able to get Sam over the edge until I stuck my tongue out mid-stroke and licked the underside of his shaft. Then he exploded. I rode his orgasm out, then swallowed. By this time Sam had sat up to lean against his elbows and seemed really apologetic about letting himself climax in my mouth. But I just smiled, crawled up into his lap…and pulled him into a really deep kiss.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

As awesome as it felt to have Mercedes' plump lips form a ring around my dick, and as mind-blowing as it was for her to actually allow me to come inside her pretty mouth…it felt even better when she straddled my lap and kissed me afterward. I straightened up all the way, loving the feeling of having such a beautiful and sexy person bundled up in my arms. I stroked her back, her hips, her ass…her whole body was there for the purpose of letting me enjoy it, and I wanted to play with her forever. I tasted myself on her tongue and palmed her breasts, stroked her thighs and tried my best to swallow her tongue. Mercedes didn't realize it, but she'd played right into my plans for the evening. The articles all said that desensitizing was key for me, since it was my first sexual encounter. And she's already made sure I lasted longer later on by allowing me to come once. I would need a minute to recharge, but I could play with her again in the meantime, which I'd planned on anyway. Before I had actual sex with Mercedes, I wanted her relaxed and kind of swoopy. I figured the best way in my arsenal of tricks to make her feel swoopy would be giving her orgasm after orgasm. I was fully planning to make her come so many times before taking her virginity that she barely felt me inside of her. And I was gonna enjoy every minute of it.

When she moved her lips to leave a few bites onto the crook of my neck I took the opportunity to ask, "Is it my turn now, darlin? Sammy wants his taste, too."

Mercedes groaned, and I'm not actually sure if it was reaction to the way I'd started licking her collarbone, or if she'd just realized I wanted to do the same thing between her legs. "Sam, you don't have to…"

I flipped her over; the better to make her quit talking and start squealing. "I know I don't have to, Cedes…I want to. So open sesame, baby. Sammy's hungry."

Mercy giggled, like I knew she would; but she also let me open her legs and get settled between her thighs. Now, the article I'd read on her phone that mentioned desensitizing me, had also included a few paragraphs on getting her used to my size by stretching her with my fingers. Even had a whole section on ways to get rid of her hymen before entering her. I wasn't gonna even attempt that last part…if my plan worked, Mercedes was gonna be so relaxed when I broke through that she wouldn't even think about it until after the fact. But the fingers? I could do that. So when I took my first licks across 'Cedes thighs and over her entrance I made sure to wet her with my tongue while she wet my tongue with her juices. It was really hard not to lap at her like a kid with a snow cone, but I made my self go slowly. I figured the circles she drew on the tip of my cock with her tongue were a hint for me to do it to her, so I licked around and around her clit for a long time, slow and softly. When her hips started to gyrate to the same rhythm my tongue was moving in, I slipped a finger inside her as gently as I humanly could. "Hmmmnn," Mercy exhaled. I smiled because that was a good sign my "get 'Cedes relaxed" plan was already working.

Then I started licking her clit in slow, sweeping up-and-down swipes, sliding my finger in and out of her entrance slowly. 'Cedes moaned and rolled her hips against my face. Then I added a second finger while wrapping my lips around her clit. You know that candy, where you take this white stick made of sugar and dip it into a pack of flavored sugar crystals and lick the flavored sugar off the sugar stick? That's what licking and sucking on Mercedes' clit was like. The tiny little bud of her clit was the stick, and her juices were the crystals. So you can probably understand why I couldn't help but to run my tongue across, under, and over her clit the whole time I sucked it into my mouth. Hell, 'Cedes is delicious. I wasn't ignoring her hole though, since I had a job to do. I entered her and withdrew, entered and withdrew with my index and middle finger slowly and rhythmically. Only when Mercy begged me "Please, harder?" did I let my fingers speed up and thrust slightly more forcefully. By the time I'd taken my lips from around her clit and started laying broad, long strokes with my whole tongue from one pussy lip to the other and back again, Mercedes was begging me for more fingers. So I kept licking, kept stroking, and kept sucking as I gave her exactly what she wanted. Mercedes hips, which had been moving to the rhythm of a song that only she could hear, but I knew she would sing for me eventually…humped wildly at my face when I started to scissor my fingers as I removed them from her pussy. I was as gentle as a person could possibly be while moving their fairly large digits in and out of the tightest pussy in the world, but I also wanted her to be ready when the time came for her to accept all of me. She seemed to love the friction, the penetration, and the strokes of my tongue, because I felt Mercedes' legs vibrate against my chest. I knew she was close, so I sucked her clit once more, and felt her walls tighten around my fingers while a stream of wetness trailed its way down my palm and over my wrist. She shivered, shook, and used the Lord's name in vain repeatedly. And that song she'd been dancing to while I let my mouth travel all over her pussy? She finally let me hear the words to it…it went like, "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, damn, shit, shit!" Most beautiful song I ever heard. I removed my fingers, which were hard to dislodge, despite how wet she was and used them to wipe her secretions from my chin. Then I lay back against my pillow and waited for Mercedes to do or say something else.

* * *

**Mercedes POV: **

I lay there in a damn near catatonic state, for several moments after having sex with Sam Evans' gorgeous face. I'm not sure what possessed me to get up and straddle him again, outside of the burst of sexy ass energy coursing through my veins…but I did. I kissed his beautiful mouth and tasted the tangy sweetness of me on his lips. I massaged his tongue with my own and remembered how he'd just used that same tongue to paint my pussy. The thought made me moan out loud. When the kiss ended Sam and I gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Then he spoke.

"Mercedes, you know I totally respect you, right? Like, I think your reasons for wanting to be with me tonight are totally the most beautiful and sincere ones I've ever heard. And I admire you for making this decision."

Sam's gaze told me how honest his words were, so I just nodded and stroked his chest.

"And I know what you said about not expecting for this to turn into more than what it is…a great night shared with someone you feel close to. But I don't want to be, 'Sam, your prom date that you spent this great night with.' I want for you to be mine, like my girlfriend. You're about to give me your body, but I want the rest of you too."

I'd never heard words that sweet or sincere directed towards me in my whole life. They rang out with hope that I'd consider his offer, along a fair amount of unspent horny energy. I only had one answer for him.

Bending down to whisper the words into his ear as seductively as I knew how, I said "Then I'm your's, baby. I want you for mine, too."

"You got me." Then we kissed again. I played with his nipples with the tips of my fingers and ground my hips into his. "But we're not ready for me to make love to you yet, darlin. I'd bet anything that my girlfriend tastes way better than my prom date. Come ride my face, I wanna see."

I was down, but didn't want this thing to be all about me…I mean, I was taking his virginity, too. I had to make sure he was just as satisfied. So I did what he asked, but not before rearranging myself in 69 position. I hovered myself over his lips and bent my head to kiss the tip of his dick.

I got several long swipes along his shaft in, before I felt Sam's fingers part my nether lips. By the time he'd stuffed (that's right, stuffed) his tongue inside my entrance I'd gotten really into the tongue bath I was giving Sam's cock. I made sure to follow every ridge, furrow, valley, and peak with the tip of my tongue before finally opening wide and encasing his whole dick. It was funny, but the moment I sucked him in was the exact second Sam chose to use his thumb to manipulate my clit from side to side. So I sang out…or I would have if my mouth hadn't been full. Actually…I hummed. Sam was the recipient of my first unintentional Hummer. I suppose he liked it, since I felt the vibrations of his mouth against my hole and they seemed to be the result of a moan he was trying to hold back. This 69 business was on point for both of us, which I suppose is the whole idea. Every action of mine seemed to trigger a similar reaction in him-and we had an amazing rhythm for pleasing each other. Like, when I started licking and kissing his balls, Sam took his tongue from my hole and replaced them with his fingers. When I sucked one fully into my mouth, he started making a meal out of my very sensitive clit. And when I ran my lips over the tip of his cock, he French kissed my whole entire vulva, like totally attacked it with his whole mouth. It felt beautiful.

By the time Sam had begged me to stop, so that he wouldn't come and lose his erection, and gestured for me to lay back down on the bed; I figured we were ready for the main event. I was wrong. Sam just got me on my back so he could keep tonguing me down. I felt his fingers reach deep inside my walls and curve them upward while flicking his tongue across my clit. I shut my eyes and came really hard, like so hard I thought I'd peed on myself. I may actually have squirted. This climax was really intense and took a REALLY long time to end. By the time I opened my eyes and calmed down from the multitudes of spasms, I realized that Sam was fully sheathed inside me. I smiled into his grinning face as he bent down to kiss me softly.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Okay, my plan? Worked out well. Like; really, really well. Not only did I make sure my girl (Yay, she's my girl) came a whopping THREE TIMES for me before I even got inside her…but I also got her to spray my whole chin with come. I made a girl -my girl- female ejaculate the first time I ever had sex! I got no one to brag to, but I so do want to brag right about now. While she was convulsing and cursing, I managed to climb on top of her without losing the grip I had on her clit between my two fingers. She lay there shaking uncontrollable and closed her eyes, so I figured there wouldn't be a better time for me to -for lack of a better word- swoop in on her. So I did. My lady's pussy was the tightest, wettest, hottest thing I'd ever felt in my life, and I had to stop myself from moving inside her once I was all the way in. Waiting for Mercedes to open her eyes, so she could see that the part she was probably most nervous about was already over, I grabbed her legs and settled them around my hips. Then she opened her beautiful brown eyes and I kissed her lips while she adjusted to my size.

The kiss didn't last very long, because I felt 'Cedes clench me with her walls and move her hips against me. I gave my girl a questioning look and she answered me before I could even give it voice "Please, move Sam. This feels amazing and I want you to move." So I started to move in and out; making shallow, slow thrusts. I pinched her nipples, licked her neck, wrapped my arms around her waist, and stroked her soft skin all over; just in case she was feeling any pain, I guess I wanted to distract her. I also wanted to last longer than the forty more seconds I figured I had before blowing my load. So maybe I was distracting myself too. My lady cooed, whined, whimpered, purred, yipped, and moaned to let me know she loved the way I felt inside of her. She also tightened around me from time to time, and I think she was making it happen on purpose. I reached down and stroked her clit, just in case she had another climax somewhere inside her that I could coax out. That made her release another wave of wetness right on my cock. I knew I didn't have long, so I rubbed her clit a little harder. The thing that totally made me lose it was when 'Cedes whispered softly, "Come for me, Sammy" over and over again. I smelled her body spray and felt her breath wafting across my ear and heard the words, all at the same time; which made me lose the fucking plot. I came really hard and collapsed on top of her like a total and complete bitch. But if I was gonna be a bitch, then Mercedes Jones' bitch was the kind of bitch to be…so I was actually okay with it.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I have no clue who in the hell started the rumor that Sam Evans was dumb. I mean, yeah…he's not the worlds best studier, and I'm pretty sure he's flunking Spanish; maybe History too. But any cat who can figure out a way to A) get a girl off so good she doesn't care she just lost her virginity, and B) break a girl's cherry without her feeling a thing…is a fucking damn genius. Yeah, my man is smart…in all the most important ways, ya hear me? After Sam collapsed across my body, with all of his body weight distributed over me deliciously; he eventually raised his face and kissed me long and slow. Then we both got up and took a much-needed shower together. When we returned to the bed, I shot off a text to Kurt, asking what time we should meet up before going to his house. He replied that we'd find one another around 3 am. It was a little before 1, so I set my alarm for Sam and I to catch a nap. Neither one of us could have handled any more orgasms if we'd wanted to, but we fell asleep naked in desperate need of cuddle time. It was the perfect end to a perfect evening. I knew we'd have to discuss some stuff eventually; about our relationship and getting to know one another a little bit better and how to keep it going strong with all the Glee drama. But the only thing going through my mind while I drifted off to sleep were the words of one Brittney S. Pierce: BEST PROM EVER!

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: My reasons for starting this story this way are very, very simple…I wanted to illustrate to really judgmental people how totally possible it is to feel connected to a person after one really intense night. I am grown, so I've done my share of dirt and definitely have my share of randoms to try and forget. But sometimes you meet someone whose presence in your life seems like a given, as soon as you meet them. One night stands, and college hookups, and blind dates where people end up naked? Sometimes lead to more. Case in point…my husband and I met in the club and banged the same night. That was 10 years ago. Still happy, still having fun together, still in love. So, to my oh so very helpful cousin who "loved SaSO" but "wishes I hadn't made 'Cedes such a 'ho," please suck it…**


	2. Kick Your GameUn-Break My Heart

**A/N: I wanted to clarify a few things...Some of the stuff carries over from one-shot to one shot. Like the sleepover with Kurt, the overnight bag with the teddy and beauty supplies, and the super-late curfew. Everything else changes, with the exception of the things that happens at Prom. I hope you guys can follow the trappings of my mind!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee, TLC's **_**Kick Your Game**_**, or Toni Braxton's **_**Un-Break My Heart**_**.**

* * *

**Kick Your Game/Un-Break My Heart**

**Mercedes POV:**

OMG, the things that went down at McKinley High's Junior/Senior Prom tonight! Can I just say that I now realize why the whole damn school is all the time up in New Directions business? It's cause Glee members keep up so much shit! I mean, I was there, enjoying myself with Sam and dancing to Blaine's song; having a good ass time, when all of a sudden Finn and Jesse get into a fight and Coach Sylvester kicks them out. Then Rachel's cocky ass follows Quinn to the restroom and gets slapped across the damn face for being nosy. My boy, Kurt got crowned Prom Queen, which caused Lauren broke up with Puck for being too pussy-fied to win the crown for her! The night reached brand-new levels of ridiculousness. When I heard about that last part (cause you know the damn grapevine was on some super-fast wavelength tonight) I had about three minutes where I let myself make Lauren the butt of some real ugly inside-my-head jokes, because for real? I mean, I'm pretty sure Puck is manly enough to be king, but is Zizes really girly enough for the Queen title? I'm just saying…

Anyway, I left Sam and Rachel over by the punch bowl and made my way over to where Puck was standing by the stage so I could cheer him up. He and I are cool now, and I know how shitty it is to be single in a room full of couples. I figured I could help him enjoy some of the rest of the night. When I approached him, Puck gave me some serious screw face and actively ignored my attempts to catch his eye. I was about to give up and dip to the left when Tina, Lauren, and Tana started to sing this old TLC song I love.

_Come on, let me kick a little game to you, Baby, baby let me kick a little game to you…_

It's a great song, really fun with a beat you could dance to. Lauren was doing a good job on the rapping part, too. I wanted to get my groove on, so I decided Puck was gonna cheer up for me whether he wanted to or not.

_I been watching you, watching me and I know you want it…_

The song's all about a guy trying to holler at a girl in the club, and she's letting him know he better bring some swagger if he wants up on her. I could relate.

_But it depends on how you kick your game._

So I decided to ham it up and mouth the words at Noah and see if I could get a laugh out of him.

_Leaning against the wall, checking out the scenery, All I see is everybody trying to get with me..._

Tina was doing T-Boz's part and had it going on. She was dong a damn fine job, but I concentrated on winking at Puck and pointing directly at him while lip-synching that I had my eyes on him.

_So I continue to play it crazysexycool, Lost all composure when I laid my eyes on you..._

Then Tana laid dropped the bomb on Chilli's part while I sashayed my ass directly over to Puck's side so I could turn and grind it against him.

_You just wanna know if you can kick some game, Come with something more clever than just your name..._

Puck and I have always been pretty comfortable being playful and physical with each other, probably cause Shue used to pair us up so much for dance numbers. I looked over my shoulder and saw Noah smiling, so I knew my plan was working.

_See its like this I wanna take you home, But you gotta show me that your game is on..._

By the time Tina picked up the second verse Puck had his arms wrapped around my waist and was doing his signature pelvic thrust. It was kind of hot.

_It's about to close, but you've only said a few words to me, I've been waiting for a dose of your personality. See I'm in the mood and if all goes right, Baby you will be you will be going home with me tonight..._

Then Lauren did the first part of the Left-Eye rap (may she rest in peace) and Puck kind of wilted. So I turned around and lifted his chin, then wrapped my arms around his midsection so he could take the hug I was forcing on him. By the time he'd decided to return it, Tina was singing again.

_I been watching you, watching me and I know you want it…_

Then Lauren had her second verse while Puck and I swayed and giggled. I was just glad I could cheer him up.

* * *

**Puck POV**_**:**_

Damn, I'm glad Mama and me are so cool now. If she hadn't picked my ass up and dusted me off after Zizes quit me, I'd probably be in the john crying like a pussy or on my way back to Juvie for fucking somebody up. Probably Jew-fro. Instead, I'm in a dark corner of the gym with Jones pressed into my chest while she mouths sexy ass song lyrics up into my face. So I guess I win. After TLT finished their song, that Philippine chick, Sunshine got up on stage. Now, I knew from listening in on their conversations that Quinn and Satan were planning on inviting Sunshine to perform at Prom so they could fuck with Rachel. And that Corazon chick is such a damn spotlight whore she'll perform anywhere she gets a chance. So she came. The shit worked; Rachel grabbed Evans' hands and forced him to take her home as soon as Sunshine hit the stage. I guessed this would leave Mama dateless, so I just pulled her into me closer so we could keep dancing. I dig dancing with Jones.

Sunshine started singing that Toni Braxton song where Tyson Beckford dies in a motorcycle wreck in the video. I heard 'Cedes singing softly and I smiled cause her breath was tickling my ear.

_Don't leave me in all this pain, Don't leave me out in the rain..._

If I was a lame-ass sensitive-type of panty-boy I'd say that the song was probably appropriate for me to hear right then. I did just get dumped and shit.

_Come back and bring back my smile, Come and take the tears away..._

To be honest though, the shit actually reminded me more of when Mama broke up with me. I guess that's why I brought it up.

_I need your arms to hold me now, The nights are so unkind..._

"Did you ever think about what would have happened if we'd stayed together last year, Mama?"

She just kind of shrugged her shoulders and gave some hard truths. "There wasn't very much chance of us ever finding that out, Puck. You know bullying nerds was more important to you than getting along with me."

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me, Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again…_

"More important tha…" I started, then shot Mama her own patented "what the hell" look. "I-ma let you in on a little secret, Jones. You never knew this, but I was gonna ask you to be my girl for real the day before you broke up with me last year."

_Un-do this hurt you caused, When you walked out the door, And walked out of my life..._

She didn't believe me, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right…"

_Un-cry these tears, I cried so many nights..._

"I'm serious, I went to school that day all set to hand over my letterman jacket and change my Myspace status."

Her eyes got really wide and she seemed shocked. "Damn, Myspace official?" she joked.

_Un-break my heart, my heart._

"Fa Sho…But you dumped my ass before I could ask you."

_Take back that sad word good by, Bring back the joy to my life..._

"Well, since we're being so honest I don't mind telling you I used to dig on you pretty hard too. I'd have told you yes; if I hadn't caught you being a bullying asswipe. And to be for real, I probably wouldn't have dumped you if Quinn and Rachel hadn't both told me I couldn't trust you to act like you were about shit."

I got a little shamefaced, and also really pissed off at my exes for cock-blocking. But I rallied. "You mean, we could still be together right about now? Harsh, Mama." Then I twirled her around in a circle before fastening my arms back around her waist.

_Don't leave me here with these tears, Come an kiss this pain away..._

"Well, at least you had Zizes to keep you busy," Mama teased.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I'm really gonna miss her ass."

_I can't forget, the day you left, Time is so unkind..._

"What? It was like that? Let me find out Lauren's a freek-a-deek!" I guess Jones was assuming I couldn't miss anybody I never got off with.

"Hush you…you know how much I dig on chicks who give me a hard time."

_And life is so cruel without you hear beside me..._

"True."

"You're one to talk, anyway…If anybody's a freek-a-deek, it's you; Miss Hell-To-The-No!" I teased her right back.

_Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again…_

'Cedes gave me her cute-as-fuck flirt face. "How can you tell that?"

"I remember all them times I tried to be a good boy and say goodbye with just a little peck on the cheek or forehead, but you pulled me in and went for the kill every time. Hard to forget those soft ass lips."

_Un-do this hurt you caused, When you walked out the door, And walked out of my life…_

"Not my fault my fake man was hot as hell; I regret nothing!" she stated. She's shy, but truthful like that.

"Wish I could say the same, Mama."

_Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights, Un-Break my heart…_

That's when I shut the fuck up so we could finish dancing.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

So Prom ended, but not before some Rachel/Sunshine drama went down, further proving my "Glee kids are a bunch of shit-starters" theory; and I offer Puck a ride home since Lauren took off in their limo after her number was over. He accepted the ride, but was silent the whole time I drove towards his house. When we got there, I parked in his driveway and cut the engine, just in case he wanted to talk before going in. I knew no one was there, since he'd already mentioned that his sister and mom were spending the Sabbath with his Nana in Cleveland. I turned off my headlights and turned my body toward Noah before speaking, so he could see I was serious.

"Why are you so quiet, Puck…Are you that sad about losing Zizes?"

Puck took a deep breath and looked me deep in the eye. "Mama, did you mean what you told me in the gym about being my girl for real last year?" He shook his head, like the words were coming out wrong and he wanted to force them out better. "I mean, if you hadn't broken up with me and I had asked you like I wanted to?"

It took me a second to absorb the idea of Puck's silence being related to me and not his other ex. But I answered his question. "Well, yeah…" This was going to be embarrassing to admit, but he was my friend and dealing with some really hurt feelings. My truthfulness might actually help him feel better. "…I mean, you're like the hottest guy in school, and I enjoyed being your girlfriend. Despite the way we broke up, you were super sweet to me all the time. I liked the way you made me laugh and we had fun together. Surprisingly enough, your nasty-ass sexual innuendos never even made me feel dirty…just sexy. Dumping you was hard to do."

"You know I only said all that shit as a compliment, Mama right?"

"I knew…" I was glad that he seemed more talkative now, but I really didn't understand. "Was that why you were so quiet on the way here? I don't get where this is going, Puck."

"It's just that, I got my feelings hurt big-time tonight. But instead of going ape-shit in that piece and spreading some misery, the only thing on my mind since you danced with me was what you said about liking me last year. Made me regret being an asshole and asking you to be my fake woman when I could have just come at you correct." Then he got the look he gets on his face when he accidentally says something nice or sensitive and can't stand himself for it. "I guess in a way the song we danced to was on point. You kind of did un-break my heart or some shit."

I smiled at him, "I understand. And I'm glad I could help."

"Maybe you're not done helping." Pucks smirk was equal parts dirty minded man-whore and sweetly misunderstood bad boy. That's the smirk that gets girls in big-ass trouble.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I put on my diva drawers and my hell-to-the-no face real quick, to head him off wherever his nasty mind was leading him.

"Come on, Mama…be my girlfriend again for the rest of the night. This time for real. Help me put some more good memories on top of the shitty ones Zizes left me with. You can dump me again in the morning if you're still not feeling being my girl by then," he offered.

"So you want me to, what…walk around your house with you holding hands and have a late-night date at your kitchen table? What's the point of being your girlfriend till the sun comes up, Puck?" I honestly didn't understand.

"I guess I just want that feeling back. Being close to a cool chick, knowing she belongs to me…" There goes that nice/nasty smirk again. "I wanna pretend you put on that banging-ass dress all for me, then shook your ass up against my hips all night long. Maybe kiss on them pretty lips."

See what I mean when I say his dirty ass words somehow manage to be sweet as hell, too? "So you wanna make out with me?"

"Hell the fuck yeah…" No shame in his game, I guess. "I want the whole experience for one night. So come help comfort your boy and show him a little bit of love. You know I'll make it worth your while."

Reading between the lines, I'm guessing he's interested in a little PuckCedes play time…which I'm actually not opposed to. But… "Puck, I know we used to do a little bit of fooling around way back when…" Or actually, a lot of fooling around. "…but that was different. We might not have been a real couple, but we _were_ a committed one. Exclusive. I didn't have a problem letting you touch me intimately when I knew I was the only one you were with like that. But this 'one night' shit? I'm actually not desperate enough to take your insulting-ass deal."

"But, Mama…" He whined. "You'd be the one doing a favor for me! I'm the one feeling bad about himself right about now. And I ain't say shit about all them times I got you off back when we dated. I wasn't even going there. Honest…I just want to kiss and feel on you a little bit and maybe get one of them pretty tatas in my mouth."

"And that'll make you feel better?" I acknowledged.

"Damn skippy it will…I'm already feeling better just thinking about it." Puck promised. I had to admit, getting a little bit of fun time in with Puck seemed like a nice way to spend a few hours before I had to go to Kurt's for a sleepover.

"All right..." I conceded. Who was I fooling, sounded like a great time to me. "I'm in, Boo."

And Puck bent over to give me a kiss.

* * *

**Puck POV:**

After Babygirl agreed to be my lady and help me feel better, I ain't waste any time in hopping out of her truck and running around to the driver's side to open the shit up for her. I grabbed her overnight bag before holding out my arm and walking her to the front door. Once we got in, I tried to lead 'Cedes over to the couch so we could sit down, but she shook her head and nodded toward the steps. We always used to make out in my room. So I dragged her bag and followed her up there. Once I hit the lights and gestured for 'Cedes to make herself comfortable, she resisted and asked to use my bathroom. I told her to go ahead and waited for her to shut the door before throwing some clothes into the closet and kicking shoes under the bed. Then I heard 'Cedes in the shower so I kinda figured she'd have something more comfortable on when she got out. So I went to my little sister's room so I could take one too. By the time I got back in my beater and boxers Cedes was standing next to my bed looking fucking edible. She had on this black shorty nightgown where the booby part was the same as her Prom dress. She'd let her hair down and was smelling all fruity, and shit. Made my ass hungry. So I crossed over real quick and pushed my girl up against the wall so I could get my kiss on. I palmed her tits and stroked her ass, careful not to get any more R-rated than that. But Cedes was grinding her pussy into my thigh, trying to create some friction the whole damn time. She ain't have any fucking panties on either. So I could tell she was feeling pretty horny.

Me being such a good boyfriend, I decided to do a little something to help her out. I guided Jones over to the bed, pushed her nightie up to the small of her back, and lay her down on her stomach. I spent some time kissing her shoulders and licking the back of her neck, but my hands had one destination, and that was her pussy lips. So I tickled the back of Mama's knees, stroked the inside of her thighs, and opened up her legs enough for me to slip my finger inside her hungry little twat. The second I got in, Babygirl let out a sigh of relief...and it was loud. I played with her slowly, pushing in and pulling out as gently as possible, making sure to wet my finger up good while kissing my way across the small of her back. I smelled her wetness in the air and heard the sexy ass sound of my finger sloshing in and out, but the 'Zilla aint have any intention of getting her off until she begged me to. See, that's the thing about chicks like Jones; you gotta make 'em beg for what they want, otherwise they never admit to wanting it.

I kissed and licked her back, and the swell of her naked ass long enough for Cedes to lose the battle she was fighting against herself, then I heard her say "Puck, please…"

I wasn't about to stop moving my hands, but I also moved up so I could whisper, "Please, what? What you want, Babygirl?" in her ear.

Mama sounded really frustrated, and kind of mad when she answered, "Play with my clit, baby…make me come."

"Whatever the hell you say, Mama." So I took my fingers outta paradise and scooted my hips up to rest directly over her soft ass. Then I turned us both over on our sides so I could bring my hand around and find her little button. My fingers were wet with her pussy juice, which meant I didn't need any lube...so I just found her clit with my thumb and index finger, squeezing and licking the back of her neck at the same time.

"So fucking good Puck," 'Cedes moaned, while humping against my palm.

"I know you love my hands, Mama…" My dick was busy rubbing against that ass, and I was hard as hell, so I know she got a good idea of what I was working with while we got our grind on. I used my non-pussy hand to move her hair and lay a hickey in the side of her neck as she moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The whole entire time I twirled, flicked, and squeezed her clit? Mama thanked me by going bat-shit crazy. That's when I decided I wanted to make her beg me some more, so I left her clit alone for a minute and palmed her pussy to give her the bird.

"Shit, Puck…why you playing? I want to come…" she gasped. Wasn't gonna be long now.

So I started making slow circles around her clit; around and around and around while licking the same circles into the sensitive place behind Jones' ear. I wanted her to know what the hell was next on the menu, and I wasn't sure the licking was enough of a clue so I whispered, "Oh, you're gonna come on my hand…believe that. Then you're gonna do it on my chin. My baby's going to sleep happy as hell, tonight."

I felt her thighs start shaking and I know my words had her ready to burst wide open so I let my fingers move faster and humped her booty so she could feel my dick even better. Then I gave her clit a bunch of slippery pinches with all five of my fingers and Mama couldn't take it anymore. She came hard and squealed her ass off. After I was sure the nut was over I turned 'Cedes over to her back and kissed her while I put two fingers in her pussy and moved 'em around to collect some of her juices. That's when I took my mouth off of hers and licked my fingers clean. Then my girl kissed me again. Afterward, she told me "You forgot one other place."

"What?" I asked, dipping my fingers back in her pussy for more come.

"All the places I'm gonna bust a nut…Your hand, and your chin; but you forgot one other place."

I couldn't think of any more areas of my body my girl could baptize off the top of my head, but I was down for whatever she could come up with. "Just say the word, I got all night."

She climbed on top of me and bent down as close to my mouth as she could get without kissing me. "Your dick, baby… I'm gonna come all over your dick." Then she laid them lips on mine.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

That damn Puckerman know his ass is wrong; talking all sexy and being sweet and begging me to stay with him after Prom. By the time we got to his house, he'd drawn a really vivid picture; making me remember all the times he "relieved my tension" back when we were a couple last year. Back then, Puck could just tell how horny my ass was all the time. Maybe good instincts are part of being a sex shark. And he was more than happy to help make my problem go away. Boy never even once asked me to return the favor... The truth is, Noah's not nearly as selfish as people think he is. He's actually really generous. And believe me, I know how crazy I sound when I say that shit. While I took a shower and applied my favorite scent, I sort of made up my mind to put feelers out to see if maybe Puck's still that same generous guy. Cause if he was, I was finally gonna show him how helpful I could be too. By the time he'd gotten back in his room from showering I'd worked myself up thinking about blowing him and maybe letting him get off between my ass cheeks or fuck my breasts. And he didn't disappoint at all. Puck could tell I was feeling really turned on and went right to work talking freaky and making me squeal. Halfway through my climax I decided I wanted to share my first time with him. I mean, maybe a person shouldn't trust notions and inspirations that occur to them in the throes of a really great nut, but I rolled with it. After I told Puck what I'd decided, my man didn't hesitate to get on board.

One of the things I really love about Noah is that he's really consistent. Like, he goes for what he wants and couldn't care less how other people do shit. Puck loves my ass; like really, really loves it. He stares at it for no reason other than "cause it's right there, Mama;" and reaches out to give me a few swats, pretty much daily. So every time he and I ever did anything sexual, he made sure to do it in such a way that he could grind on, or at least look at my butt while it was going on. Just like he fingered me from the back, I knew he had every intention of licking on me from the same angle, too. I was actually kind of curious to see how he was gonna manage it. The first thing Puck did when I told him I wanted to give him my virginity was insist that I get up on all fours. Then he caressed my booty awhile and stroked my thighs, making me crazy. When I felt a slap on one of my butt cheeks and turned around to cuss him out, he'd disappeared and was on his knees licking my asshole. I gotta say, a tongue up the ass? Feels fucking marvelous. Eventually, Puck insisted that I move up toward the headboard and turn around, still on my knees. Then he got his head underneath me and went to work. This pussy-licking thing was a first for me; but trust me, I made up my mind right then that it for damn sure wouldn't be the last. Puck's tongue was the wettest, slickest, sloppiest thing I'd ever felt between my nether lips, and I wanted that thing to pack it's bags and move the hell in. I got into it, riding his face and moving my hips in small circles while trying not to suffocate my new boyfriend. The idea of dying a breathless death in between my thighs didn't actually seem to bother Puck, though. He grabbed my butt-cheeks and mashed his face as physically close to my pussy as humanly possible. I swear, I felt his nose hairs on my clit. Periodically I'd feel him smack me and make my ass-meat jiggle across his forehead. I think it made his ass even hornier, the same way it got me even wetter. While Puck got his munch on, I tweaked my own nipples and stroked my way down his body. Noah's cock was really hard, standing up at attention. It was so beautiful I quickly made the decision to get acquainted with his friend-while he French-kissed mine. So I bent over, held him gently, and licked the tip of his dick as softly as I could.

* * *

**Puck POV:**

I swear my girl is good at rolling with the damn punches. That's probably why she stayed on my mind this past year. I knew she remembered all them times I finger fucked her from the back last year; and I ain't even sorry for insisting on it. I love that big 'ole ass, and if I had my way she'd never cover that bitch up. I decided long ago that if I was gonna be letting my girl get off on any part of my body without busting one myself, I was gonna do it with a birds-eye view of the sexiest rump in Lima. She gets me, and didn't say a word when she felt my tongue on her asshole…Well, except maybe "Please, baby don't stop!" So yeah; she said four words. When I laid down between them sexy thighs and started tongue fucking her from below, I made sure to leave enough room between us and the headboard for me to smack that thang a few times. And every time I did, Babygirl gushed all over my lips. Shit was sweet like candy. Then Cedes rolled her hips and ground her yummy little pussy into my face, so I could get even closer. Her cutting off my air supply didn't bother me none, I just squeezed me some ass-meat and went to town. Shit, I'm good at holding my breath.

Mama completely punked me out though, when she bent over and licked my dick. I wasn't expecting any BJ's from her tonight, but I was happy she was feeling so giving. She's good at the shit too. She licked my whole dick, including my balls before finally wrapping me up in her mouth. Always knew that sexy ass mouth would feel good around Puck Jr. Mama hummed around it, kissed it all over, stroked it with her tongue, and blew her breath across the tip before finally sucking on my balls and making me squeal like a bitch. While she was doing that, I stuck my tongue inside her hole and thumbed her clit, so I could get a mouthful of sugar when she popped off. Didn't take long. She came and shook all over my tongue, while I shot my load down her throat. We both swallowed before my girl turned around so we could lick the traces off each other's lips.

After the kiss was over, my lady told me she was ready; so I reached into my drawer for some lube and a rubber. Mercedes seemed really confused, and asked me if I didn't think she was wet enough already. I just let her know anything worth doing was worth doing right, and I wasn't with any missionary shit. I was gonna break her cherry from the back and the extra lube would make sure I got in easy. She kinda looked excited about the idea. So my girl got up on all fours again, and I used my fingers to spread Astroglide all over my Magnum-covered cock. Then I got some more and slid my fingers inside her over and over again, kind of scissoring them on the way out so she could get used to the stretch.

When she started moaning out loud how good three fingers felt, I pulled them out and slipped myself in little by little. I made sure to go really slow, and make shallow thrusts while playing with Jones' clit; so by the time I felt my dick come in contact her cherry, she was coming again. That's when I power thrusted and broke through real quick. Mama was so busy having an orgasm the shit barely registered. She wasn't able to stay up on all fours though, with her legs shaking and whatnot. She and I laid down with me still inside her and I positioned my legs on the outside of hers. I made myself stay still, and just kissed the back of her neck and rubbed my hands all over her ass and sides until she told me it was okay for me to move.

I started going in and out of her tight little pussy, and it was so hard to go slow. She was hot, tight, and wet...shit felt fucking amazing. Concentrating on the feel of that butt against my groin and reaching under her to fuck with her nipple helped stop me from going all jack-rabbity. But it was still hard. By the time Jones started moving her hips to the rhythm, I'd put at least twenty hickeys on her back and neck. Eventually, Mama must have wanted to feel me hit her cervix, cause she begged me to fuck her harder and faster. I did and my baby went fucking crazy. Her soft ass body was bouncing on the bed and my body was bouncing against hers. I gave her ass plenty of smacks, which made her pussy tighten around me… and I had a handful of booty whenever I wasn't slapping at it.

Eventually I couldn't take any more of her tightness around me so I coated her insides with my second load of come and collapsed against her ass. We were both breathing deeply, and I wanted to fall asleep still in her pussy. But I'm heavy and didn't want to smoosh her too bad. That's when Jones and I got up and headed for the shower to clean each other off…I made sure to bring the lube, though. While we were in there I taught my girl how to bend over and grab her ankles while I hit it from the back. After I got off, I made sure to get down on my knees so she could ride my chin again, and I swear that clit was made just for my mouth...that bad boy fit in there perfectly. I knew I was being greedy, and that she'd be sore the next day if I didn't stop beating it up; but I couldn't help it. In the back of my mind I kept remembering that Jones still might dump me in the morning. I guess I wanted as much of her as I could get, just in case. If she didn't leave me hanging, I was more than willing to massage her soreness all the way gone, anyway. And I was willing to use whatever she wanted me to, to get the job done. My hands, my elbows, my tongue; shit…I was all set to go to buy every massager in Wal-Mart tomake her feel okay. I was just praying she'd give me the chance.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I gotta say, Puck's really going above and beyond on the whole "give Mercedes a banging first time" front. It feels like I've been coming for hours, and I haven't even been here 90 minutes. I mean, I'm definitely not complaining or anything, but it's got me questioning his motives. I do know Puck well enough to realize that he'd never take a girl's virginity without making sure it was a great night. Even Quinn admitted to that much. But I'm also kind of wondering if maybe the constant barrage of sexual acrobatics has anything to do with him telling me I was free to quit him in the A.M. Whenever Noah stops fucking me and lets me bask in a little bit of afterglow, I'll make sure to let him know I'm in this. Like, all in...Puck's great; and in a lot of ways, he's perfect for me. I could definitely fall in love with him over time, and that's pretty much all I ever wanted in the guy who ended up being my first.

It's kind of a shame that Noah's only comfortable showing the best parts of his personality, in so much as they pertain to sex or his family relationships. You know, his selflessness, generosity, and kind heart. He's been playing "Puckasaurus" for so long he has no clue how to let Noah out on the regular. I get glimpses, but most people don't. But really, what do I care about everybody at school thinking Puck's a dick? As long as he keeps letting me see his Noah side, I win. After we left the shower, we returned to the bed and spooned.

"Cedes," he started, while humping me a little bit from the back. "Are you really sore right now? Like, I could definitely go again, but I'm good if you've had enough.'

It was really sweet of him to be so concerned for my comfort, but he was underestimating me. I was definitely down for more. I've basically been horny since my breasts started growing in, so if he could get it up, I was ready to bring him down. I climbed on top of Puck and kissed his sweet lips, tracing my tongue along his lips. He wanted me to give it to him, but I was in teasing mood. "Do I seem like I've had enough?"

"Not really..."

So I had him grab the headboard rails so I could take some time to play with him. I trailed my lips over his neck, leaving love bites the whole way. Then I kissed, licked and blew on the sensitive place behind his left ear which caused Puck to actually shiver. Next I made sure to kiss a loving trail down his collarbone and across his chest. By the time I'd licked and sucked the poor nipple where he'd had his piercing ripped out in Juvie, Puck's legs were thumping against my thigh.

I made my way to his crotch, wanting to kiss and lick him more, but Noah stopped me in my tracks.

"Stop, Babygirl..." I looked up questioningly. "I love the feel of you kissing and licking my cock, you're a natural baby. But we're done fucking hard and fast tonight. I wanna make love to my girl." He even said it without rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, Mama...it's time for a little bit of slow burn lovin,' I wanna make you come in waves and shit."

Sounded good to me. So he positioned me over his hips (backwards, of course) and instructed me to let him take control of my movements. We all know the 'Zilla has guns, and they're not at all for show. He's strong as hell. Puck lowered me onto his cock, and let me get used to the new position, then proceeded to lift and lower me over and over again. His movements were really precise, and slowly executed. I felt his manhood stroke the inside of my walls and retreat with this beautiful rhythm that felt like music flowing through my whole body. The whole time he murmured softly; about how beautiful I was, how he'd been missing me for a year, and how grateful he was that I'd given him another chance. He told me having me in his life and on top of his dick at the same time was a dream he'd never let himself have come true. That I was making him happier than he'd ever let himself think about being. Said if I'd let him, he'd spend years showing me the so very many different ways a person could show another one what they meant to them; and that he'd enjoy the hell out of every stroke and caress. Noah asked me to please remember how wonderful this night was, when I woke up and made my decision about keeping him in my life. Told me he'd make sure I felt how big his love was every single day he was my man, then begged me to consider letting him do it for a long time. And the whole time; he lifted me up and let me down, lifted me up and let me down around his cock. Finally, right before I came in waves of pleasure on top him, Puck told me he loved me.

After we came together, sweating and panting, I turned and lay down on top of Noah and settled into a comfortable cuddle. I licked the perspiration from his neck and kissed his forehead before answering.

"I believe you Noah, and I would be honored if you'll have me as your woman."

He kissed me sweetly and replied, "What made you change your mind?"

"Baby, you had me at 'Mama,' in the car ..." I reached over, pulled my cell phone out and set my alarm. "...And I think I love you, too."

Then we fell asleep together, just like that.

**The End.**


	3. Tender Kisses You

**A/N: In this chapter, Finn talks Coach Sylvester into letting him back into the dance so he can perform. Since Jesse's gone, and it _is_ his Prom, she relented. **

**My Mike? He's just as lecherous and single-minded as my Artie is (more on that later), so be ready for some serious Aint!Shit behavior. Dude wants his way, and he's definitely gonna get it, ya hear? Hope you guys dig what I came up with!  
**

**Thanks for all the people that faved and followed, this has been really fun to write and you all make it even better. **

**I also owe Annikay and Illiandyandra a huge round of thanks *claps hands in a circle to make a really lame joke*. They not only proofread this chapter for me, and gave me much needed notes; but they did it after I sent it to them at 1am on a Sunday morning! Anybody else would have blocked my ass, so they deserve all the love for encouraging a nervous and overly enthusiastic author. Y'all rock, for reals...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, Jesse Powell's **_**You**_**, or Tracie Spencer's **_**Tender Kisses**_**. **

* * *

**You/Tender Kisses**

**Mercedes POV: **

Prom night was…interesting. Yeah, that's the word, it was interesting. It all started with me, Rachel and Sam showing up at the gym together on a three-way date; him in the middle and a girl on each arm. Behind us was Jesse St. Asshole, with his hand perched possessively Rachel's wake. When we got there, the four of us found seats at a table, then the "star performers" abandoned Sam and I in search of something to dance and flirt to. Sam and I talked a lot, hung out around the punch bowl, and talked to Artie; the only other single member of New Directions who wasn't currently hitting on other people's dates. Eventually we danced, Jesse and Finn fought, Kurt got crowned Prom Queen, and Santana and I sang. After that, my dates took off; Sam so he could be on time for usher duty at church the next day, and Rachel so she could chase after Jesse. When it looked like the worst of the drama was over, I went to the restroom and came out to find a sobbing Tina waiting for me. We held hands and danced while Tina explained to me that she'd just broken up with Mike.

Apparently, Mike's parents had insisted at the beginning of the evening that he go to Tina's home and pick her up, then bring her back to them for more pictures. Mrs. Chang, who had been really looking forward to seeing Tina in a traditional Prom gown, was really disappointed when she got a look at my girl in her Gothic Fairy Prom Barbie get-up. It really upset Mr. Chang, and he immediately started berating Tina for being "willfully and unnecessarily combative." Mike defended his girl, as he should have, but the shit definitely put a strain on some of the fun they could have had at the Prom from the get-go.

By the time Rachel sang her song, the couple was making out and it looked like they were going to be okay; that is, they were okay until right before they left the dance. As Tike started moving door-direction, Mike made an offhand comment about Tina looking beautiful in her gown. Sounds good, right? But he messed it up by saying that his parents were probably fixating on her accessories, and that if she'd leave the "demon-lady-gloves" and the "lacy-vampire-headbands" at home next time, then his parents probably wouldn't say "boo." Tina took offense, which I wholeheartedly supported her in. I mean, I get that Mike never had a girlfriend before her; so his relationship skills aren't really developed yet. But Tina's run afoul of a boyfriend trying to change her personal style once before, with Artie. So she ain't hearing any of that shit at all. Plus, I could totally relate; any dude that tries to get between me and my animal prints can take a long hike outta my short life. That shit's completely personal.

I consoled Tina as best I could, and offered to take her home. She told me no, that Mike was letting her take his car and that she'd return it the next day. But Tina did ask me to look out for him the rest of the night. She couldn't console him and herself at the same time, but she wanted Mike taken care of. I looked over at him and saw his dejected face; then I agreed. So I started making my way over to where he stood near the punch bowl when Quinn and Finn got onstage and I heard the intro to a song my Mama loves.

_Oohh..._

It's called _Tender Kisses_, by Tracie Spencer and I really love how sweet it is despite the sad lyrics.

_I'm so confused, And I think I wanna cry. Tonight... what must I do baby..._

Not really sure how Finn managed to get himself readmitted to the dance after fighting with St. Stupid, or even what the hell he's doing onstage since the song is a solo; but Quinn sounds amazing.

_You don't know what you mean, Oh I...Tell me something, Tell me could this really be, baby..._

The song is a love song, but the beat is sort of fast. Whoever did the arrangement made it a hair speedier than even the original, and it really made me want to dance.

_You're so unpredictable, Why must you treat me... this way? I want you to love me, For who I am..._

Right when Finn started singing and I finally remembered the fifteen words the dude in the song gets to do, I also remembered my promise to Tina. So I found Mike, and swung my hips around while striking a tango pose as a way of asking him to dance with me.

_What ever happen to the things we use to share? Where did our love go?_

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist while grabbing my right hand. We were about to do this, Step-In-The-Name-Of-Love style, apparently.

_Boy don't you even care?_

Quinn picked the song back up and I let Mike lead me around: doing these sophisticated twirls and side steps. We backed away from each other, and stepped back together, in perfect synchronicity. He even pulled me close and dipped me backward.

_Tender kisses, Blown away... Tender kisses, Gone tomorrow gone today. Tender kisses, Bye baby bye baby..._

Anybody looking at us probably thought the shit was choreographed. But we were just having fun; Mike loves any kind of dancing and can make his body move in whatever way he dreams up. It's easy as hell to follow him, because he's such a great dance leader.

_Don't leave, Leave me here all alone. I want someone, I can call my own..._

I kind of felt bad, dancing with this guy to a song about a breakup, right when he'd been unmercifully dumped at Prom. But he seemed to be having fun. Plus, the dancing was way too vigorous for me to try to make him have a heart-to-heart, anyway.

_I maybe young but I'm ready. Ready to fall in love..._

I actually really love dancing with Mike. Even though he's a natural at complicated pop-n-lock style dance moves; we do great together on the dance floor. With the exception of my booty, my body neither pops nor does it convincingly lock... So I'm shit out of luck when Mr. Shue's pairing us up for really complicated dance numbers.

_I'm so confused. Your so, unpredictable. Trust in me, as I trust in you..._

But in the case of numbers where the music is the main component as opposed to the dancing? Mike and I have been partners a few times. And it's always a blast. Mike always learns the choreography first, and it's a real relief to not have to show my partner what the moves are suppose to look like. Every time I was ever paired up with Sam or Finn, I ended up having to teach dancing school. Getting down with Mike is a refreshing change.

_Put our hearts together, There's nothing we can't do..._

Plus, Mike is really masterful. He's super sure of how well we can do as partners, so it translates into a kind of cocky dominance. And if I'm being honest, I have to say I find it hella sexy.

_What ever happen to the things we use to share? Where did our love go?_

I remember so many times Tina was complaining about being paired up with Mike in numbers, and I never really understood where she was coming from.

_Boy don't you even care?_

I mean, yeah...he's really intimidating when you stare at his talent face-on and compare yourself. But shouldn't she have been looking forward to getting her dance on with her sexy-ass man?

_Tender kisses, Blown kisses, Gone tomorrow gone kisses, Bye baby bye baby..._

She's my girl, but I sort of get the feeling she and Mike breaking up might have been in the cards for a while now. What Tina really needs, is the kind of partial-asshole she can vent her frustration to without it hurting his actual feelings. Mike's actually way too soft-spoken for a girl who can sometimes reach Santana-levels of Bad Bitch-dom.

_I wonder if you ever loved me, Tell me was I so blind that I could not see..._

Maybe somebody like Puck would work for Tina; she would be a good influence on him, academically, and he would give her a worthy sparring partner. Plus he's a whore and Puck wouldn't give Tina any reason to complain about female blue balls, like she does now. Apparently, Mike won't put out until they've been together longer.

_Holdin' on to the memories, Of the way you use to kiss me..._

Or Artie; I bet if they hooked back up Tina would be a lot happier. Artie always gave Tee a run for her money whenever they got to arguing; but the arguments didn't end because the couple wanted to make up with Asian Kisses...they ended because the couple debated the major points until someone backed down. And my girl is the type that lives for controlled conflict.

_All I ever really wanted, Was someone to call my own... _

Then I felt guilty for dancing with Mike while mentally trying to decide on a new boyfriend for his most recent ex. So I let him twirl me some more and laughed when he broke away from me to do his Michael Jackson/Chris Brown/Usher twirl-around move. Again, hella sexy.

_I'll never know, You'll never know, We'll never know..._

After he finished twirling, Mike grabbed my hands again and placed them around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me, trapping my own arms to his side; then he locked his hands together behind my back. If we weren't such good friends, it would have felt sort of intrusive or intimidating. But it's Mike, so it felt secure in a really sexy way.

_All those tender kisses blown away, Bye baby bye..._

Then Mike mouthed "Thank you," to me before placing his forehead against mine. I guess the boy needed that dance.

_Tender kisses, Blown kisses, Gone tomorrow gone kisses, Bye baby bye baby..._

I just nodded, shut my eyes, and enjoyed the rest of the song.

_Good bye, My love..._

* * *

**Mike POV:**

You know how, sometimes you make friends with a person, and the longer you know them, the more you start to pick up on parts of their personality that you find surprising? Like maybe weird sexual quirks, or OCD-style idiosyncrasies? And when you mention it to them, the only reply they have for you is some variation of "I just know what I like?"

Well, I know what I like. I like girls who are really fun to be around, but know when to get serious. I like being around people who are intelligent and well-read, but don't let that define their whole character. I like anyone who can laugh out loud at something funny, but still cry their asses off when they get sad. And I dig women who have unconventional good looks, but own the hell out of 'em. I saw all of that stuff in Tina Cohen-Chang last year in Glee Club, and I spent a lot of time in Glee silently shooting thanks Mr. Shue's way. If he hadn't helped the Titans win that football game back then, I'd have never joined up and met her... I owed him a lot. While Mercedes and I got our two-step on, it kind of occurred to me that she and T are such good friends for a reason. Those are qualities that the two of them actually share.

That was something I pondered the entire time Mercedes and I danced together, and I was dumbstruck by how great it felt to get lost in a dance with a cool girl. And Mercedes manipulates her body so fluidly, but also with a lot of purpose. Her movements for the most part mirrored my own, but she always managed to tweak them in a way that was purely 'Cedes. Plus, It was comforting to just dance and not talk each other to death. If I'm being perfectly honest, I have to admit that I never really dug dancing with Tina all that much. And I'm not saying this because I just got dumped and I want to spread misery; the truth is that I liked Tina's dance moves about as much as she enjoyed my singing voice-and she hated that so much she gave me lessons. I'm not so pretentious that dance ability is a deal-breaker for me relationship-wise; but still, it has to be said that T's just not that great a dancer. She thinks too much, and refuses to just let go and enjoy performing the moves. When we did _Blame It.., _Puck was constantly begging 'Cedes to come show Tina how to booty pop so the number would look right. And I totally felt his pain... Now that I think about it, it's a problem I've never had with Mercedes.

When Finn and Quinn quit singing, Kurt took the stage with Blaine and Artie as backup. Then he started, for lack of a better word, crooning into the mike.

_You..._

'Cedes grinned, obviously proud that her bestie could hit such high notes so effortlessly, and I pulled her into my chest so we could keep dancing.

_I finally found the nerve to say, I'm gonna make a change in my life, starting here today..._

Mercedes and I swayed slowly back and forth for a minute, then she offered a soft, "I'm sorry Mike, about the breakup; you and Tina are so good together... Just give it a little time, maybe you can work it out."

_I surrender all my love, I never thought I could..._

I just shook my head and replied, "To be honest, 'Cedes, T was absolutely right. I'm not actually brave enough, yet, to go to bat with my parents and see her side over theirs completely. Tina would be frustrated with me for a long time if we stayed together right now."

_I'm giving all my love away and there's only one reason that I would..._

'Cedes seemed to be thinking about my words, and I could tell right away when decided that she agreed with me. Maybe she's just not used to dudes admitting their shortcomings right off the bat.

_And baby that's you... The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name your smile...  
_

"In a way..." I continued. "...I sort of agree with my parents." Cedes gave me the "judging you" face and I so I clarified really fast. "See, my parents aren't like most of the Asian parents in Lima. They don't insist I only date girls who look like me, and really couldn't care less what a teenager wears, if she has a legit reason for wearing it. But most of Tina's shtick is all about making people uncomfortable, and my folks see it. She pushes their buttons on purpose."

Cedes nodded, maybe Tina had admitted that much to her already.

_Baby, you... The way you move me, the way you soothe me, the way you sleep softly through the night..._

"If I were dating say, you...my mom would probably take you shopping so you could help her pick out some animal print stuff for her..."

Cedes rolled her eyes, probably at the thought of my mom running around town in a Technicolor zebra jacket. I wasn't playing though...my mom would think dressing like 'Cedes was hilarious; like for fun on the weekends.

_Baby, You... Every morning you rise, and open your eyes, I just wanna be there with you baby..._

"...and my dad, he would be all the time trying to make me blush about your ass in those leggings, Mercedes. Cause you love your clothes and wear 'em to make yourself happy."

'Cedes giggled and ignored the compliment, but replied "Well, it's okay to admit that you're gonna miss your ex; I mean, you only just broke up."

_I just wanna be yours, from this day forth..._

"T's great," I admitted. "But I'm not missing her right now...Not with you in my arms."

Mercedes just slapped me on the chest and called me a big flirt...I wonder why I get that so much?

_Next year let's call this day our anniversary, the day I put my heart in your hand and said that it was yours to keep..._

"Actually, Cedes... you and Tina are a lot alike."

"Oh, yeah?" Mercedes asked.

_From this moment on say that you'll always be mine. Girl when I'm alone with you, there's only one thing that's on my mind ..._

"Damn straight. You both love all kinds of music, and are like, really eclectic in your tastes. You have a lot of the same frustrations in Glee, but don't get too bogged down in the drama...well, except to gossip about it." We laughed together. Then I went on. "Each of you have an interesting sense of style, you both love to laugh. It's easy to tell why you two are so close."

"You're not wrong, Chang." Mercedes agreed.

_And Baby that's you... The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name, your smile...  
_

While the instrumental part of the song played I started puzzling out some things I'd never considered before. 'Cedes just used the break in conversation to lay her head against my chest.

_I just wanna be yours, from this day forth..._

By the time Kurt wailed on that note, I'd worked through what I couldn't find the words for a minute ago. "Now that I think about it, if Tina and I hadn't hooked up at Asian Camp I might have gotten together with you at some point, Miss Jones." Was I flirting? Yeah, I guess I was.

'Cedes looked surprised, but not so much that she couldn't flirt back with me playfully.

_Baby, you... The way you move me, the way you soothe me, the way you sleep softly through the night..._

"Damn that Asian Camp...You mean I could-a had me sexy, ab-tastic, AND brainy hottie?" She put on this slack-jawed, incredulous, "damn I missed my shot" look and I laughed my butt off.

"Well, Cedes...I just know what I like." I informed her while I looked deep into her brown eyes.

_Baby, You... Every morning you rise, and open your eyes, I just wanna be there with you baby_

Mercedes gave me a searching look before replying, "I'm right there with you, Mike."

_I just wanna be yours, from this day forth..._

I tightened my grip around 'Cedes waist and we smiled at each other before finishing our dance.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

You all know Mike Chang is a mess, right? Like, seriously...this boy has got to be the biggest flirt I ever met in my whole entire life. I mean, he's all about cutesy-fied winks across classrooms, and constant hugs for all his female friends...Anytime a girl in Glee feels like she may have been a recent victim of a surreptitious dance-floor ass-pat, and Noah's nowhere to be found? Please believe Chang was responsible, and proud as hell about getting away with it. Tina used to wear me out laughing at all the different JV Cheerios that used to send her ugly ass emails and texts because they believed he was their damn "soul mate," based on just a few moments of playful banter. Don't even get me started on all the times he and I were paired up for dance numbers and ole' boy made sure to whisper sexy shit in my ear to make me drop pose or misstep. That's just Mike's nature. So tonight, while he was spitting all that booty chatter at me about how I'm so much like his ex, I took it to mean exactly that...it only seemed less innocent because I was familiar with the boy talking all the shit. I'm no dummy; I know how most flirty boys love to be flirted back with, so I played along with him hoping it would cheer him up.

After Prom was over, I held up my keys and beckoned for Mike to follow me to my car. We drove around for minute before heading to the Red Rooster Motel. All of us single Glee kids -Sam, me, Artie, Britt, Santana, and Rachel- had made plans to have a sleepover tonight. It took some doing, but the parents all agreed that as long as no couples were in attendance, the rest of us would most likely behave. We're all so deep into the friends zone that I suppose the parents hadn't foreseen any random hookups, which I guess is why we were able to get permission. It looked like Britt and Satan were out, though...since they were looking kinda cozy when I caught them coming out of the Spanish classroom. Quinn sort of seemed single towards the end of the night, if her solo picture pose is anything to go by. So maybe she or Finn might come in their place. I sent out texts saying Mike and I were gonna check in.

We got inside our room, paid for by Mike, and spent a little bit of time talking about all of the drama of the evening. Mike's hilarious, a real comedian. He pretended to be all of our friends in turn, and made jokes about all the stuff a less observant person might have missed this evening. It was fun. Then he asked me if I minded him going into the bathroom for a shower before me. I guess he wanted to wash the evidence of being dumped off as soon as possible. I just told him yes, and checked my phone for text message replies from our friends. I was sort of confused by the lack of response.

After sending out another round of texts, I stood in front of the television and searched for a movie we could watch. Then Mike came out of the bathroom and I forgot how to use a TV for a few minutes. Like, I've heard Tina say over and over again how sexy his abs are. And I've seen 'em enough to know how much truth she was spitting. But I'd never seen Mike in this particular state of undress before and it was killing me. Mike was wearing a pair of T-Rex boxer briefs...and not a damn thing else. His shoulders looked chiseled out of stone, and his arms were all lanky and sinewy with these gorgeous biceps bulging under his milky-white skin. We all know the boy has a great chest , and truth be told, I wanted to run my cheek across the washboard hiding his stomach. And did you know Mr. Chang was working the Usher-cut too? You know, that shit that makes him look like a Ken doll, almost fake...across his hips. I guess all the swiveling adds definition. When you consider the fact that all that hotness was perched on top of long, lean thighs, sexy ass calf muscles and really big feet...then you can understand why 'ol boy had Mercedes Jones drooling at the sight. Before walking back over to where I sat, Mike shot me a smirk; a sexy smirk, if I'm being honest. Then I could have sworn I saw him flex his pectoral muscles, one at a time too. By the time he'd come over to where I stood I was in a Mike-induced haze. And I wanted to run for the damn hills...

* * *

**Mike POV: **

Remember not to long ago when I said I know what I like? I forgot to finish my statement, and left out a very important part. I know what I like and I go for it. This past summer with T? I knew she was with Artie still, I knew they were committed. I just didn't care. When Tina and I were in that room trying to get the little boy-and-girl Techie Nerds to clap their hands and sing along at camp, I knew I wanted her for myself. So I made sure to take off my shirt and get as close to Tina as decency would allow, while I danced. I'm a smart guy...I got an "A" in Advanced Bio. So I knew all about pheromones. I was counting on my attraction to Tina coming out of my body's pores with every drop of sweat I secreted. And it worked... all of Tina's mutual attraction for me eventually forced her to stop singing, so she could get all up on my lips. The whole thing worked like a charm, so I know firsthand the power of going for the kill and getting what you want.

And I want something tonight...I want the lovely Miss Mercedes Jones. I want her in my arms, and I want her in my life. I want her around to laugh with when I get too serious, and I want to smirk and say "that's my girl" whenever she snaps on somebody in Glee. I want her voice flowing around me, and for me; whenever I'm dancing for a crowd. I want her hand in mine as I walk down the hall. Everything I just mentioned? It's all gonna happen. And I'm making sure of that tonight, however hard 'Cedes tries to avoid the inevitable.

I see her over there, sending text after text to see if any of our friends were gonna come to the Red Rooster. There're only, like 6 people who could possibly be contemplating showing up, and she's sent over twenty texts. I know she's worried about what'll happen if we aren't chaperoned and I make a move. What Mercedes doesn't know is that I sent my own damn text messages out after she did; telling our friends to ignore 'Cedes, and that I wanted to spend some alone time with my new girl. In reply, I got a wink emoticon from Santana, a "Boo... Party Pooper! Good luck, though" from Artie, a smiley from Britt, a "Wait, so the party's canceled?" from Finn, a "Get some, Chang!" from Puck, a "Go 'head, Midget" from Lauren, and a "You're stealing my date?" from Sam. So now I just have to figure out what to do with all our privacy.

When I asked Mercedes for permission to take the first shower, I wasn't being ungentlemanly at all...I just wanted to let her know what I was about. The girl couldn't exactly hide how attracted she was to me when I was walking around half-naked, could she? And the sooner she admitted it to herself, the sooner she'd admit it to me. So I put it in her face.

When I left the bathroom 'Cedes was standing next to the bed switching channels with the remote. I guess she wanted to see which channels the Red Rooster subscribed to. I walked over and took the remote from her, throwing it on the bed. Then I stroked her chin with my index finger so she'd look me in the eye. I was contemplating moving in for a kiss, when Mercedes turned her head and looked at the bathroom door like she was planning to bolt. So I tried to make her more comfortable.

"Mercedes, I haven't told you this tonight yet...but you look absolutely beautiful in your Prom dress."

"Thank you Mike." She sounded really shy, like the compliment was completely unexpected and had caught her off guard. I found that totally unacceptable.

"Forgive me for taking so long to say it. You're so unassuming most of the time, and it's really easy to overlook you when the rest of the girls at school are strutting like peacocks trying to get everybody's attention. Understated beauty is the best brand, girl... and I owe you an apology for not appreciating it before." I moved my hand down the side of Mercedes' neck and smiled when she shivered. Then I caressed her bare shoulders and trailed my finger down her arm before grabbing her hand in mine. "But I'm definitely paying attention now, 'Cedes."

"Boy, sometimes you are too much." Mercedes rolled her eyes at me and attempted to turn my very heartfelt words into a joke. "Look at you, wastin all that sexy on your home girl. I certainly hope you find a new lady-love soon, Mike; cause it would be a shame to see somebody so fine walking around all lonely."

"Do I seem lonely to you tonight?" I asked, as I threaded my fingers through Mercedes'.

"No, but that's because I'm here to keep your mind off of it," she replied.

"It's because my mind is on you, 'Cedes." I told her truthfully. Then I leaned in, planning to finally get the kiss I'd been craving. Mercedes wasn't having it though; she avoided my gaze (and my lips) and jumped up so she could run away. Again.

"Okay, Teen Sexy, Im'a go take my shower now...then we'll find a move to watch, okay?" she nodded and grinned like we'd just been about to play _Halo_ instead of make out. But I shrugged my shoulders and let her get past me into the bathroom, anyway.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Playing around with Mike all night was fun. The jokey flirting was great, too. But at some point, I had to admit to myself that I'd stopped seeing our flirtation as playful. I was also wondering if Mike felt the same way, and it had me kind of worried. Not because I'm a virgin and scared to death of sex. I mean, yeah...I am a virgin. And yeah, to some extent I'm scared of the repercussions the decision to have sex at my age can result in. But the physical, health class, body rubbing body aspect of sex? Not scary to me at all...I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, believe that. No, when I say I was worried about my feelings possibly changing for Mike, I say it because I suspect that deep down I may be a closet freak-ho. I've been safe until now; the guys I think are hella sexy tend to friend-zone me, and most of the ones that like me don't do it for me in a hot-and-horny kinda way. And the few times I've gone or hung out with guys that give me goosebumps and seem to like me too? Have all ended up with me throwing shit at them and telling them to lose my number. So I'm definitely thanking God for small favors.

But tonight, it really seems like Mike and I might be on a collision course for each other. And I get it. I mean, he's sad and lonely; I'm happy and horny... I could totally see myself trying to console Mike, allowing one thing to lead to another, then being happy as hell anticipating some shit going down. But if I let myself fall into the pool of his sexy ass almond-shaped eyes or start touching all over his chiseled body, I'm pretty sure the morning will come and my V-card will be long gone...wrapped in paper and tied up with a big ass bow; then willingly handed over to the Asian Demon Dancer. Only to have him wake up tomorrow, thank me for making him feel better, and run off into the sunset (or the football field) with a brand new Cheerio...while I spend the next school year in Glee next to Mike, kicking myself for getting caught up. That's why I'm hedging my damn bets. I sent off individual texts to each and every one of my single Glee friends and then reiterated by popping off a mad mass-text, in hopes that Artie, Sam, Finn...hell, Rachel; somebody brings their ass over to the Red Rooster.

When I think about it, I honestly don't even really understand why I'm tripping. Despite all the sweet shit he keeps saying, Mike and I are friends...good ones, of course. But not the kind of friends that end up hooking up. The trepidation I'm feeling is probably just me projecting 16 years of hormones onto the poor boy. Or maybe I'm having subconscious fantasies about saving Mike from a bad Prom Night while hoping the magic of the evening affects him too, too. Whatever the reason behind my taking Mike's _obviously_ playful flirtation too seriously, I need to stop it now.

Having forced myself to take stock and accept the situation I was in, I quickly showered and changed into my teddy, then I let my ponytail down and put on a little lip gloss and body spray. I was through flirting with Chang, but I could still look my best, right? Then I returned to the main room so we could hang out and wait for all of our friends. But instead of being allowed to pick up the remote, I was met by Mike Chang...who greeted me with the sexiest kiss I'd ever received.

* * *

**Mike POV:**

You know, I really wanted to take tonight and spend some time talking to Cedes; go slow and not focus on any changes afoot in our relationship that might be physical in nature. That was my plan, and I was really gonna stick to it. But 'Cedes is stubborn, and she forced my hand. See, I know her better than she thinks I do. Mercedes has accepted that she and I are digging each other tonight. She knows I like her and that all my flirting could lead to us getting together in a real way. So even though she's great friends with my most recent ex, and the dynamic is kinda weird; she's willing to see how "we" could play out... At least, she is on a hypothetical level. But Mercedes has more than likely convinced herself that I only like her for the emotional bond we've formed. That I'm into her because we get along and dig talking with each other. Or maybe she thinks I'm trying to console myself with her, rebound style. Tina's said plenty to me about Mercedes' struggles to believe how lovely she is; so I know that she probably thinks I'm not sexually attracted to her at all. And it's a slippery slope from seeing me as her confidant to her putting me deep back in the friend zone. Therefore my only recourse is to nip it in the bud by putting the sexy on front street.

When Mercedes came out of the bathroom all decked out in a short nightgown with her hair let down and smelling all sweet, I didn't waste any more time. I crossed over to her, put my hands on her hips, and kissed her long and slow.

Mercedes grinned at me when the kiss ended, then turned her head away shyly. "What was that for?"

"For you...coming out here all sexy. Couldn't help myself." I flirted.

I turned her face back around and kissed my girl again, while wrapping my arms around her waist. She felt so good pressed against my body I didn't want to let go, so when our lips parted again I held on tight, then said "Mercedes, be my new girlfriend..."

'Cedes unfolded my arms from around her and pushed me away gently before starting. "Mike..."

"Don't try to talk me out of liking you, Cedes... I'm so completely serious; I want to be with you!"

She walked away a few steps, then told me, "Look, Chang... You may _think_ that whatever this thing is we started here tonight is the same as what you had with Tina. But I don't. I believe what you're feeling right now is extreme gratitude...You appreciate how I comforted you this evening, and kept you from missing your ex too bad. And I get why you want to keep feeling like this. It's easy to confuse those feelings for a real romantic connection. But there's no way a romance built on thankfulness will last," she explained.

I just shot Mercedes her own hell-to-the-no look and waited for her to finish talking.

"If you really think that we should be trying to add a romantic element to our friendship, we should do it _gradually, _Mike. Why don't we just go out a few times first? See if there's anything there for real. Becoming an actual couple tonight makes no sense at all."

It was hard not to roll my eyes, but I played along. "Before I answer you...I want you to tell me what a 'real romantic connection' entails. If you're so convinced that you and I aren't compatible, then you should have no problem telling me exactly why," I challenged her. Then I followed Mercedes over to where she stood. "Tell me what you and I need to have between us before you're willing to make a relationship between us official."

"Well..." Mercedes obviously hadn't even formed an answer to my question, which told me her request to wait was just a bullshit excuse. I could see her clamoring for a fast answer. "...I want a man who I genuinely get along with, first of all..."

"Check," I cut in. Then I grabbed Mercedes' hands and twirled her around to remind her of how much fun we had together on the dance floor.

"...We need to have things in common, for sure..." she continued, ignoring my interruption.

"Like good grades, mutual friends, Glee Club, and video games?" I asked cheekily.

"Yeah... like that stuff." Mercedes laughed. At least she was acknowledging my words now. Then she hit me with the objection I'd been on the lookout for. "We also have to have a real, physical attraction to one another, Mike..."

That's when I stroked Mercedes along her jawline and placed my hands behind her neck under her hair before planting another soft kiss on her lips. She gasped audibly and I told her, "My sentiments exactly, babe. So what's the problem?"

This time 'Cedes didn't pull away from me, which I was grateful for, but she still looked pensive. "I just don't want us to find out the hard way that we're better off as good friends, Mike. I'm not trying to lose you."

"Never happen," I asserted. 'As much as I want to spend tonight getting to know every inch of your beautiful body, and I do..." I shot 'Cedes a sexy smirk which caused her to avert her eyes real fast. "...the thing I'm looking most forward to is waking up tomorrow with you and spending the day with my new girl."

Mercedes' blush face was still pretty evident, but she asked "Really?" She also looked shocked. "You want to be like that with me? But Tina said..."

Oh shit, what the hell did Tina tell her? "Tina said what?"

"That you were the kind of guy to take things really slow." Mercedes seemed embarrassed that she'd just admitted to gossiping with T about our sex life. I could just about guess what the gist of their conversations was, so I got ready to offer my explanation by crossing over to the bed and beckoning Mercedes over to sit with me. She did.

"Tina was telling the truth; she and I were together for nine months without getting very close. Physically, I mean."

"That's what she said to me. So why all of a sudden are you coming at me all sexy?" Mercedes wondered.

I certainly didn't want 'Cedes thinking I didn't respect her as much as I did my ex, so I gave it to her straight. "I didn't trust Tina enough."

"Huh?" Mercedes looked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, 'Cedes. I believed with all my heart that I was in love with T; otherwise I never would have stayed with her. But I never actually trusted that Tina would protect my feelings if we got closer. I wasn't comfortable with the thought."

"Go on..." Mercedes prodded.

"Look, Mercedes. You and I both know what a huge joker Tina is. I'm the same way, actually. But I always had a hard time figuring out whether she was being serious or playing around whenever she used to tell people she was into me for my looks. I know I have a nice body, and I loved how much my ex appreciated it. But every singe time somebody in school asked T why she broke up with Artie, and got together with me she made a comment about my abs! I've heard people repeat that stuff so much around McKinley that I cant help but wonder if maybe she really only liked me as arm candy."

"Mike..."

"So every time we got close to... you know." I kind of averted my eyes. "I'd stop us. I mean, I know that if we'd have ever made love I would have gone above and beyond to make sure she felt loved and cherished afterward. I guess I just wasn't sure Tina would have done the same for me."

'Cedes took my hand and stroked my wrist with her thumb. "Do you trust me?"

"All day... and all night, too." I joked. Then Cedes leaned over to kiss me again.

When we broke apart she continued talking. "So say we became a couple..."

"Okay!" I broke in. She held up a finger to head me off.

"...and say I told you that I'm very curious about exploring the idea of me and my man experimenting with that kind of stuff."

I think I may have blacked out for a second when I heard that.

"How would you feel about that? Cheap?" Cedes asked, obviously taking what I just told her to heart.

"I'd say that I trust you, and I know you'd never make me feel that way." I took a deep breath, because it was definitely time to do or die. "I'd also tell you that I'm curious too; that I can't wait for us to get closer as a couple, in every way possible." She bit her lip and I licked mine before throwing the rest out there. "I'd tell you some of the things I fantasize about."

"Like?" I can't be sure, but I think that was a damn challenge. I kissed 'Cedes and gave my answer a little bit of thought. Then I responded.

"Well, you gotta know that your body is the stuff my dreams are built on. It's all soft, plush and sexy...I want to see every inch of your gorgeous skin completely bare for starters. Feed my eyes..." More like, give my eyes a feast.

Mercedes seemed to be thinking that one over, but I kept going. "And I totally want to touch you everywhere..."

"Everywhere?" Mercedes asked coyly.

"Everywhere..." I stated. "I'd like nothing more than to trail my hands all over your flesh. Stroke you shoulders and arms, nuzzle your belly with my cheek. Lay on top of you so I can feel your thighs against mine. And you know how I feel about that ass..."

Mercedes chuckled.

"I'd never need an excuse to squeeze and smack that."

Mercedes was still giggling. "So in your little dreams, what am I doing while you feel me up?"

I had an answer for that one already. "You get to lay there, loving how my hands feel on your body. You get to concentrate on how sexy my pale arms look wrapped around your brown skin. You'd be running your fingers though my hair the whole time, twitching whenever you felt my weight on top of you."

"So Mike's into going all Alpha Male, and 'Cedes has to settle for being some kind of pillow queen?" she sassed.

No shame in my game though. "At first, yeah... Why? What are you curious about trying?"

Mercedes looked at me like I must have somehow tricked her into having this conversation, but she answered me. "If you must know..." She took a deep breath. "I've always been a little fascinated by foreplay." I gave Mercedes a surprised look, but nodded because I was really happy to hear it. She rushed on. "And I'm a virgin, so sometimes I find the idea of actual sex to be intimidating. Like, how in the hell do people just jump into that? Rounding the sexual bases with someone you have a real connection to sounds like a lot of fun. Seems to me like engaging in that stuff..." she makes a circular gesture with her hands. "...would help make the transition from 'kinda scary' to 'really sexy' very natural."

"I agree," I told Mercedes. "But all of these hypothetical fantasies and confessions don't mean dick, unless you're willing to be my lady and explore all the possibilities with me."

Mercedes smiled.

"Come on, babe...we've got all night together. I told all our friends to leave us alone," I finally admitted. Then I chuckled because 'Cedes looked equal parts put upon and impressed by my actions. "So we can wake up tomorrow with a whole bunch 'transition' memories to build our new relationship on. You just have to say the word."

Mercedes grabbed my face and said just one thing. "Word..."

"You mean..."

"I'm in, Chang." Then I leaned in to kiss my new girl one more time.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

While Mike and I kissed, I gave some thought to the conversation he and I had just finished. It seemed like all of my fears about not being his romantic type were completely unfounded, which made me so happy I could have screamed. Now all I had to do was try not to jump the boy like the freek-a-deek I suspect is hiding inside me underneath all my animal prints and high-tops. So I reminded myself to stay classy. I was enjoying the kiss, probably a little bit too much if you want the truth. I allowed my tongue to play with Mike's and simply enjoyed the sensation of wanting a guy and being wanted in return. While I stroked his abs and scratched his back, it occurred to me that Mike was being really REALLY gentlemanly. His hands were playing way too nice for my taste, so I grazed his nipples with my fingernails lightly. I guess I wanted to feel his on mine and it was my way of throwing hints. Mike took the bait and pulled the top of my teddy down so he could see my bare breasts. I lay there, not speaking, while his eyes drank me in. Then Mike did what was simultaneously the most pimp move ever, and infuriating as all hell. He undid the zipper on the side of my teddy as far as it would go, then proceeded to rip the garment wide open using both of his hands. I wanted to cuss him out...I loved my lacy bits; it was my favorite piece of lingerie and he'd ruined it. But I was shut up by the pure look of hunger Mike shot me as he gazed at me in all my glory.

"Now you have to stay naked until it's time to check out, babe... I get to spend the next nine hours in a locked room with you in the buff," Mike smirked. I shook my head a little, really dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Before I could get self-conscious about being in the raw while he eyeballed me, Mike reclaimed his spot on top of my body so he could kiss and nibble away at my neck. That's when he finally palmed my breasts.

Every sensation Mike created in my body right then felt absolutely perfect. His hands are really soft with these short tapered nails that he used to graze over me softly. Mike bit into the skin of my neck lightly, and bathed me with his tongue, moaning the whole time about how good I tasted. His mouth traveled lower to kiss my collarbone and shoulders with enough intensity to leave hickeys. Eventually I felt his soft lips sucking away at my chest.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he finally closed his mouth over my nipple, and stroked his neck when he applied more suction. While Mike's lips drove me crazy above the waist, his hands cupped the underside of my breasts, trailed over my abdomen softly, caressed the flesh of my thighs, and eventually came to rest over my mound. Mike's tongue flicked over both my nipples; one after the other, as he used his fingers to part my pussy lips. I squealed in absolute delight. Then he placed two fingers on either side of my clit and maneuvered himself back up my body to kiss me behind my ear. I moaned and ground myself into his magical hands.

"Pillow Queen?" Mike whisper-sung into my ear.

My breathing by this time was really labored, and I had a hard time answering, but I managed to reply with "Yeah, Baby?"

Mike pinched my clit before asking "You gonna let me play with you? May way?"

At this point I knew Mike was all about me letting him run the show here, but I hadn't really decided how I felt about his control issues. I_ did_, however, know I wanted Mike to keep on making me feel like this; so I let my body decide for me. "Go ahead,Chang...I'm all yours." I honestly didn't think I'd regret it at all.

Mike gave me an evil grin, then proceeded to say, "Well, here are the rules: You have to stay completely silent the entire time." Mike used two fingers to draw lazy circles around the tiny bundle of nerves, then watched me tremble and inhale sharply.

"No more moans, gasps, or exclamations from you, Missy. I don't want you screaming my name either." He said all of this while continuing to stroke and fondle my clit. I closed my eyes and nodded while gyrating to the rhythm he'd created. Even Baby's _fingers_ danced hot like fire.

"I'm going to make you come tonight... often in fact." Mike bragged. "My hands are here to make you feel absolutely beautiful. And I take my job completely seriously. But I want you to focus all of your attention on the sensations I give you...not your reactions to them." He dipped a lonely finger slightly inside my hole and swirled it around to collect the creamy juices I was secreting. Then he used them to lubricate my clit further...it was shameful how wet I'd become.

"So every time you groan, every time you squeal, every time you breathe too hard for my liking; I fully intend to stop pleasing and start teasing..." Mike explained. "...if you want to find any release tonight, you will do so as quiet as a mouse. Still wanna play?" Mike, whose voice had taken on a husky, slightly mad-genius-y quality, took his hands away from my pussy and sat up on his knees with his butt resting on the heels of his feet. Then he spread my legs and pulled me toward him so that the backs of my thighs were splayed across the front of his own. I was wide open, spread eagle right in front of my new man; all ready for him to explore. Mike simply waited for me to give the go-ahead.

I refused to talk and lose the game, so I raised my fist and gave him the ASL sign for "yes." Mike chuckled, obviously tickled pink at my smart-ass ways. He immediately went right to work making me crazy. "Close your eyes; concentrate on how I make you feel," Mike commanded. So I did.

He used both hands along the sides of my vulva to spread my pussy lips once again and bent to blow a series of cool breaths along my labia. I was shocked enough by the sensation to jerk involuntarily, but managed somehow to keep my mouth shut. Then Mike used the fingers of one hand all together to slowly stroke my clitoris in a downward motion over and over again. The fingers of his other hand were busy teasing my hole open gradually. He dipped in slightly, while stroking me simultaneously...developing a steady rhythm in my lower body; both from the inside and out. I honestly found whatever tune he was strumming in my vagina way too beautiful not to dance to, so I moved my hips in time. Maybe twenty or thirty strokes into our dance, Mike's long fingers found a spot along the inside of my walls located directly behind my clit. His exploration of that spot coincided with a slippery swipe to my clitoral hood that fell slightly left of center. Both areas were extremely sensitive, and because Mike stroked them both at the same time, I experienced way too much sensation for my starving body to handle. So I squealed and opened my eyes. Mike sent me a smirk and took both hands away from my sex in order to make the universal sign for "naughty," then proceeded to lick and suck my juices from his fingers while my hips involuntarily humped at dead air.

Only when he'd completely cleaned his digits and stroked my thighs long enough for me to calm down slightly did Mike resume playing with me again. He was being a complete and total bastard.

When he started again, Mike opted push his middle finger deep inside me while motioning for me to re-shut my eyes with the other hand. He used that finger to swirl around my pussy walls in smooth, never-ending circles. He took the index finger of his other hand, and used it to draw rings around my clit. We resumed the dance we'd started earlier, but this time he created huge circular waves of pleasure in my lower body while my hips moved concentrically to the beat. Mike maintained a steady rhythm, and never once stopped; but I felt his tongue swipe across both my sex and his fingers several times, while his slick fingers gradually moved together faster and faster. I sensed a quickening in my belly and could feel myself about to come, so I spoke without thinking. "Shit, Mike..." Then he removed his hands from me completely, yet again.

My eyes shot open once more, but before I could curse my boyfriend out for torturing me, Mike lay across my body again and kissed me so hard I forgot to go off. I tasted my sex faintly on his tongue, I felt his damp fingers trailing down my arms to grip my hands, and his cock ground into the swell of my belly. I gave myself over to the new sensations instead of venting how frustrated I was getting. The kiss only ended when my hips stopped moving and my body finally relaxed. With our fingers still intertwined, Mike got back on his knees and I placed my legs back over his. I closed my eyes without any argument, this time determined to beat Mike at his own sick game.

When Mike put two of his long fingers inside me this time, he made sure to curve them and make several come-here motions that caressed my walls lovingly. He'd licked the fingers of his other hand already, then proceeded to use all five to several deliver slippery pinches to my aching clit. I was so sensitive at that point that I swear I could feel the ridges of his fingertips. Again, Mike gave me all of this attention with a deliberate rhythm that increased gradually. By the time he'd worked my body enough for my climax to once again be just over the horizon I'd made it my business to bite my lips in order to keep them closed. I made an effort to steady my breathing, so I wouldn't get caught gasping; I also forced myself to stay calm and relax. I was still on the brink of an orgasm, but I managed to experience it while my body was languid and still; I concentrated all of my thoughts on my new man, what he was doing, and how it felt to me. When I erupted, I did so completely silently...and the feeling was so intense I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Mike POV:**

Damn, my lady is hard-headed. Too stubborn for her own fucking good. All she had to do was stay quiet long enough for me to get to know her body. It should **not** have been that hard. All I wanted to do was learn what she likes organically, without relying on her moans and groans as guidance. I guess you could call it research mode. And I actually did learn a lot, since I had to start over so many times. The worst part is, that Mercedes could have honestly gotten off, like, three minutes after I started playing with her. She's so damn responsive...

By the time her walls tightened around my fingers and I felt her release a stream of cream onto my palm, she'd spent so much energy rebuilding excitement that she needed to rest. So her body shut down and she passed out. In a way, I'm very proud of myself, but pride's not making my hard-on go away. I guess that's the price you pay when you play hard, though. I let my girl sleep, took my boxers off and climbed into bed beside her naked. I covered myself and my lady and spooned her for a nap.

Around 1:00 am I felt movement, so I opened my eyes to see Mercedes' naked body hovering over mine. I sat up to lean on my elbows and waited for her to speak. She studied me for a minute, eyes raveling over my body lazily; eventually she probably realized how creepy that kind of thing can get. Then she spoke.

"You're an ass."

I grinned before replying. "You don't listen to instructions."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I never pegged you for a tease, Chang."

I sat up all the way and reached to to stroke her thigh. "Well, everybody knows how stubborn YOU are, Miss Hell-To-The-No!"

'Cedes put on a fake mad face. "You didn't have to play so dirty!"

I returned it playfully. "Should have paid attention to the rules!"

She shrugged her shoulders before admitting, "That's true... You still in?"

All in. "Yeah, of course...you?"

"Yeah."

"Good," I jumped up to my knees again and pushed Mercedes back into the mattress. "Cause I'm not done with you yet!"

"But, Mike...it's my turn! I want to play with you!"

"Next time, sweetie...this is the Mikey show." And I shut my lady up with a kiss.

When we parted, Cedes asked "Exactly how hot does the Mikey show get tonight? How much are you comfortable with?"

Look at my girl, not wanting to treat me like a piece of meat. "As far as you say..." I answered. "Let me know if I make you uncomfortable or you want to slow down."

"We need a safe word?" 'Cedes joked.

"No..." I chuckled. "...just tell me to stop if you want me to." I'm a freak, but not a sadomasochistic one.

"I'm not planning on wanting to stop, Mike..." Mercedes told me shyly. _OMG she wants to go all the way!_ "...you cool with that?"

I gave my answer by kissing her again. When we broke for air I stood beside the bed and faced her naked body. "Remember the rules? All quiet?" She nodded. I pulled Mercedes by the right leg over to my side and let it hang over the edge. Then I gently bent her left one and pushed it so that pointed away from me. Once I had her splayed out enough I gave my new instructions. "I want your hands on your tits the whole time, got it?" She nodded again. "You're going to play with your nipples; pull at them, massage yourself...whatever you like best. My hands'll be too busy, and I want you completely turned on. You stop, I stop...and you don't want that, do you?" This time Mercedes shook her head "no." She took a deep breath an started teasing herself, drawing slow circles on her nipples with the tips of her fingers. Then I placed all ten of my fingers, one-by-one in my lady's mouth to wet them up.

I knelt beside the bed, and aligned my face with Mercedes' twat so I could meet her at a 90 degree angle with my tongue all the way out. My forehead was pressed up against the inside of her left thigh, and I felt her pubic hairs graze my left cheek softly. I gave her one slow swipe with my tongue then, moved my lips lower to tease and kiss the morsel of flesh between her clit and pussy-hole. I let my tongue graze the area and made gentle circular sweeps while positioning the fingers of my left hand into a "V" using the index and middle fingers. After placing the digits on ether side of her clit, I moved them back and forth together, kissing her sex the whole time. Then I let the thumb of my right hand slip inside her twat, and used it to massage her anterior wall while the remaining four fingers stroked along Mercedes' taint. There wasn't one single spot of super-charged sensitive flesh on my girl's sex that I wasn't stimulating somehow. So if she hadn't learned her lesson already about keeping quiet, I was about to find out for sure.

I licked Mercedes' clit, still encased in the fingers that were massaging her juicy button, and I lapped at her slit as my thumb continued sliding in and out. I fluttered the fingers that stroked away at her taint, and blew, kissed, and sucked my way from pussy lip to pussy lip. She shivered, trembled, shook, and gyrated; she even used her left foot as leverage to grind her body closer to my face. But Mercedes did it all without once forgetting to caress her breasts. She did all without uttering a single word. 'Cedes is a good student and I suppose she'd learned her lesson. A body can only take that much stimulation for so long, so pretty soon I felt her silky walls tighten around my thumb. Just before she came I replaced my thumb with my three longest fingers and moved my left hand so I could suck directly on her clit. It had become stiff and engorged, almost turgid by that time; and it fit perfectly between my lips. I felt Mercedes begin to spasm and used my fingers to stretch her opening gently. Her climax was so intense that her left leg shot up straight into the air. By the time it came down 'Cedes was shell-shocked and catatonic. She couldn't have spoken right now if she'd wanted to. That's when I got on top of my lady and positioned myself between her beautiful legs. I lined myself up against her sex as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I gave 'Cedes a questioning look, to which she replied with a vigorously nodding head. Having gotten permission, I lifted her legs for a smoother entry and slid inside my girl for the first time.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

About halfway through my second orgasm, I think I figured out the point of Mike's little seduction game. He _wasn't_ a dominating asshole who just liked torturing me relentlessly. His whole deal was basically about overloading my sensations; the way he used his hands and face to stimulate my body so thoroughly told me that much. Feeling Mikes fingers, tongue and lips stroking like that was the single most intense thing I'd ever experienced. When I wrapped my legs around his hips and nodded my permission for Mike to slide inside me, I was actually still deep in the throes of an amazing orgasm. I felt him enter me, but any pain I may have potentially felt never materialized. My pussy was too busy spasming and clenching.

Mike got fully seated, then bent down to kiss me softly; after which, he whispered "Now you can talk...Is this okay? I mean, I didn't wear a condo.."

I cut him off. "I'm on the shot, Mike. I want my first time like this..."

He grinned. "Cool." Then he pumped his hips slowly as I got used to the feeling of being so very, deliciously full. Eventually, my hips bucked against his, and I wanted Mike to fuck me harder. so I clutched at his waist to let him know. Mike pulled out and shook his head while murmuring "It's still the Mikey Show, baby...remember?" Then he gripped my hands and held them over my head forcefully. Mike repositioned my legs to that they were bent at the knee and up in the air to enter me again with one long and forceful pump. My new boyfriend, for lack of a better word, proceeded to long-dick me exactly like I wanted him to. He didn't play around the entrance to my hole, or make any shallow, careful thrusts. Instead, he tried his level best to meet the back wall of my pussy with his dick. It was perfect.

"Now you can scream your head off, baby..." Mike permitted. He still had my hands trapped with one of his, but he took his other one and licked his fingers before using them to pinch and thumb my nipples. The entire time, Mike continued to jack-hammer me into the mattress. It was so great, he filled me up so perfectly that I couldn't stay quiet at all. I yipped, keened, purred, yelped, and trilled my ass off... sounded like zoo animals had come over for a visit. I babbled his name, told him how much I loved how he made me feel, and begged Mike not to stop over and over and over again. When one particularly forceful thrust coincided with a random pinch to my clit, I flew apart again. Mike slowed down his movements and rode my climax out, then he told me, "Every time you come, we change positions, babe. I'm gonna love on you all over this room tonight..."

* * *

**Mike POV:**

Before tonight, I never would have guessed just how responsive Mercedes is to stimulation. Or how easily her body reacts when I pluck at her hot spots. I mean, most women are capable of multiple orgasms, obviously...that much I knew already. But the little spitfire I just made my girlfriend is even more so. She's like those punching bags that topple but never actually stay on the ground, or those Weeble toys that wobble but don't fall down. I get the feeling that its gonna take me all night to make sure Mercedes is completely spent. So I have to make sure I last too. My plan is to distract myself with really physical sex. It's obvious 'Cedes likes to be man-handled to some degree, so I'm about to flip her around, switch surfaces, try new positions and drive her all the way crazy before I let myself get off. And I'm gonna enjoy every stroke. Then after I get mine I fully intend to pass out all sweaty and sticky wrapped around my lady.

While Mercedes recovered from orgasm number three, I carefully pulled out, and was happy to find that she hadn't bled when I broke her cherry. I grabbed a rubber, to help me desensitize, gathered my girl in my arms and lifted her so we could walk over to the sink. It was in the corner of the room just outside the bathroom with a mirror along the back wall. I placed 'Cedes over the counter facing the mirror with her legs dangling, told her to look at herself, then put on the condom and entered her from behind. She went crazy. I guess doggy style was right up my girl's alley. I smacked and squeezed her ass, reached around to fondle her tits, and licked the back of her sweaty neck; the whole damn time plundering her body relentlessly from the back. Mercedes and I, we've been dancing together all night. We fit inside and around each other so good, and found one another's rhythm effortlessly. She allowed me to lead, just a like a smooth waltz or foxtrot; but make sure I knew she could make the dance her own like a sexy tango or vigorous Lindy. While she watched us in the mirror, Mercedes made sure to lift one arm and stroke the side of my neck. I responded by lifting her knees onto the counter. Finally, I closed my eyes so I could get lost in how beautiful our choreography was.

In this position, my cock was able to make contact with Mercedes' g-spot, so I hit it repeatedly and consistently. And every time I thrust forward, Mercedes body heaved and undulated while she let out a squeal of pure delight. Our hips moved in tandem, and I caressed her backside while she clutched at the mirror. Our bodies were dripping with so much sweat we were slippery; and I watched Mercedes' sexy face in the mirror as her walls clenched around my dick. This time, when my girl came I felt a pool of wetness surround me and trail its way down my thighs. I kept slipping in and out of her wetness, and it hit me how pliable and supple my girlfriend was, and how grateful I was to have her. She didn't have a dancer's body, or even an athletic one. But I had a strong suspicion that Mercedes was way more flexible than the world gave her credit for. So I made up my mind to test that theory.

I withdrew from inside Mercedes' pussy again, threw out the condom, and grabbed another one since it was pretty much ruined with her come. Then I led 'Cedes over to the wall and pushed her against it. I got down on one knee and lifted her leg onto my shoulder so I could taste her again. I cleaned the creamy juices from Mercedes' thighs, lapped away at the wetness pooling along her folds,and sucked directly on her pussy so I wouldn't miss a single drop. She tasted even more delicious than before, like all my attention had somehow made her come sweeter. I got my fill, then stood up to put the new rubber on. After that I bent, placed my forearms under her knees, and lifted my woman against the wall once more.

"Cedes is this okay?" I asked before sliding back home. Because that's what she felt like to me me now...home.

"Please fuck me Mike," Cedes pleaded. So I did. Because I was concentrating on not dropping her and making sure Mercedes was feeling no pain, I had to leave the jackrabbit sex alone. I pumped my hips slowly while Mercedes and I licked and sucked each other's lips. I stroked the side of her face with my cheek, she rubbed her nose against mine, we kissed and mingled tongues softly. Mercedes moaned a lot, and gasped out loud every time our pubic bones met. She stroked my chest and wiped the sweat from my brow. She kissed my cheeks and ran her fingers through my hair. We caressed one another softly and looked deeply into each others eyes while murmuring softly how good this felt. Mercedes babbled about how right my dick felt inside of her and how glad she was to have waited on the right guy, and how perfect I was making her first time. I did a fair amount of genuflecting myself, to be perfectly honest. I told 'Cedes how lovely she was, how adored she made me feel, and how easy it was to feel good with her sexy body wrapped around mine. Mercedes reached down, and played with her clit so she could fall over into her next orgasm ore quickly. When it happened, I felt my whole dick being swallowed; my cock felt lost inside the waves of warmth and wetness she'd engulfed me in. It took every ounce of self-control in my entire ab-tastic body to hold myself back...I still wasn't ready to come just yet. After Mercedes tightened around me one last time, we both collapsed to the floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Okay, I think it's probably past high time for me to turn the tables around on this boy. Please don't get it twisted; tonight's been the best, most exhilarating one of my life so far. I've had five amazing orgasms and my ass is practically glowing from all the loving attention it's been paid. But I feel guilty about poor Mike. He hasn't' had any pleasure this evening, other than the joy one gets from having the taste of my pussy indelibly inked into his face. So now it's his turn, whether he's ready for it or not.

After we both fell onto the floor in a heap, I made sure to straddle Mike's exhausted frame and kiss him deeply. After that I kissed my way to his dick and teased it with my lips; sticking my tongue out to wet the head. His cock was beautiful; long and slender, just like Mike. It curved slightly left of center and the head was bulbous and engorged. I blew and kissed him, stroked the underside with a broad lick of my tongue, and finally enveloped him with my whole mouth and hummed. When it was pretty clear that Mike was fooled into thinking I knew what I was doing, I took my lips away and stood on my knees while whispering "Stand up and fuck my face, baby." By that time I could admit to liking all of Mike's control-freak swagger. That kind of thing had never struck me as hot before, but I was totally getting off on being dominated by my man.

Mike stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders so he could position the head of his dick right in front of my lips. Before pushing his way inside, he asked, "I get to come with your beautiful lips around me?" I just opened up to let him know my answer, then hoovered my way to the base of his shaft.

Mike held me still, and took control of things by thrusting and retreating with precise, shallow pumps. I didn't move at all; simply covered my teeth with my lips and got used to being plundered in a different hole. Eventually I became comfortable enough to take Mike more forcefully, so I used my tongue to tease him as he moved himself in and out. I used my hands to stroke his thighs, fondle his balls, and swipe across his hips; but I never jerked his dick once. I wanted Mike to get himself off, control me the same way he had all night.

His dick teased the entrance to my throat, so I hummed to relax myself more, which caused Mike to lose a fraction of his legendary self-control and hump my face wildly. By the time I'd started experimenting with licking the sides of his shaft around my mouthful and trying to touch his balls with my tongue as he retreated, Mike was coating my throat with pre-nut and babbling randomly.

"Cedes, baby don't stop...please, so good!"

I responded by making my lips close around him more tightly and cupping both his balls in the palms of both my hands.

Mike's hands left my shoulders and grasped the back of my head, still thrusting. "Lips around me...not gonna last, babe...:

His hips pumped back and forth, back and forth, and I felt his pubic hairs lightly tickle my nose. Mike was now fisting a handful of my sweat-wrecked hair, which I found extremely sexy. So I used my own hands to grab his butt and force him to pump harder.

'Shit, fuck, Cedes. Coming...now!"

Then I felt his warm seed spill directly down my throat. I rode his orgasm out, then allowed my boyfriend to still his hips at his own pace. I licked, kissed, and sucked him gently to coax the last drops into my mouth, then I swallowed. Mike bent over, scooped me up bridal style, and walked me over to the bed. After placing me down gently, he climbed in and molded his naked body as close as he could to my backside. Then he fell asleep in a satisfied haze.

I knew Mike and I would have some heavy topics to discuss the next day. First of all, I really wanted know where he learned some of the shit he'd done to me; and how many, if any, sex partners he'd had before now. I knew we'd have to talk about my friendship with Tina, and the best ways for approaching her about our relationship. I didn't want to tell her in a way that made my friend uncomfortable, but Mike is a touchy-feely guy. If we talked all of this over beforehand we were less likely to offend. And I figured there would be a million questions from our friends to answer...most of which he probably planted in their minds by kicking them out of the room tonight. But as I drifted off, sore but extremely sated and drunk on a physical high; I smiled and remembered something Mike kept saying tonight. We may have had a bunch of uncomfortable conversations ahead of us, but Prom Night was definitely worth the trouble; because thanks to Mike, I definitely now knew EXACTLY what I liked...

**The End**


	4. I Wanna Be Your Man

**A/N: I wrote this Artcedes chapter, intending for it to be sweet and loving; a testament to friends exploring a new dimension of an already satisfying relationship. But it came out really sexy and steamy, instead; so I rolled with it. My Artie is a lecherous dirty bird; I offer no apologies for that. But it's all in the name of love...Hope you like it!**

**I also would like to offer many thanks to Illiandyandra for looking over this chapter and offering encouragement. I also would like to thank Annikay for warning me about haters wanting to label my story as offensive and characterize my Mercedes as a "slut." Girl, you knew what you were talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee, or Roger Troutman's I Wanna Be Your Man. **

**Disclaimer: Also, anyone with a natural tendency (when presented with a female person in charge of her sexuality) toward slut-shaming, should probably not read this. I warned everyone at the end of Chapter 1 that my main character would be hooking up with a different Glee boy in each chapter. I also explained how often it happens that real feelings grow forth from casual sexual congress. You were warned, and I'm warning you again.**

* * *

**I Wanna Be Your Man**

**Mercedes POV:**

So tonight was McKinley's Junior/Senior Prom, and surprisingly, I had a wonderful time. We New Directions had been tapped to provide the entertainment for the dance, so I really didn't have any choice about whether I'd go or not. I hadn't been looking forward to going stag and being forced to watch couples be lovey-dovey while I drank glass after glass of punch and tried not to kick somebody all night long. But I honestly had a good time. Rachel came up with the idea of us asking Sam to be our date, and after hearing how we planned our whole budget for the evening, he agreed. Then Berry went one better and invited the biggest loser ever to tag along, so I spent a huge part of the evening getting to know Sam. He's a great guy…too bad his family situation is so precarious right now. I actually thought about offering to start babysitting his siblings whenever Quinn and Britt aren't available. I wonder if he'd be offended…

Eventually, Sam and I slow-danced to Rachel's big number, and did a bunch of goofy moves while Blaine sang a really fun song. While we were getting down, Finn and Jesse got into a huge fight...I guess over Rachel. Then Kurt got crowned Prom Queen and I went on stage with Satan to do our big Queen Coronation song. Afterward, I stood in the doorway to the gym while Rachel proceeded to tell me exactly why our joint date had to leave with her, right that second. Something about getting slapped in the bathroom, and not having Jesse there to be her escort. She told me that she'd caught a ride with Jesse to the Prom, and needed Sam to walk her home; that I had driven myself and planned to spend the evening with Kurt anyway, so my leaving alone wasn't a big deal. Even said something about how I'd been hogging Sam all evening and if he were really a Southern gentleman he'd have already found her wrap. I tuned most of it out, to be honest; but the end result was that Rachel literally dragged a frightened-looking Sam out of the door, and I waved weakly while he mouthed, "Help me!"

I stood there for a moment, sort of amazed at the balls the short bitch had, when I recognized the intro to this tune I really love.

_Hey Lady, let me tell you why…_

It was Mike Chang and Brittany, singing my favorite song by Roger.

_I can't live my life without you, oh baby…_

Somebody had obviously done some magic with some kinda electronic equipment, because those two (bless their hearts) who aren't exactly Atlantic Starr, sounded amazing.

_Every time I see you walking by I get a thrill…_

It sort of sounded auto-tuned, like when Britt did the Ke$ha song at assembly, but it was better, because that was how the song was supposed to sound.

_You don't notice me but in time you will…_

Britt was even harmonizing with Mike and they sounded really good. It fucked my whole world up.

_I must make you understand…_

"You having a 'what the hell' moment too Cedes?" It was Artie, I was so caught up in my reaction to the song I hadn't noticed him approach me. "Cause you ain't the only one, people been side-eying them two since they got up there."

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)_…

I knew he was still into Britt, and I didn't wanna hurt Artie's feelings; but shit, he asked. So I answered with, "Kind of…Not that Mike and Brit are doing a bad job or anything. I just didn't expect them to pull out Roger. Well; Mike I can see, but Brittany?"

_I wanna be your man (I do yeah, yeah)…_

Artie just chuckled and said, "I feel you, but it was my suggestion. Before she shut my prom proposal down Britt asked me to help her pick out a song. I politely 'suggested' that whatever she and Mike picked should probably feature a little bit of the auto-tune magic, ya feel me?"

Okay, that made sense.

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)…_

"I guess, but that song is older than we are," I joked.

"So? You know I built my game up right, I love that old school shit. And I was all Ke$ha'd out if you want me to be honest."

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)…_

"Plus it was on the _Love and Basketball _soundtrack, right?" I laughed, and he laughingly nodded, admitting where he first learned to love the song. "Well, Mr. Abrams, you get my congratulations on a song well-picked."

_Better not pass me by, cause if you do you'll lose a good thing, (oh baby)…_

"Screw the congrats, bullshit…come dance with your boy!"

This fool. But if I had to be completely honest, I have to say that if I were gonna choose to date a Glee boy based purely on swagger? I'd be all up on Artie, for serious. So I nodded and reached for his hands so I could swing him around.

_Cause what I got to say, is sealed with a kiss and a wedding ring (wedding ring)…_

"Nah, baby…I ain't digging on that shit. I'm here for full-body contact, and nothing less will do. So u gonna have to bring all that sexy down here." He gestured with his hands for me to sit in his lap.

"But, I'm heavy; I don't wanna hurt you."

_My mind is blind at times I can't see anyone but you…_

He gave me this judging look like he just knew my ass was crazy. "Hurt, exactly what, Cedes? The damn nerve endings in my legs that been severed for a decade? Trust me, they'll be a'ight."

"Crazy fool…" I sat in his lap gingerly, and giggled as Artie pretended fan himself. Then my boy shot me this sexy ass smirk while he wheeled me around in a semi-circle. We sang the next part of the song to each other as we danced.

_Those other girls don't matter, no they can't spoil my view…_

I was having a good time, but I was curious about something. "Artie?"

"Yeah, woman?"

_I must make you understand…_

"Why you always gotta go to the 'Cedes is sexy' place? You trying to make me feel better about myself or something? Cause you know I don't need a dude telling me lies to boost my self-esteem." Mercedes ain't here for any pity or charity, you dig?

He gave me another Cedes-Is-Cray-Cray look, and asked, "Who the hell is boosting anything? I call you sexy cause you sexy, girl." Then Artie started rubbing his hands all over me like he'd lost his mind or something. "Look at them thick hips and thighs. All soft and shit, make a brothawanna bite something. And that booty is all kinds of juicy."

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)…_

I just laughed and slapped his hands off me while he kept going. "Boo, I been looking for a reason to get my hand in between your bra and breast-i-ces since Freshman year." I caught his eyes focusing on my cleavage; so I redirected them with my index and middle fingers, letting the boy know my eyes were a lot further up.

_I wanna be your man (I do yeah, yeah)..._

"And that face? Babygirl, you gotta know you're the prettiest lady in Glee. You got big brown eyes with those sexy-ass long eyelashes, and them lips I wants all up on…Shit, you want some Artie up in yo' life? Say something, it ain't nothing but a word." He seemed dead ass serious.

_Words can never say what I feel, (it's too intense)…_

I thought about it, and I decided to get a little bad. "So you want up on these lips, huh? Maybe I wants up on yours too."

_Oh, oh ohohohoh…_

"I'm right here, Boo. You the one still talking…"

So I puckered up and kissed his shit-talking lips.

_I tried I tried I tried to tell you how I feel, but I get mixed up (Sooo, mixed up)…_

It was the sexiest fucking thing to ever happen in Mercedes Jones' thus far. Artie is a kissing genius. Had me moaning and trying to run my hands through his product-heavy hair. He squeezed me so sweetly, and if I'm not mistaken I felt his little soldier waking up under my butt.

_My mind is blind at times I can't see anyone but you…_

And the dude was so pimp-licious he managed to keep us twirling around in a damn circle while we kissed. So when we pulled apart, my ass was double-dizzy.

_Those other girls don't matter no they can't spoil my view…_

We smiled at each other, and in a way it was like I saw Artie for the first time in that moment. All of a sudden he wasn't just my friend with way too much swagger for his own good and a voice I wanted to bottle up and spray all over my body.

_I must make you understand…_

All of a sudden he seemed like the other half of me, or something. I tried to convey what I was thinking to Artie with my eyes, and damned if I don't think the boy understood me. I placed my head on his shoulder, then we sang the chorus together and finished our dance.

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man), I wanna be your man (I do yeah, yeah)...I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man), I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)..._

* * *

**Artie POV:**

Y'all know ain't no shame in my game, right? Like, I'm pretty much down for whatever 100% of the time, and I ain't scared of shit. Being in a chair is the most challenging thing I could ever imagine a person my age having to deal with on a daily basis, but it's definitely taught me the importance of going for what I want whenever I can. And what do I want more than anything else? I want Mercedes Jones. So I'm just gonna admit that when I saw Evans leave with Rachel, I came over for the sole and exclusive purpose of stealing his date for my own. And I ain't even feel bad about it. Like a man on a mission I rolled over there, spit a little bit of game, and wound up with a lapful of sexy ass Diva. Then I proceeded to dare her into getting up on all this wheelchair loving. It worked, and now I'm contemplating my next move. This is like a chess game, cause what I do next is gonna affect how the rest of my night plays out. If I err on the side of caution, I run the risk of getting re-friend-zoned; and I ain't about that life. But if I let Sexy know all the shit I dream of doing to her, I just might scare her into getting a restraining order. Which means I have to tread lightly.

I have a few things working against me in my quest to get 'Cedes in my life on the regular; that much I know for sure. First of all, e'erbody knows me and Puck been cool since he got outta Juvie. And most people assume all my swagger is the end result of Asshole Lessons courtesy of the 'Zilla. In the interest of full disclosure, I can admit that the whole time I taught Puck the basics of geometry, he was paying my good deed forward by schooling me on sex shark-ology. And you already know I'm a good student. Which means if Cedes ain't feeling a relationship with Puck 2.0, then she has a good reason to steer clear of yours truly. Then there's the fact that I never said anything to her about a relationship...at least not in a way that didn't come across as jokey. So Babygirl probably thinks I'm in here flirting to make her feel special or something... that's strike number two. Add that to the fact that Evans been looking at my girl all night like a damn snow cone on the Fourth of July...which means I've got some competition. So making 'Cedes my lady ain't gonna be easy; if I want her for my own I'm gonna have to put in some work.

The thing is that I know, like REALLY KNOW, that I'm supposed to be 'Cedes man. And I've known it since the first time she and I ever sang together. See, she and I both use music to calm the rages and inconsistencies and disappointments in our respective lives. We both honestly need music to live comfortably, and it colors every single thing we do. Which means that neither one of us would ever enter into a long-term entanglement without first considering musical compatibility. Look at the way 'Cedes shot Puck down when he came at her that first time Sophomore year. Puck told me all about it...it fucked up his whole world to learn that a geeky Glee chick would go all "hell-to-the-no" on the Puckasaurus, just because she didn't wanna sing with him. But that's Mercedes' nature; it never occurred to her think about the pros and cons of being his girl. To her, the only thing worth considering was whether or not they'd sound good together. After Puck did a little research and brought the Rat Pack out in class, Mercedes had no choice but to give him a second look. That being said, I'm exactly the same way...and I've never sang with a person more on my wavelength than Mercedes is. Singing with her feels exactly the same way a warm shower feels on a cold morning, or like the first slice of your favorite kind of pizza after not eating all day. She just satisfies something in me. Not only that, but I know my destiny is linked with hers...Seriously, I can just feel it. Like, it's gonna be my job to audition bassists and drummers when 'Cedes forms her first real group after high school. And I know I'm supposed to be in the booth helping her pick beats, while she decides which one of her songs is gonna be her first single. Trust, I have every intention of being the one Mercedes thanks right after Jesus when she wins her first Grammy. Me and 'Cedes got history; we just haven't made it yet.

After Britt and Mike finished singing, 'Cedes offered me a ride home and I took her up on it. She wasn't expected home and her sleepover with Kurt was several hours away, so I invited her over to Nerd Mecca -AKA my room- for a video game battle. Babygirl agreed. On the way there, I made sure to periodically stroke 'Cedes along her shoulders and brush her hair away from her cheeks to let her know I ain't forgot what we started in the gym. She didn't seem to mind, so by the time we got there and parked around back we were both ready for some smoochy time. Mercedes is really good at letting me do stuff for myself, so she got my chair out of her truck's hatch and brought it to the passenger side door so I could lower myself into it. Outside of kicking the brake to make sure it stayed steady and shutting the door after me, Babygirl just waited patiently for me to finish. She grabbed her overnight bag then we rolled our way to the separate entrance and ramp my folks had installed.

Once we got into my room, which used to be a finished basement/maid's apartment, I offered 'Cedes a drink and a seat. She only took the latter then waited for me to join her. Once I pulled myself onto the love seat beside her, Mercedes reached out to stroke my cheek and run her nails lightly along my jaw line, like she was looking into my face for the very first time ever. Then she leaned in to kiss me again. We made out for a while; sharing a series of really sweet slow kisses, punctuated periodically by a bunch of sexy hungry ones. When we separated to catch our breath, I decided to start some shit. And yeah...I try my best at all times to be a shit starter.

"You know 'Cedes, you and I have an opportunity here tonight that it'd be a shame to waste."

Mercedes gave me a contemplative look, and asked "What sort of opportunity?"

"Well," I started. "You know as well as I do that my parents are convinced that you and I will never be more than friends. They're so sure, in fact, that we could get away with some major dirt here tonight; with absolutely no problem. Be a shame to waste that kind of thing."

Maybe Cedes thought I was just being cute, but if she did she decided to play along. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to spend the night with me, baby. Hang out, get to know me as somebody other than just 'yo boy;' I want my chance to show you why you want me as your man. You already have an overnight bag...so get comfortable."

"I only brought that in so we could change and play _Halo_, Artie..." Mercedes chided me, gently.

"Oh, I'm down for _Halo_," I answered my girl, completely unashamed. "But if I have my way we'll be playing it in our underwear, love…"

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I swear this boy ain't about shit. Talking in his sex voice and making me curious. On its face, I guess Artie's underwear suggestion could be construed as playful flirtation and harmless innuendo. But this is Puck's protégé we're talking about here. And I know if I come out in my teddy something sexy's gonna pop off. To be honest, though, the thought didn't actually turn me off. After spending a minute thinking over the sweet kisses we'd shared and the sexy caresses we'd traded, I decided to let him have his way. I totally think it's hot when Artie goes all cave-man, anyway. Dude's got a lot of bottom.

So I played like I was exasperated and rolled my eyes a little before answering "Okay, do you mind if I get comfortable and take a shower first?"

"Oh you better go take one...get all of Trouty's dead skin cells off-a your sexy shoulders and arms while you're at it." he replied, rolling his own eyes back at me.

I turned around from where I'd bent to gather my bag. "Wait, so you're jealous of Sam? Why? He and I are just friends."

"Maybe you're just his friend. But Evans got a plan for you, Mama." Yup, he looked seriously jealous of Sam.

"What plan is that?" Could have fooled the hell out of me.

"Look, you were there when I asked Britt to prom using my awesome Stevie Wonder serenade. So you know how she shot me down." Artie admitted, looking sort of shame-faced. "But what you didn't know was that I asked, no BEGGED Sam to let me take you. Boy came over here bragging about having two dates, and I wanted him to share the wealth. Dude shot me down flat."

"Maybe you should have offered to take Rachel."

"Which is exactly what he suggested. But I ain't here for that."

"So Sam wasn't feeling letting Rachel use him to make Finn jealous. That doesn't mean he's into me. Just means he's smart," I replied logically.

"Whatever, I saw you two getting all cozy dancing to _Jar Of Hearts_. And I wanted to kick his ass for it."

Now I was really lost. "So why'd you go all out Prom-proposing to Britt, if you wanted to take me so bad?"

"Look, 'Cedes..." Artie seemed serious so I listened while he stroked my hand. "You know Britt is one of the most sweetly innocent people at school. She's sensitive and reacts to bullying and violence just like a little kid. I hurt her feelings when I called her stupid. She actually cried. And yes, I had a right to be mad at her for cheating with Satan; but I never should have insulted her like I did. I suppose I felt like taking her out and giving her a Prom to remember would be a great way to re-affirm my apology and bring some closure to the situation."

I understood, and he was right...Artie did owe her for going off. "I get it."

Artie wasn't finished though. "I basically only got with Britt because she asked me to be her boyfriend, anyway. I was jealous of Tina's relationship with Mike, and thought having a popular girlfriend would make me feel better. But we have little to nothing in common and didn't even have music to forge a bond over. You and I don't have that problem. We can talk about school, play video games, bond over Black culture..." I had to laugh at that. "...and you're my musical wife to boot. Don't you see? We make sense!"

I grinned. He was right. "So can I go take my shower now?" Artie nodded and I went into his bathroom.

While I bathed and applied my lotion, I pondered over what I was expecting to happen tonight. The fact was, that all of Artie's sweet words coupled with his amazing swagger was kinda making me hot. I've known him forever, so I didn't feel at all slutty for wanting to see what he was working with. Therefore, if Artie initiated some contact, I was definitely gonna be on board. Yeah, I was kind of concerned about the logistics of forging a sexual relationship with him; but he was no virgin, even if I was. I'm sure he had all kind of tricks up his sleeve if our making out got hot and heavy.

I reapplied my makeup with a lighter touch and let my hair down, then went back into Artie's bedroom. I must have taken longer than I thought, because he'd obviously gone into the other bathroom and showered, too. His hair was now free of all of the product he'd used and he was wearing a tee shirt and gym shorts. When Artie saw me standing there in my black lace teddy, he beckoned me over to the bed, where he'd laid down; I nodded and made my way over. We made out for a long time, each learning the other's lips and what kind of kisses the other preferred. I let my hands roam over his body while he mapped my own curves. I felt Artie's hands cup my breasts and move across my butt; which surprisingly, made me feel sexy instead of nervous. I didn't even feel silly letting my homeboy pinch my nipples and leave love bites on my neck. Maybe we weren't as good of friends as I thought we were. Then Artie posed a question.

"Babygirl, you're a virgin, right?" He asked it almost conversationally.

"Well, I know you're not...Mr. Sex Robot." I joked, letting him know I'd heard all the rumors Britt had spread about his sex skills. "But yes, I'm a virgin."

"Well then I need you to tell me how much exploring are you comfortable with tonight. I don't want to go too far with you and scare you so bad you start avoiding me at school."

I saw how sincerely he wanted to go at my pace, and it made me feel loved. "How about I tell you if we need to pump the brakes, and we just wing it?"

"Cool."

Artie didn't waste any time moving his hands underneath my gown and finding out I'd left my panties off. I don't exactly know what possessed me to do it, other than the fact that I knew if I'd put them on they'd have been ruined before long anyway. He stroked my pubic hairs and cupped my mound before gently pushing me onto my back and parting my legs more.

"Can I play with you a little bit, baby? I want to make you come for me."

"Okay" I stammered out. An orgasm I didn't have to chase down by myself? I was all for it.

So Artie brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them before sliding them in between my pussy lips and stroking me from slit to clit. Then he got all crazy with the freaky talk while he used his index finger and thumb to pinch my clit gently. "Do you like what I'm doing to you, Ma?"

I just shut my eyes and nodded. It was a damn rhetorical-ass question anyway.

Artie kept going, whispering softly. "Am I gonna have to use my tongue on you, baby? I want you wetter than this when I slip my fingers inside you."

"Ummm..." I really couldn't form words right about then.

"You should think about my lips, Boo. Imagine me kissing these…"

He patted my pussy like a damn pet or something and kissed my neck real quick as he paused in the stroking.

"…like I been doing the ones on your face all night. Sucking on your clit and wetting up my face with your pussy juice."

I felt myself gush while I pictured exactly what he'd told me to. He ignored my reaction and just kept on talking nasty.

"Picture Artie slipping a few fingers inside you; stroking you up, down, and all the way around with my tongue. Sound good to you?"

"Hhmmnn," I breathed. Honestly, the shit sounded really good. Then he dipped the tip of his finger inside me to see if I'd gotten any wetter.

"That's better, Baby…" Artie congratulated me for something I had absolutely no control over. "…we got us a stream, now; but Artie wants a river. So imagine me stuffing my tongue inside your tight little box and licking you out from the inside."

I did imagine it. I imagined it so vividly that I couldn't keep my hips from humping against his hands.

"Think about feeling my tongue all over your pussy. You can picture my fingers all wet with your honey, sliding in and outta you, right?

I could. And I was close so erupting that it scared me. I wanted to feel that shit so bad I could barely breathe.

"So think about busting a big nut all over my face."

Shit, that sounded all kinds of good. That's when I felt two of his fingers enter me "I, I..."

"Yeah, you're getting there. I want you to show me, Baby. Show me how you're gonna wet me up. Let me see all the sweet sugar you're gonna give me. I'm thirsty baby, Daddy wants a drink. Show me now, do it all over my hand first." He pumped his fingers in and out, in and out, over and over and over again. "I still got my thumb on your clit, Boo. I can feel it pulsing and quivering. I feel your legs shaking and I smell how wet you are, boo. So come for me, 'Cedes. Gimme what I want."

So I did. And it felt so good I squealed. Artie shut me up by kissing me again, but kept his lovely fingers moving against me to make sure I was totally and completely spent. When we broke apart he said, "That was the high note I wanted to hear. Next one will be a duet." Then he kissed me once again.

* * *

**Artie POV:**

Okay, that was the mother-fucking bomb-diggity. 'Cedes came so hard all over my hand, my damn wrist got wet. And that note she hit? Made my balls jump for joy. I was gonna enjoy playing with her tonight. I was licking her come off my fingers, just about to suggest to 'Cedes that she come up pillow-side so she could ride my face, when she stopped me in my tracks.

"Artie, this is kind of embarrassing to admit..."

"What, baby?" I asked, and continued cleaning my hand.

"I really want to do everything with you tonight, like...everything." She blushed. "But I'm really worried that I won't know what to do."

"That's an easy one...do me." I joked. I was totally on board with whatever Babygirl was planning.

She slapped my chest with the back of her hand before going on. "I'm not sure how we'd go about it, boy. I've never even had a boy's fingers in me until tonight. What if I try to get on top of you and get split open on your dick? I don't know how to ride you...Won't it hurt?"

Babygirl seemed legitimately worried, so I tried to ease her fears. "Baby..." I liked calling her that. "Baby, I'm a nerd. That means if there's anything in the world I find interesting, I make it my business to research the fuck out of it. And I find sexy times interesting as hell. I read stuff online, I subscribe to freak-em magazines, and I spend my nights dreaming of all the different ways I can be the shit in the sack."

"Oh yeah?" That perked her up, quick.

"Hells yeah...Plus, despite the fact that I had you on the brain when I suggested the song Britt and Mike sang -and I do wanna be your man- you're my home girl first and foremost. I would never let you engage in anything with me that was less than completely satisfying. Boo, trust; I got this."

"Well, nerdy...let me know something. How we gonna work this?"

'Cedes didn't know this, but I had my shit already mapped out. "First you and I are gonna indulge in a little bit of sideways 69...or 68 if you prefer. I'm cool with you owing me one. I'm looking forward to keeping that promise I just made you, believe that…"

Oh, what the hell? 'Cedes was looking real intrigued right about now. I kept going.

"…Then, once I get you to the point where you're screaming your sexy head off and coming all over my chin, I'm gonna take the opportunity to perform a little bit of pre-emptive deflowering, courtesy of the brand new dildo I ordered on Amazon not too long ago…"

The look on her face just went from intrigued to excited and impressed right before my very eyes. I wasn't finished yet though.

"…Once you're used to the stretch and ready to ride, ya boy fully intends to walk you through the motions like your own personal sexy tutor."

Okay, Baby looks downright lecherous after hearing that little bit. "Sound good to you?" I parroted the same words I'd just used while she rode my hand.

"Sound's great, baby…" That name sounds even better coming off her sexy lips. "But why would I ever want to owe you one? Mama wants a taste too!" Mercedes was looking all flirty; raising one eyebrow and doing that half-grin thing. I ain't even acknowledge what she said, since I wanted some of my blood to stay in my damn brain. I just concentrated on directing her attention to my bedside table where all my supplies lived. She handed me the vibrator I'd bought, several condoms, and a bottle of flavored lube. Then my girl laid down beside me for a kiss.

We made out for a while. I wanted Mami to get used to us being close like this for a minute and realize how right this felt before we took our relationship to the head, so to speak. I didn't even try to get her out of that lingerie, because I remember the first time Britt ever stripped me bare; I'd felt so vulnerable and exposed. I wanted to do this, but I also needed Mercedes to feel like getting bucket naked with me was the most natural thing she could ever do. When I'd sucked on her tongue long enough to relish in her hands traveling all over my body I decided it was time to get this show on the road. That's when I pecked Mercedes one last time and demanded, "That's enough of that Ma; head to feet!"

So 'Cedes slid my shorts and boxers down my thighs, then repositioned herself so that we were finally in 69 position. We both lay on our sides, and my head was resting on top of her pillowy-ass right thigh while the left one grazed my cheek. I spent a few seconds relishing in the feeling of her sexy legs covering my ears and enveloping my head, while nuzzling her mound with my closed lips. I drank in her scent, smiling as I inhaled deeply. 'Cedes seemed to be fondling me and taking in the texture of the first penis she'd ever seen in person. I was hella cool with the exploring, since her hands were soft and I could feel her breath across my glans. My baby might have been moving slow, but damned if I was about any of that shit. I went right to town smooching her clit and caressing her folds while kneading the flesh of her backside simultaneously. One thing I learned the hard way from Brittany was that while tongues are soft, their tips can get darty and stiff. Which means that attacking a clit to roughly, too fast is in no way enjoyable for a female. I made sure to coax her pretty little bud out of hiding using soft, feathery swipes with the broad side of my tongue and slippery strokes with my fingers. I tasted Mercedes juices, which were warm and sweet, every time I met her pussy hole with my taste buds. And I made sure to suck gently whenever I planted a loving kiss between those beautiful nether lips. Baby girl's hips were gyrating, but not much; maybe because she'd already come so hard that her next orgasm would be less intense. Or maybe we had us a slow build situation going on here. But either way I was determined to up my game. I latched my lips to my baby's clit, removed my hands from paradise, and reached around me to grab the toy, condoms, and lube… cause for real? Ya boy is all about the multitasking.

The vibrator was a Rabbit; it was pink and made of soft rubbery material. I dug the specs of this toy, _Sex in the City_ fame notwithstanding, because the thing is a multitasker just like me. It's designed to provide both clitoral and vaginal stimulation at the same time. There are women out there who can totally get off on vagina play alone, and I bought this thing just in case the next woman I bedded fell into that category. It seemed to offer the most stimulation; what with the speed controls and the hundreds of beads rotating inside the barrel and all. Plus, I make it my business to go above and beyond when it comes to matters that concern the almighty pussy. I covered it with a rubber and spread strawberry flavored lube across the tip, then turned the dildo part on low.

By this time, Mercedes had gotten comfortable stroking my dick and fondling my balls. Maybe she'd been a little worried about man-handling my package, but was now satisfied that she wouldn't hurt me. I probably should have told her that if anything, she could probably treat me a little rougher than the average dude. Anyway, my girl was occupied with kissing and licking the tip of my dick. I felt her lips surround my head, and the swipes she made with her tongue while my cock was still encased in her mouth. It felt so good I used the same maneuver on her clit. We both hummed. Then I pressed the lubed and humming Rabbit up against her pussy.

I made a meal of licking her clit around and around, while she used her tongue to lick my shaft base to tip. I sucked and licked the outer edges of her hole, feeling the toy vibrate against my teeth; while she found the vein on the underside of my manhood. I painted her pussy with my whole orifice; while she finally took all my eight inches into her mouth, sucking the entire time. We pleased each other in every way we could come up with; and made every single stroke count. I know for a fact I was smiling my ass off directly pressed into 'Cedes pussy, and I swear I felt her moan around my dick. The entire time, I used Bunny Boy to push into her little bit by little bit. Those hip movements Mercedes had been making? The ones that started out as small dips and circles? Well, they had graduated to full-out undulating humps by then. I was getting a mouthful of beautiful, creamy twat every few seconds or so, whether I craned my neck to seek it out or not. It actually made my job a lot easier, and allowed me to concentrate on fucking my girl gently with the dildo.

While I opened her up and tongued her down, 'Cedes got more comfortable with manipulating Artie Junior. She used her hands, wet with saliva, to cup and caress my balls exactly right. She covered her teeth with those beautiful lips and tried to swallow me whole. I felt kisses being placed along the sides of my shaft and swirls being licked into the head of my dick. I completely lost my shit when I felt my girl take both balls between her lips, though. I came so hard the shit surprised my own ass. Luckily, it happened at the exact same time that I felt her clit jump for joy between my lips. I had just turned the clit-stimulating part of the Rabbit on, and placed the little fucker's ears around my girl's hot spot. It buzzed and hummed around her nub while I lick-attacked it like the championship pussy-muncher I strive to one day become. I'd also licked my thumb and pressed it into her asshole slightly, for a little more sensation…and was rewarded by a scream like something out of a sexy-ass horror movie. I could see, plain as the glasses on my face that Mercedes' pussy was well in to a serious orgasm. She went buck wild humping my face and grabbing for my hair. Her legs formed a vice grip on me and for a second I couldn't breathe. But I managed to push Mr. Pink and Buzzy all the way in while she clenched and spasm-ed around him. That Bunny was one lucky motherfucker.

When it became clear that 'Cedes's orgasm high was coming down I shut off the clit stimulator and turned the barrel rotation part on high; using it to dick my girl down for the first time. I was jealous, but it was beautiful to behold. Mercedes' pussy welcomed my toy. It was tight, I knew that much without being inside her myself…but the wetness she and I had worked to build up was doing its job and making the entry both easy and enjoyable. 'Cedes was wearing this look of utter and undeniable pleasure all over her face. And every time I removed my friend from her she moaned some variation of "Please…don't stop…fuck me!" I gave her what she wanted for a minute before I spoke.

"You get what you needed, Boo?" I wanted to be sure, even though I was already fairly certain my girl enjoyed losing her technical virginity as much as I did. I kept pushing in and out slowly, amazed at how juicy her pussy was.

"Shit, man…"

I guess that was a yes. "So you ready to ride now? Are you up to getting on top, Babe?"

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

If I was the type of person to speak without thinking…like Santana, Puck, or Brittany, I might have answered Artie's question by telling him "No, I can't move yet; cause I can't feel my legs." But that would have been insensitive. So I nodded and pushed A-Team fully onto his back, and mounted him like I knew what the hell I was doing. I slid his dick inside myself and marveled at the way Abrams had managed to deflower me without causing me any pain. I enjoyed all the attention my lower half was receiving, and the truth is that I was already well on my way to another orgasm…which was delightful to find out since I'd had no earthly clue I was capable of multiples. I also relished in the feeling of being penetrated; it was amazing how Artie had managed to get me hooked on it, just that fast.

Once he was fully seated inside me, the skinny little dictator started to "instruct" me on how to ride his dick correctly. I could tell from where I was that he was totally getting off on bossing me around. He licked his lips to catch the remaining pussy juice smeared around his mouth while smiling like a damn loony bird. I bent over to kiss him again, because I think "me-on-him" is my new favorite flavor. Artie pushed me gently away from his lips and forced me to sit up.

"Babygirl, you're gonna want to lean down later on...since that's the best way for our pubic bones to meet. And I plan to let you; when it's time for you to topple over into the last throes climax. But first, we're gonna let the sensations build; so I want you to sit up straight."

I straightened up and the look of absolute admiration that crossed over Artie's face when I did made my cheeks hot. I felt sexy and needed. I'd kept my teddy on the entire time we did sixty-nine, but I wanted skin to skin contact now. So I pulled my lingerie off over my head while Artie raised his praise hand and thanked Jesus.

"Beautiful, just like I knew all of you would be," he complimented, before getting back on track. "Now, first of all, you should know that the key to riding a dick is leverage. If you wanna feel me sliding in and out of your lovely pussy, you're going to have to use some to maneuver your body up and down. You can use your knees, or your feet. Give it a try."

I placed all my weight on my knees and experimented with straightening my legs slightly before relaxing them again. The result was feeling his hard cock retreat before coming back home. It felt beautiful.

"Try rolling your ass-meat, Love. Kinda like when you do the 'Uh-Oh' whenever Beyonce sings. But more circular."

I did and, again, it felt fucking marvelous. So marvelous, in fact, that I count keep my hands on my thighs anymore. I reached down and placed my palms on Artie's stomach. He responded by stroking the skin of my arms and legs. I could swear I felt that boy's body hump at me too, though I might have just been projecting.

"That's what I'm talking about; now try it with your feet planted flat on the bed, Babe."

I followed his advice and used my legs to raise and lower myself. It made the penetrations go deeper and the sensations more intense. I started doing the ass-roll and saw stars. His dick felt perfect sliding in and out of my channel and the friction was beyond perfect. Artie clutched at my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine while I increased the tempo of my thrusts and bit my lip to keep from babbling. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I arched my back almost involuntarily. Our bodies moved methodically and languidly… I felt Artie deep within my walls and itched to feel a climax that I could savor while connected to him so fully. I was drenched in sweat, enough for me to ponder briefly how many calories a person burns having great sex; and there were tears forming in the backs of my eyes in response to the orgasm I was really close to having.

"Okay, Boo; bend over. I want to feel your whole body on mine. Get down here."

I bent at the waist and pressed my breasts against his chest. I raised my hands to stroke his sweaty neck and kissed Artie sweetly while I used my hips to rock him slowly. I felt my clit come into direct contact with the base of his dick and it quivered in response to the contact. Now I knew exactly why, last year when we studied _Othello_, I was always so intrigued by Iago's mention of the "beast with two backs." Artie and I were connecting more fully right then, than I'd had ever dreamed possible. His hands were gripping mine, our noses and lips barely touched. My belly was being stroked comfortingly by his, and I felt the skin of his thighs meet the flesh of mine. We were literally the same person in that moment, and the thought made me extremely happy. Like one being with two backs, four hands, and two heads…we tumbled into climax at the exact same time. I kissed Artie's swollen lips in thanks, and he rewarded me by immediately falling asleep. I removed the condom, cleaned him up with a washcloth from the bathroom, and climbed into bed with Artie while covering us both up.

Before I went to sleep, I came to the conclusion that getting into a relationship with Artie is probably the smartest decision I've ever made. He and I have always clicked, but tonight was honestly the first time I ever really noticed how well. I mean, I came over here, wanting to explore the new feelings I was developing for a guy I already loved. I convince myself to become worried about the logistics of expressing my recently changed feelings, only to find out they guy was already several steps ahead of me. Maybe my problem up to now has been the type of guy I like… and an Uber-Nerd should have been on my radar from Jump Street. Or maybe I'm just the sort of girl whose love interests should always start out as good friends. Whatever the case, I'm ecstatic that I decided to give this thing with Artie a try. With that in mind, I rolled over and fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Artie's naked waist.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I really, really think Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams is sexy as fuck. Like, seriously the boy is King of the Hot Nerds in my eyes. So in my head a first time with him is about the best a girl can do. But I'm sure others of you disagree…**

**Please, take some time and leave me a review telling me which of these one-shots were your favorite. I want to know which dynamic spoke to my readers the most. And which paring is the best representation of Mercedes Jones' capacity to show affection. We don't see enough of it in canon…the girl is damn near asexual. So if I want her ass happy, I have to make the shit up myself! So let me know something, ya'll!**


	5. End of the Road

**A/N: I sincerely thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It's totally a labor of love for me, and I've been wanting to get it out of my head now for a minute. I also hope no one judges my Mercedes too much for swooping in on boys who have just come out of relationships, i.e. Mike and Finn. In my head…they're the ones doing the swooping.**

**Special thanks always to Illiandyandra and Annikay. Not only did they read thru all my crazy before I published it and helped me clean up grammar mistakes and plot holes; they also put up with my 1 am emails and chapter-bombs coming everyday like they didn't have any lives or something. Love you two!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee or Boyz II Men's **_**End of the Road**_.

* * *

**End of the Road**

**Mercedes POV: **

God, I'm glad Prom is over...finally. Not that I had a bad time tonight, or anything. But there was so much drama swirling around it was hard to enjoy yourself for very long. Between all the fights, misunderstandings, and pranks that occurred in the gym, it was really hard to focus on the good stuff. I had fun with my dates, of course and dancing with Sam was a hoot. Artie kept me company every time I sat down, and you know Santana and I killed our song. I even felt like a princess for a minute, but all of that doesn't erase the bullshit that happened. So, I'm looking forward to a hot shower and a batch of cookies baked later on with Kurt.

On my way to my bestie's house Kurt texted me to remind me that his step-mom was expecting us to show up together. Us promising not to leave one another's side was the only way we avoided having a curfew tonight. So he asked me not to let anybody see me at his house while he spent some time with Blaine.

Lovely.

I mean, I get it. Kurt needs consoling after winning Prom Queen. And he wants some alone time with his boyfriend. I was happy to play absent chaperone and be his parental beard, but I don't appreciate the implication that I had nothing better to do than hide in his room all night. What if one of my Prom dates had wanted to hang out with me? Sam and I were flirting hardcore there for a second tonight. Or Artie... he's got all kinds of freedom and no curfew. What if he'd have invited me over to chill after Prom? Kurt never once assumed I might have made plans. Annoyed as I was, I decided to let myself into Kurt's house and room, then soak in his tub to decompress. Afterward, I could get lost in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ while I waited on his ass to show.

After my bath, I put on my favorite teddy with the matching lacy panties, then walked into Kurt's room and sat on the bed. I was applying my lotion when this really great old song came on my Pandora app. It was Boyz II Men's _End of the Road_.

_We belong together. And you know that I'm right..._

I love this song, there's all this imagery about things ending and people accepting (or not accepting) them. It was kind of the perfect representation for a lot of the things that happened at Prom tonight.

_Why do you play with my heart, why do you play with mind..._

Actually, I think a bunch of my friends had to accept some shit tonight; things that were changing around them.

_Said we'd be together. Said it'd never die..._

Like Quinn...I'm not sure exactly WHY she figured she still had enough juice to cajole, fool, and bully an entire school population into giving her a Prom Queen crown. Sure, she could have done it easily last year, but too much has happened since then. That's one dream my sista-gal had to give up to God tonight.

_How could you love me and leave me and never say goodbye..._

And her relationship with Finn'd been on life support since it started...again. Maybe that whole thing with him fighting over Rachel has finally convinced Quinn of that. It sure looked like that was the case; I mean she could have posed for a picture with us or Artie tonight, but she chose to do it alone. Maybe she's finally embracing Quinn-dependence.

_When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight. Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry..._

And Rachel Berry's conceited ass...why in the hell would a person go out of her way to hurt a person as badly as she hurt Finn, then get all snippy when that person rejects them?

_Pain in my head, oh I'd rather be dead. Spinning around and around..._

Finn's no saint; but the way Berry used Puck to get under his skin was all kinds of fucked up. Especially after Babygate.

_Although we've come to the end of the road. Still I can't let go..._

And bringing Jesse on our three-way date after Sam made it clear she couldn't use him to make Finn jealous? An act of sheer lunacy. Berry seriously needs to be hit upside the head with a Bible...specifically the New Testament chapters. Cause obviously, what she's learning in the Old Testament and the Torah ain't seeping in.

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you..._

It might actually be a good thing that so much stuff came to a head tonight in that whole shit storm.

_Come to the end of the road, still I can't let go..._

Even Finn has to admit at this point how much those two have manipulated him over the past two years.

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you.._

After I got all lotioned up and sprayed a little of my body spray on I pulled my hair out of the tight (but deceptively loose-and-flowy looking) ponytail I'd been sporting all night. After placing the hair pins in my make up case I pulled out my wig brush to loosen all my curls before wrapping my weave for the night. While I brushed out my hair, I sang along with the rest of the song and almost didn't realize it when Finn came into Kurt's room. I was surprised: one, because I hadn't known up until that point that Kurt had given his step-bro a key; I was under the impression that I was the only one. And two, I didn't realize Finn had made it home yet.

He crept in and loomed across the room to put something -cufflinks, maybe- in Kurt's doesn't-like-it-when-I-call-it-a jewelry box. As he turned to walk back out the door, I decided to make my presence known.

"Hi, Finn." I waved, putting the brush down.

I got a small thrill over how hard he jumped when I scared him. "Hi, Mercedes...I didn't see you there." I hate feeling invisible, but in this case, I couldn't even get offended. I mean, who expects somebody to be lurking in a locked room? "Kurt's not home yet?"

"No," I answered. "He's with Blaine. I didn't have any plans so I came over early to wait on him. Keeping quiet, in case your mom peeks in."

"Yeah, if she saw you here she'd flip. She was counting on you to protect my bro from his big bad date. The idea of Prom Night sex scares her silly." We laughed. "I was just downstairs in the basement hanging out. Wanna come keep me company?"

I didn't want to disturb Finn or interrupt his alone time, so I told him "No, I'm good. I got my phone and Kurt's computer to keep me entertained. I'll be fine."

"I want you to; I'm lonely as hell and you'd be doing me a favor." He gave me puppy dog face with those big ass brown eyes.

"But what about Miss Carol? I don't want to get Kurt in any trouble."

"She won't come in the basement; it's kind of my hideaway," Finn explained. Then he pleaded, "Please, 'Cedes?" So I agreed.

On the way, Finn told me I looked beautiful tonight, which I wasn't expecting to hear. We got downstairs and I sat on the sofa while Finn got rid of a blanket and snacks he'd obviously been enjoying before I came down. I guessed he'd been watching a movie and felt bad for intruding. When Finn joined me, I scooted over and sat next to him, so I could offer him a sympathetic hug. We embraced for awhile, rocking slightly back and forth. I even rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Finn, I'm so sorry for the way your evening turned out. I wished you'd had a better Prom Night" I offered him a little consolation.

"Thanks Mercedes. But it's okay...I'm an asshole. Assholes deserved to get dumped."

"Oh, Finn..." It hurt my heart to see him so down on himself.

"No, no, no; not trying to get sympathy here. I'm just admitting that I should never have gotten back together with Quinn; I really only did it to piss Rachel off for kissing Puck. And I don't even feel bad for making Quinn crazy by getting jealous over Rachel...since she got with Puck, too."

"Well, at least you're free to see Rachel again, right?" I figured that would make him feel better. It was her turn to ride, after all.

"Yeah, no...Who the hell do you think taught me all my asshole behavior?" I laughed; Finn's funny, even when he's sad. "Hurting somebody by hooking up with their biggest competition is the kind of shitty thing to do I never would have come up with if I hadn't been watching Rachel for the past two years. Believe me...I'm totally done with both of them."

"As long as you're happy." I advised. Then I turned to find the remote so we could find something to watch on TV. But then I heard a moan.

"_Oh, yeah...Please, baby...Give it to me...I love it...Please don't stop..._

It was porn. Finn was watching porn when I showed up. I gave him my hell-to-the-no look, and waited for him to start apologizing.

"What? I'm lonely, it was here..." was all he offered me.

That was surprising. Usually Mr. Mailman would be genuflecting his ass off for getting caught watching and probably masturbating to a skin flick. I guess all the drama of the evening had pushed Finnocence well into the "I really have no fucks left to give" zone. But I understood.

"I guess I get it... But this is kinda an odd way for me to spend the evening. So I'll just go up to Kurt's..."

"No, Mercedes. Please don't go. I like your company and you make me feel better. Stay, watch the movie with me. We can laugh at it together…."

I mentally went over all the different ways I was going to curse Finn out, and I guess Finn could see it all over my face.

"… I promise I'll keep my junk in my pants. Just hang out here with me."

"Finn Hudson!" He smiled this cute bad-little-boy grin at the way I shouted his name. "I'm not about to sit here and watch some airbrushed freak-a-deek get her fuck on with an overweight third-leg having asshole, sporting a mullet and bad teeth. Maybe you can get off on that kind of stuff, but I don't roll that way." I'm not sure why I have a bigger problem with the ugly-ass actors than the fact that Finn wanted me to watch people fuck with him. But that's honestly what I objected to the most.

He seemed to think over my objections before offering, "I have more, if this isn't what you wanna see. I can show you my favorite movie; I promise you'll like the actors on that one." Now I was curious.

"What makes you so sure I'll like them better?" I asked.

"Gotta stay if you wanna find out..." Finn challenged.

I relented. "Okay, but do you promise me we'll watch something else besides porn if I don't find them better looking?"

He nodded.

"And you promise we can watch something besides dirty movies after we see one?"

He nodded again.

"I promise," he said confidently. So I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Finn went over to the TV and changed the DVD out. He stood in front of the set so long I couldn't see the title, but by the time he joined me back on the sofa there was a couple onscreen who had already started kissing. Guess this was one of those flicks that didn't even try to establish a plotline. She was a short, dark-skinned black girl with a long curly Afro. Her body was real...like really real. To the point where I could see visible fat rolls and stretch marks. She was really attractive, actually...the fact that she wasn't airbrushed made me proud that Finn could actually enjoy looking at a female that didn't belong on Playboy. The guy was regular looking. He wasn't thin, but he wasn't exactly overweight either. Tubby or puffy would be a good description. He had brown eyes and hair, seemed to be really tall. They were naked and he was kissing everything he could reach on 'ole girl's body.

"This is your favorite one, huh?"

"Yep. I like the girl...she's really sexy. And the guy kinda reminds me of myself so I get to picture me doing all the stuff he's doing to her. It gets pretty hot...watch."

The girl on the video was laying down receiving her tongue bath and letting the dude kiss her everywhere on her body that wasn't naughty. I guess the whole premise was that he wasn't supposed to, because the second the guy let his tongue graze one of her nipples, she seemed to get really angry. So she stood up on her knees and told the guy in a very commanding tone to _"Lay down, boy." _He did, and remained as still as he could while she used ropes to tie him to the bedposts, spread eagle.

* * *

**Finn POV**

Prom Night sucked major league balls. The night was a waste of time and money I'll never ever see again. First of all, Quinn's been driving me crazy for the past two months; talking about our campaign, making me go with her twice a week to the tux shop to look for cummerbunds that match her dress exactly, and taking professional pictures for our posters. I've been yelled at every two or three days since Valentine's, all for a girl I was pretty sure I didn't even have feelings for anymore. If all of her crazy wasn't enough to make me miserable, I managed to convince myself that the solution to the Quinn problem was Rachel; all because she helped me out with my corsage problem. I fooled my own self into forgiving her for cheating, just because she was being nicer than Quinn at the time. So I get to the dance, and listen to her singing to me...then I get jealous over her hanging out with Jesse St. Sucks, and start a fight that gets me kicked out. Finally, I end up leaving on foot; since Quinn paid for the limo and the driver wouldn't even drop me home without her in the car. The only good part of the night up until Mercedes showed up was when I didn't get grounded for fighting at the dance. My mom was so happy when I told her I was finally through with Rachel and Quinn that she let me go with a warning. So I go to the basement with my porn and my fist to keep me company.

When I found Mercedes in Kurt's room it felt like a light had been turned on inside a dark room. She surprised me, and I almost jumped outta my boxers when I saw her there; but half the reason I was so shocked was because of how pretty she looked. Mercedes was brushing her hair out, and it looked really soft and flowy all spread out over her shoulders. I mean, I know it's not _really_ her hair...but still, it looked nice. And she was singing some song I never heard, real soft so Mom wouldn't hear her. But even all quiet, her voice was lovely. If I could sound half as good as she does, we'd have won Regionals last year. Mercedes had on this little black lingerie dress, looking sexier than I'd ever seen her before, and I could smell her sweet perfume from across the room. I wanted her company based on that alone. Then when we came downstairs, Mercedes sympathized with me, gave me some advice, even hugged me as tight as she could. Made me wish I was her bestie instead of my bro. After sitting on the couch with Mercedes for awhile, I wanted to kiss her cute face. When she agreed to watch a dirty movie with me, I almost did. It was kind of cool that she was a girl, but willing to watch people getting down, just to keep me company. It was even kinda cool that she had a bigger problem with the actors than the actual fucking. Cause she had a point, porn dudes are usually hella ugly. I know Quinn and Rachel would have slapped me for even suggesting it.

While I'm thinking about it, Mercedes Jones is kinda weird. Not weird, actually...that sounds rude to call her weird. She's interesting. Mercedes is the type of person that people ignore all the time. They just don't notice her. So she starts shouting and going off so people will notice her. Then those same people who ignored her act all put out over the fact that she's shouting. And she ends up with the reputation for being hard to get along with. But she's not. Actually, Mercedes is pretty quiet. And sweet, too. She's a better friend to most of the Glee clubbers than the rest of us are to each other, that's for sure. I mean, look at me...I kicked Quinn outta my house the second I found out Puck was Beth's father. I didn't even wait for her to find somewhere else to live; I actually kind of felt like she deserved to be homeless. But Mercedes took her in even after being the Cheerios favorite punching bag for two years. She's a good person, got a good heart. And I like her, a lot. Funny thing is, sweet girls like her never make it on my radar. I only get hit on and flirted with by cheerleaders. I thought Rachel was sweet in a crazy kind of way at one time. But turned out she's basically a Cheerio without a uniform. The longer I sit here with Mercedes, the clearer it becomes to me that I should be looking for a girl like her...

When we got really into watching the movie, I could tell Mercedes was interested in why I liked this one so much. I already told her I mostly liked it for the actress, but I guess she didn't believe me because she kept asking me questions. It was sort of cool for somebody to pick my brain about something I understood that they didn't. Even if it was just porn. Made me feel smart.

"So, Finn...this is your favorite flick, huh" Mercedes asked me interestedly.

"Yeah...I have like, five movies with that girl on 'em." I answered her.

"What's her name?"

"Honey Pot," I told her. "The guy is her husband, his name's Digger Tool. They only do movies where they have sex with each other."

"I guess that's kind of sweet...in a twisted kind of way," Mercedes joked. "So why's she called Honey Pot? Is it because she's the color of honey?"

"No way...she's your skin color. If she was named that way, she'd be called Chocolate Drop or something sexy like that. You'll find out why her name's Honey Pot. Just keep watching," I laughed.

Honey was just getting done tying the dude to the bed and was teasing him with her hair. She stroked his whole body from his chest all the way down to his toes while he squirmed.

"I bet that's torture for him." Mercedes commented.

"Yeah...I guess."

"Does he get off on the torture?" She asked me.

"I think so. I mean, she's really hot so it's probably already killing him not to be able to touch her. Then you add the teasing... But you have to admit it _is _kinda sexy from this side of the camera."

"You're right, Finn it is." Mercedes admitted.

Now Honey was licking the guy's toes and working her way up. She kissed his ankles and nibbled his calf muscles.

"Do you mind me asking all these questions?" Cedes asked. "I never really watched porn before, so I'm kinda curious."

"I like it...this is fun, Cedes." I answered her truthfully.

Honey was licking Digger behind his knees while bent them straining on the ropes, then she stroked her way up his thighs and looked deep into his eyes. She was licking her lips and grinding her pussy into the bed sheets.

"You're totally right...this is sexy as hell." she commented.

"Not as sexy as it's gonna be." I said that without thinking, but it was true.

By the time Honey started to suck the dude off, he had spread her hair out over his stomach and was stroking it like a pet or something. Even with his dick in her mouth Honey was still teasing Digger; she was making sure he never came by stopping whenever he got too excited. And every time his legs thumped against the bed or he started babbling she stopped and hit him with a really mean look. Eventually he started to beg her to get him off.

_"Please, Ma'am? Will you suck my cock?"_

"Is this why you like this movie so much? The fact that she's controlling him?" Mercedes asked me while we watched Digger continue to beg and plead for his wife to have some mercy on him.

"No; I think it's hot, but that's not why I love this flick."

"So you think it's hot when a girl tells a guy what to do?

"Sometimes..." I admitted. "...I mean, if a girl is bossy it can get uncomfortable. I should know." Mercedes laughed with me. "But bossy in the bedroom is something a lot of people get off on. Not that I _would_ know."

_'Beg me Digger; I wanna hear your sorry ass beg!"_

"Can I ask you something, Mercedes?"

"Sure, Finn...shoot."

"You'd never do some of the things my exes have done to me, would you?" I was curious. I was considering maybe asking Mercedes to go out with me, but knowing what I knew now about relationships I thought it would be smart to get some of the things I worried about out in the open. Didn't want any more surprises.

"Well, no...I really felt for you all those times Quinn and Rachel did you dirty. I guess I should have said something at the time, but I figured it would make you feel worse."

"You're probably right." I admitted. I don't know if it'll bite me in the butt later, but I believed Mercedes when she said she wasn't like the other two. "But that's my fault, too. We're not very close, are we?"

"I guess not," she told me. "I'm close to your brother, and I used to be close to your ex, so I feel like I know a lot about you secondhand. But we've never really been friends."

"That's true...I wish we were, though," I said. I really did...I could admit that much.

"What for?"

"I think I need to get better at picking what people I hang out with. You're better than most of 'em. So I want to start hanging out with you." There, out in the open. I hope she feels the same way.

"That's sweet, Finn." I just smiled to say she was welcome.

_"Honey, I'm begging you please let me come. I need to come for you Ma'am. Will you make me please come?"_

It was kind of weird to be trying to have a conversation with that going on in the room, so we stopped talking and started watching the movie again.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Okay, Mercedes has a problem, a big one. I think I may be digging Finn a little bit. Like, actually feeling the Jolly Finn Giant. And that can't be a good thing. Yes, Finn can be a real sweetie, in a dopey kinda way. And he's not shy at all about giving compliments and stuff, which in my experience isn't something most boys can brag about. For the first time ever, I can see why Rachel and Quinn always went so crazy over Finn all those times he flirted and pressured them to get with him. He's charming as fuck when he wants to be. The way he keeps making me blush and giggle tonight is really cute. So I may or may not be developing a semi-serious crush.

And can we just talk about the movie he put in for a minute? I look over to the TV, where Digger was kissing Honey's boots and thanking her for finally letting him come. Since when does Finn like girls like me? I decided to just ask him instead of torturing myself.

"Finn, can I ask you something?"

Now Digger was tying Honey to the bed.

Finn turned the volume down on the DVD "Sure, Cedes."

"Did you put this video in to flatter me? I mean...you never date anybody like Honey, but you keep calling her sexy. I'm a lot like her, and I wonder if you have some kind of weird fetish that you get off to at night; but actually only want other kinds of girls to show off at school." I clarified by adding, "Like, am I- or girls like me- some kind of twisted, secret, chocolate fantasy you only allow yourself to have behind closed doors?"

Finn gave me this really crazy-eyed look, like I'd confused him or something. "You wanna know what kind of girl I like?"

I guess that was a simple way of phrasing it. "Yes, Finn."

"Oh... Okay. Well I love girls who are really on the short side..." I shot him an eye roll and grinned to take the sting out of the gesture. "...I guess opposite attract or whatever." This was something I'd already figured out for myself so I nodded.

"I dig a cute face with striking features, too. Like, you have those really cute cheekbones, and Rachel's nose is awesome. I love the color of Quinn's eyes, and Santana..."

"Okay Finn, I get it." Made sense so far.

"And have you ever noticed how some girls, if you draw a line with your eyes down the sides of their body; they kind of have a straight up and down figure?"

I squinted my eyes, because that didn't sound like my ass at all.

"I guess 'silhouette' is the right word, or something. I don't like that. Girls whose bodies go out..."

He made a motion to illustrate the way a girl's breasts are shaped.

"...In..."

Finn brought his hands together like a waist.

"...and out again, are what I like." He finished while re-opening the gap between his hands to show the width of a woman's hips.

Again it made sense...Rachel and Quinn are thin, but they're both built along those lines.

"I like girls who wear their hair down, mostly too. Makes their faces seem prettier, I guess. I couldn't stand those Cheerio high-ponies Quinn used to wear. I sorta dig accessories, too…headbands, jewelry, different kinds of shoes. I don't care if my girl wears the same outfit everywhere we go; but if she changes that stuff up, I think it's cute."

I nodded.

"Most of all, I really love girls who are great at something. It's really sexy to find out a chick that'll work her ass off to be the best at something she likes to do. It turns me on. And…"

"Okay Finn, that's enough; I get it." I interrupted him again. It was rude but I wanted to think. He'd just described me to a tee, and I never even thought I was on his radar. "Thank you, all that stuff you said was sweet."

"You're welcome. It's all true…what kinda looks do you go for in a guy? I mean, you went out with Anthony Rashad and he's my size but Black. And you dated Puck and he's Jewish, so maybe you only date ethnic guys. But you had a crush on Kurt, so maybe you only dig white guys if they're gay…."

"Okay, let me stop you right there, Finn. I'm actually willing to date anyone I like who likes me back. Looks don't really matter."

Gonna purposefully mis-quote my girl Fleur Delacour, now.

"Besides, I'm cute enough to date an ugly dude…"

Finn laughed.

"But I'd have to say I do have a weakness for tall guys. Will Smith, Vincent D'Onofrio, Jesse L. Martin, Ryan Reynolds? I find them all to be hot as hell."

Finn's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"And my crush on Kurt notwithstanding…"

Finn looked confused.

"…that means it may have happened, but it wasn't really normal for me. Anyway, I really don't like pretty boys for dating purposes. I kind of like being the only fancy one when I go out on a date, ya dig?"

"Sure."

"I also totally respect guys who can hang out with his friends without having to be up under me all the time. Like, take time away from our relationship to play video games, shoot hoops…"

"Wait…" I guess it was Finn's turn to interrupt me after all the times I cut him off. "…you wouldn't get mad at a boy for not wanting to hang out with you and Kurt watching musicals?"

"Any man of mine wants to sit around watching Dreamgirls? I'd cut him, then dump him," I asserted. "I want my dude to let me miss him sometimes, so I can have a reason to welcome him back into my loving arms every now and again."

I can admit it; ain't no shame in my game. I was flirting with Finn. He just turned on the couch to face me in response.

"Besides," I continued. "I love girl time, too. So a little bit of separation benefits everybody."

Finn got closer to me and grabbed my hand in his.

"What else, Mercedes?"

He stroked my hand whit his thumb and it distracted me but I managed to stumble out, "Smile… I like guys with pretty smiles. Dentist's daughter, you know."

Finn beamed again. "Well I want to date you, 'Cedes. You're my type and I like you. If I ask you out, you'll say yes, right?"

There goes that forcefulness thing again. "I like you too, Finn. I think I'd like for you to take me out."

That's when Hudson reached behind my back and under my knees to scoop me up into his lap. We hugged for a few seconds, and I loved being wrapped up in his long and strong arms. Then he kissed me as hard as he could.

* * *

**Finn POV:**

Okay, I know I was probably coming on to Mercedes kind of strong. But after I made up my mind about her, I couldn't help myself. That's just me. Sometimes making a decision like that and jumping right into it completely blows up in my face-like when I pressured Quinn to cheat on Sam. But not this time. This time I ended up with Mercedes on my lap, kissing me back. So I win.

When I pulled her onto my legs I wasn't even planning on kissing her yet. I just wanted a hug; like a big one. I wanted to snuggle with Mercedes and look into her pretty eyes and let her make me feel better some more. Her hugs are awesome. It was actually pretty funny how somebody as small as she is could make me feel so safe just by holding me. But Mercedes did it just right every single time. She's the type of person that can make a guy feel like she's looking out for him even if she's going off. I guess "nurturing" is the word. She makes you feel all loved and stuff without even trying, and I needed to feel loved tonight. So I swooped in so she could comfort me some more.

But when she wrapped me up in her arms and ran her hands across my back I got warm everywhere. I mean, her hands are so tiny and soft. I felt her boobs pressing into my chest and her legs were all bare in that teddy-thing she had on. I could feel 'em touching my legs in the shorts I was wearing. The skin to skin contact kinda turned me on. So I got caught up in the moment and kissed her.

Mercedes hesitated for a second before smiling against my lips and kissed me back. She caressed my face with one hand while laying the other one on my chest. I circled her waist tighter and squeezed her, I was so grateful. I wanted her to know how much the kiss meant to me so I smiled back into her lips. When I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let my tongue in I wanted to get up and dance around. We kissed until we both needed to breathe.

"That was nice," Cedes told me, and gave me a really pretty smile.

"Yeah…it was." I agreed.

Before I could get her mouth back against mine for another kiss, she stopped me. "Should we be doing this, Finn?" she asked and turned her face away for a second. I reached up and used my index finger to bring ups back eye-to-eye.

"What?"

"Us doing this…kissing I mean." Mercedes explained. "I like you, and I believe you like me. But is this a good idea?"

I didn't understand. "How could it be a bad one?"

Mercedes folded her arms in her lap kinda awkwardly before answering. "I mean you're on the rebound from relationships with girls I'm close too!" I looked at her kinda crazy, because that wasn't true at all. Mercedes corrected herself real quick. "Okay, okay…Berry and I aren't exactly besties. But it would really be hurtful to her if I started dating her ex."

"Okay…"

"And Quinn and me lost touch this year, but we were like sisters when she lived at my house!" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders with a sad look on her face. "I can't show up as your girl on Monday without those two feeling betrayed."

Right then I realized that Mercedes Jones wasn't the kind of girl who did things before she thought about how they would affect other people. It was new to me, liking somebody like that, I didn't wanna say anything wrong, so thought about that for a second before I said anything back. "Mercedes?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Do you remember how butt-hurt Rachel got when she found out I hooked up with Santana, Sophomore year?"

She nodded.

"And do you remember how much Satan loved throwing it in Rachel's face after she found out?"

"Of course."

"Then you know how girls are always using me to piss each other off. See, most of the time my relationship with Rachel was like that. I think she loved me, but I know for a fact that she also loved taking me away from pretty Cheerios just as much." This was hard to admit. "See, if Rachel gets hurt by me and you getting together, her 'pain…'

I made air quotes with my fingers to make my point come across.

"…is gonna be equal parts 'missing Finn,' and 'losing to an adversary.' Not that I think you're competing with her!" I rushed to add. She grinned. "I just don't think its worth losing out on something that could make both of us really happy because you want to consider Rachel's feelings. I know her, she'll get Jesse, or somebody else to fill the void. Don't worry about Rachel."

Cedes looked like she was thinking about that, then she said, "You may be right…Sam told me tonight that she asked him to be her date just to make you jealous."

"See?" I asked. Then I went on. "As far as your loyalty to Quinn goes, I honestly don't think you owe her any. You're not friends."

Mercedes seemed to bristle a little so I brushed her hair behind her shoulder and shot sympathetic grin her way. I was hoping to take the sting outta my words. It seemed to work. She leaned her shoulder against my chest and listened instead of snapping at me. "Why don't you think so?"

"Because she hadn't been your friend all year!" I told her. "Quinn lived in your house for months, and called you her sister all the time last year. But have you guys even talked on the phone since school started again?"

"No," my girl admitted.

"That's right. She came back to McKinley Junior year trying her hardest to forget having Beth. And I understand how hard that must have been for her. But your guys' friendship was like, the only good thing to come out of the whole situation. She should have remembered that."

"You don't know for sure she forgo…"

"Mercedes, the only thing on Quinn's mind this year was making sure she was Queen of McKinley again."

"Literally," Cedes joked. I guess she was talking about her quest for the damn Prom Crown.

"Exactly. She wanted her head Cheerio and Lady QB status back so bad she let your friendship drown!"

"I guess you've got a poin…" Mercedes started.

"And you and me would be awesome together, 'Cedes" I interrupted her. Not to be rude, I just wanted her to see my point. "We fit, or something. It's like, I'm bad at school, but you're good at it. So we could study together. And I'm hella goofy but you're so serious. I could help you loosen up and have more fun." She rolled her eyes. "You could help me learn more about God and take me to church, and I can teach you how to be a hot chick drummer…"

Mercedes giggled. "Like Sheila E?"

"Sure…" That was exactly who I was picturing when I said that. "You never get to sing romantic duets in Glee; and we'd sound amazing together. Plus, with your help my dancing and rapping'll get better, too."

I paused to think about when we sang together during "To Sir With Love," and that other time she helped me and Puck do "Good Vibrations." I remembered that whenever I hit a wrong note or made a misstep in rehearsal Mercedes just helped me, giggling the whole time. She wasn't all snarky and perfectionist like Rachel or sarcastic and icy like Quinn. "We fit, 'Cedes." There was another word for fit that I couldn't remember that I'm sure made better sense, but I'm sure she knows what I meant.

"You and I do kind of complement each other, Finn" she agreed.

Complement…that's the word. And it just proved my point. I kept talking so she'd keep agreeing with me. "Mercedes, I've been with those two for three years now back and forth but never got as close to having an actual talk about sex as I have tonight with you… It's like a relief." I picked up the remote and turned the volume back up. "Do you know how many 'I'm sorrys' I'd have to dish out before Quinn or Rachel would forgive me for showing them porn? You're like, beyond great; Mercedes."

She put her hand over my mouth to shut me up while biting her lips in a really cute way, then she said. "Ok, Hudson I get it. And you're right, so I'll go out with you…I'd be happy to."

Even I could read the loophole between the lines of what she just said to me right then. "Uh-uh…" I told her. "No casual dating; I'm a commitment kinda guy. And I want you for my girl."

She leaned up to kiss me again. "Well, I want you for my guy." then Cedes slid off my lap and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Come on Boyfriend, let's finish watching this movie of yours. I hope we didn't talk through your favorite part." she giggled. "I'm still curious about what it is!"

"No way, Girlfriend… Good part's just starting." I slid my arms over her shoulders and ran my thumb along the skin of her arms. I'm sure I was smiling my butt off, but hell…I was happy.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

By the time Finn and I had decided to become an official couple we'd missed a lot of the movie, Honey was still tied down; and from what I could tell, Digger still wasn't letting her come. Her arms and legs were still splayed wide open and secured, but her body was writhing and shivering from the frustration. Sweat poured from Honey's forehead, and she alternated between cursing her husband and moaning out loud when he kissed her neck and chest.

"You still wanna know why this is my favorite dirty movie?" Finn teased.

Digger was moving to the head of the bed and the camera angle changed so that Honey's chocha was right on display. He straddled her, sixty-nine style, so that he was facing the audience.

"Well, yeah…am I about to find out why that lady's name is Honey Pot?"

Finn took the arm that wasn't around me and used to hold my waist. He bundled me in his arms and kissed my neck, then murmured, "You sure are, keep watching."

Digger was kissing his wife's belly button and rubbing her sides while using this hoarse whisper-voice to talk all freaky.

"_Ma'am, I would like to make you come. May I have your permission?"_

Finn started back kissing and licking my neck and ghosted his lips lightly over my collarbone.

"_Can I taste your honey, Honey? Am I allowed to put my lips on your pussy?"_

I closed my eyes as Finn ran his hands over my stomach, towards my chest.

"_Tell me you want to feel my mouth on you. Please say I can, Ma'am."_

Finn pinched my nipples over the fabric of my nightie, and stroked the back of my neck. Honey seemed like she was ready to give permission by then.

"_Lick me Digger, right now!"_

I felt the suction from Finn's lips on my chest as he pulled my breast from the bra cup of my teddy. When his tongue grazed my nipples my eyes shot wide open.

Digger had parted Honey's pussy lips with both hands and was busy blowing gently across the hood of her clit. Honey became even more frustrated and barked, _"Do it Digger!" _Then he obeyed immediately. Digger painted her spot with his tongue over and over, taking low long swipes while his wife went bat-shit crazy.

Fins tongue swiped across my nipple slowly in small circles before closing his lips softly around it and sucking.

"_Suck me Digger!" _Honey panted while her legs bucked at the knee and her thighs twitched. He obeyed request by fastening his mouth around her clit and wrapping his arms around her hips so he could shove one finger in her forcefully from underneath.

Finn lay me back against the arm rest of the sofa, then resumed licking and biting away at my breasts. As he worked, I saw Digger on screen teasing the tip with Honey's clit with his tongue stuck out and wagging obscenely. It should have been disgusting, watching a grown man lap away at Honey Pot's honey pot like a cat with a bowl of cream. But I was enjoying the ministrations of a soft, moist tongue of my own; stroking at my chest and making me feel delicious. So I found it all sexy, not nasty.

"_Keep going, Digger. Don't stop, Boy!"_

Digger laid off on teasing her clit and started laying broad strokes around her nub, using his whole mouth to attack her hard and fast. His thrusts to her pussy with his fingers only got more forceful when he added a second finger; it seemed to drive Honey wild.

"_Fuck me Boy; Harder, Digger!"_

I don't know if it was just me, but every time Honey said Digger's name all hard and loud I got more aroused. I arched my back while Finn nipped lightly at my tits with his teeth, and he used the opportunity to lay between my legs more fully. I felt his hands on my legs, then sighed as he slid his fingers underneath the band of my panties. I was so wet it was embarrassing.

Digger stopped thrusting for a second, long enough to insert a third finger, then he pressed and stroked along the inside of Honey's walls; applying more pressure while she went crazy. He'd begun frenching her pussy by this point; smooching away at her clit and letting his tongue linger everywhere he planted a kiss. Periodically, he would lick his own lips and suck away at the pool of wetness dripping from her pussy into his palm.

"_So fucking sweet, Ma'am."_

Finn had found my clit with his fingers and was pinching me softly with his fingertips while coming up to kiss my face again. I slipped him the tongue and he used all five of his digits to stroke me over and over and over again. It made me want to feel more, so I reached down to pull my panties away. Finn stopped my hands and took over removing them for me.

While Finn took off my undies, Digger used his teeth to nip away at Honey's clit, tongue moving behind them the whole time. She shook violently against his face and ordered him to finish her off. _"Make me come, Digger….Get me off…Do it now!"_

Instead of laying back across my body, Finn got comfortable between my legs and leaned in to kiss me on my other lips for the first time.

"You're beautiful, Mercedes."

Beautiful was exactly how I felt, but I simply moaned my response. It was all I could do right about then; words were failing me.

"Can I…" he asked, looking at me with a hungry and excited expression all over his face.

I managed to breathe out, "Please, baby…" before my man dived in to kiss my pussy again. He swirled, twirled and flicked his tongue against my sex while using his fingers to stroke my slit. By the time he'd begun sucking on me, I was itching to feel his fingers inside of my body. "Please?" I moaned.

I felt his index finger enter me gently and thanked God he knew exactly what I'd been too shy to ask for. He did it so slowly and carefully I think I felt all the ridges and furrows of his fingertips as they explored. I was riding his hands and relishing the feel of Finn's lips worshiping me, when I heard Honey scream that she was coming. I could feel myself joining her, to be honest. Finn's mouth was loving me so tenderly; it felt warm and wet against me and I couldn't hold off anymore than the girl onscreen could.

"Watch the movie, 'Cedes," I felt his lips move against me and his mouth vibrate around my aching clit, His fingers were curved and he stroked a sensitive spot deep inside of me, but I managed to turn my face and open my eyes so I could finally see Finn's favorite scene.

Digger had taken all three of his fingers away from Honey's core, and was flicking his tongue rapidly against her pussy as he stroked her thighs. A spray of wetness flew out of her snatch and completely soaked the sheets she lay on. While Honey moaned and screamed, her husband rolled off the bed, repositioned himself between her legs and the camera moved so we could see him sucking her juices directly from her leaking hole.

My own orgasm was amazing. I clenched my teeth, felt my walls tighten around my man's long fingers, and I sang out as wave after wave of pleasure took over my entire body. I'd never given myself a climax this intense; and I was pretty sure the sofa was drenched now. My pelvis shook from the spasms, while Finn's tongue danced lazily across my clit to coax me through the last of the tremors. I recovered as Finn took the time to remove his fingers and lick them clean, then he stuffed his tongue inside my pussy to collect the rest of my juices. It was beautiful.

By the time I was finally finished shaking, Finn had kissed his way back up my body to look me deep in the eye. I stared at him, a little embarrassed that I'd been responsible for the wetness that was still clinging to the lower half of his face. He smiled and licked his lips before I grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. When we parted I asked, "My turn now?"

Finn just shook his head and kissed me again before answering. "Next time…you just made my biggest fantasy come true. I kinda wanna savor it right now." I felt how hard he was against my thigh, but I guess my body was way too exhausted for me to argue with him. We made out some more, then he let me go clean up.

* * *

**Finn POV:**

When Mercedes got up and went to the bathroom, I watched her backside sway out of the room, then sat back to think about some stuff. I hadn't been kidding when I told Mercedes how much I dug it when Honey Pot sprays come out of her pussy. It's really sexy…so sexy that I actually tried to look up female ejaculation on the internet. All that g-spot stuff? It was completely confusing, and I totally never understood all the stuff about having to let a girl almost come a bunch of times before it'll work. But I understood now. I feel like Cedes and me are gonna learn a lot together.

Obviously I never got this far with any of my exes. Satan doesn't count; that was curiosity fuck, and she got herself off on her own right after I blew my load anyway. In her own way, Santana was just as selfish about sex as Rachel and Quinn were; even though she puts out and they don't. None of 'em cared enough about me to listen when I tried to explain that I wanted to touch them to make them feel good; to show my feelings or whatever. They cared more about controlling me than finding out how I felt, so I never got the chance. Cedes gave me one though, and I could see myself falling in love with her just because of that.

She even offered to return the favor. I said no, because really? We were moving too fast as it is. And I know it was all my fault. I don't want Mercedes thinking I put her in the slut-bomb category. So I made myself say no.

I was actually shocked as hell that my girl actually let me travel my hands all over her tits and touch her soft thighs, anyway. She smiled every time I kissed her pretty lips, and it made me feel so wanted; loved, even. So when she let me touch her pussy I got caught up. But eating her out and tasting how much she enjoyed what I did to her was good enough for me. It was fun, and turned me on so much my dick was rock hard afterward. So when she closed the bathroom door I ran upstairs to wash up and straighten myself out. I jacked off to the memory of Mercedes grinding against my face; thinking the whole time that my new relationship was gonna be great. My night may have started shitty, but the end definitely made up for it. After I got off, I went back downstairs, turned off the TV, and put some slow music on my iTunes so I could spend the next couple of hours getting to know my new girl better.

I was already looking forward to hanging out with 'Cedes after school and taking her out on dates, doing something special for her when we went to New York for Nationals and getting even closer. And I couldn't wait to start. So yeah, Prom Night is now my new favorite day of the year!

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I went into the downstairs bathroom, pulled my panties back on, and looked at my glowing ass in the mirror. I felt completely cherished and invigorated. Orgasms may not necessarily equal satisfaction with life…but anybody that tells you climaxing can't make you happy is a damn lie. They call it a natural high for a reason, believe that. I was feeling some kind of way right about then, sort of conflicted about things.

I was really curious about Finn, and what kind of things turned him on. I also wanted to please him as much as he had just pleased me. Truth be told I was curious about sex with the Jolly Finn Giant…can't call him Finnocence anymore, not even in my head. But there's no way in hell I can sleep with him tonight. Don't get me wrong; I like Finn and he's in no way, shape, form, or fashion a stranger. If the circumstances were different I'd be singing another tune. I may be a virgin, but I'm no prude. But I just can't go there with him tonight; no matter how horny all this shit is getting me.

This is Finn we're talking about. Once he gets a girl by his side, he just falls behind her automatically, letting them lead him around by the balls and taking orders like their name was Carol. I know, without any doubt, that if I let anything too serious happen here tonight, it'll be the same exact thing. I mean, just look at that flick he chose; all that Domme/Sub shit… he's not even trying to hide it! And if I can see the shit coming and just let it happen, that means I'm no better than his exes. So we gotta backtrack a little and start over by going slow from this moment on.

I'm gonna spend some time with Finnie…talk to him, make some plans to hang out tomorrow, see how he feels about maybe working on a song we can sing together in Glee next week. Then I'll go upstairs and gossip with Kurt when he gets home.

Don't even get it twisted though; I was really hoping our relationship lasted long enough for me to feel comfortable going further than this someday. And I was still looking forward to returning the favor he paid me tonight. But for now, I had a little afterglow to bask in and a new boyfriend to go congratulate.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, its over! The one-shots that had been plaguing me the entire time my computer was sick are now out of my system! YAY!**

**I am contemplating continuing a few of them though. I think a short Samcedes or Mikecedes AU fic that takes up where this one leaves off might be interesting. But please don't quote me on that. If it happens, it will be after **_**SSO **_**is done and **_**WIW**_** is more mature. **

**Thanks to all you guys for appreciating this thing. I enjoyed writing it as much as you did reading. So until next time!**


	6. Author Note

**A/N: Hola! How are you guys? Been awhile, I know…**

**As promised, I've been working my butt off on **_**Prom Night 2**_**, but instead of posting it as a separate new story, I decided to simply add the new chapters to the end of the original. That way all the people who already follow it will get the notifications. I hope they don't disappoint.**

**Also, as a reminder for those who didn't full grasp my reason for this story, I think I should do a little bit of brush-up.**

**Remember when I said that **_**Prom Night **_**was supposed to be a story about the way a new couple, or maybe strangers, or platonic friends can sometimes add a new physical element to their relationship but end up fully involved and committed? Remember when I said I wrote **_**Prom Night **_**because I've lived it, and that I wanted to let all y'all folks that never experienced something similar to see it through my eyes? Do you recall my notes that describe how close you can get to a person following a spur-of-the-moment sex-capade, and the way the dynamic can lead to a lasting and loving entanglement? **

**And the story itself? Do you see the way Mercedes interacted with each of the Glee boys? The way she stumbled across real feelings while following the very honest human instinct of getting physical with someone you've bonded with?**

**I hope so. I really do.**

**But just in case I still have some nay-sayers and slut-shamers out there, I wanted to go a step further and expand on what I'm trying to dish out over here. I want you all to see that those feelings don't necessarily diminish when the sex is over. That after a couple puts their clothes back on, they're left the job of figuring out **_**why**_** the urge to merge came over them. So I did.**

**So here it is; **_**Prom Night 2**_**...a day in the life. Monday after Prom in the life, to be specific. Every couple will get its turn, and each one has a completely unique story to tell. The closeness will still be there…and yeah, some smut will too. But pay attention to the feelings, this time, OK? Let some of those sink in, too.**


	7. As Long As You're MIne

**A/N: Just like Prom Night, this story will feature some carryover from one-shot to one shot. Mercedes arrives at school with her new boyfriend in each chapter, for a mandatory 7am Glee rehearsal that I decided was called for. Also, in every chapter there will be some Glee kids' interactions, revelations and reactions… as well as an outside-of-school date and song lyrics.**

**Oh, and Annikay, there's a little Easter Egg in here for you… **_**Dream a Little Dream **_**is my life, and the day you and Illy finally approved my membership in the Yahoo group was like my birthday and Christmas all rolled into one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story or the characters of Glee.**

* * *

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Finn POV:**

This past weekend was awesome. It actually started completely crap-tastic; Prom sucked big hairy balls. But I spent most of the rest of the night with Mercedes…we got close, and now she's my new girlfriend. The two of us spent most of Sunday in my basement together; talking, making out and playing around with songs we could sing together in Glee. Then my stepbrother came into the room and started shooting us all these crazy confused looks. When told him we were a couple he seemed really happy, but grilled us for an hour about how we ended up together. By the time Mercedes got ready to go home we had his blessing, and he had a lot of dirt. It was fun. Then my girl and I made plans to ride to school together the next day and kissed each other goodbye.

New Directions won Regionals last month, so we're all gonna meet at school early Monday morning to talk about set lists and performance rehearsals for Nationals. I'm really excited, because I want us to do a good job; plus, we really need to start writing or picking out some songs. But I'm also a little bit scared, because I'm sure Quinn and Rachel will flip out when they find out I'm with 'Cedes now. I really want to be happy with my new girlfriend, so I totally made up my mind to be a bastard if either one of them starts acting all crazy. If Mercedes breaks up with me because my exes try to mark me as their territory or hurt her feelings I think I'll flip. She's the best thing to happen to me in a long time, so I'm nipping it in the bud today.

We walked into the choir room hand in hand right before rehearsal was supposed to start. It looked like my girl and I were the last ones to make it; that is, we were last if Rachel was in the teacher's workroom harassing Mr. Shue about something. And she probably was. Everybody else was there, though; yawning or whispering to whoever sat beside them. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the bottom row next to where Artie usually parks. Tina and Mike had their heads together and hands gripped between themselves. Quinn was seated in the upper right hand corner of the room by herself, and Sam was four or five seats to her right. Kurt was two or three seats below them, and Lauren was leaning heavily onto Puck right in the middle of the back row. In a way it was really great that we were last, because we could get all our "coming out to Glee" drama out in the open all at once. But it was also kinda bad because Mercedes seemed really nervous about telling everybody at one time. I guess she didn't wanna have to answer questions from all 11 of our friends, one right after the other. I figured if I pulled the Band-Aid off for her it might hurt less, so I clasped Mercedes hand tighter and cleared my throat.

"Hey, everybody… Me and Mercedes wanna tell you guys something. Do you mind?"

Kurt gave me a knowing look and nodded, and Pizes started whispering but aside from that everybody straightened up to listen.

"It won't take long. I just wanted introduce you guys to my new girlfriend…" I raised my hand which was still wrapped around hers. "…Mercedes Jones!"

"Way to go Hudson!" Puck congratulated. Lauren nodded beside him.

Mike and Tina shot each other a proud look like they arranged it or something. "God, we hoped that's what the surprise was," Tina put in.

"Yeah, that's great you guys," chimed in Mike. Right after that everybody heard a voice out in the hallway and we turned to face the door.

"…_because it is imperative Mr. Shue, that we secure a Nationals set list that is both dignified and fun. We have to send the message that we are a competition choir to be reckoned with while performing songs that resonate with the judges' panel and audience at large. I've told you time and time again…" _

Everybody quit congratulating us when we figured out it was Rachel harassing our teacher.

"Does Rachel know?" Sam wondered. "Because if she comes in here and tries to hit on me again to make you jealous…"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sam." Quinn shot across the row. She seemed sort of pissed.

Mercedes and I walked over to sit right in front of Puck and Lauren and shook our heads "no," just in time to see Rachel and Mr. Shue walk through the door.

"…_which is why you and I have present a united front while the team is choosing which songs we will perform for Nationals. I can make suggestions that work best with our most engaging voices, and you have veto power. Together we can decide what will ultimately be best for the entire…" _

Mr. Shue was running really fast to where his dry erase board was posted like he wanted to get away from Rachel. She was right behind him running her mouth a mile a minute. "Okay, every one…let's get started. Rachel, have a seat…" She did, but it looked like she didn't want to. "We need to get a running start on song selection for Nationals; decide whether we should continue singing original songs or not…and also decide which of you should sing lead."

Rachel put her finger in the air to comment, but Artie beat her to the punch. "Mr. Shue, regardless of whether or not we write our own songs we should have a definite set of leads in mind when we start making selections. That'll narrow down the search."

"I agree…" Rachel started, but Tina cut her off.

"That's true," Tina agreed. "Even if we choose to sing stuff we don't write ourselves, we can decide on genres and ranges based on the featured performers."

Everybody nodded. It sounded like a good idea to me too. I bent down to smooch Mercedes on the cheek since I know whenever we discuss leads and stuff she usually ends up getting mad.

Finally Rachel got a chance to say whatever it was she'd been trying to say since she sat down, "Well, I know that everyone here is aware of how I feel about going to New York City and letting the city itself inspire our songwriting." Then she looked around the room, probably hoping somebody would cosign. But mostly everybody just rolled their eyes. "As for lead selection, obviously we can begin our performance with an original song in the style of a Broadway show-stopper featuring me…" Rachel placed her hand on her chest just like Miss Piggy does when she says "_moi_…" and I wondered if I was the only one picturing her saying it in my head. Then Mercedes giggled, and I decided she was probably thinking the same thing. "…followed by a romantic ballad sung as a duet between Finn and I…"

Rachel shot me a hungry look and I gripped Mercedes' hand a little tighter. My girl placed her lips on my neck in response, and I had to hold back a moan.

"…and ending with an up-tempo group number where the rest of you each get a line."

She looked around the room at all the people getting quietly pissed off at what she was saying. "What alternative is there…who else could possibly lead us to victory?"

"Oh I don't know…" Santana stood up and gestured around the room while Britt tugged on her skirt so she'd sit down. "…practically everybody up in here?"

Puck chimed in next. "Yo, Satan's right…you and Finn ain't the only ones in the club with voice!"

Lauren didn't even try to calm Puck down; instead she added, "I agree. Think about it Mr. Shue; if somebody else does a lead, then we can finally add some R&B or that New Jack Swing stuff Puck told me you like so much..."

I remembered Mr. Shue calling all that Acafellas music he picked New Jack something. But most of those songs were fast. If we did that we'd still need a ballad…

"… and you know Berry can only pull off pop and show tunes," Lauren continued.

Mr. Shue seemed to be thinking it over; rubbing his chin and squinting his eyes like he hadn't ever considered it before. "Thanks, Lauren, that's certainly an idea."

"It could be fun, too…" Sam chimed in. "…I bet if we picked the right song we could get the whole audience and the judges singing along. I figure anybody who'd agree to be on the panel probably loves all kinds of music, not just the obvious choices. If we can make 'em snap their fingers and dance in their seats…"

"You're not wrong, Sam…" Mercedes finally spoke up. For a minute I was kinda worried that my girl only started adding to the discussion so she could agree with Evans. I mean, they _were _Prom dates, and I bet they had a great time together. Plus, it would be just my luck for Sam to pay me back for stealing Quinn by stealing 'Cedes. That train of thought was making me a little angry so I pushed it out of my head. "…plus, we're long overdue for an overhaul on our style, anyway." Mercedes looked happy and brought our hands up so she could kiss my fingers. It calmed me down.

"Mercedes and Artie should sing the duet," Mike chimed in. "They could do a seriously classic R&B ballad and wow everybody. Remember when Rachel and Mr. Shue did _Endless Love_? No offense, but they didn't even _try _to sound anything like Lionel and Diana. But Artie and Mercedes could totally slay something like that.

Everybody except Rachel agreed with Mike, even Mr. Shue.

"Wait! Stop it!" By that time Rachel was flustered and sputtering. "You guys…" she took a deep breath before starting again. "While I agree that there are several New Directions girls with strong vocal abilities, I have to also point out that none of them have enough experience on the stage to wow an audience of this size. I have _years_ of training under my belt that makes me the perfect choice for the starring role. I've taken classes on voice projection, stage presence, and emoting for most of my life." Then she tried to catch Mr. Shuester's eye so he'd agree with her. But he was still lost in thought. So she continued. "I have experience with local theater and pageantry, even. Can't you see that I'm the only female here who's in any way prepared to perform on a National stage?"

"Mercedes…" I knew Kurt was on my girlfriend's side in this, because he came into my room for a "lady chat" last night and told me he felt bad for letting his friendship with Mercedes slide recently. Kurt said that since Mercedes was practically his new sister now, he was gonna make more of an effort; stand Blaine up for Mercedes instead of the other way around. And start dodging Rachel's phone calls so she couldn't try to get me back through him, too. "…haven't you been leading your church's adult choir since you were ten? Don't you arrange music and organize the Easter and Christmas productions practically by yourself? Doesn't you church have over 200 members?"

Mercedes nodded. Kurt turned to Rachel.

"Mercedes should lead whatever duet we pick." Rachel seemed really offended but kept on arguing.

"But in order to give an extraordinary duet performance, an entertainer must tap into a veritable well of genuine human emotion. Finn and I have a history, and it provides a foundation for breathtaking duet performances. Even though our relationship has had its ups and downs, we always manage to draw energy from our frustrations and used the drama onstage. There's no way on Earth that Mercedes can even attempt to muster that type of…"

Mercedes stood up. "Okay, lemme stop you right there. In case you haven't noticed, I happen to have a new man. One I feel very strongly about." She smiled down at me and stroked the hand she was still holding with her thumb. "We can sing together and tap into that."

Rachel seemed confused. "Who?"

I stood up and circled Mercedes' waist with my arms. "Me," I said, then kissed 'Cedes while the rest of the class kept talking.

"Yeah, Rachel…the guy Mercedes has been holding hands with for the last half hour?" Tina snarked.

"And slobbing down every ten seconds since rehearsal started!" Santana crowed.

"Those two got together on Prom Night, Rachel… anybody with eyes can see how close they've gotten," stated Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Britt pretty much said what everybody else was thinking. "God, you're stupid."

"Or shallow and conceited as hell…" Lauren added. "…either way sounds about right to me."

"But, but…" Rachel sputtered. "…that's ridiculous! Finn and I are on our way to reconciliation. We'll be back together right on time to lead the New Directions to victory!"

I broke the kiss and shot Rachel a confused look, because she and I hadn't spoken one time since Prom.

"…Granted, we took some time apart this weekend in order to focus on what we each really want from our relationship, whenever we do get back together…"

"Rachel," I cut her off. "We took time apart this weekend because I was with Mercedes the whole time…. And ignoring you!"

"Oh, snap…" Artie joked, and Santana even hi-fived him in appreciation.

"And how the hell was he supposed to be reconciling with you, when you had no clue he and I had even broken up, Hobbit?" demanded Quinn.

"That's who kept blowing up your phone?" my girl asked. I nodded. "Anyway, get over it Berry. Finn and I got this. We'll emote all over that stage while you try to hit my usual glory notes at the end, ok? You and I can switch roles."

"Sounds good to me," Puck laughed. His girlfriend threw Mercedes a thumbs up.

"But….she….I…" Rachel sputtered. "Finn…we…I can't…"

"Okay, you guys…" I figure Mr. Shue had been using all the time we spent schooling Rachel to puzzle through whatever he'd been trying to piece together, and now he had a plan. "…I've given this some thought and I know what we'll be doing. No original songs."

Rachel continued to babble but paused long enough to shoot daggers at our teacher.

"We don't write them fast enough to get very much rehearsal time in and it shows in the finished product. It worked out alright for Regionals, but we can't go to Nationals with anything half-baked. There, everything has to be clean and precise."

Most of the class agreed and sat up straight to listen more closely.

"First of all, I think Lauren's New Jack Swing idea is great. I was in high school when the movement started, and I loved the whole thing; it was big beats meeting in the middle with sweet melodies, and so many of the songs were fantastic! Most of the stuff is fast-paced and the dancing style is really distinctive, so if we can prepare a seriously high-impact dance number we can definitely impress the judges. Brittany, Mike…" he caught both of their eyes before going on. "…I'd like for you two to go YouTube the music videos for songs like Jade's _Don't Walk Away_, or TLC's _Ain't Too Proud To Beg, _and Michael Jackson, _Remember the Time _for dance move inspiration_…_oh! There was this great group of little kids called Another Bad Creation -ABC- who had some great moves. Watch _Iesha, _and _Playground_… see if you can stop yourself from trying to learn the dance steps when nobody's looking."

Everybody clowned on Mr. Shue; then he started doing some wild kick-jump move to show us he still had it.

"Put your own spin on everything, of course… but we wanna show those judges that New Directions can appreciate the fun. We can incorporate your choreography into our all-girl number."

"Totally, Mr. Shuester…that sounds like fun." Britt agreed.

Mike looked up from where he'd been writing down the song titles. "Yeah, Mr. Shue…we're on it."

Then Shuester looked over at Tina. "Great, because Tina I want you, Rachel, Quinn and Santana to kick a little New Jack Swing on 'em, ladies style. The guys will be doing some backup dancing and background vocals, but I mainly want to feature you girls. So I'm trusting you to make a huge splash."

Santana and Britt shared a fist bump like the Obamas and Quinn smiled over at Tina really hard.

"I had a lot of favorite songs back then that you all could really make magic happen on," continued Mr. Shue. "Janet Jackson's _Love Will Never Do (Without You)_, or _If It Isn't Love, _by New Edition. Paula Abdul sang a song called _(It's Just) the Way That You Loved Me_ that fits; maybe you could do _MotownPhilly_ by Boyz II Men. Ooh! Or Whitney Houston's _I'm Your Baby Tonight_. These are all songs that resonate with audiences, big time. People are gonna recognize them from the second the band strikes its first notes. So I'm counting on you to create some nostalgia while making it your own. You guys down?"

"Hells yea!" Santana yelled.

"Quinn?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Of course… I know all the songs you mentioned, from when I lived with Mercedes' family. You and her mom like the same kind of music."

Tina answered before she was asked. "You know I'm down, Mr. Shue. We'll do our research at practice this afternoon."

"Great!" Mr. Shue didn't even ask Rachel what she thought. He just kept going over his set list decisions.

"For the guys, I want to try something big and different for us. We've never tried to work across genres or wow the audience with something completely big and bold. We play it safe, but we can't at this level. Remember when Vocal Adrenaline sang _Bohemian Rhapsody_?"

We all nodded that we did.

"It was operatic, well-choreographed… and overall, completely show-stopping. We should look into a huge production-heavy number to perform as a group. Maybe something like when the guys performed KISS songs, but with a slightly more classic arrangement to show the range of voices. Artie, you and Puck can handle that right?"

They didn't even answer him because they were so excited.

"We can focus the vocals on the guys mainly for that particular number, but I think we can show those Nationals judges how talented every single New Directions member is with our set list!"

"What about the romantic duet?" Rachel asked. I guess she was done pouting for now. "Who's going to lead that?"

Mr. Shue took a deep breath. "It's obvious to me that Mercedes and Finn are much more suited to singing together at this point in time than you and Finn are. Plus, they really work well together. Remember _To Sir With Love_? And _Good Vibrations_? We'll choose a well-known song with roots in both R&B and pop. Or maybe country; you guys _do_ know that Kenny Loggins remade _Endless Love_, right?"

We didn't.

"Anyway, we'll tool around with the arrangement, make sure it works for both Finn and Mercedes; and try our best to simultaneously remind everyone in the audience of both versions of the song. If that doesn't get the judges clapping and singing along I don't know what will. Can you two start looking for possible duet selections?"

We answered together. "Sure…"

"So everybody has a job and I'll see you all here for rehearsal after last period."

Mr. Shue left to go to the teacher workroom and Rachel took off in a huff. The rest of us stayed and hung out while waiting for the bell to rang.

For the rest of the school day, Mercedes and I tried to get together as much as possible to talk over duet possibilities. She and I spent 2nd period study hall in the library, and we both already had a few song titles written down. My mom loves _Unforgettable_ by Nat King and Natalie Cole. And I remembered that song from that old "Officer and a Gentleman" movie Kurt loves so much…_Up Where We Belong _by Jennifer Warnes and Joe Cocker. Then there was that _Almost Paradise _song from "Footloose" by Ann Wilson and Mike Reno. Mercedes had a movie soundtrack idea, too…she wanted us to sing the theme from "Beauty and the Beast" by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson; or this song called _Always_ by Atlantic Starr. She kept talking about _The Closer I Get to You _by Roberta Flack and Donnie Hathaway, too. We were just about to start a Pro/Con list for all of them and use the rest of study hall to narrow our choices down to two when we heard static over the PA.

"_Hello?…One, two, one two…Mike check."_

It was Rachel, for some nutty reason or another.

"_Greetings, students of McKinley!"_

I looked over at Mercedes and raised my eyebrows, while she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"_My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, Class of 2012 and member in good standing of the New Directions Show Choir, McKinley Photography Society, as well as the Black Student Union. Most of you might recognize me as Finn Hudson's girlfriend."_

Mercedes hands were twitching and her tits were heaving on her chest so I could tell she was mad. So I gestured for her to come sit in my lap. I wanted to help her feel better like she's been doing for me since Prom.

"_As you are more than likely well aware, Finn and I have been apart since December of last year, due to circumstances beyond our control. Since then he has become involved with two new girlfriends, one right after another…although I can assure you, Student Body, that he and I are most definitely on a trajectory headed right back into one another's arms."_

I rubbed Mercedes' back and nuzzled myself into her neck so she'd giggle. It worked, and my girl was able to ignore Rachel for a few seconds.

"_I have made a deal with Principal Figgins that will allow me to make a plea for Finn's forgiveness via school intercom in exchange for my agreeing to either raise or donate the funds necessary to purchase yearbook page space for all of the clubs I just mentioned…"_

I kissed and sucked a spot right behind Mercedes' left ear and nibbled a little bit too. I heard her moan softly and felt her hand stroke the back of my neck.

"…_although you'd __**think**__ the Photography Society would have an in where yearbook space is concerned, considering the fact that we take all the pictures for the yearbook. Anyway, I'd like to use the remainder of the ten minutes I've been allowed to address Finn Hudson directly. Let me say that I attempted to contact you one on one by searching the boys' locker room as well as the auditorium, since you usually spend your free period in one of those two places. However, you were nowhere to be found." _

I heard her take a deep breath.

"_Finn, I am truly and deeply sorry for abusing our previous relationship. I realize now that I was wrong for attempting to punish you for doing what we both know you did with Santana. You and I would never have broken up if I hadn't done what I did with Puckerman, and you were completely justified to end our relationship when you did."_

By that time I wasn't even paying any real attention to the PA, because Mercedes and I were getting our mack on. God, I love making out in public.

"_But I can assure you that if you will end this sham of a relationship with Mercedes, and revisit the love you and I once shared; this type of thing will never happen again. I know much more about love now, and you can trust me to protect your feelings in a way I wasn't capable of before."_

My girl and I were trading pecks and whispering flirty stuff when we heard Figgins' voice in the background.

"_I've just been advised to wrap things up, so I'll stop here, but Finn…If you wish to accept my apology and rejoin me in trying to make us work, then I will meet you after second period next to your locker. I know you have PE next class period and have absolutely no reason to exchange books right now, so if I see you there -as I suspect I will- then I will know I am forgiven and we can start again."_

Mercedes got up off of my lap returned back to her seat so we could start our pro/con list. Then we heard Rachel's parting shot.

"_I'll see you after class, Finn. Thank you everyone, for your time…"_

* * *

**Mercedes POV: **

After Glee rehearsal, I took a little bit of time to find Quinn and make sure she was alright with what Finn and I announced today. I know Finn thinks I don't owe her any more explanation than I do the rest of the New Directions, but I don't see it that way. She's his most recent ex, in addition having been one of my best friends last year. I saw her give birth, she lived in my house. I want her to accept it, even if I can't get her blessing. We talked about things; not just Finn, but our friendship as well and things got kind of heated, if you want the truth. Like you could probably guess, Quinn got abrasive, and I reacted by going on the offensive. There were a few tears shed, and a couple of choice words thrown from both sides. But in the end Quinn admitted that she and Finn were a thing of the past, so she really had no claim to his affections. Then I apologized for blind-sighting her, and we hugged. I think she and I can even get close again, since she sent me off with a funny ass joke about me being better than Rachel. I _guess_ that was like getting her blessing.

I saw my man a lot of times after that throughout the day. We started to narrow down song choices for Nationals at study hall, but got interrupted by Rachel being nutty over the intercom.

Then at lunch Finn and I were in the quad eating while singing parts of our duet possibilities to one another and pulling up YouTube videos on our phones; when we heard Rachel over our shoulders.

"How dare you Finn Hudson!"

We turned around and saw Rachel there with her hands posted on her hips.

"Berry, what the hell are you going on about?" I asked.

She ignored me, pointed her index finger at Finn, and shouted, "I waited for you for twenty-five minutes! You made me late for my Chemistry exam, and I wasn't allowed any extra time…I may have failed the test because of you!"

"Wait, you're mad because I didn't meet you?" Finn asked, sounding confused. "Why in the hell would you ever think I'd go anywhere near my locker when I knew that's where you were waiting?"

"Yeah, Rachel…" I broke in. "Finn wasn't impressed by your little PA announcement. We spent the whole time you were talking making out."

Finn circled my waist and dragged me onto his lap. "So just get past it, okay…we're over, Rachel, for good!"

"Finn Hudson, you and I will never be over as long as we have our memories!" Rachel shrieked, loudly. "This thing you've started with Mercedes couldn't possibly be more important to you than what we once shared…"

By this time everybody in the courtyard was staring at us and Rachel looked around at her audience expectantly. Then she pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it up.

"…Which is why I've prepared something to remind you of all the times we enjoyed one another…both onstage and off."

Rachel shot me a smirk "Finn and I often sang this song to each other as a symbol of our love. It perfectly describes how we feel for one another." Then she pressed a few buttons and music started to play.

_Ohh... _

I sat there thinking, 'Oh, hell. This bitch was gonna try and serenade my man.'

_Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight _

_I need help believing, You're with me tonight. _

The crazy thing was, that I knew the damn song… it was from _Wicked_. It completely blew my mind that the fruitcake actually had the balls to sing a song called _As Long as You're Mine _to my boyfriend!

_My wildest dreamings, Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, With you wanting me. _

And not just any song about a man being hers…she was over here singing a song about star-crossed lovers stealing away into the night to get away from everything trying to keep them apart…like I was a damn home-wrecker or something!"

_Just for this moment, As long as you're mine _

_I've lost all resistance, And crossed some borderline. _

When theFiyero part was about to start I could tell Rachel was expecting Finn to chime in and sing too. I peered back, to find him looking totally disgusted and embarrassed. So I kissed Finn on the neck like he did for me when Berry lost her mind in study hall.

_And if it turns out, It's over too fast _

_I'll make every last moment last. _

That's when he thanked me with a smile and a kiss. So I threaded my fingers though his hair and kissed him back.

_As long as you're mine_

When Finn's big opportunity to take a verse came up, all everybody in the quad could hear was crickets. For about a minute. Then we heard laughter. Finn and I broke the kiss so we could see who everybody was clowning on, and were relieved to find out it was just Rachel instead of all three of us.

She ignored the taunts of "Take that shit back to Broadway," and "Damn, you got burned!" and "Bitch, I know you feel crunchy!" I'm pretty sure that last one was shouted by Santana. Instead Rachel just started whining.

"Finn, how could you? That was the perfect opportunity for you to accept my apology and prove your never-ending love for me!" She started faking tears then, I could tell because the tears were streaming down her face over smiley cheekbones and an exaggerated pout. Then she started shouting about how that had been the perfect duet for the two of them to perform at Nationals, and that Finn had ruined things by refusing to sing with her. After that the bitch huffed off again.

Rachel didn't really do or say anything spectacular in Glee practice after school, other than when she refused to sing or talk until Finn agreed to give her another chance. But it helped the rest of us work better, anyway. With her being quiet everybody was able to look over songs, debate choreography and do some quick runs-through so Mr. Shue could make the final choices. We got a lot done, actually.

When practice ended Finn dropped me off at home and we made plans to go to dinner. He promised to pick me up by six, so I went and got ready. We were finished eating our pasta and debating over desert when Rachel's ass showed up. She came into the door, walked right past the hostess, and looked around before zooming in on me and my man like a Finn seeking missile. Then the bitch had the audacity to sit in the booth across from us. I was ready to beat her over the head with a dinner plate and gouge her eyes out with a fork by that time; anyway, since all that shit she pulled in school today was crazy as hell. It looked like I was gonna have to really fuck her up before Rachel got the picture.

"Mercedes and Finn…" the nut-case started. "…I am here to first apologize for the multitude of scenes I caused today at McKinley High. I realize now that I may have gone overboard in trying to exhibit my heartfelt affections for Finn, and I was wrong for disrespecting your new relationship."

Rachel giveth…

"However, even you two have to admit that your newfound affection came completely out of the blue." She turned to face my man. "Finn, it was only three days ago that you were fighting with Jesse for my honor at Prom. Forgive me for assuming that you were pretending to have a fake relationship with Mercedes, with the hopes of making me jealous. I thought you wanted me to pursue you, because you two couldn't possibly have been a legitimate couple."

…And Rachel taketh away.

"But I no longer wish to re-establish my relationship with Finn through means of manipulation. When he and I get back together, I want to do so with the blessing of all of our friends, even you Mercedes." She gave me a sympathetic smile while I crossed my arms over my chest. Finn put his arm around me and placed his other hand on my thigh to calm me down.

"I know Finn well enough to know that he likes to enjoy a meal of lasagna on the nights Carol and Burt have their weekly date. So I correctly assumed I would find the two of you here enjoying each other's company. I'd like to stay, and talk to you both. I think that if the three of us can have a rational discussion about everything, you may begin to actually see where I'm coming from."

"Fuck off Berry…"

I couldn't stop myself from standing and reaching out to grab her sick ass. She flinched and cowered, which was almost as satisfying as the slap I nearly landed upside Rachel's head. It would have connected, but Finn's reflexes are great; he caught my arms and forced me to sit down, then asked me quietly to sit on my own hands.

"Mercedes is right, Rachel." Finn finally addressed Berry. "What we have is none of your business. We don't need to hear your opinions or take your advice. Anything you have to say about our relationship, you can say it behind our backs."

I was really impressed by Finn's statement, so much that I actually calmed the fuck down. Usually he lets Rachel use that 'foot in the door' shit to get her way. After thinking for a moment and considering what the sick skank had just let come out of her mouth, I decided that I was more curious than angry. So I turned to him and said, "Finnie… I'm not mad anymore. And I've thought about it…Rachel just said she was going to rationalize with us. Which means by the end of this conversation either we or she will have convinced the other one that they are right. I trust you. I know you want me more. So let her talk, then we'll tell her why she can't have you. We'll get this fuckery out of the way, once and for all." Not that I believed that shit for a minute.

"Go ahead, Rachel" I offered her the floor.

"Okay…" I could tell Rachel was shocked, but composed herself almost immediately. "First of all, Finn I think there is a distinct possibility that you may have latched onto Mercedes because you're under the false impression -one I may have inadvertently given you, by the way- that I am currently interested in dating Jesse St James. While it is true that I asked him to Prom and spent the evening in his company, I can assure you beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I am not at all available for any of Jesse's advances. I invited him in order to make you jealous, which I see now may have been ill-advised. However, now that you and Quinn are no longer an item, you and I are at liberty to rekindle the joys we once found in each other's arms without any obstacles."

"But Mercedes is way more of an obstacle than Quinn was…" Finn sounded really frustrated. "…I like her more than I like both of you put together." I looked at Finn, sort of surprised but really happy he felt that way. "And, anyway, we already knew that, Rachel…" Finn continued. "…Sam told Mercedes at the Prom that you admitted to trying to make me jealous when you asked him by yourself. And I got kicked out of the dance when the shit almost worked. Why did you think I would enjoy any of that? I almost got grounded!"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, Rachel, you play too much. If you wanted Finn back you could have just waited for him to realize he and Quinn weren't working out. It would have happened eventually. But you didn't. See, you still have yet to learn that when people play those kinds of games somebody always loses, and Finn's tired of being a loser for you."

Finn shot me a grateful look and kissed me on the cheek, which caused Rachel to cringe. Then she got started again.

"All right, maybe that wasn't the best argument to have made right off the bat." Then she composed herself and got ready to deliver more "logic." Rachel turned bodily toward Finn and gave him a conspiratorial look. "Finn, I know you better than Mercedes does. We've been close for two years now." Then she straightened up and addressed us both equally. "Therefore I understand that you've been heavily invested in McKinley High's popularity stakes since you began attending. You _need_ a girlfriend who others deem both desirable and covet-worthy."

Berry shot me a fake sympathetic gaze. "I am in no way trying to insult Mercedes, but I do remember vividly the way the boys of the school looked to you with admiration when I dressed as Britney Spears." She nodded while forcing her face to take an excited expression. "So while I may not now, nor have I ever been one of the more popular girls at school; we can both see that you reap certain benefits of having me on your arm. Therefore, if I promise to change my rather distinct style and only wear clothes to school like the ones Brittany and Santana are prone to; we could collectively inspire so much jealousy in your peers that you will regain your status as BMOC again in no time. Mercedes cannot possibly help you in this regard."

I couldn't have bitten my tongue right then for shit. "Berry, what the stinky hell are you flapping your lips about?" This time her argument was stupid as fuck on top of being completely insulting. "You get more slushy facials than any other three Glee Club members combined. And Finn got _less_ popular with you on his arm… Besides, nobody gives a damn about what you wear, other than JBI. That shit makes no sense whatsoever. And when you consider the fact that I was a Cheerio for a hot minute, and still have friends on the squad…"

Finn grinned and took up where I left off. "She's totally right, Rachel. I know of at least three guys that want to date Mercedes…"

I shot him a crazy look. He nodded and squeezed my thigh under the table before going on. "…and that's just the ones on the football team. If I cared that much about seeing a girl all the guys wanna get with, I'd marry Mercedes today."

I really shouldn't be gushing so much over this shit.

"And it seems like all of your best arguments are really just a way of insulting 'Cedes. You want me to take you back so bad thaT you're trying to make me stop liking Mercedes. But she's better than you, Rachel. You and Quinn spent Prom Night making me miserable, and she spent hers cheering me up. The only thing you're succeeding in doing here is convincing me that I already made the best choice…"

I had to take a moment right here and think about all the implications of what my man just said. Obviously, I totally believe in Finn's feelings for me when he tells me how much he likes me. But Rachel's so good at manipulating him that I never expected him to stand up to her for me, at least not this early on. At best, I figured he'd let Rachel get started, ignore her ramblings as long as possible, then pull me away before I snatched her up. Worst case scenario in my head involves me seeing a flash of regret or indulgence move across Finn's features while Berry ran her mouth. The fact that he totally went to bat for us and put Rachel in her place touched me. Knowing that Finn was capable of this kinda shit made me wish I'd ridden something other than his face on Saturday night.

"…and since Rachel crashed our date," Finn stood up and held out his hand for me to take. "We can just leave her here to pay the check….how about a movie, Babe?"

I smiled. "Of course, Hon. Let's go."

Finn and I went to a 6pm showing of "The Hangover II", after a healthy debate in which "Thor,"_ "_Kung Fu Panda 2," and the newest "Pirates of the Caribbean" were all mentioned. Finn even offered to see a "girly" movie with me like "Bridesmaids" or "SomethingSpecial." But we eventually settled on the comedy sequel. We shared popcorn mixed with Junior Mints, drank the biggest slushies ever seen outside of a 7eleven, and made fun of each other for which Hangover friend the other one liked the best. Finn thinks Alan's creeper ass is hilarious, and I'm a little bit in love with Mr. Chow…but we had a blast. When we came out of the theater our recently ditched nut job made a reappearance; Berry was waiting outside. She started ranting immediately when she saw us still together.

"Finn, I am appalled that you and your girlfriend would be so crude as to leave me with the job of paying for a meal that I had no part in eating. It's obvious to me that your new relationship with Mercedes has already undone all of the progress I've made towards teaching you gentlemanly behavior. You owe me an apology!"

Finn and I looked at each other and laughed, much like we'd been doing all night.

"Get real, Rachel…" Finn answered her. "You showed up in the middle of MY date with MY girlfriend and tried to convince me to break up with her right in her face. You're just lucky Mercedes didn't crack your skull. You got off easy."

I nodded. "And that was only because Finn asked me nicely to sit on my own hands. Otherwise, Berry, your ass woulda got cut. And I lose a little bit more of my patience every time you interrupt our day together. So speak your piece fast, so my man and I can go make out."

Rachel bristled.

"Fine…you left before I could make mention of my most compelling argument." This time the bitch tried to establish a physical bond by reaching for Finn's hands. He jumped back like it was a rattlesnake. "Finn," When Berry realized Finn wanted no part of her touching him she splayed her hands out in appeal. "You and I both know that as a teen boy you have certain urges that you seek to satisfy. And it may be true that, by McKinley High standards, I tend to veer in the direction of 'unwilling to experiment'." Rachel used air quotes to establish how frigid her ass is. "But you and I have tested the physical bounds of our relationship in a manner…"

I guess she's taking about when she let him get to second base during Jesus Week.

"…that we both found extremely satisfying in the past. I cannot promise you that I am at all comfortable with the possibility of pushing those boundaries even further, but I _am _confident in my assumption that Mercedes is even less willing than I am. She is the only girl at McKinley with less sexual experience than I have…therefore, if you continue courting her, you'll be even more frustrated than you've been with me." Rachel looked way too fucking pleased with herself for this particular argument. I wondered how long it took her to come up with it.

I glanced up at Finn, who had come behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his head into the crook of my shoulder and I giggled while he turned his face to kiss my neck.

"Actually, I can't get enough of Mercedes and you WISH you knew how to get me going like she does." Finn defended.

Rachel seemed really affronted and went on the verbal attack. "Well, I can't see how that could possibly be true; unless Mercedes is willing to let you try some of that "big-girl fat-roll masturbation" stuff you keep trying to delete from your browser history." I laughed a little at how grossed out she seemed and turned my head to kiss my man back.

"The fact is that you, Finn, crave sex. And you'd be a lot closer to getting it if you return to your relationship with me." Which was crazy, since he'd put just about every part of his body inside me except his dick on Saturday. I was killing myself giggling about how funny it was gonna be when Rachel found that shit out.

Then I turned my whole body around because I was loving Finn's hands and arms wrapped around me so fully. As we kissed and nuzzled noses, Rachel proceeded to lose her damn mind sputtering and blustering. Finn responded my planting his big hands on my ass and squeezing. I cooed and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"Finn and Mercedes, I am attempting to talk to you!" If I didn't know the girl was over the age of five, I'd swear she stomped her foot. "Kindly stop making out so we can discuss this!"

This bitch needed to get real. "Later, Rachel," Finn offered as he grabbed my hands and led me to his car.

"Yeah, bye Berry" I added, as I walked away behind him.

* * *

**Finn POV:**

After Mercedes and I finally managed to ditch Rachel, we make our way back to my house since we'd have the place to ourselves. I really wasn't planning on us doing anything sexy, or whatever. I just wanted to spend some time with my girl and make sure all that stuff Rachel was going on about didn't hurt her feelings. When we got up to my room Mercedes started laughing "How in the hell does all of you fit on a twin sized bed?" she asked as she looked around for the first time.

I chuckled with her and went over to lie across it. "Yeah, remember how I told you Mom was terrified of Prom Night sex? Well, after Babygate, she's pretty much terrified of everyday sex too. I'm only allowed to have my girlfriends come over if we keep the doors open and my beds never get any bigger."

Mercedes was still standing next to my bookcase, and fingering the trophies. "Poor Carol…denial, huh?"

"Right. Mercedes, did all of that stuff Rachel said at the movies bother you? I don't want you to think tha…"

"No, Finn" she interrupted. "It didn't bother me. I expected her to get nasty at some point. Berry always goes for the jugular when she doesn't get her way." I shot Mercedes a confused look, and she gave me a few examples. "She got Sandy Ryerson fired for not giving her the lead. She told you Puck was Beth's father when she wanted you for herself."

Oh, yeah. "You're right, 'Cedes."

"I know I am. And besides, she wasn't wrong. I would let you try some of that stuff if you wanted to. Sounds like fun…and I know Honey's into it," she teased.

I blushed so hard; I felt my face get hot. "Yeah, she is."

"Well, you let me know if you ever wanna try it and we'll see what we can make happen, alright?" I couldn't believe how embarrassed, but at the same time determined she sounded.

"Hell, yeah…" I answered her, cause hey, I'm no dummy."

"Besides," Mercedes continued. "I'm actually sort of ashamed for leaving you hanging the other day. You're my man…I shouldn't have been so selfish. And I had such a good time…"

"Don't mention it," I cut her off. Just thinking about what we did after Prom was enough to have me calling on the fucking mailman. "I'm starting to think you and me are gonna have plenty of chances to try new stuff. So I wasn't left hanging. I'm just waiting a little longer for my turn than you did."

Mercedes walked over to the bed and climbed up into my lap "Well the wait's over, Baby," she promised, right before she laid a kiss on me.

The kiss was super sweet, but what Mercedes did next was definitely not. She let the kiss turn into pecks, then she let them move across my jaw, down my neck, and under the collar of my rugby shirt. I felt the hem of it being pushed aside so Mercedes hands could stroke my stomach. Then she cuddled into me like I was the most warm and soft thing she ever had in her arms.

Which was crazy as hell… since Mercedes was definitely the softest thing in the room.

Anyway while we cuddled Mercedes' hands were busy fiddling with the fly of my jeans and I only realized she'd gotten them open when she smooched my neck and did a swoop-dive down to my crotch. It kinda surprised the hell out of me. First of all I've seen Mercedes' lady parts…I definitely got real up close and personal with her pussy three days ago. But I've NEVER had a girl get as close to my dick as Mercedes did right then. Even Santana probably couldn't tell you how long or fat I am, since she hopped on it before she even took the time to meet him. So when Mercedes said hello by coaxing me out of my fly and caressing me with feather-light touches, I got giddy as hell. Her hands were really soft, and she kind of fluttered her fingers against my shaft while she got used to having me in her hands. Then Mercedes looked up at me and giggled -kinda shy like- and joked "Don't know why I was surprised, I mean you _are_ 9 feet tall!" Then she bent her head to kiss my head.

I sort of took a second to laugh at the little joke my girl had made, but I was also really glad she'd decided to repay the favor I did for her the other night. Mercedes didn't really use her lips at first, other than to plant kisses all over my dick. Mostly she licked me like a lollipop, which had me biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut. Eventually 'Cedes decided she was comfortable letting me inside her mouth all the way and she went into it like a champ. She started humming a little, placed her lips on the head of my dick and smirked up at me, then she hoovered her way to the base and back. I swear, I felt my cock hit her tonsils and her throat sort of swallow around the tip for a second.

"Fuck, Mercedes…"

She did it again and then straightened up to start taking off her shirt and bra. "You're not the only one who can watch porn, Babe. You'd be surprised what a girl can Google to learn a few tricks from."

By that time Mercedes had stripped herself from the waist up and crouched back down to keep licking and sucking on me. I felt her tongue flicking, swirling, and twirling. I felt her lips nibbling, kissing, and blowing. Soft, tiny hands were cupping my balls and stroking my thighs. She even nipped at me a little with her teeth. I was in heaven and hell at the same damn time. I wanted to last, but I had no clue how to make myself do it. It felt so good I saw stars in the corner of my eyes like when the flash from a camera goes off. I banged my hands on the headboard because I threw my fists up into the air without thinking. And my hips were humping at her face every time she backed off sucking. But the absolutely most awesome-sauce thing I have ever felt was when Mercedes wrapped her tits around my shaft and continued licking and sucking on the head of my dick. She jerked them up and down, up and down using all the licking she'd done as lube. It was better than my hand alone, that's for sure. But it also beat sex with Satan and the time Rachel let me rub myself off between her ass-cheeks, too. Like I said, it was heaven and hell. I lasted for about 45 more seconds after she started doing it, but then Mercedes actually spoke with a mouthful of my dick and I was done.

"Come for me, Baby…" I heard it all muffled and garbled at the same time I felt the vibrations against my cock. Then I unloaded and nearly passed the fuck out.

While I caught my breath, Mercedes swallowed and climbed up to my chest to kiss me on the neck. I wasn't having any shy shit so I grabbed her face with one hand and her waist with the other so I could pull her in and kiss her as hard as I could. What's the big deal with guys not kissing their girl after she sucks them off, anyway? I mean, it _is _my come.

While we kissed I flipped us over, which was really hard to do since one little miscalculation would have landed us both on the damn floor, and pulled my boxers back over my dick. I let my pants to dangle, though, since I wanted her to feel me better for the next part. Mercedes had just gone way above and completely beyond the call of girlfriend duty and make me forget my own name for a few seconds. I was looking forward to paying her back, so I met her hips with my own and started to grind. We started off moving slowly against each other and sharing these really sweet kisses; but I could still tell how warm and wet she was getting for me.

"Mercedes?" I whispered.

I worked my pelvis back and forth against Mercedes' and kissed her pretty lips while waiting for her to answer me.

"Huh, Finnie?"

I let my hands palm her tits and flicked at her nipples and asked, "Will you tell me when you're about to come?"

I lowered my head to give my girl hickeys all over every inch of those sexy shoulders and right between her breasts, then waited for her to tell me "Okay." But I never once stopped humping.

Mercedes was really worked up; her clit was on the other side of those lacy panties she wore, just like my dick was still behind the fabric of my shorts. But I felt it quivering and shaking, anyway. And I don't know who in hell ever named what we were doing dry-humping. Because it wasn't. Dry, I mean. 'Cedes was making my underwear damp; if she'd have been naked I'd be worried about my mom finding my sheets. And she worked her pussy against me so hard I thought she was gonna throw her back out.

"Oh, Finn…"

We only did this for a few minutes before Mercedes started to moan. She broke our kiss and I attacked her neck while she whispered, "Finnie, so good…I'm about to…" while grinding against me from below. As good as it felt to be pressed against her all horny and needy, it felt even better to know that my girl was so close to getting off. I sort of had to hold in a chuckle because it was so funny to me. I mean, I'm always getting picked on by my friends about how I always come in my pants whenever I make out with a girl. They call me Mailman Finn, for God's sake. It was really nice to have found a girl who was into getting off fast too. I would never do anything with 'Cedes without making sure she got hers first, of course; never gonna leave her hanging if I can help it. Actually, if I can make her come twice for every one time I do, I swear I'll die a happy man. But it was kinda nice. And ironic. Or, I guess "ironic" was the right word for it…A 3-minute man getting together with a 3-minute woman. Honestly, I was just glad we'd found each other.

Mercedes was more than ready to come, I could tell she wanted it bad… Too bad I couldn't let her just yet…

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Oh my goodness, I think I'm addicted to the feeling of having Finn's dick rubbing up against my pussy. I never hunched around with anyone in my life before, and I gotta say that shit is absolutely _sick_. First of all, Finn's a big boy…not that I had any frame of reference or anything. But he was easily as long as my arm from wrist to elbow and as thick as three of my fingers. I even forgot all the shit I Googled about for a second while I marveled at how lovely Finn's appendage was. I knew plenty of girls went into sex stuff without a road map and that I could have just tried to wing it, but my man was a real fan of porn. I wanted him to know I was down for exploring all of his nastier curiosities, so I made sure to research some shit before we got freaky again. I'm glad I did…Blowing him made me feel sexy as shit. Then afterward, his dick was rubbing against my clit repeatedly and it felt so good I wanted to burst wide open. But dammed if Finn didn't decide right then to pull a Digger on me and pump the brakes before I could.

Finn raised himself up to his knees and flipped me over onto my stomach and started kneading my shoulders and arms. He was a damn fine massager. "Mercedes, Baby, please don't be upset with me," he begged. Truth be told, Finn was a damn fine wallower, too.

"I did that on purpose 'cause I wanna make you squirt just like Honey in the movie. I hate having to tease you like this, but I gotta stop you from coming a bunch of times if I want it to work."

By that time his hands had started stroking my back, and damned if I even _cared _about the blue-vagina I was suffering from right then. That shit felt amazing

"You're so beautiful and I want to make you feel so good today, because you deserve it. Please tell me its okay?" Finn groveled, letting his hands travel even lower so he could caress my booty cheeks.

So I put him out of his misery. I turned back around and smiled. "It's okay Babe, just kiss me until I calm down some." And he did.

Eventually Finn asked me "Can I take your panties off? I've been day-dreaming about seeing you naked all day."

I narrowed my eyes, because I hadn't completely decided to give him my virginity yet. I wanted to, but sometimes you gotta listen to your head before you start taking orders from your pussy.

"Not to have sex, 'Cedes…I promise."

I grinned and nodded. Finn started unbuttoning my skirt and sliding it down my thighs with my underwear.

"We're not ready for that step yet, anyway. I want the next girl I fuck to be my forever girl; wanna feel her pussy wrapped around my dick while I tell her how much I love her." Finn threw my clothes across the room and bent down to give me a long slow kitty swipe with his tongue; I guess he didn't think I was already wet enough.

"Delicious…" Finn got back on top of me and licked his lips before licking my lips…the ones on my face, that is. We kissed and played with each other's tongues while his hands left my waist to fondle my other set of lips. He found my clit immediately and started to stroke away at it with two of his fingers. God, Finn's hands are big. His palm completely covered my mound and I could feel the fingers he wasn't using for anything moving across my pubic hair. We kissed a lot, and I sucked his bottom lip into mine more than once because I couldn't get enough of him for some reason. When Finn bent over to lick my nipples I moaned so hard I had to catch my breath afterward.

I loved his hands…they were now probably my third favorite part of Finn's body after his long arms and pretty smile. When guy as big as Finn spends as much time as he did hanging around smaller, daintier people, it's really only natural for others to automatically put him in the category of "awkward" or "gawky." But all a person really had to do to find out my man wasn't the least bit uncoordinated was let him touch them. He had so much control over his movements when he touched my body. He knew exactly, in his head, where he wanted his fingers to stroke me, and did it so deliberately that I had no choice but to respond. I gasped when his soft hands stroked along my clit, and moaned when he pinched me with his slippery fingertips. I could feel myself getting closer to coming with every dip Finn made inside of me and my face probably wore a seriously horny grin the whole time my body scooted closer and closer to climax.

I didn't wanna tell him, because I knew the end result would be him moving his hands. But Finn was looking forward to seeing me squirt. So I was down with a little torture if it would make him happy. Reluctantly, I told Finn "Baby I'm about to…" and could have kicked myself, because he immediately stopped what he was doing.

* * *

**Finn POV:**

I knew Mercedes was getting close again to coming. Even without her telling me I knew. She was jerking and twitching so much it was hard to keep my fingers on her clit. And I wanted to keep going because the look on her face was so beautiful. I wanted her to make that pretty "O" with her lips and scrunch her nose up when the climax hit her. But I had a game plan so I didn't. I took my hands outta the temptation land and stuck my fingers in my mouth while Mercedes lay there with her hands on her chest breathing hard. When I tasted her on my fingers I decided what I wanted to try next.

"Mercedes, Babe… come ride my face." I lay on the bed flat on my back while she raised up on one side to make more room for me.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes. I think she was kinda mad.

"Please? I'll let you come this time…" I cajoled. I hoped two almost orgasms would be enough for me to see what I wanted to see. Either way I was done with the torture. I jerked my head and motioned for Mercedes to do what I asked and she did. She straddled my face and lowered herself enough to hover just above my mouth while I prayed for a baptism by pussy juice.

I took my time with Mercedes, since I knew the slower the build the better she'd feel. I kissed and licked at her slit before I opened her lips and nuzzled her clit with my closed mouth. I slid two fingers inside of her so I could find her G-spot; moving them in and out until they brushed against a rough patch right behind her clit. Finally, I opened my mouth again and French kissed her whole pussy while she shuddered and hummed.

"So sweet…"

I rubbed away at the spot I'd found inside her, but was having trouble slurping Mercedes' clit like I wanted to. She wasn't close enough. I made a few side-to-side head movements so she'd move in closer, but instead my girl inched even further away.

"You're hovering, Baby; come closer."

Mercedes whined while I pumped my fingers harder and faster. "I don't wanna smother you with my cootch!" she wailed. Her hips were grinding so I knew she wanted more friction too.

"Smother me…please!" I placed another long lick on that clit I was itching to suck so she'd get the picture. "Trust me, I can't think of a better way to go…You'll sit down if you wanna come, Babe."

So she did. That was much better.

I held my girl's lips open and slid my tongue back inside my mouth to swallow, then I stuck it back out and wiggled it from side to side one more time against her clit. I pushed my fingers in and out while curling them in a come-over-here motion. Which actually made perfect sense to me, since I _did_ want her to "come over here…"

"Oh God. Oh, shit…"

She was getting into it already. I didn't want 'Cedes getting used to any one kind of movement from me, so I made a game out of switching my tongue strokes up every time she cursed. That's when I began flicking it up and down as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast, if I do say so myself. I felt Mercedes walls tighten around my hand as that rough patch I'd found started to quiver.

"Shit…fuck, Finnie…"

Okay, time for circles. I moved my tongue around and around her clit and it felt so right in my mouth I couldn't help myself. I teased it into my mouth and started to suck. Mercedes' pussy was leaking into my palm and I felt her thighs quiver around my head.

"Dammit Finn, I think I have to…"

"You don't have to pee, Mercedes," I said with my mouthful of pussy. "Relax."

Now I knew it was time to go to town, so I took the hand that she wasn't riding and pulled her ass toward my face so Mercedes could grind into me even harder. You know, I've heard a lot of guys in the locker room say that they hold their breath whenever they go down on a girl, but it wasn't something I understood the first time I ate Mercedes out. I mean, she smelled as sweet she tasted and I wanted a mouth-and nose- full of her from the moment I took my first lick. But right at this moment? I couldn't breathe anyway. At all. 'Cedes was so close to me I could barely move my face, and her pubic hairs were stuffed right up my nose. I wasn't complaining…hell, I was all set to die a happy man between her legs from lack of oxygen, but I took the time to enjoy myself just in case before I suffocated. I sucked as much clit into my mouth as I could and flicked it hard enough for my tongue to catch a cramp. She tightened up again around my fingers and let out a really loud wail, then squeezed my head between her legs so hard my ears popped like when you take off in an airplane. Change in air pressure, I guess.

But Mercedes came. She came hard and messy, all over my face. I got a mouthful of so much honey I had to swallow twice. My nose got drenched, and I felt wetness dripping from my chin down my jaw-line. Mercedes screamed her head off the whole time she creamed all over my face. And I was so proud of myself I yelled "Hell Yeah!" right into her pussy. I think the vibrations may have made her scream even louder.

It took a couple of minutes but my lady finally calmed down. Then she sat on my stomach, swiveled in a circle and went to work on the pride-monster boner I was sporting. I just licked my fingers and lips and let her suck me off. She was so hot and so determined I think I may have come twice. Then we kissed, with her on top of me and purring like a little kitten. I think we drifted off, even though I don't remember it. But I woke up to a screeching noise, which I recognized as Rachel Berry's warm up routine. She was standing by my door clutching an object that may or may not have been a knife and wearing a look on her face straight out of the "Exorcist" or something.

I tried to cover up Mercedes with my body in case Rachel _was _holding a weapon, and yelled "What the hell, Rachel…" Mercedes looked around the room with wild eyes trying to figure out what was going on. "That door was locked; how the fuck did you get in here?"

She shook the object in her hand and I saw that it was a key ring, not a knife. "I made a copy of Kurt's keys to your room and the front door when we dated. I knew you would want me to have it."

Mercedes made like she was gonna jump out from under me butt naked and beat Rachel's ass. But I didn't want the police telling my mom that me and my girlfriend were found naked in my bed and, or that a murder had been committed in her house; so I held my baby back.

"I came here, expecting the two of you to be working on songs for Glee or doing homework. I let myself in so I could catch you off guard. I figured you probably wouldn't let me in if I knocked. But of course I never expected to find you _in flagrante delicto…"_

I shot the nut a look

"I mean, red-handed."

"If you knew we wouldn't wanna see you then why are you here?"

Mercedes struggled underneath me and I stopped her squirming with a whispered "Calm down, 'Cedes" and a kiss to the temple.

"Because I thought over all of the arguments I made today towards convincing you to take me back. And even though I still have every confidence that eventually you will see my point and acquiesce, I cannot deny the very real bond you and Mercedes seemed to have forged."

"Oh, I'm about to bond, alright…" Shit. Mercedes started tussling with me again so I concentrated on holding her around the waist and cupping her ass. She sorta almost smiled.

"Soo…" Rachel continued. "I figured I would come here and offer myself to you both. We could form a _Grand L' Amour _and be a threesome together. Like a three-way couple; a thruple."

"Bitch, if you think for one minute that I _or my man_ would touch you even with another motherfucker's hands…" Mercedes pointed her finger at Rachel and bounced so hard trying to get out of the bed and smack the girl that I had to throw both of my legs over her thighs. Man, she's strong.

"I don't see what you're so mad about Mercedes; I mean, I am no longer staking my claim to Finn or trying to come between you two." Rachel folded her hands in front of her like it was a done deal. "This way you can be the girlfriend that provides Finn with emotional support and share in his carnal proclivities…"

Rachel shot us a disgusted look.

"…and I can remain his public girlfriend and duet partner. Its win-win for us both…Because this way, you don't have to worry about _when_ I'll steal him back!"

I guess that was the straw that broke the camel's back, or whatever. 'Cedes was so mad she pushed me off of her completely and I ended up on the floor. Then she stood up bare-assed naked. Mercedes made sure Rachel saw every inch of her nude body, and laughed so evilly at the expression on my ex's face it even made _me_ a little nervous. And horny again.

"Yeah, that's right…get used to it right now!"

She walked over to Rachel so fast that if I hadn't seen her myself I would have thought she'd levitated.

"Because the image of me and Finn together butt-ass bare is one you're gonna have to chew on for a minute." I saw Mercedes looking around for something while she spoke. "You're gonna have nightmares about this shit right here, Berry…and do you wanna know why?"

Rachel shook her head and Mercedes walked over to where she'd thrown off her bra. Then she bent over to pick it up so she could put it back on. "Because now you know that these titties know every ridge of Finn's fingertips, every inch of his dick, and every taste bud in his mouth," Mercedes crowed as she snapped the last hook.

Then Mercedes found her panties as Rachel kept staring at her in horror. "And this pussy? Is addicted to Finn's sexy ass fingers and totally **belongs **to his dick the very _second_ he makes up his mind to come and get it!"

I didn't want Rachel to go home with any doubts about what she walked in on so I added, "And it's delicious, as fuck, too Baby." I stood up and walked over to where she was pulling her undies on.

Mercedes quit scowling long enough to kiss me and use me for balance. "Thank you Boo."

Then Mercedes turned back to Rachel and I handed her shirt over. "Plus, Finn's made love to my hands and mouth the same way I had sex with his, all over this here bed!" She gestured for Rachel to take a look at it. "So you can see, smell, and hear for your damn self what we have is real and your ass is unnecessary to the equation!"

Mercedes shoved her legs into her skirt and buttoned it up before pointing at Rachel and yelling, "So this right here better be the last fucking time I hear about you coming into this house trying to 'claim' my man." Rachel looked like she was about to say something but Mercedes slapped the words, and the taste, right out of her mouth. It's funny, but I never knew what that meant until just this second. My girl wasn't finished talking either.

"Don't you say shit to me, Bitch; and don't you say shit to Finn either. Coming up in here like a stalking-ass creeper with a stolen key was the final nail in the coffin. I always knew your ass was crazy, but I wasn't expecting to be anywhere in the vicinity when your ass finally snapped completely. You've managed to surpass even Berry-specific levels of psycho, and I for one don't waste my time on conversations with the insane."

She shoved Rachel toward the door, "If you ever again in your mother-fucking life attempt to take something that belongs to me, or insert yourself in between me and something that makes me happy, please believe I'm-a teach your ass about crazy."

Mercedes kicked Rachel in the ass to hurry her along out the door. "Oh, you better get ready, because I _will_ be having a little talk with Burt, Carol, and your dads about all your sick behavior today. They all need to know what kinda shit you're capable of pulling."

Mercedes turned to look at me, and I told her "Looks like you'll be singing in the girls' number as well as the duet at Nationals, baby…since Rachel's not gonna be there.'

My girl chuckled, "You're right…and I was actually feeling kinda pressed about that. I wanted a lead in the fast song too." Then Mercedes turned back to Rachel. "Good luck singing with New Directions from the mental ward, Berry. I guess I'll have to offer my services to Mr. Shue after you get committed."

Rachel sputtered and Mercedes shoved her onto the floor so she could kick her hard down the hall. I ran over to my bedroom door so I could see Mercedes pull Rachel off of the floor by her hair.

"If you don't want me kicking you down the steps you'll stand your ass up." Right then the front door opened and Kurt walked inside. He glanced up at me standing there in my boxers, smiled at Mercedes clutching Rachel by the hair, and ignored Rachel's pleas for him to help her.

"Need any help, Diva?"

"Thanks, Bestie!" she shoved the girl down again and landed a kick right where I think Rachel's ovaries are. If she even has any. "Can you get rid of this for me?"

"Done" Kurt ran up the stairs and yanked Rachel's hair just like Mercedes had done and I watched while my girl walked back over to where I was. She wiped her hands off on her skirt, and together we watched Kurt do some kinda badass fighting move on Rachel. If he was the type of dude to watch wrestling I'd say he was choke-slamming her. But he doesn't so I guess I'll just say he had her by the neck and was forcing the girl back into the carpet as she attempted to get up off the floor. Then Rachel tried to grab my bro by the forearms to make him stop, so Kurt bit her. When he grabbed Rachel by the collar of her shirt and dragged her down the stairs we went back into my room and shut the door. I heard some yelps and some cries of "Finn, help…" from whatever Kurt was doing to her; but I just ignored Berry and locked it again. We still had at least two hours before Mom and Burt got home, and all of a sudden I wanted my girl's asshole on my tongue for some reason.

I hope she's down for it…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: This sequel has really been a labor of love for Your's Truly…for some reason I found it really difficult to try and create more scenes from a world that was already made up. Even the fact that I myself made up the world didn't make it any easier. But I'm really proud of it and hope you guys enjoy!**

**I plan to update every Wednesday, one chapter a week…and the plan is to go in reverse order. But don't quote me on that last part. It could very well happen that Puck or Sam goes up next, based solely on the fact that I already wrote them lol. Anyway, let me know if you're digging these…love feeds my imagination!**


	8. Anytime Anyplace

**A/N: Here is Sam's chapter! I love it and hope you guys do too…**

**Special thanks go out to Illiandyandra and Annikay…they teamed up and sent me a joint email to actually help me frame this chapter. I owe those two such a dept of gratitude, you guys just don't know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee or Janet Jackson's **_**Anytime, Anyplace**_**.**

* * *

**Anytime, Anyplace**

**Sam POV:**

Before I say anything else, I wanna admit that the weekend after Prom was probably the best one of my entire teenage life, and I owe it all to Mercedes Jones. It all started on Saturday. See, she and I started out as platonic Prom dates, but ended up as girlfriend and boyfriend giving each other our virginities. We talked a lot, made each other laugh, and smiled like idiots the entire time we were together. To be honest, it sort of snuck up on us how totally natural being together made us feel. Anyway, I loved sharing my time and body with this woman; and from the time I hopped into bed and wrapped my body around hers, I honestly didn't want to let go. Mercedes and I fell asleep right after making love, but then her phone alarm went off around 3am. Mercedes stood up to get dressed and meet up with Kurt for their sleepover, and I lay there grinning my head off. When she came back from the bathroom wearing her Prom gown I finally got up, put on my boxers, and tried to be helpful by picking her teddy up off the floor. She came over to take it from me and I sort of smirked, remembering how I'd thrown it across the room when Mercedes had given me permission to remove the thing. She grinned too, probably because my girl was getting really good at reading my mind; then we kissed.

Mercedes' lips were soft and sort of swollen from all the attention I'd been paying them, and she moaned into the kiss while tangling her fingers into my hair. I don't know why it happened in that exact moment, but that was when I realized that Mercedes and I were going to get a lot closer than probably either of us were ready to accept; and it was going to happen way faster than planned. Obviously, I knew we were doing this thing out of order, or whatever. You just had to look at everything that happened to see that. I mean, the both of us were feeling a little out of sorts and somehow managed to ground each other in a way nobody else had been able to at the dance. Then we made the decision to have sex. And it was only after we'd started exploring that stuff that we committed to a relationship. Maybe we _were _going about things kinda weird, but I felt like I may have been falling in love with Mercedes. Hard. It was exiting, and kinda scary to think about; but I couldn't deny what I was feeling, could I?

The kiss eventually ended and my first thought was fear that this was the last time I'd see Mercedes before school on Monday. So I asked, "So, Baby…what are _we_ doing today?"

Mercedes giggled and told me, "Whatever you can come up with, Evans. I mean, I have to go to Kurt's and play innocent virgin until the sun comes up." I raised my eyebrow, since there weren't any virgins in this room as far as I could tell. She slapped me a little before starting to talk again. "Then I _hope_ I can get some time in with you. My parents never expect me before dark after a Kurtcedes sleepover, anyway. Why? What's on your plate?"

I smirked. I knew exactly what I wanted on my plate…her. "Well," I started, shaking the nasty thoughts outta my head for the moment. "My folks are taking the kids to Cleveland. One of the guys who got downsized with Dad relocated there for a job. He invited us to church and wants to introduce Dad to his boss. Might turn into something, employment-wise. I'm exempt, cause my folks figured I'd be too tired to go after the dance. I don't have to work, so I'm all yours."

"So what's the plan, Babe?"

I liked hearing her call me that.

"The plan is, I'm gonna go home and see everybody off, then wait for you to come back over," I answered. "They'll be gone by 7 so they can make it on time for the service."

"And I can get away around 8. I'll even bring breakfast. So do you want me to meet you here or in your family's room?"

I thought about it. "Well, after today I want you to come over to where I really live. But right now I kinda don't want tonight to end…it was the best." I blushed. "Do you mind?"

"No…" Mercedes seemed bashful, too. "…I feel the same way. I mean, I know what's happening between us could very easily be some kind of Prom Night magic, or us getting caught up in some really great moments. But for some reason, I don't think it is... And I want it to last, too."

I wrapped my arms more closely around 'Cedes' waist. "Would it freak you out if I were to tell you I think we started something really special tonight? Not just here in this room, even though it was…" She face planted in my chest because I'd embarrassed her. "…really special, too. But even before that part, in the gym. And that I feel very close to you, even though I never thought about us that way before?"

Mercedes shook her head. "You're kind of reading my mind right now. I don't even know how I'm gonna keep Kurt from seeing the giddiness all over my face and wondering why the hell my usual lie-a-bed ass is up and running out the door before the sun comes up good. But I can't help it. I can't wait to get back here and find out everything about you; take some time to figure out why it seems like we fit so well together."

"Will you go to church with me?" I sputtered randomly. I have a tendency toward letting things shoot out of my mouth before I think them through. But I didn't regret this one, because for whatever reason, I really wanted to introduce Mercedes to my church family. It made perfect sense to me at the time.

"Sure." Mercedes beamed. "I'll go home, get changed, then meet you back here around 8:30 with muffins, bacon and eggs…scrambled okay?"

"Sure, and that'll give us plenty of time to catch the 10:30 service. It'll be over before 12. Then we can change and have the whole afternoon together."

"Perfect, I'll bring a bag." Mercedes kissed me again before asking, "Will you let me buy you dinner afterward?"

I knew she was trying to be respectful of my family's financial situation, but I shook my head. "No way, Baby. I'm taking you out." Then I laughed. "Granted, our meal will be free, because we'll be dining at my place of employment.."

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed her ass off before replying, "Again…perfect." My lady bit her lips and seemed to think about something before she spoke again. "I have a feeling that I'll be saying and thinking that particular word a lot today…You're kind of a dream come true, Sam Evans."

My heart melted and I had a severe rush of wanting to pick this woman up and never put her down again. But I didn't want to scare her, so I stopped myself. "Right back at you, Jones."

We kissed one final time and parted for the next few hours.

I never actually fell back asleep after that. I lay on the bed for an hour or so, thanking God for knowing exactly what I needed and sending it to me when I needed it the most. I also pondered all of the times the previous night when I saw Mercedes' face flush a little because I'd said or done something to show how much I appreciated her for being so sweet and beautiful. She was so shy, but at the same time down for just about anything behind closed doors. I decided that I found her shyness sexy as hell, and made up my mind to make her blush every day. Then I mulled over the Sunday we'd planned. At that point I couldn't even picture spending my day doing anything besides hanging out with Mercy. Hell, being away from her while I waited on 8:30 to arrive was torture. Eventually I got up and put my dad's suit back on. Then I made my way across the parking lot. It wasn't even 6am.

My parents were already up, getting clothes ironed and packing up things to occupy the kids on the road. I busied myself making oatmeal, eggs and bacon for everybody, talking to my Mom about the highlights of Prom Night. Then my Dad cornered me and wondered aloud why I was just showing up at daybreak. I just hemmed and hawed about hanging out with friends before making my way home. I could tell Dad didn't believe me, however he _did _let it go. After that I helped get the kids up and ready so they could all get on the road. By the time I'd showered and put Dad's suit back on with a clean shirt and tie, it was almost 8am. So I hightailed it to the pimp-room with a change of clothes to get the place cleaned up.

I managed to make up the bed, place the candles back in the drawer, hang up wet towels in the bathroom, and retrieve my dirty socks before Mercedes knocked on the door wearing a pretty pale blue dress and sweater. She was holding a picnic basket and two coffee cups from the Lima Bean; smiling hard as all outdoors. I was so happy to see her beautiful face I couldn't wait for her to put everything down. I hugged my girl; coffee, basket, and all. Then I let her in and took all the stuff to lay on the table.

Mercedes giggled, which was starting to strike me as strange…because she never giggled at school. "I missed you, too!"

I just planted a quick smooch on her cheek and broke away to hold out her chair. "Such a gentleman!"

That's when I shot Mercedes a dirty smirk, which resulted in another cute blush-face. "I know enough to make sure the lady comes first…and you can take that statement however you want to."

"Nasty! And on the way to church?" Mercedes playfully slapped my hand. "What did I get myself into, here?"

"You bowing out?" I asked, playfully…but I really wanted her to answer me, too.

"Not a chance…you?"

"It's gonna take a crowbar to pry me off of you, Jones." I answered her without hesitation.

We looked deep into each other's eyes and said together "Cool." Then we blessed the food and ate.

After church, Mercedes and I went to the pizzeria and sat there for a couple of hours talking. It turned out that we had a lot of stuff in common that neither of us had known. I mean, she knew I was a Sci-Fi fanatic, and I knew she was the best singer in Glee. But Mercedes never realized how much I love astronomy…when I told her she actually invited me over some night to stargaze; she has a telescope and everything! And I had no idea that Miss Jones could impersonate people. Her impression of Mr. Shue made me turn bright red and run for the bathroom so I wouldn't pee on myself.

We also talked about how we would go about letting people know about us being together. If we hadn't had sex, she or I probably would have suggested that we keep things a secret for awhile. I know this because Mercedes made it a point to mention all the drama she went through when she dated Puck Sophomore year; and how she wasn't exactly looking forward to having to sift through anymore well-meaning "advice" from our friends. I wasn't offended though, because I understood where she was coming from; I actually brought up the way all of my previous relationships were so high profile, and how I hated being in the Muckraker for everyone to gossip about my business. Like I said, we both had good reasons for not wanting people to know about us right away. But she was a part of me now. I couldn't deny what I was feeling, just because a bunch of assholes at school might have opinions about it. And Mercedes agreed…she clutched my hand and told me she was so proud to have me as her man that it was worth it to have to put up with school gossip; if it meant she could kiss me in the halls and flirt with me openly in class.

In the end, we decided we'd go to Shuester's 7am Glee rehearsal together on Monday and be low-key about it. We figured that we could avoid the worst of the Glee drama by acting like things hadn't changed that much…let everyone think we were just this new, but established couple who weren't even interesting enough to make fun of. We also made up our minds not to care what the rest of the school outside of Glee said.

After lunch, we went back to the motel and changed before cuddling on the bed. Mercedes put some music on her phones MP3 player just like I had the night before, and it was nice.

_In the thundering rain, you stare into my eyes…_

I wasn't actually expecting for us to have sex again…I mean, I hoped we would. Not gonna lie, I was even kinda praying we would. But also knew that my girl might have wanted to take that day and get to know each other better.

_I can feel your hand movin' up my thighs…_

And I was cool with it if that was what she was planning. But I have to say, the first song Mercedes played was probably the sexiest piece of music I'd ever heard in my life.

_Skirt around my waist, wall against my face I can feel your lips …_

Mercedes told me it was Janet Jackson singing, and that the song was called _Anytime, Anyplace_. Then she shot me a really sexy smile.

_I don't wanna stop just because People walkin' by are watchin' us…_

Her smirk let me know it was one of my girl's favorites, so I smirked too. Listening to a song together reminded me of Prom, and the way I'd explained to Mercedes what _Strawberry Wine _was about. So I paid real close attention to the lyrics. They told me a lot.

_I don't give a damn what they think, I want you now… _

I mean, I knew how much I was constantly craving Mercy's body. That was not a secret at all. I knew if the chance to make Mercedes scream for me came up, I was jumping on it regardless of who was nearby…

_I don't wanna stop just because You feel so good inside, oh my love I'm not gonna stop, no, no, no I want you, all I wanna say is… _

But Mercedes' little sneaky smile let me know I was dealing with a girl who felt the same damn way. That she was getting just as hooked as I was to being close to one another. And I filed the information away for later.

_At any time, and any place I don't care who's around… _

Incidentally, I actually found out that I had been right; Mercedes _did _want to get closer to me that day: both emotionally and physically.

_Any time, and any place I don't care who's around _

_No, no, no, no, no…_

We pretty much spent Sunday afternoon doing all the same stuff we did the night before, the only difference being that we did them in the daylight, and repeatedly. We explored, experimented, and pleased each other so much I actually felt weird whenever her tongue wasn't stroking my abdominal muscles. And every time I took my palms from Mercedes' tits she whimpered, and acted like a limb had gone missing. I've never been addicted to anything in my whole life, but I could definitely see Miz Jones becoming an obsession for me. And to be perfectly honest I was completely alright with that.

Around 8pm we finally separated and made plans to meet in the school parking lot at 6am so we could psych each other up for whatever was gonna happen in Glee practice. Then we kissed until her legs wobbled and I couldn't tell my tongue from hers. After I calmed down I went home to tell my parents about my new girlfriend, making sure to thank God again before falling fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning while I was getting dressed for school I had a really crazy idea that wouldn't leave me alone. And I'm both a superhero fan and a fantasy freak…so if something that crosses MY mind strikes ME as off-the-wall, you know it was seriously crazy. But like I said, the thought wouldn't leave me alone. It stayed with me the whole time I got ready for the day…I considered how I would bring it up to my new lady while I made up the motel room beds, I puzzled through the logistics of making it happen while I got the kids ready for school, and I considered all the possible repercussions that might occur while I promised my Mom I'd bring Mercedes home for dinner after school. I was even still mulling it over when I started walking to McKinley. I generally walked from the motel to school on the days I wasn't on the schedule to work afterward, partly to save gas and partly so I could think about all the stuff about my new life that I hated. It's a good thing my outlook on life had improved so much over the previous couple of days, because the option of mentally venting was taken away from me about three minutes into my walk. Mercedes pulled up beside me and rolled down her passenger side window with a big smile on her face.

"Hey good-looking, need a ride?"

I could have been offended or butt-hurt that my girl was obviously planning to chauffer me around on the days I didn't drive, but by that time I knew her too well for that. I could see all over her face that she'd offered because she wanted more time with me. It made me smile back.

"Hey, Beautiful…" I got in and kissed Mercedes briefly before shutting the door. "…Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Well, lucky you!" she laughed, and pulled away from the curb. "I hoped I could catch before we got to school. Because I was thinking last night about us and our decision to put our relationship on front street. And I know we sort of came to the conclusion that we'd be mellow about it in Glee. But I changed my mind."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. She didn't know it but so had I.

"Yeah, I think we should start out by putting 'us' right in everybody's faces. I'm proud to be your lady, and I think being quiet about it will give the impression that we aren't serious. But I _am _serious about you, Sam."

I smiled. "Me, too…about you I mean. So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, that's the part I didn't really come up with." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders as she drove. "I guess we could always sit beside each other and start making out at a pre-arranged time." We laughed. "Or maybe I could serenade you in class. We're gonna be early anyway, and Shuester's always late. I could sing a sexy song to you before he makes it…"

"Like _Anytime, Anyplace_?" I jokingly interrupted. She bit her lip and shrugged playfully like she'd maybe consider before going on.

"…Anyway, we could field questions until rehearsal starts. That way by the time we all come up with a set list for Nationals, Samcedes will be old news."

"Samcedes? You named us already?" I asked, as Mercedes pulled into the student parking lot.

"If we don't, somebody else will…you want Santana in charge of giving us a nickname?'

I totally saw her point. "Yeah…no! Not trying to be known around school by some combination of Wheezy Hips and Trouty Lips."

"Exactly! So what do you think? You down for a serenade?" My girl parked and cut the ignition.

That was when I decided to let Mercedes know how I wanted to break the news of our relationship to the club…the idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone all morning. "No…I don't want you to serenade me to let our friends know we're together." I turned and faced 'Cedes and grabbed her hands in mine. "I want you to do something else."

"And what would that be?" Sassy Mercedes came out to play, but I could tell it wasn't her real hell-to-the-no voice, because she stroked her thumbs along the outside of my hands.

"I want you to come…" I was speaking slowly because I didn't want her to miss a single word. "…wet and sloppy…" I bent down to get as close to her as I could without kissing those pretty lips. "…all over my face!" Then I planted my mouth onto hers as hard as I could.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Shit. Just, shit.

I kissed Sam back after he made his request. I had to, because I couldn't NOT kiss him.

Since Saturday night, my lips had entered a state of constant craving for any and every kind of contact from his lips; and the truth was, that I was incapable of turning them down. The fact that he'd just asked me to perform a sex act on school grounds did nothing to change that, so I enjoyed our kiss the entire time I was thinking over what Sam'd just said to me.

My first thought was that I had absolutely no doubt about Sam being serious. Say what you want to about couples that have relations very early on in their relationships, but I have an entire weekend's worth of evidence to support the fact that sex can lead to people getting real close…real quick. And I knew from our talks, our date, and our time spent together at church that my man was a whole lot of things. He was devoted to his family, and a real gentleman. He genuinely loved God and respected women. He was a cuddle whore who loved to laugh… And he was a freak. A big ass, deceptively innocent-looking, perpetually horny Freak McNasty. With the mother of all oral fixations. So yeah, he was dead ass serious.

I allowed myself to tease Sam's tongue with my own, and tried not to think about that tongue taking a dive between my legs. Because if I messed up and let this man make me horny, I was a goner. Its not easy for me to admit this, but Sam knew me just as well as I now knew him; and if I started wanting what he was offering, he'd realize it and I'd be through. 'Cause saying no to Sam was even harder than not kissing him.

We broke apart and I immediately answered "No!" without even trying to chastise him or ask if he was for real. Because I knew if I left my man any wiggle room he'd take full advantage.

"Mercedes, you didn't even ask me WHY I want to do it…what if I had a good reason?" He asked, looking all put-upon and puppy-dog sad.

I rolled my eyes and gestured "Fine, tell me what your reasons are so I can say no."

Sam slid over closer to me and whispered in my ear, even though we were the only ones in the truck and the only car in the parking lot. "I thought about this, Baby; and you know how we said we didn't give a fuck about what the rest of the school had to say about our relationship? How people were gonna hate on you because I've been dating Cheerios all year, and you're nothing like them? And hate on me for being a blond and green-eyed White boy trying to hang with the most vocal one of maybe…five Black girls at school?"

I nodded.

"And we agreed that we only gave a damn about our friends; the ones in Glee…that as long as they supported us we'd be okay?"

"Yeah, Sam I remember. But what in the hell does that have to do…"

"I'm getting to that, Mercy; just listen to me." I started to gift my man with some serious stank-eye, but he kissed me and chuckled. "So I was thinking about it, and what we decided was true. But it's _also_ true that our Glee friends aren't going to support us right at first. You said yourself that nobody is going to think we're serious unless we put 'us' in their faces."

"I still don't under…" He managed to shut me up with a look. "…fine, keep going."

"I guess I just started to wonder what would go on if people saw us together and didn't believe we were sincere about having feelings for each other today. I figured there's a real possibility that Tina and Kurt will think I was using you, rebound style; the same way I used Satan to piss Quinn off. Santana will moan and bitch about you going after her sloppy seconds…"

Sam bit his bottom lip and scrunched his face up like he was trying not to laugh.

"…again. Quinn's already probably plotting to get me back after what happened at Prom with Finn and Rachel. And those two will convince themselves that you're trying steal all their duets by singing with me in lead competitions."

I nodded, because all of that was probably true.

" Puck and Lauren may stay out of it, best case scenario…but Zizes is real protective of you, Baby. What if she gets it into her head that I'm using you for rides and free babysitting or something? My home life and dating history, your independent attitude; all of that is going to give our friends a bunch of reasons to find fault with us, and they're not gonna be shy about putting it out there. I'm sure Mike and Brit will be happy for us, but still…we need the whole club behind us, 'Cedes."

I agreed with him, actually, because he'd made several really good points.

"None of our friends are going to be able to accept us as a legit couple right off the bat unless we give them something to pick on us about together. We have to be Bonnie and Clyde, Mercy…they'll all band together and make fun of our relationship, come to the realization that Samcedes is the truth…"

I really gotta stop using urban slang around this boy…he thinks every thing I say is fodder for impressions.

"…and by the time rehearsal is over everybody's behind us 100%."

This time I did hit him with a little side-eye, but Sam shot it right back at me.

"Plus, if we let everybody know we've been intimate they'll realize that we're totally into each other. I never slept with Quinn or Santana. You never got down with any of the guys you dated. Everyone will have to accept that what we have is real."

"While that may be true…"

Sam looked a little bit exasperated as he cut me off. "All you have to do is come with me to the auditorium dressing room, take off your panties under that skirt and leave the rest to me." I watched Sam's face form a half grin while he slid his hands up my thigh. "Quit kidding yourself; Mercy, you know you want to."

"Sam!" For the first time since this crazy ass conversation started I actually felt some shock. "We cannot have oral sex at school!"

"Why not?" Sam challenged me. So I took him up on it, and got ready to make my objections.

"First of all, we have Glee practice at 7 and it's almost 6:20." Not sure why time management was my first argument.

"So? I ate your pussy at least eight times over Saturday and Sunday. Never took me longer than six minutes make you wail your head off." Sam licked his lips and I turned away so I wouldn't have to see it. It was bad enough that I watched his mouth form such a dirty word. "You're gonna have to do better than that…"

"Sam, we should keep our sex life private… I mean, I'm not exactly looking forward to having to defend our thang to our friends. But I'll be okay; and letting them in our business like you want to do is a little bit extreme. Not to mention embarrassing."

"Whatever, Cedes. Nobody is gonna offer you anything but congratulations…" Sam waggled his eyebrows and I allowed myself a mental picture of Tina poking me from thee side with her elbows and giggling whil Britt offered me some dap. Our friends are all hot in the ass, so I knew he wasn't entirely wrong. "…Trust me, they'll all be too busy fucking with me for being a freak anyway. That's the only reason I didn't suggest we do the nasty for real, so I'll be the focal point." He smirked again. "And I ain't got no shame at all."

I didn't doubt that for a minute. "This is crazy Evans, YOU'RE crazy."

He blew me off with a chuckle. "Anyway, our New Directions friends might fuck with me, but they'd never gossip with the rest of the school about us. It'll be a like 13-way secret. We can't control the assholes runnin' around school. You know that…Everyone else'll put shit about us in the Muckraker, Cheerios will try to get between us, and even the damn teachers are gonna be jabberin' their asses off. But if we have our whole Glee family in our corner, it'll be better. Can't you see Santana snatching Cheerios' ponies for trying to push up on me?"

Fuck me for admitting this, but I had to give him that one.

"And Puckzes tossing Ben Israel in the dumpster for following us around trying to get 'exclusive interviews'?"

Again, man had a point.

"Not to mention Tina and Kurt getting ahead of all the gossip by telling anybody who'll listen to 'em that our relationship is completely on the level."

That one I could picture so vividly I actually let out a loud chuckle.

"We need this; it's way better than you singing a song to me," Sam explained calmly. Then that Creeper!Sam look settled into his features and he leered at me. "And I miss you, Baby; it's been way too fucking long. I miss making you come for me.

While Sam leaned in to lick and suck at the skin of my neck and stroke my legs under the skirt I wore I debated the pros and cons of doing what Sam wanted me to.

On one hand, this could totally get the both of us suspended, and get me killed by my parents if we were caught. But on the other hand, even the janitor won't be in the building before 7, so there was very little chance of that happening.

On the one hand, I knew I probably shouldn't encourage Sam's exhibitionist tendencies, in case they were the kind of thing that got worse over time. On the other hand though, I suspected that I shared his leanings and would probably get off on the public thing too.

On the one hand it was really hard to understand this boy's insistence that he missed my Southern lips on his Northern ones, since he'd spent the past day and a half making sure they got well and truly acquainted. Although, on the other hand I couldn't deny how much the thought of him doing exactly that was getting me going…

"What if you just finger me?" I challenged him. It was my last brave effort to stay my ass outta the damn rabbit hole. "We could do that right here, and you'd still smell like me when we went to Glee. That would work, right?" I was so mad at myself for wanting to do this shit.

"No way, baby… I can't think of a more impressive and slightly inappropriate way to tell our class how I feel about you than having your clit between my lips right before we go join 'em."

Shit. Just, shit.

But he was right…I wanted to do this and I was only wasting time by pretending to argue. So I put on my big-girl panties and looked him dead in the eye. "Come on then."

Sam looked almost shocked but still pleased that he'd convinced me so easily. "You mean it?"

"Like you didn't know I would." I opened the door and jerked my head while Sam looked at me with plaintive eyes. "Come on, lets go…we've got something to do."

* * *

**Sam POV:**

As soon as I got the okay from my lady, I led Mercedes around the outside of the school to the emergency exit of the auditorium, because from experience I knew that it was the one door at McKinley that never seemed to get locked. We held hands and walked to the dressing room, then stood there for a minute looking around, not speaking. You know, if a person were truly homeless, and had nowhere to go, he or she could probably live pretty comfortably in here for awhile…there was a sofa and a love seat situated in the corner near a coffee table full of magazines, a small washroom complete with sink and toilet along the back wall, and there were even a few vending machines near the dressing tables. Wardrobe mainly consisted of a set of partitions set up beside a bunch of hanging racks in the middle of the huge space backstage, and they pretty much shielded anyone coming back there from seeing anyone relaxing or lounging. There was even a water fountain.

I let Mercedes' hand go and went to grab her a soda, but before I could put the first coin in the slot, something lacy flew past my head. It was my girlfriend's panties, and I looked up to find her giggling.

"Baby…" she sing-songed. " …Why are you stalling?"

"I was gonna get you a…" I stammered while Mercedes unbuttoned her blouse.

Mercedes walked closer to me; okay, actually she sauntered. "I'm not thirsty, Sam…and I'm not hungry either." She pulled it off and threw it over her shoulder as I reached out to circle her waist. "I'm horny…" my girl let me know. "Your girlfriend, Blondie -who you taught single-handedly to love sex and crave orgasms, that you claim you want to please- is horny." Mercedes placed her fingers on either side of my face and pecked me on the lips. "She wants you to take care of it and you wouldn't want to see her fly solo…"

That was all the encouragement my ass needed, so I just dropped the quarters and flew across the room to the sofa. "Your chariot awaits, Babe…"

"Chariot?" Mercedes crossed over and lay down while I watched her tits heave in the front-clasp bra she wore. "Am I going somewhere?"

My hands were already unsnapping the thing with one hand while pushing up her skirt with the other. "The moon and back, if I can help it," I answered her before diving in to kiss 'Cedes and shut myself up.

We stroked one another's' tongues, I palmed her breasts, and she rubbed the back of my neck softly. Mercedes felt so good underneath me that I just _had_ to take my shirt off and feel more of that skin, then we ground our hips together slowly. Eventually, I let my tongue dance its way across her nipples and heard my 'Cedes gasp out loud. With one parting flick, I shimmied my way down to meet her hip to face.

On Sunday, when I did this, things were really different, obviously. Then, aside from the abundance of time, I also had enough space to really enjoy the feeling of Mercy's thighs closing in on my ears; I was able to open her up all the way and feel every part of my face on every part of her pussy. But now we were on a sofa. I wouldn't be able to get Mercedes' legs open unless she slung one over the back of the couch and let the other skim the floor. So instead I lay on top of her legs and used my hands to hold her lips open enough to see inside her dewy slit.

The first thing I did was kiss inside my baby's folds while stroking her thighs. I licked my lips and swiped my tongue along them, tasting how wet she'd gotten and how turned on she already was. Then I nuzzled her with them and breathe deeply to take Mercedes into all my senses. She was breathing kind of heavy, if you want the truth…and moving her hips closer to me. So I figured if I didn't put my mouth on her clit soon, she'd probably start whining. And even though the thought was hot as hell, I stopped playing with her anyway.

I reached my tongue out and teased her clit out of hiding slowly. Mercedes goes crazy when she can't anticipate what I'll do next, so I circled my way around before wiggling left to right and then painting her up and down. After that I placed my lips over the little bud and blew a warm breath across her hood while stroking her with my tongue almost lazily. That is, I did it lazily until my girl started moaning out loud…that's when I went to town.

The thing about going down on your lady in this position is that you literally can't do much but stay in one spot. You can't tease her hole with your fingers, much less use them to fuck her silly. You can't trail your mouth along her taint, or kiss and lick her asshole. And you cant suck away at any of the creamy juices flowing from her tasty pussy hole. Plus, I love stuffing my tongue inside Mercy far enough to make it hard to breath, and swallowing her down when the come runs out…so in a lot of ways I missed out on performing some of my favorite pussy-eating tricks by laying her down on this couch.

But the thing you _can_ do in this position, and the part that makes losing all that other stuff worth it…is the way I was able to get seriously up close and real personal with my Baby's clit. And I enjoyed every single minute of doing it. I basically attacked Mercedes' and I had the time of my life making it jump around for joy. The whole time I made my girl whimper and gasp, I was also making a game of tricking her into thinking I was about to let her come. Then right when she sighed thinking she was about to get some relief, I switched up my strokes to throw her off. First I kissed wet, sloppy circles around the little bundle of nerves and darted my tongue out to stroke her every few seconds while bobbing my head. When that made her hips gyrate uncontrollably and curse, I changed my movements and started licking the underside of her clit over and over again. Which made her jump around a little and call on Jesus…so I responded by wrapping my lips around her clit while humming _Anytime, Anyplace_. By that time Mercedes was begging me to finish her off, but I played dirty and stayed perfectly still with my tongue still out so she could grind her sexy pussy into my face.

Playing clit chase with 'Cedes was pretty much the most fun I've ever had in life, but ten minutes into the game my lady was antsy as hell and probably a little mad, too.

"Fuck, Sam…stop teasing!"

I flicked my tongue against her one more time, before asking "You gonna make me?" Then I laid the broad side of my tongue and waited.

With a really frustrated groan, Mercedes clutched the back of my head and yanked me so close I didn't even have a chance to take a deep breath. She mashed me into her sex and I planted one more sloppy kiss in between her lips, then I flicked my tongue as rapidly and as hard as I could so she could finally come. My Baby completely screamed her fucking head off.

Mercedes bucked so hard in that moment I was nearly thrown off her thighs, and when I looked up smiling -okay, smirking-she still had two handfuls of my hair clutched in between her fingers. I chuckled while she let go, then covered her mouth in embarrassment. I just licked my lips, moved her hands way from her face and kissed 'Cedes breathless one more time.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

After I regained the use of my legs, I made my way over to the washroom in the corner of the dressing room and cleaned myself up. Sam splashed his face with water from the tap but declined my offer of gum to diminish the evidence of what we'd just gotten ourselves into. According to Sam, that's what was gonna make this next part hella fun. So we walked hand in hand to the choir room.

When we got there, it was right at 6:50, and it looked like only couples had beat us there. Britt and Satan were sharing a cup of coffee from the Lima Bean in the far left hand corner, Finn and Quinn were having a whisper-fight right up front, and Tike looked like they only just stopped making out long enough to catch their breath before starting again. I turned to Sam, and kissed him -internally cringing because of exactly _how much _evidence I'd left on his lips- before offering to find us seats so he could speak to Brad. Sam had mentioned something on Sunday about backing 'ole boy on guitar anytime he played a wedding reception or Bat Mitzvah around town, so I assumed that was what they were discussing.

Anyway, I went in and sat about four seats ahead of Brittana and waited for my man. While he and Brad talked, I noticed a lot of whispering going on between the girl couple and I'm about 84% sure they were talking about me and Sam. I kept hearing little snatches of their conversations like, _"…together?" _and _"….Prom, though…" _and _"…do you see her face?"_ along with my personal favorite, _"…and Baby, look at the grin on Trouty!" _So I guessed he and I didn't have long before we had some shit to defend. Then Puckerman and Zizes walked through the door and I heard Brittany whisper, _"Puck'll know for sure, Tana,"_ then Satan stood and waved them over saying, "_Hola_, Puckzes… _Ven aqui, por favor_! We need to have a _couple-y-couple _confab _con usted_."

Puck shot Santana the bird and Zizes looked ready to sucker punch her, but they made their way over, since Lauren can smell gossip from a mile away. More whispered conversation ensued, but this time I heard more than before; probably because neither Puck nor Lauren gives even half a damn about being subtle or polite. I heard Puck say _"The hell…" _which Lauren rounded off with, _"…quit playing…" _Then Puck half-yelled _"…way to go, Evans!" _after which he wailed _"Ow, Zizes…that Chinese rope burn shit hurts!" _Immediately thereafter, Lauren countered with _"It was supposed to, freak…" _before offering something to the effect of, _"…never seen a poor kid smile that damn hard, though…" _to the conversation_. _Finally, Santana finished with _"…only one way to find out!"_ to which Brit replied, _"Yeah, San… go see for yourself…" _That's when I braced myself for a confrontation. Santana seemed to be heading directly for me, and I was nervous; not to mention really mad at Sam for putting me in the position of having to explain our shit to the hounds. As I tried to figure out if I could get away with telling Satan's nosy ass to go get her answers from my man if she had any questions, she switched directions and strolled her messy butt directly into Sam's personal space. Then she kissed him full on the mouth.

Before I could let Satan know she was currently lip-raping my man, she paused while Sam grabbed her biceps and held the girl an arms length away from him. Santana really looked like she was planning on going in for another taste, so it was actually a very good call on his part. Then she shrugged and shook herself from Sam's grasp.

"Oh, fuck yeah Puck; that's pussy…" she threw over her shoulder at the cackling band of motherfuckers who'd been discussing us since we got in the room. "…and Wheezy got that goody good, cause I _wants_ me another sip."

Then she faked like she was gonna steal another kiss and I stood up. "Get the hell away from my man, J-Ho!"

"That's so hot!" Britt danced her way down and grabbed her girlfriend's arm, but not before pecking Sam herself. "It's not cheating if we both kiss the same person," she explained to me. Then she moved Santana to a couple of chairs in the front row. I forgave her.

Tina obviously couldn't contain her curiosity any longer because she chimed in. "Okay…I was honestly planning to ignore whatever the hell is going on with all of you. I came to practice this morning determined to focus on our meeting and stay far, far away from any drama; Prom-related or otherwise, that might distract me from helping to choose a set list for Nationals..."

Mike nodded appreciatively at his girlfriend. Then she continued.

"…Plus it's really early and I was sleepy. I wasn't even going to mention the fact that my bestie obviously has a new man." Tina shot me a scary look, but kept right on going. "But whatever the six of you are talking about looks waaayyy too interesting for me to resist, so what gives?"

"I completely agree…" Kurt added. He'd walked in right when Brittany kissed Sam. "…it's obvious that, at the very least, Mercedes has been severely lacking in the 'share the details of Prom Night' department. So I definitely want to know what's going on there. But something tells me there's more to the story, too."

Damn Kurt and his ability to sniff out juicy gossip!

"Who in the hell gives a shit about Saturday night?" was Lauren's contribution. "I'm curious about what they were doing before rehearsal. Mercedes' car has been outside since I got here at 6:20, but this is the first we've seen of her or Trouty. Puckerman and me have been across the hall in the janitor's closet the whole time, so whatcha been doing for the last thirty minutes?"

Brittany nudged Artie, who had come in and taken a place near where Santana and Britt had moved to. "I told you Mercedes and Sam looked extra cozy toward the end of the dance."

Santana shot Artie a death glare for parking so close to her boo, then addressed what Britt had just said. "Zizes already told you we don't give a rat's about that shit. Fuck Prom…. I just laid a fat sloppy one on Trouty and you ALL know I ain't **never **had any complaints about the lips on 'ole Guppy-Face. But this kiss in particular was a goddamn party in my mouth, 'cause that motherfucker had a mouthful of leftover pussy juice for me enjoy…"

Santana smacked her lips in appreciation while I tried to hide behind my hands. Sam ignored them and came over to wrap an arm around my shoulders. His ears were red, but I think it was from stifled laughter as opposed to embarrassment.

"…which means them froggy-ass lips been all up under Wheezy's lily pad somewhere in this school, so I _wants_ the details ASAP!"

Sam rubbed my back and I cowered into his chest while the room went wild as hell.

"Mercedes Jones!" Rachel yelled. She'd come in right after Kurt. "I'm so very disappointed in…"

"Rachel and Santana…" Finn interrupted her. "…you shouldn't be spreading things like that unless somebody tells you its true to your face. Besides, nobody's that lucky."

I heard a slap, but wasn't sure if it was Rachel or Quinn that smacked him since my head was still buried in Sam's six-pack. I made a mental note to buy Finn a box of Little Debbies for trying to diffuse, though.

Mike agreed with Finn. "You guys, this is absolutely none our business. We should let whatever Sam and Mercedes have been doing stay between those two."

"I agree…" Artie added. "I've seen everyone in this room sneak into an empty classroom to get busy with their significant other. Why pick on them those two?"

"Fuck that!" Puck interjected. "Evans got lucky up in this piece, and we're gonna celebrate that shit!"

I looked up just in time to see him hi-fiving his girlfriend. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"How in the hell are you so sure?" Quinn finally found some words to add. "Mercedes is _not _the type to put all the things she's learned about chastity and purity aside for some guy she only just started dating…" She looked over at me to shoot a 'solidarity' head nod in my direction. "You're basing a rude and hurtful assumption on something _Santana _of all people said. So stop; and be less of a moron while you're at it."

Puck and Lauren both gave Quinn the fuck-you face, while Santana elaborated unnecessarily.

"Can the Bible speak, Fabray…besides, Snixx _knows_ the relaxed and flirty hip sway of a girl recently gifted with a generous dose of kitty slobber…"

"Thanks for the really graphic mental picture, Satan" cut in Tina, while Kurt and Rachel closed their eyes and tried to pretend they'd heard nothing.

"And the 'Zilla _knows _the shit-licking grin of a dude who just pulled his face outta heaven…" was Puck's contribution. "…right, Baby?" he addressed Lauren, who shook her head slightly but couldn't hide an evil smirk.

"Besides," Santana continued. "They wanted us to know; they did this shit on purpose. This is Mersam's coming out party." Then the heffa shot a grin our way. "Now we all know how serious they are and won't start any fuckery."

Sam blustered, "How in the hell did you…"

"Sex shark, dude" was Puck's reply. Sam nodded.

Mike asked, "Is that true, you guys? And is that your 'ship name?"

"We prefer Samcedes…" Sam started, but I interrupted.

"Yeah, J-Ho…" I had to get her back for 'Wheezy's lily pad.' "It's Samcedes, bitch. And yes; we are a new, but fully committed couple and we'd like your guys' support when the backlash starts." New Directions had already been the targets of so much shit around school I knew I wouldn't have to elaborate.

"Well, you got mine Re-Re, and I applaud you on your balls…me and you can hang, girl." Santana snarked. I just shot her the bird and winked.

Brittany was vibrating with nerves, or joy…I couldn't tell which one. "I'm so happy!" she said, like we couldn't see that shit for ourselves. She turned to Satan and explained "I used to think Sam was a unicorn because he was gonna sing that song with Kurt, and also he has gay hair. And I _know _Mercedes is a zebra because she's too sweet to be _all _black horse like those kids in the Black Student Union with Rachel…Why do they keep calling me 'Blue-eyed Devil, anyway?" Brit shivered a little before going on. "So if they stay together and get married and have babies they'll be all swirly with black-and-white horns, and…" she clasped her hands and looked at us expectantly. "…can I play with them?"

Sam and I gave our first official side-eye as a couple, but didn't tell her "no," either. It would have been mean to break her heart.

"I agree with Brittany," Artie said once the rest of the club worked had worked through the trappings of Britt's mind. "Sam and Mercedes make a good couple, and they deserve one another. Also, I think Brit was just trying to illustrate how cute a couple those two are…" Everybody in the room nodded. "…with which we all agree. You've got my support as well!"

Mike added, "Same here. Both of you guys are great people…so long live Samcedes!" He nudged Tina with his elbow. "Right T?"

Tina was too busy laughing her ass off to really be offended by my secret-keeping. "Sure, Mike. As long as Sam keeps my girl glowing and smiling like she is right now, I totally support your bestie and my bestie together as a couple."

"Okay, Tina Cohen-Chang…" Kurt rolled his neck, sista-girl style. "…that's the second time you've referred to Mercedes Jones -AKA my best friend- as your bestie. Kindly refrain in the future."

Tina just rolled her eyes and mouthed "whatever."

"But I agree with the bestie-thief. You two make an adorable couple. But I expect details…" Kurt wagged his finger at me and pretended to pout. I averted my eyes because at that point I wasn't about to make any promises.

"And don't worry, dude…" Finn told Sam. "We've got your back in the locker room."

"Shit, if Evans don't wipe that smirk offa his face, half the team's gonna be jelly as hell before we have to diffuse a damn thing." Puck laughed.

"I'm-a let you know right now," Lauren added. "Me and Satana are gonna stick our feet all the way up the booty-skirts of any Cheerios with ass-holery on the brain."

Satan nodded, answering "Hells, yeah!" which I was grateful to hear.

"I love it when you get all feisty," Puck complimented before kissing his girl.

"I can't be the only hold-out I guess…" Quinn offered. "…Queen Bee approves," she said, while raising her hand in a regal fashion. Most of the club looked at her kinda crazy, but it was actually our own little inside joke, so I was relieved.

Then Rachel put her own two cents in. "Although it is my sincere hope that the two of you won't be taking unfair advantage of your newfound romantic relationship, along with all of the angst and heightened emotions one can create, and using them steal duet leads from Finn and I…"

Sam shot me an "I told you so" smirk real quick.

"…I have to say that you two seem to have forged quite the sincere connection since Prom Night. I will support Samcedes in whatever way I can."

Sam and I looked deep into each others' eyes, said "Cool," together, and kissed while waiting for practice to begin.

Eventually Mr. Shue walked in all rushed and confused-looking while asking "So…. How was everybody's Prom Night?"

* * *

**Sam POV:**

After Glee rehearsal I walked hand-in-hand with my girlfriend down the hall so I could escort her to first period, then made my way to study hall after getting my kiss goodbye. Kurt and Tina followed me, I guess because they'd figured out that asking Mercedes for more info was gonna be a lost cause. They grilled me in the library, and asked so many personal questions even _my_ ass got uncomfortable...then they left me there to think about what had just happened.

I know that asking Mercedes to do what we did before school was, among other things, really really low. Like, I was completely taking advantage of the fact that Mercedes hates telling me 'no,' and I still did it anyway. But at the time, I had my reasons.

Really, I did.

Reasons outside of all the ones I gave her, if you want me to be honest. And they're good ones, in my opinion; I just don't think Mercedes would have given in so easy if I'd-a told 'em to her.

Obviously, my girl is well aware of the fact that I like going down on her. Or rather, that LOVE going down on her. Shit, she's the one who accused me of having an oral fixation at least five times the day before. And to some degree, she's right…because doing it makes me horny as hell. But I also love how easy it is for me to tell how much Mercedes trusts me when I do. Mercedes is very closed off and stifled when something new happens to her. I'm learning that she has to process things over and over again before she accepts them as the truth. It's something I noticed about her while we were dancing at Prom. I could tell my girl was really shy about flirting with me, even though I was flirting my ass off with her already. She's slow to accept and reciprocate those kinds of feelings, and doesn't like to let go and respond to them. But when I get her underwear off and get comfortable between her legs, Mercedes isn't like that. She relaxes. And it makes me happy to know that she trusts me with her heart, and her body; trusts that I will always look out for her, in bed and out of it. All weekend and just now, Mercedes literally let me open her up and take in her essence, because she knows I won't make her regret it. It's something that's never, ever happened to Sam Evans. Not only that, but my girl was totally on the same page as me, when she finally gave me the go-ahead to give her a beautiful start to Monday morning. I just couldn't believe that Mercedes Jones was willing ride my face at school, possibly get caught being bad, and then get embarrassed right alongside of me; all because I asked for it. That's really deep.

Also…well, please don't judge me for what I'm about to say next.

But I was also really excited to tick off all my exes off in the room. When I realized that that's what was happening, I giggled so hard on the inside my ears burned. I saw the look on Santana's face when I didn't let her go in for a second taste of Mercy-on-me. For a second there she looked totally pissed. And Quinn's leg was jumping around like she had a nervous tic before she finally offered her blessing. Plus, can we please not forget how she was the last one in the room to accept that I wasn't just _some guy _Mercedes had just started dating? And don't think it escaped me that Quinn and Santana both had some serious regret flitting across their features for at least a minute or two, when they figured out who my new woman was. And honestly, it tickled me to death.

I'm not dumb; I know how fucked up that sounds, but lemme explain.

Back when I dated Santana, I could admit that I only got with her to fuck with Quinn's head. Like, that was my whole reason for being her boyfriend…and I felt like a petty, jealous prick for doing it. Satan even let me know from the beginning that it wasn't necessary for us to fall in love, or even be fully committed to get on Quinn's nerves…we just had to throw our relationship in her face whenever possible. So we did. We kissed a lot, and sat together in Glee. We were forever going over to one another's houses, and Santana even got Quinn to question whether or not we had started fucking each other yet. Then Satan never gave the girl a solid answer, which did Quinn's head in even more. So it worked. But Satan didn't like me any more than I liked her. From the looks of things, it seems like her heart's belonged to Britt for awhile now. And spending all that time with somebody you don't really like, who doesn't like you at all is torture. I only endured it for the payback, and felt like an asshole every single day.

But with Mercy, I'm not enduring anything. I like her…I'm actually falling in love with her, truthfully. And not in the "please, baby, baby be mine so I can stop chasing you" way I pursued Quinn. I really feel like I'm finally in a relationship with somebody who feels the same way for me as I feel for them, and it's a relief. So I watched my exes, the whole time the class discussed our sex life and talked over the set list. I watched Quinn get flustered every time Mercedes reached for my hand, probably because she was remembering all those times I pouted so she'd give me hers. I saw Santana bite her tongue every time I made an impression or talked about a sci-fi movie, because whenever I did it, Mercedes laughed her ass off and kissed me. Sometimes she actually joined in. I knew Santana was remembering all the times she'd made fun of me for doing the same thing, and it was sticking in her craw. Those two had to sit back and watch me make genuine, pussy-whipped, lovey-dovey eyes at a girl they can't even stay mad at for long. And I'm still giggling about it.

I guess that's why I made up my mind to do a little bit more damage before the end of the day; show my girl some more appreciation on campus to let the whole school know how serious I was about my new woman. Because, make no mistake, I was dead serious about this girl and I had every intention of telling the world. All I had to do was decide where and when…

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I have a confession to make.

About ten minutes into the Samcedes Glee inquisition, I figured out that my man was getting off on being class gossip. And if I'm not mistaken, his favorite part of the whole thing was being with me in front of his exes. His delight wasn't blatantly obvious, it was really nuanced and subtle; but I knew Sam. He bit his lip whenever Santana or Quinn looked over our way, and it looked a lot like his "something is funny as hell but it isn't appropriate to laugh just yet about it" lip bite. I saw that one when we were in church and a choir boy stumbled as he climbed the rafters. And several times when Sam held my fingers entwined in between his and I stroked my thumb along his wrist I caught him shooting glances at the girls who came before me. It seemed like he was delighted to find them staring every time.

I'm not mad or offended by this, because I like I said…I know Sam. He's a good guy, who's learned his lesson about using a girl to get revenge on another girl. Because of the way his whole relationship with Satan ended, I know he'd kick himself in the nuts before letting himself get pulled into another vengeance 'ship. So I trust that Sam is with me because he wants me, and that's the only reason why. But pissing them off seems to have been a happy-ass coincidence, and truly… I'm kind of tickled by it. I mean, I'm Mercedes Jones…every Gleek's bestie, even during those times when no one is being mine. It was crazy: I actually had the genuine affection and devotion of a hunky, sweet boy. And he was taking advantage of all my sexy to intimidate a couple of Cheerios. The thought actually made me proud and giddy. So I played along.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him hard every time he leaned in for a peck. I played along when he did impressions and laughed my ass off when I couldn't contribute anything. I put on the kind of show I knew my man would relish, and was rewarded with a pair of green eyes gazing adoringly at me for the better part of an hour. It wasn't the worst way in the world to spend rehearsal.

Afterward, I dodged Kurt and Tina…even though I knew I'd eventually have to pay that particular piper with scoop, then I sat in Mr. Shue's Spanish class and ignored his non-teaching ass while the mis-conjugated the verb _bailar. _By the time I met my man outside the classroom before second period, I was determined to keep that shit-eating grin on his face for the rest of the day. I just wasn't sure how to do it.

Sam and I went to history class together, and found a couple of seats at the same table. We were getting a lot of weird looks, but everybody in school pretty much expects New Directions to hang out together anyway…most of the looks weren't "are they dating?" crazy, they were more "since when do they sit together?" confusion. But they all got an eyeful of Samcedes sexy when we proceeded to make out while waiting on Miss Holiday to arrive. She'd been subbing all week.

She came in, and congratulated us on our new love, then proceeded to pull out a life size poster of Catherine the Great while pontificating on why the best queens were always kinda whore-y. Sam and I just passed notes back and forth, because texting wasn't an option. My baby was only allowed to bring the cell phone he and his parents shared to school when he had to work afterward, so we went old school with it.

**{Sam to Mercedes}**

_Was it as bad as you were scared of?_

**{Mercedes to Sam}**

_No. it was kinda fun_

**{Sam to Mercedes}**

_I thought so 2_

**{Mercedes to Sam}**

_I figured somthin out_

**{Sam to Mercedes}**

_What_

**{Mercedes to Sam}**

_U liked pissing exes off_

**{Sam to Mercedes}**

_True. U mad?_

**{Mercedes to Sam}**

_Wish you'd told me before, I coulda helped you more…_

**{Sam to Mercedes}**

_U did plenty, but that's good to know. Next time…_

**{Mercedes to Sam}**

_When will that be?_

**{Sam to Mercedes}**

_ASAP_

**{Mercedes to Sam}**

_Good_

So we spent the rest of the morning blowing kissy-faces, while Sam licked his lips suggestively every time he could. We eye-sexed each other in the halls, and made out by our lockers. By the time we got ready to head to the cafeteria for lunch, I was horny and could tell he was super horny. So I made an executive decision.

On the way to lunch, I pushed Sam into the auditorium and beckoned for him to sit with me in a couple of seats near the middle of the room. Hiding in plain sight, as it were…just in case somebody came in while we were together. We got comfy and I went in for a deep kiss, trying to let Sam know without words how much I loved being close to him, and how I couldn't wait for when we could get naked. My hands remapped all my favorite places on his body; starting at the back of his head, caressing the length of his neck, stroking along his chest and winding a loving trail down his hard stomach. I unbuttoned his jeans, tiptoed my fingers across his hardness on the outside of his underwear, and smiled as Sam moaned at my feathery touches. My lover broke the kiss so he could clutch me to him harder and lick my earlobe, then I went in for the kill.

I reached inside the part where boxer shorts don't close, and teased Sammy Jr. out of hiding to give him a short squeeze before reaching back in to fondle his balls. I felt his lips along my throat sucking and his fingers pinching at my nipples, but most of my concentration was focused on meeting and greeting my new best friend.

"You're really good at that Baby…" Sam breathed. "…should I ask where you picked up all your skills?" He asked playfully.

I lowered my head an licked him briefly before answering, "Look in the mirror; I had a good teacher." Then I used the lubrication from my mouth to jerk him gently with my hands. Sam's hips moved a little as I continued to stroke and lick him alternately, and to be honest he got way more into it than I expected. He whispered in my ear how much he loved my whole body and all the ways I used it to make him happy. Sam told me he was becoming addicted to me, and that he couldn't wait to get me somewhere alone so he could make me scream for him again. He was right in the middle of babbling something about how good I was to him when two things happened. Number One was that he came, and from the yelp that came from Sam, I can only assume that it sneaked up on him and that he hadn't seen it coming. He spurted his seed right when I'd wrapped my lips around his member, so clean-up was basically just a matter of me swallowing and licking my own fingers. Sam waited patiently for me to finish before he could kiss me on the lips. And the Number Two thing that happened was that the auditorium door opened and clanged shut.

"…_saw her come in here not too long ago, Tony. I bet she's practicing a solo for church…"_

It was Quinn, looking for me. And if I'm not mistaken she was talking to Anthony Rashad, a Titan football player I'd dated earlier in the year. I helped Sam straighten himself out, and we sat silently so we could eavesdrop.

"…_I don't hear any singing, Fabray. And anyway, why the hell do I care? That chick's legs are locked up tight as hell. What I need a case of blue balls for?"_

Yep, It was Anthony. He and I quit speaking when he realized I didn't like him enough to put out. It made me wonder what the hell Quinn was up to…

"…_I told you, Tony; she's a much different person lately. Mercedes wasn't ready to explore that kind of stuff with you before, but now she is. And you were so cute together. You should give her another chance…"_

Sam and I looked at each other in confusion because… Really? What was his ex and my former sister trying to do? It seemed like Quinn was attempting to pimp me out to a man-whore when she knew I had a man already. What kinda bullshit…

"…_But I heard around the way that Jones has been walking the halls wrapped around Evans all day. I'm supposed to sniff up behind his sloppy seconds or some shit?"_

Sam snickered lightly as I scrunched my face into a pissed off scowl. Cause that fool wishes I'd let him sniff me…

"…_I'm sure all of that stuff was exaggerated, Tony. You know how the people in this school love to gossip…"_

Quinn tried to get Anthony back on track.

"…_Besides, Mercedes and I were like sisters, you can trust me. You two would really make a great couple if you just…"_

"Couple of what?" Sam finally cut in, standing up. By that time Quinn and Anthony had made it up the aisle a row across from where we'd been sitting. The two of them started making their way between the seats to where we were, and I stood up just in case Sam started throwing punches. "A couple of strangers who don't even speak in the halls? 'Cause that's the only kinda couple Mercy and Rashad are gonna be!"

"Yeah, Quinn…" I added. "…you know Sam and I are together and committed. We told everybody in Glee this morning. So why would you try to set me up with him?" I gestured over to Tony.

Quinn quickly painted an innocent look across her face before starting. "Because, Mercedes…I don't like this. You and Sam are moving _way_ too fast and I'm worried he might be pressuring you into doing things you're not ready for yet. I'm only looking out for your best interests, before you get in too deep."

Okay I knew what this was about. "So you want me to hook back up with Anthony so you can what? Scoop Sam up for yourself?" Sam moved closer to me and put a protective arm over my shoulder.

"Mercedes, don't be that way…" Quinn pleaded. "…what I'm saying makes perfect sense! You and Anthony have history together. So if you're hell-bent on experimenting with all this sex stuff, then it should be with him, not some guy you just started liking!" She pointed over at Sam.

"Experimenting?" Anthony's nosy ass smirked. "What you mean, experimenting?" Sam shot his teammate a glare.

"Mercedes, I dated Sam." Quinn continued. "I _know_ how adorable all of his pushing can be! You won't want to turn him down, and things will escalate before you know it." She reached out for my hand but I snatched it away. "One minute this boy is begging for a little 'something something,' and the next thing you know you'll be spread eagle on a chaise lounge," she huffed. "It was never a problem for me to resist his advances, and Sam needs a girl who will tell him 'no!'"

"Fabray, I need you like I need a hole in the damn dick!" Sam sputtered.

Quinn glared right back at him, I guess Queen Bee can't handle outright rejection. "Shut up Sam!" I wasn't talking to you, and you should be shamed of yourself. You're trying to capitalize on Prom Night magic, and using it to make Mercedes forget her vow of chastity!"

I guess Quinn figured coming at us from a Christian angle would help her get her way. "Exactly what vow was that, Quinn," I wondered. "Are you talking about when you and I were sisters and I said I'd wait to have sex until I found guy I could love forever?" I shot Sam a sweet smile while clutching his hand. "Because that's what I did!" My boyfriend bent over and kissed my temple softly.

"Mercedes…" Quinn seemed hella agitated. Probably because she didn't wnana come off as an even bigger bitch that the one she was acting like already. This 'doing it all for Mercy' shit had to be frustrating for her. "…any guy who would pressure you into performing a sex act at school is nobody worth loving!"

"Sex act?" By this time Anthony had taken a seat to watch and enjoy the show. "What sex act?"

I just ignored him while I grilled Fabray. "So he's not worth loving, but you want him back?" I asked. "Who in the hell do you think your fooling, Quinn? You just need somebody hot on your arm to throw in Finn's face when he dumps you again for Rachel…again!"

"If he already hasn't," Sam snickered, while Anthony laughed his ass off. "But guess what? I ain't interested, and it ain't gonna happen!"

"Well, why the hell not?" Quinn whined. "I deserve to have you back, all things considered…I've been good to you for the most part." She started counting on her fingers like a little kid. "I was your first girlfriend at McKinley, and I helped you become popular. I agreed to sing with you in the duet competition, and we got the lead at Sectionals because of it. I was babysitting for your family when you lost your house…"

"You also cheated on me and made me feel like shit!" Sam exploded. "What you're failing to see here, or what you don't wanna see; is that Mercedes is the best thing to happen to me all year. And if you think for a minute that I'd leave her for you, then you're as nutty as Rachel is!"

"Damn, Que…" Anthony laughed. I'm surprised his ass hadn't pulled out a sandwich or some popcorn to snack on while he watched all the drama go down.

That's when Quinn switched tactics again. "Mercedes…" By this time I was so sick of her saying my name in that intimate and condescending tone of voice I wanted to cut her ass. "…one minute Sam's talking you into oral sex at school…"

"Head? Who gave who head? This happened today?" Anthony switched his head between me, Sam and Quinn; I guess he was hoping to read an answer to his nosy-ass questions on somebody's face.

"…and the next day, he'll be bragging in the locker room about snatching your V-card!" Quinn continued, ignoring the motherfucker she'd brought in. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"What V-card, Fabray?" I asked. "Sam and I crossed that bridge already…several times in fact." I was so over talking to her it was ridiculous. "So you can just quit it with the self-righteous speeches and judgmental looks."

"Aw fuck…" Anthony finally stood his ass up. "…Fabray, you're full of shit! My Black ass is outta here…" and he left to go spread some freaky Glee gossip.

"And Sam is right," I continued as if I hadn't even heard Anthony speak. "You sound crazy as hell. One minute you're telling Rashad he needs to holler at me because now I'll put out, and the next minute you're trying to save my chastity from Sam. One minute Sam's not good enough to love, and the next you want him for yourself!"

"She's a nut," Sam asserted.

"You can try to fast talk and rationalize," I went on. "But the bottom line here is that your acting selfish and spoiled. And you're high off your ass if you think you can use our former closeness to get between me and something that makes me happy."

Quinn glared.

"The fact is, that Sam and I are close now; physically _and_ emotionally. We spent Prom night getting to know one another better than you know either of us. So we trust each other a hell of a lot more than we trust you. Find another Titan to use, because this one…" I gestured to Sam while he nuzzled my neck. "…belongs to me!"

"You're damn skippy, Baby!" Sam agreed. "And Quinn, I thought you were listening to us when we broke the news in Glee and asked everybody for their support. You know just as well as I do that Lauren and Satan don't need much in the way of a reason to go off. Do you really want those two fucking you up for fucking with us?"

Quinn's face got really pale when he said that. Even whiter than it normally is.

"Not to mention Rashad and all the drama he's spreading right now. Why would you think this shit would work out for you in a way that was even a little bit positive?"

"It's okay, Baby" I turned to Sam and cut him off gently. "I can get Zizes and Lopez to look the other way on this one."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because Que and I used to be close and her coming for me like this is too personal to farm out." I turned to look Quinn dead in the eye. "I want to handle her myself."

"Mercedes," she started before I interrupted.

"Fabray, shut up and listen…" I began. "…I'm gonna just go ahead and cut to the chase here. You and I lived together when you were pregnant. So unlike the rest of the gossip hounds in this school I actually know more about you than what you let people see. One piece of information in particular comes to mind at a moment like this, and you know damn well what incident I'm referring to."

If it was at all possible the girl got even paler than before and couldn't form words. Which was okay because I had plenty to say for both of us.

"I told you back then that we were sisters for life and that I would take your secret to the grave. But you haven't treated me like a sister today, which means I don't owe you any sisterhood in return. I will be telling Sam all about the incident in question, as soon as we leave school today. The only question is whether or not I'll tell the rest of the school tomorrow."

"Mercedes, you wouldn't!"

"Try me Bitch…So you have a decision to make today, Quinn. You can continue attempting to cause fuckery in my relationship. You can ignore the fact that I clearly have feelings for Sam and that he clearly has them for me. In short, you can be stupid. If you choose that option, I'll have no choice but to spill our secret."

Quinn lowered her head and I saw her biting her lip.

"But if you commit right now to treating me with the respect I deserve and demand -the respect a cornered and scared guilty bitch reserves for the one person with bulletproof blackmail material - then I give you my word, yet again, to keep your secret. But you need to decide right now."

Quinn met my eyes and looked really determined, but I wasn't sure at that point what decision she was leaning towards. I asked her, "So are we gonna get along, or do I have to get ugly?"

"That won't be necessary, Mercedes…I wish you both well!" She smiled and nodded.

"Good," I answered, smiling and nodding too. That's when the bell rung and my man and I started walking to the door of the auditorium. We left Quinn there to think, but I made sure to send her one final parting shot. "Oh, and Quinn? You managed to interrupt my man's afterglow when you marched your happy ass up in here. Next time, knock first." Then Sam and I laughed our way to fifth period.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

After Mercedes and I left the auditorium we ran into Lauren and Santana. Apparently, Anthony had managed to tell the whole school what went on between us and Quinn before lunch was even over. So Mean Girls 1 and 2 were there to make Fabray pay. But just like she promised, Mercedes asked them both to leave Quinn alone for one more day. Whether or not the reprieve landed longer would depend on what the grapevine was buzzing about on Tuesday. Satan and Zizes agreed, but also vowed to keep their eyes and ears open just in case Quinn tried to lodge a guerilla attack. Thanks to those two going around scaring the shit out of the whole school, me and my girl spent the rest of the day pretty peacefully.

When school was over we had Glee rehearsal, where we kept talking about Nationals and argued a lot. Then Mercedes and I rode home so I could introduce her to my family. On the drive there I finally found out what my girl was using to blackmail Quinn. Apparently, when Blondie moved in with Mercy, she was well into her second trimester of pregnancy; and horny, like, all the time. One day, 'Cedes walked in on her upside down in the bathtub using the flow from the faucet to get herself off. That would have been embarrassing enough in and of itself, but when Mercedes left the room to give Quinn some privacy, Quinn actually invited my girl into the tub with her. Mercedes managed to reject her without embarrassing Quinn too much. Plus, apparently sharing such a big secret is why they were so close by the time Quinn went into labor. It was funny to me, because I now I knew all my exes were at least a little bit bi-curious. Mercedes giggled because she said the look on my face was priceless after I found the shit out. When we'd finished laughing, I put the gossip out of my mind and focused on what we were about to do next.

Bringing Mercedes home to meet my family was nice. My parents were sold on her the second they realized she was why I had such a good Prom Night, which is pretty much what I expected. When you're a parent who's had to steal a portion of your son's childhood so he can help support the family, you spend a lot of time feeling guilty. So seeing that Mercedes was helping me have fun and enjoy myself made my folks feel a lot better. They loved her to death. Also, my little sister Stacie demanded that my girl come over to see her at least once a week to watch movies and play with dolls. In Stacie's world that's the biggest compliment you can get. Sometimes she throws doll tea parties and even _I'm_ not invited. Plus, if I'm not mistaken my little brother Stevie fell in love and I may or may not have to keep an eye on him. He was causing me a little bit of worry, what with my girl agreeing so fast every time he asked for another hug. We all talked about school and Glee and New York while having dinner, then watched my favorite movie together.

I have to say, as perfect as spending last Saturday with Mercedes was, it was nothing compared to actually having her spend time with me and all the most important people in my life. Whether our relationship lasts for years, or only until the end of the summer; I know she and I had a good reason for choosing each other when we did. My new relationship was already causing me so much joy that I smiled my ass off while walking Mercedes to the car. As I closed the car door and waved her away, I came to the conclusion that I probably had a bunch of surprises in store for me as long as Mercedes was on my arm…but I also decided that I couldn't wait to find out what happened next.

**The End. **

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! This one was actually the first of the second series that I wrote. But the ordering was making me crazy. So now, I'll just post whichever one I get finished first. **

**Have a good one!**


	9. Bad To The Bone

**A/N: Okay, this one doesn't have any song lyrics. I couldn't fit them in at all. Sorry!**

**Also, my girl NeneJPhilly is writing a story called _It's Called Being Sassy_ and getting a lot of shit for writing Mercedes as a "slut." Anybody in her inbox or reviewing on anon for that purpose ought to be ashamed. We do this for fun; both the reading and the writing. So why would you try to mess up another person's good time? People, try and be less judgmental...  
**

**Thanks Illy! Thanks Anni! Y'all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee.**_

* * *

**Bad To The Bone**

**Puck POV:**

I'm-a just start this by saying that Prom Night was the absolute shit. I went, all decked out like 007 with my girlfriend, who dumped my ass before the dance was even over. Then I let Mercedes, a girl I've been crazy about for a year, comfort me. We got close, decided to be a couple, then spent most of the night fucking each others brains out. The whole night was hot like fire. Right before we fell asleep, I accidentally let a bunch of lame shit fall outta my mouth; stuff I'd wanted to keep to myself about how much I was digging Mercedes… and all the shit I loved about having her as my girl. At the time I didn't have a problem with telling her, because the shit had been weighing on me big-time. But when we woke up I was a little fucked up about having acted like such pussy. That let me know I was going to have to pull some overtime if I wanted to maintain my bad boy life while in my new relationship.

Anyway, Mama and I got up around 7am, and packed her overnight bag up together. Then she left to go do some damage control. Apparently, my girl had flaked on checking in with Hummel, and since he was probably flipping out over her missing their sleepover, she knew she needed to get her ass over there fast. Mama decided to go sneak into the house and act like she'd done that shit last night -all for the Fairy's step-mom's benefit- then promised me she'd be back right after breakfast. Said that when we hooked back up would depend on how long Kurt grilled her about her whereabouts, but after that we'd spend the day together. I already had an idea in mind for where we'd go, so I told her to put on jeans and something long-sleeved before coming back to me. Then I kissed my girl again and let her go handle business.

After I shut the door behind my lady, I got my ass right to work. I cleaned up the condom wrappers and put all the lube and shit in my drawer, then I threw my sheets in the wash and cleaned up the bathroom. I went outside to clean up my motorcycle…got it all shiny and shit. Afterward I took a shower, got a blanket and some lunches packed in my book bag, then waited for Mercedes to come back around. When she showed up at 10am, we hopped on my bike and took off.

I drove us to the most country part of Lima, like over in the fucking sticks. There's this crazy old rich dude who lives out that way, with this huge ass property I wanted to trespass on. Mostly the shit is all unused farm land and a lot of woods, but in the southwest corner there's this field where Finn and I used to sneak in when we were little so we could ride our four-wheelers. It was definitely one of our favorite places to hang out in when we were kids, but since Hudson and I got older we found out that it's also the perfect spot for mud riding in the rain… because of all the hills. I bring my little sister here sometimes in the snow for sledding, plus me and a couple of chicks from my past came out here so we could fuck in my truck bed. But today I brought Mercedes on my bike, so we could do shit differently. I'm a changed dude with a different kinda girlfriend now, so I'm reclaiming this spot for the new Puckfasa duo... Right now, in the early spring there's a bunch of grass, and birds singing in the trees and shit, so I figured it would be a romantic spot to bring Mama for a picnic.

It takes about 25 minutes to make it to the place, and my girl and I took the drive there without speaking…even at red lights. We drove through town slowly, since I guessed it was probably Jones' first time on a bike; plus, she was a little fidgety when we started moving. But by the time we got outside city limits my girl was leaning into the curves with me and squealing her ass off whenever I picked up any speed.

I parked my hog and helped 'Cedes over the wooden rails of the perimeter fence, then got us all set up on this grassy knoll so we could eat. Our meal was nice, but pretty much silent. All I could hear for at least thirty minutes was us chewing and swallowing. So I wondered what the hell was up. Eventually I got curious about what was on Babygirl's mind, so I asked.

"What's the matter Mama? You been quiet for a minute…" I was a little worried she was having second thoughts about me or some shit.

Mercedes smiled at me and my fear went away, and she started talking. "I'm just thinking…about you."

I grinned. "What about me?" I rolled over on my back so she could lay across my chest.

Mercedes stroked my head and kissed my cheek before speaking. "Well, I was just thinking about something that crossed my mind last night."

I kissed her forehead back but kept my trap shut.

"Right before we went to sleep, I remember thinking what a shame it is, the way you hide how sweet you are in front of people. I was saying to myself that I wished you wouldn't try so hard to be so tough all the time."

"Oh, yeah?" I hoped this conversation wasn't gonna end up with me promising to change my ways completely.

"Yeah…" Mama answered and stroked her hands across my chest. "…it was right after you said all those beautiful things and told me how you felt about me. I remember having a moment where I wished you'd show 'Noah' off more, as opposed to Puck."

I played with her hair, thinking that if she asked me to, I'd be willing to try. But in the back of my mind I also knew that shit would be hard to keep up for long.

"…But today, I'm sort of figuring out that I dig the 'Puckzilla' side of you too. I mean, look at today. Riding on your motorcycle, sneaking onto this field, a secret picnic…all this is stuff I never would have done on my own. And I've loved every minute of it…"

"Me, too." I agreed.

"It's been so amazing, and the best part is knowing that I trust you completely. I knew, from the minute you started that thing up…" she gestured at my bike. "…that you'd keep me safe while we rode. And that you'd never sneak me in somewhere illegally without making sure we didn't get caught or get into any trouble. I know you got me..."

"I _love_ you, Mama…" I corrected her. "You know that."

"I do," she smiled up into my face again. "So it got me to thinking, I guess. And I've decided that since your bad-ass side is just as much a part of you as the guy who babysits his sister, and runs his own business, and says 'I love you' while giving me the most special perfect first time I could ever imagine…"

She shook her head real quick to focus again.

"…then well, I've decided that I don't want the guy I'm falling for to hide any of that. In fact, I want you to help me find my own brand of badass." Mercedes smirked. "After all, there's a lot of the 'Zilla in me, now…"

"You got that right, Mama..." I couldn't help but to get a little nasty. "...And if I got any say-so you're gonna get a lot more in you!" Mercedes smacked me on the chest but then planted her lips in the same spot to kiss the slap away. "So what you got in mind?" I knew her well enough to see that Jones probably had a specific reason for telling me this stuff.

"I'm suppose I've been wondering how you'd react in my shoes to a lot of things I see and don't like. I don't say shit about stuff that bothers me a lot of the time, because I don't want to make enemies…But you don't have that problem."

"Stuff like what?" I mean, my girl is quiet but she's not afraid of saying shit when something gets her goat.

"I'm not talking about when I'm forced to react, like with Sylvester and the tots or Santana when she gets all up in my face. I got no problem taking action when I'm backed into a corner. But like…" Mercedes rolled over onto her stomach so she could face me. "…all the bullying at school. I have a lot of friends in Jazz Band and AV Squad who get bullied even more than us Glee kids. They need help going head-to-head with the jock brigade, and I wanna bitch up and help them."

I smiled… cracking jocks' heads sounded like fun. "What else?"

"And the way I roll over and let Berry stifle me in Glee? That girl knows I don't like causing problems, and she capitalizes on it. Rachel takes advantage of how much I want people to keep liking me, so she can keep on getting her way. I know I should stand up to her more, but I hate it when we all fight." Mama looked away and took a deep breath. "If you see me biting my tongue to keep the peace, will you promise to step in and remind me to put a halt to that shit?"

"You got it." I had a suggestion of my own, too. "'Cause I see what you're saying. And you _are_ too fucking nice for your own good. You keep letting people walk all over you…So I can help you get that shit corrected. Like your friendship with Hummel? That shit is all kinds of fucked up." I let my girl know. "That dude keeps shoving you to the side lately, and I'm not standing around watching you get hurt, anymore. Whether or not you two stay close after this is on you, but the next time the Fairy stands your ass up for Blaine or runs off somewhere with Berry and forgets about you I'm going off."

Mercedes looked happy. "Exactly! You're not an asshole, Puck…not really. It's just that you care more about shutting bullshit down than you do keeping the peace. I'm planning to be more like you; together we're gonna run that damn school and take fucking names! And I swear I wish a bitch _would_…"

I was pretty much turned on from the time she'd rolled over on her front side, so when Mercedes started ranting and cursing, I was all the way through with our sweet and innocent date. I leaned up on my elbows and kissed Jones' pretty ass lips mid-speech. She gave it back to me, moaning when we broke apart. Then my girl hit me with a sexy smile. "This 'more Zilla in me' you mentioned earlier? I think that may be the part I'm looking forward to the most."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, reaching out to undo the buttons of Mercedes' top.

"Yeah…" Mercedes reached down and started removing my jeans. "…I never thought my first time would leave me so hooked, so fast. But it was amazing. _You_ were amazing!"

"Babygirl, I ain't got shit on you…" It was true, too. "I never saw myself getting turned the fuck out by a girl who hadn't even been fucking long enough to have any tricks up her sleeve." I rolled us over and bent to kiss the swell of her tits before unsnapping her bra in front, exposing her sexy ass nipples. "But I been dreaming about your body for so long I couldn't get enough last night." Then I shut my ass up and covered one of 'em with my palm and flicked the other with my tongue in circles.

"You and me both, Baby." Mama was stroking my johnson through my boxers and kissed my neck in between words and moans. "So get naked, Boyfriend. Let's give these birds a show."

Damn. So I jumped up to take my shit off while Mama struggled outta hers. For a second I just stood there drinking in the sight of Mercedes laying there butt-ass naked on a blanket outside in broad daylight. Fuck if I could even believe she was doing it just for me…That's some serious trust, especially for somebody like her.

"Beautiful…" I murmured.

"Right back at you, Baby." Mama agreed with me. Then I covered her naked body with mine.

We kissed for a while, running hands over each other's' nipples and tickling each other's' sides. I honestly was okay with just laying on top of Mercedes for the time being, wanted to feel her underneath me and not from the back for once. She sucked at my lips and tongue and threaded her fingers through my hair. I might have taken another hour to slide home if Mama hadn't started begging.

'

"Baby I wanna come…" she kissed and nibbled at my jaw while I wet my fingers up to stroke at her nips. "…I want you to make me come again."

I looked down into Mama's eyes and saw my first opportunity to help Babygirl get on my level. So I lay across her chest and told her, "You know, a real badass would tell me _how_ she wanted me to make her come, Mama." She searched my face, looking confused, so I went on. "Shit, think about the way I ran the show last night. I mean, I did every freak-ass thing to you I could think and dream of, while you just went along for the ride. But if you're trying to be the true 'Bride of Puckzilla' then you need to start telling people what the hell you want and demand the shit like it's already yours. And that includes my ass!"

I could tell Mama understood where I was coming from, but she still didn't see my point. "But I loved everything we did together; everything you did to me…"

"Well if that's true…" I raised up on my haunches and looked her dead in the eye. "…then trust me when I tell you I'll enjoy whatever the hell you come up with just as much. So tell me how you want your man, who loves your ass all day and all night to make you bust one." Mama smiled all naughty and shit, but I kept going. "I don't wanna hear any bullshit euphemisms, either. Puckasauruses don't say shit politely. You want my fingers up your ass? Then you need to tell me, just like that! If you want to feel me put it on you up against a tree or to feel my tongue…"

" I want you to shut the hell up, open my pussy lips and stroke my damn clit!"

I smirked while Mama tried to hide her face in embarrassment. I didn't josh on her for being shy, though. I just did as I was told and made her gasp. She was already wet as hell, and my fingers slid over her pussy easy while she exhaled.

"Will you put your tongue on my nipples, Puck?" My baby asked on a whimper.

I shook my head, no…'Cause Badasses don't ask for shit. Mercedes caught on though.

"I mean, flick them now! One right after the other. Wet and slow..."

My girl was learning fast; I had to give it to her. While I licked slow sloppy circles into the tiny little bud of her nipples she arched her hips into my hands so I could touch more of her pussy.

"Now, Baby…rub my clit up and down and suck my nipples hard…" Her words were all low and breathy. "…I want my whole titty in your mouth."

Sexiest thing I'd heard all day. Mama grabbed my head and I moaned while I did my duty. I felt long nails scratching my scalp, and smiled my ass off when her juicy little pussy got even juicier for me.

"Hmmmnnn…" Mama moaned. "…now kiss your way to my belly button, Baby. I want you to leave a trail with your mouth; wanna feel you tickle me with your tongue."

"Will do.." I started to do it and my girl ended up groaning and giggling at the same time.

"Now kiss my pussy. Just like you kiss my face…."

That's when I pulled my fingers away and opened her legs up to go to work. First I made sure my top lip was rubbing against her clit, while my bottom one grazed right over Mama's pussy hole. Then I kissed, sucked, and made sure to paint my girl's clit with my whole mouth for as long as she would let me…When she gripped my hair and pulled me away I licked my lips and smacked out loud. 'Cedes was delicious as hell.

"Shit Baby, do I taste good? Tell me I taste as good as I feel right now!" Mama's hips were still working in slow circles even though I wasn't touching her, and her voice was lazy and sassy.

I re-bent my head and mumbled, "Sweet like candy, Baby…" around a mouthful of her.

"So go to town; lick me. I want circles…go around and around until I tell you to stop."

So I did. I chased her tiny little clit with the tip of my tongue and flicked it in circles just the way she liked it. Jones grunted and moaned for few minutes before making another demand.

"Fingers…" Cedes breathed. "…I want your sexy fingers to fuck me, now. Hard and fast."

I slid my two longest ones inside the slickest heat I'd ever felt wrap around any part of my body and moved them in and out. While I tried my best to make her yell, she gasped for air. "More fingers, Baby," Mercedes exhaled.

That's when I put my lips around her clit and spoke, letting the vibrations from my mouth give Mama a buzzing sensation. I made like a human sex toy as I told her "I wanna drink you down, first…"

The vibrations made Mama squeak, but she answered. "I love it when you stuff your tongue inside my box. Stick it in and thumb my clit, too…"

It was the easiest command I'd ever had to obey. I slipped it inside of her and felt the walls of her pussy close up around my taste buds, then I moved my face from side to side, inching in as far as I could. Mama's hips were grinding, and I went all bass guitar plucking away at her clit. My reward was a wave of fresh pussy juice streaming right between my lips.

"Fuck, Puck…" Mama was frustrated. "…suck my clit again and give me the three fingers I asked you for."

I wrapped my mouth around her and let my tongue tease it a little while I got my fingers in place. Then I sloshed them in and out as deep as I could. I sucked gently, and ran my tongue over the hood. My hearing was muffled because her legs where covering my ears, but I still heard moans.

"Shit, Babe…Please don't stop." Mama was pretty much yelling. "Don't stop ,Baby. Please keep going."

The first thing that crossed my mind right then was how dumb my girl musta been if she thought I had any intention of stopping. I was having the time of my fucking life.

"Please lick me…"

And the second thing was wondering what the hell Mama thought I was already doing down there. But I was happy to keep going; my ass enjoyed the fuck out of every single lick.

"Damn, Puck, I'm gonna come. Do it! Make me come…"

That was all the invitation I needed. I kept licking, kept sucking, and even added a few flicky-ass tongue strokes and smooches, then smiled my nuts off while my girl screamed and shivered. By the time I worked the last spasms and shakes and shit from Jones' hips and her pussy quit gripping my fingers, my face was fucking soaked. I came up and lay on top of 'cedes, intending to wipe my face with my fingers before we kissed, but she stopped me.

"Nuh, uh…" Mama pressed her lips against mine. "I wanna taste me-on-you." We kissed; she licked my lips and I licked hers. The tongue battle took a minute to end. "Perfect," my girl added.

So I went in for another one. While we made out Mama used what I guess was a burst of sexy ass energy to flip me over onto my back, then we broke apart so she could scoot down and stroke Puck Jr.

"You, Puck…" My baby started to sing-song as she held me in her hands. "…are without a doubt the loveliest thing in my world." Mama bent down as she cooed, and kissed me across the head of my dick. "You have a beautiful face, an amazing body, and a lovely spirit…But your dick? Your dick is perfect…" She wrapped her lips around the tip and flicked her tongue like I'd just done to her, then she punctuated it with a soft kiss. My Baby kept on talking. "This dick is my new best friend, and I want to hear you tell me that it belongs to me."

Mama started tracing circles around my johnson, placing them lower and lower until I hit the back of her throat. It was almost too much. "Fuck, yeah Mama it belongs to you!"

Babygirl squeezed me with her lips and sucked the hell out of me as she backed off. "And does your dick love my lips as much as my pussy loves yours?"

Mama kissed the underside of my cock, and made her way to my nutsack. She kissed, fondled, and teased my boys with the tip of her tongue before opening her mouth wide and letting me feel her lips all around them. I stammered my answer "More…" while Mama caressed my balls with her whole mouth.

'Cedes slurped and sucked gently before kissing her way back to my shaft to concentrate on her new best friend. Her mouth was wet and slick, the suction was perfect, and she never stopped stroking my balls the whole time. I banged my hands against the ground and bit my lips, to keep from screaming like a bitch. And I probably had bruises all over my ass from where I bucked my hips on the grass. Then right when I was about to bust one, Mama stopped.

"I want you in me when you come, Baby. Grab a condom…" That was the one and only time I regretted letting her take the wheel.

By the time I'd found my pants and hobbled over to find a rubber my girl was ass up on all fours and ready to make more demands. "I don't want to feel any slow or shallow thrusts, Puck. I'm so wet I can feel myself dripping and only a hard fuck will do. I need every stroke from you to come at me full force. Can you do that?" Mama looked back at me and wiggled her hips at me like a first class tease.

Words were kinda hard to make right then, so I just nodded and lined myself up against her snatch. Mama was still facing me and blew a kiss over her shoulder playfully. "If I feel one careful or shallow pump from those sexy ass hips of yours, I'm-a lay my pussy down on top of this blanket and make you watch me finger fuck myself…Is that what you want?"

I shook my head, thanked Hashem for sending a freak like me my way, then grabbed her soft hips. After I gave myself a moment to appreciate all her sexy, I thrust forward like a bullet from a gun and retreated before Mama could even finish grunting.

"Shit, Puck!" my girl exhaled. "Okay, now I want you to slap my ass cheeks every time you pull out. Mama loves that shit..." Jones finished.

I laid a smack to the right cheek of her butt, followed by a slap to the left one before pumping my hips again. Mama cursed and turned her back to face the front.

When I pulled out this time I punctuated it with a double booty slap, then forced myself back inside her wet heat before Mama could even speak up again. That when I decided to go for it.

_Smack, pump…smack, pump…_

The field we were in was quiet as hell, and all I heard over the sounds of us fucking were a few birds and the wind blowing. Which meant that the sound of me diving into Mama's pussy was taking over all my damn senses.

_Smack, pump…smack, pump_

Do you know what sex outside smells like? That shit's gotta be the best fucking scent on the goddamn planet…Right now I'm wishing I could bottle that shit up. As I made my girl go crazy underneath me, I also sniffed the air and got hit in the face with the smell of sweet pussy wafting on a fucking spring breeze…

_Smack, pump…smack, pump…_

And the visual? It was fucking perfect. Mama threw her head over her shoulder and closed her eyes every time I hit a good spot, so I caught a few glimpses of her sexy love face. Her long black hair was splayed out over her back, and my hands itched to stroke or pull at it. And that ass jiggled and wiggled constantly the whole time I put it down.

_Smack, pump…smack, pump…_

My hands were getting sore, since I was putting all of my strength into popping Mercedes' butt as hard as I could. I could almost make out handprints on that thick booty, but I knew my Baby didn't want me going all soft on her. And what my Babygirl wants, my Babygirl gets…

_Smack, pump…smack, pump…_

Mama made sure to play with herself the whole time I worked her box from the inside out. She kept turning around to stick her fingers in my mouth so my tongue could wet them up. Then when after I got them all slick and sloppy she used them to twirl and flick her clit around. I knew the shit was feeling good to her, since Mama got loud as fuck; but the actual nut must have snuck up on her, since she seemed surprised as hell when it hit her.

_Smack, pump…smack, pump…_

Right when I felt her pussy start gripping my dick and her juices ran my thighs, my girl collapsed onto the ground.

_Smack, pump…smack, pump…_

But I kept right on going. I covered my girl's naked ass with my hips, and spread my chest over her back…still caught up in her tight little cunt. Then I worked my way in and out slowly before bending her knees outward and lifting her butt onto my crotch with my knees underneath her. Her booty was all red and chapped looking so I bent to kiss each cheek one good time.

Then I quit pumping and used my hands to move her body onto my dick over and over. I didn't pop Mama's duke anymore, but I made sure to slap them thighs whenever I she let an F-bomb fly.

That ass was jiggling against my groin every time her pussy covered my dick, and she was so slippery I almost slid out more than once. My girl was catatonic, laying on her frontside with her hair spread out over her shoulders. I was in charge of all her movements, and Babygirl just let me manipulate her while she enjoyed every stroke. She wasn't making a damn sound, outside of these whimpery-ass kitten noises, but from the side I could see her face was full of joy and contentment. I bent down so I could kiss 'Cedes on the temple, then gave myself permission to come. When I did I couldn't even stop myself from collapsing on top of her and laying there for a second.

We breathed hard together for a few seconds, then I started to shift. But 'Cedes had other plans. "Don't move, Puck."

I stopped moving. "Okay, Babe…"

"I wanted you to sleep inside me last night." Mama admitted. "That's how good you feel to me."

"One day…" I promised.

So we got cleaned up and lay back down on the other side of the blanket and cuddled so we could talk. I can't speak for my girl, but I know I got a bunch of shit off my chest, so it was nice. 'Cedes started by telling me that she wanted us to go get tested for STDs together so we could start fucking raw. I was shocked as hell, but it sounded it sounded good to me. And I knew Jones' Moms had put her on birth control back when Quinn lived up in her house so we were covered whenever we made it happen.

Then Mama asked me if I had any concerns over telling Glee about us. She told me the gossip mill was already probably running, since she'd had to dish a lot about our night together before Kurt would forgive her for not showing up. I was honest, and told Mama that I was a little worried about Zizes. I didn't know if she'd be cool with me having a new girl, or if she'd flip out and try 'Cedes. But Jones shut that shit down…said my ex had told her a long time ago that if the two of us ever crashed and burned she was counting on Puckcedes getting back together. Apparently, Zizes expected for 'Cedes to scoop me up before any skinny bitches could. The way Mama said make me laugh, but it made sense…Lauren always was real protective of "her fellow hot bitch."

Finally Mama brought up Rachel and Finn; saying how she was ready for some backlash, since those two would probably feel threatened by us in Glee.

'Puck, I have to say, I'm not looking forward to those two and their shit…" Mama seemed frustrated already.

"What you mean?"

"You know those two are gonna try and make sure we don't get a Nationals duet over them…Probably convince Shuester we don't have the talent to even try out." My baby was so dejected and it cut me to the bone.

"Do you want to duet with me?" I asked. Please believe, if Jones wanted that shit, then I was all about helping her get it. "Cause you and me fucked _Blame It _up the ass with no lube. Say the word, Baby… If you're feeling like headlining, then your man got your back and your front."

Cedes sat up. "You mean it? Because I know you don't really give a fuck about…"

"I give a fuck about you!" I interrupted. "If singing together in New York is gonna make you happy then the 'Zilla is all over it!"

She lay back down and shot me a smile "Cool."

By that time it was almost 2pm, so we stayed there for about an hour after that, making plans. Mercedes and I decided to ride to school together in the morning, after I came in her house and helped her break the news to her folks that we were a couple again. Mr. Shuester had scheduled a mandatory 7am pow-wow so we could come up with some ideas for Nationals. After that, me and my girl were looking forward to running around making McKinley Puckcedes' bitch… And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

When Puck stopped by my house to pick me up at 6am on Monday, I could tell he was nervous about being reintroduced to my parents. He had a few good reasons; I mean, come on…they already knew he was the guy responsible for knocking up the pregnant girl they supported sophomore year, and they were also kind of aware that he and I only dated before so that he could regain his popularity. And Puck's no dummy, so he wasn't expecting for Jones family opinion of him to be the best. I was sure Puck had probably convinced himself the night before that my mom was all set to smack him across the face. Probably thought my dad had plans to pull out his teeth without any amnesia, too.

But what Puck _didn't_ know, was that I'm my parents' baby, and I know exactly how to play them. My Daddy's protective as hell, and all he ever wanted from any prospective boyfriends was that they keep me out of harm's way. So when Puck dropped me off on Sunday and Daddy wondered out loud where the hell I'd been, I talked his ear off about that side of Puck's personality. I told Daddy that my dude was best friends with Artie -who I know my dad approves of- and let him know that Noah always had Artie's back on the football field. I even told Daddy how Puck got the boy hooked up with Britt! I informed my dad that Puck's been the only man in his household since he was a little boy, and told Daddy how he works hard to help his mom out financially. I reminded Daddy how many times I'd helped Puckerman babysit his little sister the previous year, and how much Puck was looking forward to the day he met his own daughter again. Then I told Daddy that Puck wouldn't do anything to me that he wouldn't want done to his own daughter. Which was a fucking damn lie. But it was a lie that seemed to work. My Daddy even admitted that a boy with a daughter was likely to be a lot more respectful of girls than the other boys at school. So I figured my man was in the clear on the daddy front.

That shit may have worked on my father, but I knew it would take more than me spouting half-lies and generalities for my Mama to give Puck a chance. So I gave her the truth…mostly. I told her that Puck and I had rekindled our relationship at Prom, and that I'd developed strong feelings for him that I was sure he returned. I said I could see myself falling for him, and asked Mama to give Puck a chance. When I realized my mother was still acting skeptical I stepped up my game. I let a bashful expression take over my face, then told Mama that I hoped things kept going well with Noah, because if they did I looked forward to sharing my first time with him. That made Mama sit up and listen...she knows me well enough to realize that I'd never take that step lightly, so first she grilled me on safe sex. Then she gave me this long drawn out lecture on the importance of listening to one's brain in addition to taking orders from the body. In the end though, Mama had to admit that Puck couldn't be all bad if I was feeling him so hard, and she told me she'd give him a chance… I knew at that point that whether or not she accepted Puck probably hinged on her newest impression of him.

When Puck rang my doorbell I was still upstairs and Mama answered the door. By the time I made my way down, the both of them were deep into a conversation at the kitchen table. I rounded the corner and heard the last snippet of what seemed to be a very heartfelt talk. Right before they saw me I heard Puck say "…really do love her. I want to make it work this time…." When they finally looked up and saw me there, Mama was wearing a huge smile on her face. I smiled back, then grabbed Puck's hand to head for the door. Before we left, Daddy simply slapped Puck on the back, and gave him a firm handshake goodbye. I figured we were good as we took off for school.

Puck and I didn't say much on the drive; both thinking, I suppose. But as soon as we parked in the lot it became pretty clear that our parents and possibly Lauren weren't our only allies. I'd just scooted over to kiss Puck full on the lips, when the passenger door opened and Sue Sylvester slid into the cab of the truck right beside me. While Puck and I sat there gawking, she started talking without any preamble whatsoever.

"Good Morning, Aretha. You too, Jailbird. What's new?"

We just kept on gawking.

"Obviously, the two of you have decided to mend fences, thereby reestablishing the bond that you initially embarked upon back when Izora was one of my Cheerios." She smiled sinisterly. "Let me be the first to congratulate you both, and offer my full support."

Puck gave me a confused look, so I answered him before he spoke. "Izora was one of the Weather Girls-you know, that group of plus-sized women who sang _It's Raining Men_?" He nodded and I turned to Sue and asked, "What do you mean when you say that you 'support' us, Coach Sylvester?"

Coach Sue crossed her legs, leaned sideways against the backrest, and said conversationally, "Well, Chaka, I mean that I think you two getting back together is adorable." She said the word "adorable" the way normal people scream the word "Stop!" at a car whose driver is about to plow into a dog. And she fixed me with an icy-ass stare while saying it. Shit scared the hell out of me. "And I want to make sure you two kids in love make a real go of things this time around. Etta Downey Jr., you should be honored to know that you've just received the Sue Sylvester seal of approval." She punctuated it by holding up her signature "C" symbol.

Since I know Puck recognized the two names Coach Sue had just mentioned and more than likely understood why she used them as a point of comparison for the two of us, I figured he wouldn't add anything to her last statement. But I was wrong… "Whatever, Coach. 'Sue Seal of Approval' means you want to use us." He said knowingly. "So what do you want, Sylvester?"

I love the way this man doesn't let anybody punk him…even scary ass cheer coaches.

"Well, Colin Farrell, as you're well aware, my Cheerios lost spectacularly at Regionals, and are done competing for the year…thanks to the Glee Club. But I'm willing to set aside my distaste for Will Shuester's band of tone-deaf squawkers where those I deem worthy are concerned. You and Martha Wash here fit the bill."

"And?"

"And…" Coach rolled her eyes. "…if Della will agree to rejoin my squad next school year, along with Fabray, Pierce, Lopez, and Hummel…then I can assist you two in becoming untouchable."

Puck and I looked at each other in wonderment, before I spoke. "So you want me back as a Cheerio?" Sue nodded. "And if I agree, then you will keep Puck and I out of any trouble we may or may not find ourselves in as a couple here at school?"

"Exactly, Rosie…"

"Wait, Rosie Gaines?" I interrupted her. "From Prince and the Revolution?"

"New Power Generation," she corrected. "And yes, I want you to be my new Head Cheerio…ruling these halls with my permission in the manner to which I specifically prescribe. You will ensure that I once again become a National champ as opposed to a National joke. And in return, I will keep you from suffering the truly foreseeable consequences of whatever Charlie Sheen here is planning for your coming out party as a couple." She shrugged her shoulders in hesitant compliance. "And I'll allow the New Directions to exist without my interference. I'd call that fair, wouldn't you Mahalia?"

"Why now?" Puck asked. "You coulda come at Mama anytime this year for this. But you waited for us to get back together. What for?"

Sue nodded. "That's true, I did. I know now that my go-to Cheerios cannot be entrusted with the absolute sovereignty I bestowed upon them. They left me while I was at my most vulnerable, and played a huge role in my notorious downfall. I realize that putting them back on the squad would ameliorate that somewhat… they'd be willing in one capacity or another to do my bidding in the interest of a popularity boost." Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes again and pursed her lips while looking really annoyed. "Or in the interest of basking in my brilliance like a sunlight-deprived flower. Whichever. However, they lack the follow-through of your new lady…" The coach gestured at me. "…Que's too unstable, Satan's loyalty wavers, and Idiot Barbie forgets instructions. Mighty Midget, here, will fit into my plans nicely…but she can't rule over the peasants alone. I had to wait until she became involved with a suitable boy. And you….White Chris Brown, will do."

"Wait, how did you even know we were a couple?" I asked. "We got together after Prom and we've barely seen anyone from school since then."

"Prom night dancing told me all I needed to know. So Jennifer…"

"Hold up!" I cut in. "Jennifer Holliday or Jennifer Hudson?" Because Jhud didn't really fit the 'big-girl who can blow' bill these days.

"Either…I don't choose your nicknames based on the body fat ratio of the ladies who first bear the monikers. I simply choose women who can sing their backsides off." I watched as Coach Sue quit smirking and miraculously started smiling genuinely. "It just so happens that those backsides tend to be hilariously large." Then the smile became a smirk again. "…As I was saying, before I was interrupted. Do you agree to become my new Head Cheerio?"

"Let's talk terms…" Puck rubbed his palms together. "First of all, you need to extend an invite to all the suitable Gleeks who wanna to join your Cheer squad. Most of us are already jocks, but Tina shouldn't be the only one in the group not wearing red-and-white on Pep Rally days next year."

I was so proud of him for coming up with that. And it made sense too… "Yeah, Baby. That way she won't get bullied anymore." It would make cleaning up the halls of McKinley a lot easier if people saw us all as popular instead of freaks.

"Done…" Sue agreed. "…Girl Chang can join. As long as Striesand's off the table." Puck shot me a look and I nodded.

"Deal… What else, Babe?"

I thought about it for a second. "While it may be true that I'm more focused and less self-involved than your veteran Cheerios, the fact still remains that I'm also less experienced. So I want Santana as co-captain. She'll be good for muscle, and that loyalty thing shouldn't be a concern if she's top dog."

"Don't forget Becky…" Puck advised.

"That's right, Coach Sylvester. Becky's your eyes and ears. We can follow your demands better with her in the inner circle."

Sue smiled again. "Agreed. The three of you together should do a marvelous job of keeping me on top of things. Anything else?"

"We want at least five Cheerio dancers available to New Directions to help bulk up numbers..." I added. Negotiating was kinda fun when u had nothing to lose. "...and you have to help me and Puck take control of Glee Club from Finn and Rachel."

"Done…and done." She nodded. "…Shuester's nose is so far up the bung-holes of those two, I'm surprised he doesn't have trouble breathing. As far as I'm concerned you two can have whatever the hell you want at McKinley, in exchange for your acquiescence." She seemed frustrated. "Do we finally have a deal?"

"What will I be wearing?" I asked. "Because last time you and I had issues…"

Sue rolled her eyes again and huffed audibly. "I won't insist that you lose any weight if you'll allow me to get you fitted for a skirt in whatever size you require."

"That flared thing, showing off half my booty?" It was a total deal-breaker. "Oh, Hell-To-the-Naw!"

"With a few alterations," Coach conceded. "I'll invest in a less pleated version, just for you…Think collegiate; straight and short."

Sounded alright to me. Puck seemed on board, too. "Okay, it's a deal."

"Then you will come to me during 2nd period during study hall, along with the rest of my Cheerios, so that I can get you all outfitted by the end of the day. You will be in uniform for the rest of the school year, as it is imperative that we send the message of supreme authority to the masses and assert Cheerio/Titan dominance."

Sue opened the door and put one foot on the pavement, but turned around to offer a parting shot. "Loleatta, Juvie King….I shall see you then." Then she banged the door shut.

"Loleatta?" Puck sounded and looked confused again.

"Remember the Marky Mark song we did?" I asked. "Well, the part I sang was originally done by Loleatta Holloway."

"Oh…" Puck no longer seemed to care. "Pucker up Mama; we gotta move fast if I'm gonna make you scream for me before the bell." Then he slid his hands underneath my skirt and let his fingers do some walking…

* * *

**Puck POV:**

So after we made out long enough for me to remind my girl why she loves me so much, 'Cedes and I went in the school and headed to the choir room. The two of us managed to corner Zizes before we walked in the door, so we could at least see where her head was at. We told her that Puckcedes was back on, and then asked her if seeing us together was gonna piss her off enough to make her quit ND.

Mama knew what the hell she'd been talking about on Sunday, because Zizes actually admitted that she'd hoped Mama and me would get back together. Said that she saw us dancing together at the dance, and knew Mercedes had my back after I got dumped; my ex even told us she'd always thought we were a good couple together. Then Lauren straight up said she'd ride or die for us if any shit came up and we needed her on our side. Mercedes gave her a fist bump and told her how much she rocked, and I shot a lazy smile to let Lauren know I was grateful, too. So not only did we have Sue on Team Badass, we could count on Lauren to help us run the school, too. I gotta say, McKinley High sure has a bunch of mean-ass Puckcedians running around.

Everybody else was already seated and starting to debate over Nationals song choices with Mr. Shue when the three of us sat down. Laruen sat right in front of me and Jones as we listened to the shit storm. Apparently Mr. Shue had already decided before we made it to class that the group wouldn't be writing any more original songs again. After Rachel's bitching got too annoying for the dude to keep putting up with, Shuester left so she could complain to somebody else. As you can probably guess, the chick kept right on bitching and moaning, but what really got her ass going was when she looked up and caught me and Jones sneaking in another smooch. That set the freak off big-time.

"Mercedes…Puckerman," Berry started. "…Are the two of you a couple again?"

We looked at each other and before we could answer, Artie chimed in. "Obviously, they are Rachel…and I have to say; you guys seem really close!"

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, nudging Santana. "Mercedes and Puck make a good couple." Satan didn't say shit, she just crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away. I think she was pissed.

"But, it doesn't make sense!" Rachel sputtered. "Mercedes and Sam were each other's Prom dates…and she spent the majority of the night dancing and flirting with him! If Mercedes was interested in beginning a relationship with a boy based on a romantic evening spent in his company, I would think the boy chosen would be Sam."

That's when Lauren chimed in. "So what's your biggest problem, here, Berry?" I recognized the mean ass smile Zizes was sporting. That was how her face looked every time a motherfucker was about to get hit. "Were you hoping to use Puck to get Finn back, or are you just mad that he prefers Jones to you?"

Brittany and Tina snickered out loud, and Kurt hid behind his geography book so he could chuckle discreetly.

"Neither one!" Rachel spouted off. "It's just that I wouldn't want their new relationship to jeopardize my duet lead with Finn…Everybody knows that Sam has way too much on his plate to commit to helping Mercedes take over my performance. A relationship between those two would never pose any threat…"

Selfish bitch.

"…but if Mercedes and Puckerman are together now, and she decided to challenge me, they might actually garner enough support to take the lead at Nationals. If that were to happen, I'd worry about the outcome of the competition," Rachel snarked, then spun her head to address Sam directly. "You two were acting all flirty on Saturday night, what happened?"

"You happened," Evans answered her. "I was there when Mercedes went over to console Puck after Zizes broke up with him. And I saw those two getting friendly. I was actually planning on asking her to dance with me again. Probably would have invited her to come over and hang out with me over the weekend, too. But YOU dragged my ass outta there when Sunshine got up on stage!"

"Damn, Wheezy…" Santana finally laughed. "…got _both_ of my exes feening over some chocolate thunder. I see you, Bitch."

I looked over at Mercedes and saw confusion all over her face. I hadn't noticed her and Evans getting close at the dance, myself, but I could see the longing ass looks he was throwing at her now.

I just decided to nip all that shit in the bud while it was on my mind. "Well, dude… I can trust that you'll just let the shit go, right? I mean, I would feel like a complete asshole if I had to beat your blond ass for trying to push up on my lady; you being poor now and all. But I ain't got a problem doing it if I had to."

"Whatever, man…" Sam grinned. "…your girl is safe. But if you mess up…"

"Never happen," I sat back in my seat and put my arm around Cedes while she smiled shyly at Evans and mouthed the word "Sorry."

"Whatever," Lauren got back to the original debate, right as Mr. Shue walked back into the room. "Ms. Jones is my client, and I for one am getting pretty sick of you always demanding that she take a back seat to you, Berry." She asked Shuester "Why in the hell do you give her so much power?"

"What do you mean," Shue asked curiously.

"I mean, this nutcase just tried to rearrange my girl's relationship based on who she doesn't want Mercedes to sing with. And it's not the first time, either…"

"That's true…" Mike agreed. "…Rachel's been trying to steal Finn from Quinn for two years now. All because they sound so good together."

"And you just roll over and let her ass get away with the shit, Shue." I spat out. They had a bunch of good points and I was getting pissed. "You're supposed to be teaching this chick how to get along with us, man...but you let her do whatever the fuck she wants while we just sit around getting pissed."

"That's true," my girl agreed.

"Sometimes it seems like Rachel comes to class having already decided what direction our performances will go in, and you just agree with her…" Artie chimed in.

"Well, I don't think that's exactly fair to say…" Shuester blustered.

"Mr. Shuester simply understands that his star performer should have more say-so in song selection…besides, it takes a true leader to know whose opinions matter most!" Rachel bragged.

"You all feel this way?" Mr. Shuester seemed hurt, like he'd never even realized he was giving Berry way too much power. And he couldn't even deny the fucking favoritism, since Berry was crowing about the shit.

"Yep," I let him know. "We been the Berry Show for two years now."

"Right?" Finn added. "Rachel, I know you wanna be a star, and think you deserve all the leads, but the way you keep calling everything 'yours' really sucks." Quinn reached out to hold his hand, and smile into his face. Finn just dopey-grinned back.

"And beyond conceited…" Tina agreed. "…Mercedes' original song was the best one in the class. If we'd been using that particular performance as a lead competition, then she'd have had the solo at Regionals."

"Not to mention the fact…" Lauren continued. "…that when Sunshine wanted to sing at the Night of Neglect, Berry had the whole damn club begging her for permission to even let the chick perform. Like we needed her okay to let somebody sing at a fund-raiser?" Zizes added sarcastically. "It wasn't her choice to make, just like it wasn't her choice who sang last. I didn't say anything about it at the time, because I was there representing my client and I wanted to stay professional. But Berry gets to make all the decisions about what we as a group do, and I'm sick of it!"

"Oh, you're just saying that because you and Mercedes are close…" Rachel answered. "…Everybody else here knows that without me, we HAVE no show!"

"Who told you that lie?" Mike asked. "I performed at Night Of Neglect, too. By myself, without all of you…I think we _all_ have star power, independent of what you bring to the table."

"That's true…" Shuester commented.

"And Mercedes' attitude is much better than Rachel's, anyway" Quinn interjected. "If we were to decided as a group to let one person lead us and make unilateral decisions, then we should at least choose a person who will think about others as well as herself."

"_You're_ just mad that your boyfriend prefers me to you!" Rachel told her. "Again, no one is thinking about the fact that I _deserve_ all the leads!"

Everybody got still as hell for a minute, probably amazed that Berry had the balls to say that shit out loud. Finn's facial expression changed a lot, and he seemed to scoot closer to Quinn instinctively. Tina damn near growled in anger. Everybody else just muttered to themselves. Then Zizes spoke up again.

"Berry, you can't be New Directions by yourself. Even if you made it your business to choose a set list, practice the songs, make up choreography, and sew costumes all alone…guess what? You still couldn't perform without us. The group is made up of thirteen individuals, and we all have to be there when we go onstage. That means you only get one vote. As a group, it s only fair that we decide _together _who gets the lead."

"I'd be down to vote on who gets the duet…" Finn said. "…that would be fair."

"Finn!" Rachel seemed close to tears.

"Me, too Mr. Shue," Tina agreed.

"Everyone who wants to be considered should come up with a song together and perform it," Kurt asserted. "Then we can take a vote."

"Yeah," put in Mike and Britt.

"So, Shuester?" Lauren turned to our teacher. "What's the verdict? Is the Rachel show over?"

Shuester looked over at Berry and told her. "Yes, it is…" She glared at him while he continued. "Everyone who wants to participate in the duet competition should submit the name of your partner and the song you intend to sing to me this afternoon at rehearsal. Tryouts start on Wednesday."

Then he stood up and started gathering his things before dropping bomb number two. "You know, we have a Boys vs. Girls Mash-up contest every year, but we've never once given the winners a spotlight at competition. In keeping with all the other untimely changes afoot in the way New Directions operates, what do you guys say we correct that?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good, so on Friday we'll have another mashup competition, and the winning team gets to perform a song -front and center- in New York."

People seemed excited about it; I personally thought our Guys vs. Girls routines were some of the best ones we'd ever put on. So it made sense. Mr. Shue walked over to the door and continued to give instructions. "The final number will be a big group song, where every voice that wants to be heard gets a part. It's only fair," Shuester remarked as he got closer to the door. Right before leaving Mr. Shue turned around and said. "Good luck you guys, all of you…."

Then he walked away.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

After rehearsal was over, I made my way over to where Santana and Brittany were sitting so I could talk to Lopez. It was pretty apparent to me that she was feeling some kinda way about me dating Puck again, and I wanted to make sure she was cool.

"Santana?" I sat down beside her and watched Brittany stood up to go talk to Tina. "Are you okay? You didn't say much during the pow-wow."

Santana, who had been peering at me from between her lashes almost lazily all of a sudden decided to get buck. "Don't play me, Aretha…" She rolled her neck and put her finger in my face, which I immediately shoved aside. "Fool, you know what my problem is. Why you always running up behind my ex?"

I got her told quick. "You need to be asking him that…Puck's the one who keeps pursuing me."

She almost smiled, because Santana dearly loves a good bitch-fest. But she went right back into Snixx mode, "Wheezy you know that's my shit! You _needs_ to back the fuck off!"

Intellectually, I knew this encounter had a real chance of ending up with the two of us passing licks, so I tried to diffuse. "Why are you so determined to keep me away from Puck, Santana? You guys haven't hooked up since he got together with Lauren…and that was three months ago!"

"So what?" She spat. "He know he on standby!"

"Satan, what's this about…I know you like Britt, so why do you care if Puck moves on?"

Santana took a deep breath before turning away from me and speaking.

"Because, Wheezy…he was my first legit boyfriend, and the only dude who ever got me off as good as a girl." I didn't like hearing it but I couldn't argue how true her words probably were. "I love Britt-Britt, but if the assholes at this school start fucking with me for being more into clits than dicks and I end up back in the closet, I need his ass to keep me warm at night."

"Well, that right there ain't gonna happen. So you can lay that shit to rest." Then I remembered our good news. "But nobody's gonna fuck with you. Who's stupid enough to come for the head Cheerio?"

A column of dark hair hit me dead in the face when she snapped her head back around to face me. "What you talking about, Re-Re?"

"Hey, Tina and Quinn…Britt and Kurt too. Come over here, I got news!"

They made their way over and sat beside us. I let them wonder for a second before starting. "This morning before practice Coach Sylvester made me an offer I couldn't refuse." I eyeballed Santana "She wants us all to be Varsity Cheerios next year, with me, Santana and Becky as heads."

"Why do you get to be Head Cheerio?" Quinn looked put upon. "I've been cheering for years and it's not fair that Senior year…"

"Wait, Sylvester wants me?" Tina interrupted. "Seriously? I get to be a Cheerio?"

"Oh my God, this is great…" Kurt gushed. "…I missed being on the squad with you, Mercedes."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Britt agreed.

"Hold up!" I cut them all off. "Let me explain. Sylvester realizes that you guys all left the squad under duress, and reluctantly admits that she drove you to quit when you did. And she's willing to overlook losing this year if we'll help her bring a victory home next year." I brushed a lock of Satan's hair away from her face. "Coach told me that she wasn't interested in making any of her veterans the big boss, that she wanted me to do it alone. But I convinced her that Becky and Santana deserved a shot."

"Mercedes!" Quinn whined. "We're sisters! Why wouldn't you stand up for me?"

Tina spoke up "Quinn, you and Mercedes haven't been sisters all year…"

"Becky's so sweet, and Santana will be good at it!" declared Britt.

"They're right, Fabray…" I added. "… plus, you can't handle too much power. Look what happened this year; acting like I don't exist." I shot her a sweet smile to take the sting out of my words. "But I still love you, and hope we can use this to get back close." I turned to see what Satan was thinking and was surprised to find her crying…it shocked the shit out of me because she wasn't even drunk. "What's the matter, Tana?"

"I just…" She sobbed. "…Wheezy, you told Sue to make me Head Cheerio?"

I nodded. "You're the best one for the job."

She hugged me tight and whimpered. "I'm so sorry for telling you to leave Puck alone."

"It's okay, girl…so why you crying?"

"It's just…" She sobbed "…I push people away all the time, being such a colossal bitch, so I'm not used to people standing up for me. Thank you, Cedes."

Then she laid a whopper of a kiss right onto my lips. I don't swing that way, but I have to admit, Tana kissed the hell outta me.

While I sat there all stunned and appalled, I heard my man shout "Whoooaaa!" from across the room. "What the fuck?"

"Shut your flap, Puckerman." I guess touchy feely time was over for Santana. The bitch was back. "I just was giving Mercedes a thank you kiss."

"What the hell for?" He seemed jealous.

"She just fixed it so I can kiss whoever the hell I want, wherever the fuck I want to." She punctuated it by kissing me again. "So I owed her. Don't lose your shit… you know I love Britts."

Santana looked over at Quinn to let her have it too. "And you _needs _to get over yourself, Fabray. Coach Sue let you run things for two years, and your ass got kicked off the squad both times. It's my turn!"

"Don't worry Quinn," Tina tried to diffuse by wrapping her arms around the blonde. "We'll all have a great time together and I always wanted to find out what goes on in the Cheerio locker room. You can be my sponsor, since you won't have to deal with Sylvester directly." At that point Kurt couldn't stand around watching all the hugs without participating, so he joined Tina and Quinn.

"That's a good idea, Tina. Quinn can help _both_ of us acclimate." I told her. She shot me a weak smile. "Starting second period. We all have to go get weighed and fitted or whatever because Coach Sylvester wants us in uniform for the rest of the year."

"Okay, okay…" Quinn relented. "…I wasn't looking forward to being Sue's do-bitch again, anyway. Have fun, Santana," she waved her hands dismissively while Britt joined their three way hug and Santana continued cuddling into me.

"Y'all need to can all that bi-curious shit…" Puck cut in. "…It's making me hot and I gotta make it to the Cheerio meeting second period to support my girl. If you're gonna get my dick all hard, then do it when I can get her alone to myself, okay?"

I got a lot of knowing ass looks from the whole room, since everybody knew by that point that Puck and I had been intimate over the weekend. But in true new-Badass style I just smirked and nodded. "Don't be starting shit you can't finish, Baby."

"Fuck that…" He came over, extracted Santana from my boobs -where she looked really comfortable, and was already mid-motorboat- and pulled me into him. "See you losers second period…"

After that we left to go find a private place.

* * *

**Puck POV:**

I was so fucking proud of my girl towards the end of Glee practice. I mean, I'm always proud of her. She's impressive as fuck, even when she's not being my true and perfect match. But when Mama flipped her hair and looked me in the eyes so she could dare me into doing something freaky to her, I was done. I couldn't have kept my hands and lips off her right then if I tried. So I made up my mind to test Sue's power one good time.

I dragged my girl off to the library right after rehearsal, intending to spend first period skipping class and shoving my tongue anywhere on Mama's body she would let me. I had some shit to prove, to be honest. Right about then the dynamic between Mama and the girls was bothering the shit out of me.

See, what most folks don't know about Santana is that she's two completely different people when it comes to dealing chicks versus dealing with dudes. When Tana gets it in her head to go after a guy, she's loud and in your face and won't take no for an answer. Most of the time, she approaches a dude who already has a girlfriend, and flaunts herself in front of him so he can't miss how smoking-ass hot she is. Then usually she straight up tells him that she can't stand his ass -along with _why_ she can't stand him- before letting him know that he's on her radar. The bitch pretty much always has a damn reason or ulterior motive, so the whole time she's insulting the dude's intelligence and fucking with him for his physical appearance, Satan also makes it her business to let 'ol boy know what she hopes to get out of the relationship beforehand. Call the girl opportunistic if you want to, but I've seen Satan hook up with dudes for popularity, for gifts, and sometimes for revenge; none of which Satan can live without. She's mean as hell, and usually the guy can't stand her ass either; but 9 times out of 10 they put up with it because she's a freak and a half who puts out. It's how she got my ass.

But when Santana gets with a girl, she's not like that. First of all, most of the time, chicks hit on her. Santana rarely has to do any wooing with chicks, which means she automatically gets to be less abrasive and abusive. Also, most of the girls she hooks up with are her friends, which means they have shit in common outside of just rubbing their pussies together. Usually by the time they get down with the lady kisses, usually one or both chicks have already caught real feelings. Which means that everytime Santana gets with a girl, she gets to enjoy actual affection, which 1) hunting down an enemy and stealing her man, and 2)new holiday bling just can't fucking compare to. An observant motherfucker can just see how much my ex prefers girls to guys. Which means Satan could turn into a legit threat to my thang with Cedes, if she started feeling indebted or grateful to my girl.

Now that I think about it, that's actually how Brittana first got started. Those two have always had each other's backs, like, 100% of the time. Satan is forever defending Britt; that much you know already. But the first time they ever hooked up was after this incident where Brittany stood up for Santana. It was in the girls locker room Freshman year, when Satan got caught leering at one of the JV Cheerios' tits in the shower. The chick was going off, and calling Tana a dyke and shit, but Santana was so shocked at being called out that she forgot to go all Lima Heights on the chick. While Satan came over all catatonic or whatever, Brittany jumped into it and told the girl to shut the fuck up and quit being a freak. Told the whole locker room that Santana was the hotness, and that the bitch ought to be happy Snixx had given her crusty ass a second look. Then she proceeded to kiss Tana right in front of everybody, saying she'd fuck the dog shit out of Lopez any time the girl was ready. By standing up for her that one important time, Brittany landed herself a permanent place in Satan's heart. So I knew that if I hadn't gotten Mama out of Glee class when I did, Lopez would probably start having the same kind of appreciative-ass feelings toward my girl. I also knew that those feelings might come out in a round of three-way licky-lick, where Mama ended up the meat in a Brittana sandwich. I wasn't trying to look up one day and see Mama move on to girlier pastures while I sat at home with a fucking Playboy for company, so I got my lady's fine ass up outta there the first chance I could.

When we got to the library, I shuffled Mama into the only private study room with a lock on the door and covered the door window with my letterman. Then I led my chick over to the couch in the corner and sat her down.

Now, the 'Zilla ain't no stranger to schoolhouse sex. I've banged chicks all over McKinley, and up till now I've been pretty fucking proud of the shit. I've busted a nut in the auditorium, the janitor's closet, empty classrooms, the cafeteria, and even in the teachers' workroom one time after hours. But this was actually the first time I'd ever tried bringing a girl into the library. I'd scoped it out, before…a real sex shark always finds out all the places where he can get into something. But in the back of my mind I guess I may have been holding on to this spot for somebody special, so I never brought anybody in here before now.

As soon as we sat down, Mama hopped up and straddled my waist, saying "Gonna test our newfound power?"

I grinned. "You got it." I smacked her backside. "Why? Is this your first time skipping class?"

Mama seemed bashful, "Yeah…kind of."

"Well I'm about to make cutting your favorite new extracurricular," Then I shut up so I could kiss her hard.

Mama ground her pelvis into mine and moaned before asking "Shouldn't we be somewhere around school getting in people's asses and making sure they act like they're about shit? Instead of in here about to get freaky…"

I'd already come up with an answer to that shit before we even shut the door. "Fuck no…we need all the motherfuckers out in the hall scared to step to us. Once word gets out that we skipped class for some alone time but didn't get into any shit over it…"

"People will know what the hell they're dealing with." My girl finished for me." She giggled. "I guess I'm okay with the delay."

"You're about to be!" I answered.

"But we can start cleaning this place up today?"

"Damn straight," I told her, right before flipping us over so I could get her panties off. I pushed the skirt she wore up until it settled around Mama's waist, then I worked a pair of lacy undies down Mama's thighs and legs. She just grinned and unbuttoned her blouse. By the time I'd stashed her draws in my back pocket for later, Mama had her bra unsnapped and was fingering her own nipples. Made my ass hungry as hell.

When I bent over to trail my mouth over one of 'em, Mama joked, "We can't do too much in the way of foreplay, Baby. Class is only fifty minutes long."

I raised my head and let her know, "I can get you off three times before the fucking bell rings." I held up three fingers which my girl grabbed so she could suck and lick one right after the other. Mama blew my fingers so good my dick got jealous.

"Is that a threat?"

"Shit, that's a damn promise," I corrected before slipping all three of 'em inside Mama's pussy. I went to work with both hands, pinching her clit with one and fucking her silly with the other until I heard Jones groan. "Don't forget, babe…we're in the damn library. So you need to stay quiet if you want your triple-nut."

"I'll be quiet, Boo…" She promised.

So I used my hands to play with her pussy while kissing her thighs and humping the damn sofa. The smell of her sweetness was enough to make me dizzy as hell, and I loved knowing that the girl I was taking care of belonged only to me. I wet my fingers up more by sucking on 'em in between thrusts, and made sure Mama knew what was on the menu next.

"Gotta come on my hand if you want to get the next one riding my chin, Mama."

Jones' bumps and grinds against my palm was all I needed to know she was getting there fast. I took the thumb of the hand I had half shoved up her snatch and used it to wiggle her clit around. I used the other one to hold her pussy lips open and laid a long lick right over where my hand was grazing. "Come for me baby..'

Mama closed her eyes, squeezed my fingers tight as fuck, then let out a huge breath of air like she'd been holding it for a minute. Her juices were leaking onto my palm and made sure to attach my lips to her clit so I could suck while finger-fucking her. When her hips stopped shaking I removed my hand and replaced it with my tongue, sliding it in and out of my girl as fast as I could. I knew her well enough to know that she could catch back-to-back nuts real easy when she was turned on enough. And I wanted her feeling good as hell before we saw Sylvester. When I'd licked around the inside of my girl/s hole long enough to feel the spasms stop gripping my tongue I put the same three fingers back inside Mama and lick attacked her clit rapid as hell. Then my girl started begging.

"Come up here baby. Head to feet…69 style," she stammered, which made my fucking day. I let Mama move down lower onto the sofa and straddled her face with my dick hanging out of my underwear. I made sure she had a good grip on Puck Jr., then bent her knees, spread her thighs, and face planted right into her snatch. Me and my girl are getting real good at this 69 shit. Every time I hit a real sensitive spot or made a particularly sloppy tongue flick, Mama groaned right around my dick. And the vibrations felt so good around my dick I couldn't hold back my moans. We basically spent the next ten minutes squealing into each other's' sex parts, and that shit felt all kinds of right. I was down for doing this for the rest of the damn school day, but ten minutes was all it took to make my Baby spasm again. Her come was leaking out on to the couch and I damn near fell off the shit when them hips started bucking. I wanted to jump right into giving Mama her third pussy-melt but she had other plans.

"Fuck me Puck!"

It was all I needed to hear. I got my ass up, found a rubber, then lifted Babygirl by the arms enough so that I could sit down beside her. After I got seated, I picked her up and made her straddle my exposed dick backwards. I did all the pumping, again. I like that shit…Jones and I just got back together, but already I can tell she has issues about me picking her up or whatever. Keeps saying she weighs too much for me to be manhandling her like that. But I think she's the perfect handful, and besides… I can out-bench press Zizes. Lifting my baby was a piece of fucking cake. I dig lifting Mama up and down onto my cock after she's all tired and swoopy. Plus, I like showing off my guns. I made Mama bounce up and down at my speed while she closed her eyes and moaned. After a minute I decided to bring it up a notch and bent Mama over so she could rest her hands on the floor. Her ass was up in the air, her va-jay-jay was wrapped around my dick, and I could feel them tatas bouncing against my shins. It was the best study session this library had ever fucking seen.

Mama's ass was moving to my rhythm and jiggling all around like Jell-o or some shit. And her cheeks were open enough for me to see her asshole peeking out at me like a tiny little starfish. I stopped pumping her hips long enough to bend over and lick it once or twice, then smiled my ass off when she couldn't hold back a curse. Then I remembered that in this position I couldn't make any contact with Jones' clit.

"Play with yourself, Baby."

I felt her hands snaking in between us and proceeded to get my long-dick on. I shut my eyes and listened to the slap of thigh against thigh; the pop of titties against my legs. I gripped her hips as tight as I could and gave my girl exactly what she wanted.

"Shit…"

I knew that was a bout-to-bust curse, so I sped up my movements and made sure to go in on the freaky talk while we banged. I told my girl how tight her pussy was, and how wet and warm she felt wrapped all around me. I let her know that she was perfect for me in every way, and that I couldn't wait to spend more time in between her legs. I told her how fucking hot it was knowing that the chick I loved to fuck was also the chick I loved, period. And I promised Jones a hard dick whenever her sexy pussy wanted one. Then we came together. I didn't even feel like a pussy afterward because all my sweet talk was about fucking.

Cleanup was pretty easy, since Mama spends a bunch of time in the library and knew there was a couple of pretty private ones right next to where we were. Then we made our way to Sylvester's office to meet the rest of my Baby's teammates.

When we got there it didn't take me long to feel grateful for the hour we'd just spent together getting freaky. 'Cause Sue was in rare form by that time…

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I was really happy to have spent my class period with my baby getting reacquainted in the library. I needed the alone time, and truth be told I'd been feeling a little bit horny anyway. But the main reason I was so pumped up afterward was because Coach Sylvester was acting a fool when we met up with her and the rest of the Cheerios in her office second period.

First of all, most of the Cheerios didn't get the advance warning or the special invitation that we Glee members had. Instead, Sue ambushed them by getting on the PA ten minutes before first period ended and demanding that they all report to her at the bell. Then when we got there, three former Varsity cheerleaders -a boy and two girls- all got shit-canned. I'm not sure Sue even picked which three she would demote back to JV to make room for me, Tina and Kurt. For all I know she did an Eeny Meeny Miney Moe on their asses. But that was the second thing that happened at our meeting…broken red and white hearts.

Then Coach had the future non-heads scramble and fight over uniforms, declaring any person not ballsy or aggressive enough to locate and claim a fitting uniform for themselves unworthy. Coach Sue had fifteen uniforms exactly…nine male and six female. So we three heads and Puck watched as the rest of the herd clawed each other and attempted to snatch multiple pieces so they could get the best fit possible. Tina and Kurt were the first two to be fully outfitted properly, and I was really proud of my bestie Gleeks for having the eye of the tiger. Puckerman cheered his ass off when two of the girls started slap-fighting over a pair of bloomers. While we observed all the mayhem, Coach Sue had Becky take me and Santana's measurements for our special uniforms. Coach Sylvester claimed to have a fully functioning sweatshop operation in the basement of the school, but I happen to know that Becky is a prize seamstress; she sewed all through third period and had each of us outfitted in time to have us change before fourth. I was finally ready to handle business.

For a moment or two after I put my new uniform on I stood in the full length mirror and asked myself if I was ready for fake popularity again. I knew most of the school pretty much went along with what everybody else was doing, and that _looking _popular was a good way to _be_ popular at McKinley. I realized that nobody in the halls gave a damn about my personality, or what I looked like, or how nice I was. I knew I would be admired because of the suit. After I admitted all of this to myself, I forced myself into a gut check moment, where I asked myself if all that stuff would be enough for me this time in a way it wasn't before. But after I soul-searched for a while, I decided that the uniform would serve a better purpose this go round. That I could use it for good as opposed to evil. This time I knew what I was up against and was prepared to do something about it. This time my man wasn't gonna one of the bullies I hated; he'd be the person by my side undoing damage. So I made up my mind to enjoy all the false admiration until it became sincere. I could forge a new type of popularity by showing other geeks that they had someone powerful on their side. Then people would like me regardless of whatever the hell I wore to school.

I tried to act normal all day; I flirted and smooched with Puck in the halls, I gushed with Tina and Kurt about finally being popular. I even made plans to host a Cheerio sleepover Friday night for the Varsity squad. But I also had my eyes and ears peeled for anyone trying to bully someone else on my watch. I didn't see anything before lunch, at least nothing my man thought was worth butting in over. But halfway through lunch period we noticed Stoner Brett leaving the cafeteria with Azimio and Karofsky in tow. I knew nothing good could come of that shit.

So Puck and I followed them out into the hall, where Azimio had Brett pinned against a locker, feet dangling. Karofsky was busy running the smaller boy's pockets, I guess for money. And they were both taking turns slapping Brett across the face while he tried to laugh it off as playful joking.

Puck asked me if I was sure this was the type of thing I wanted to get reputation for going around correcting. In his mind, this wasn't big enough to make the splash we wanted to. He wanted to wait for a big ass crowd of jocks to take turns drop kicking one of the little dudes on the Chess Team before we jumped in. That way, Puck explained, we'd be legends for stopping it. Plus, he wanted to be able to use excessive force without being judged for it. Puck even brought up the way Brett had a good attitude about the bullying and refused to let it get to him.

But that wasn't what I was about. I could see all over Brett's face that he felt completely helpless. The jocks may have picked on him in a way that made him feel like they were almost friends… they didn't punch him in the gut or close him in a locker, the way they might have done another loser. But this whole exchange wasn't about the money they found in the dude's pockets. It was about restoring social order; making sure the loadie freak knew that jocks were here to run him. They were out to make the poor boy absolutely miserable at school. And that was exactly what I was looking forward to ending. So I butted in.

Azimio and Karofsky were both facing away from us when we approached, and I made sure Brett knew not to acknowledge our presence by raising a shush finger to my lips. Then Puck rushed Azimio from the side, knocking the big-ass bully's feet right from underneath him. Brett fell to the floor and crawled about two yards way, After I made sure he was okay, the boy made no move to leave; he wanted to see what happened next I guess. Puck and Azimio were tussling, and I took the opportunity to address Karofsky, who'd just finished counting Brett's money and had stashed it in his jeans pocket. I got directly in between him and his buddy, so they couldn't double-team my man and spoke.

"Quit fucking with him!"

Karofsky actually laughed at me. "Whatever, I'll fuck with whoever I wanna fuck with," and made like he planned to take up where he left off messing with Stoner Brett.

By that time I'd worked up a real head of steam and I reached out to pull him back by the shirt to face me. Karofsky tried to force my hands off his clothes, but my grip was too tight. Before he could use his size against me, I let go of his clothes and plugged him right in the eyes with two of my fingers. When he raised his hands to shield them from me -too late motherfucker!- I kicked him in the gut and watched his ass hit the ground. Center of gravity and all that. Before Karofsky formed a ball with his body and made it impossible for me to further beat his ass, I made sure to kick him square in the nuts. When it looked like I had his attention, I let him know what was up.

"First of all," I started. "From here on out you and your big ass friends will be staying the complete and total fuck away from people like Stoner Brett. That includes anyone smaller than you, anyone nerdier than you, or anyone less likely to defend themselves from you in general. This…" I gestured to Karofsky's best friend getting pummeled, his quickly bruising eye, and the testicles he tried valiantly to sooth as he curled up into a ball. "…is what will happen to you every time you try it with anyone on that list."

Karofsky moaned a little.

"I'm dead-ass serious, and don't give a good gotdamn what your reasons for doing the shit are…" I continued. "…nor do I care what the hell you start doing to use up all that lousy ass energy. Just know that if I hear one story about you and your boyfriend…"

I gestured over at Azimio, who was still attempting to fight Puck off of himself.

"….going around making people miserable, I'm-a know something. And trust, I was being nice here today."

I punked his ass out by faking like I was going to kick him in the nads again and the dude squealed like a bitch-ass. Then he tried to negotiate. "Mercedes, you're a Cheerio again. You know how important it is for us to let all the freaks know who runs this place. Why you coming down on me?"

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm coming down on you because you _don't_ run this place. Me and my man do. And we've settled on a new social order. If you and the rest of the jocks can't live without fucking with somebody, then fuck with each other. That's what's called picking on somebody your own damn size, you dumbass creeper!"

"Jones…" Azimio was on the ground still, but Puck had stopped beating on him long enough to listen to the exchange. My man didn't have a scratch on him, but the asshole he was taking care of already suffered from some swelling. "…You're supposed to be the HBIC around here, helping us hand out misery. Why you tripping?"

"Fuck that Adams!" Puck cut in. "My girl _is _the HBIC. And it's up to her to decide who's on her level." He peered over at Stoner Brett. "Congrats, dude…you made the cut. Now run away!" Brett high-tailed it outta there so fast I didn't even see his ass stand up. "And you two didn't." Puck finished, pointing at Azimio and Karofsky.

"Fuck that…we're Titans." Azimio pea cocked. "We make our own rules. What's to stop me from getting some of my REAL football bros to gang up on Puckerman with me?" he asked. "Or a couple of Cheerios to get your ass back…" He waved in my direction. "…Figgins ain't gonna do shit to me, Bieste won't either. I'm still gonna do whatever the fuck I feel like, and you two might wanna think about falling back in line before this shit backfires."

"Dude…" Puck started. I was actually starting to wonder if there was a kernel of truth to what Azimio was saying. "…you're full of shit. What the hell Cheerio is gonna bust a move on the head of the squad? Who in the fuck is gonna check her? My baby's untouchable, got Sylvester's support and everything."

"He can still whoop your ass, though," Karofsky interrupted. I noticed that he never once offered to help Azimio try Puck, nor did he open his mouth to refute anything Puck had just said. It convinced me that I was pretty much invincible now. What Puck said next verified it.

"Man shut the fuck up. My girl and I skipped first period this morning and spent the time fucking in the library. By now who knows about it?"

"Everybody," Karofsky muttered. I guess he'd already heard it through the grapevine.

"And we're still here. Not suspended, no detention, no fucking write up. Get it in your head that we run this motherfucker now, and anybody stupid enough to try Puckcedes is gonna get dealt with," Puck chuckled. "You can come for me…but I ain't even gotta _try_ and be fair when I get your ass back. Toss me in the dumpster and lock me in a PortaJohn. See how much that shit pisses me off. Then watch me get your grades changed so you fail. Or maybe you can stand around sputtering and shit when Bieste and Figgins find sterioids in your locker..."

"Puck…" I didn't want him to get too happy threatening people, or give away his best ideas. He understood and nodded.

" My man and I are giving you two the only fucking warning we plan to hand out today…" I picked up where he left off. "By being the example we set for the rest of the damn school, the both of you know now not to look too hard at us or anybody whose back we got. So get with the program."

Puck stood up and reached for my hand.

"My girl and I can trust that we won't have to tell you again, right?"

No answers from the creepers.

"Come on Babe…" Puck was so confident that he didn't need to hear their responses.

I gripped his fingers between mine before adding. "Have a great day, assholes!"

Then we left Karofsky and his Boo there to heal and think about what we'd just told them.

* * *

**Puck POV:**

It took me most of the day today, but I finally figured out what being in love with somebody is really all about. I mean, I knew I was in love with Mama a while ago. She's been constantly on my mind since we dated last year, and I never actually got over her when we broke up anyway. If somebody had asked me before how I knew I was in love, I definitely coulda come up with a bunch of reasons, and probably explained the shit in a way they would totally get. But it was only after we got to my house from school that I was able to pinpoint exactly what having real feelings for somebody really boils down to. I finally understand. Love is what happens when you see somebody do something, or hear them say some shit that you totally expect from them. Something that falls right in line with what you know that person is all about. And even though they haven't surprised or challenged your ass into seeing a new side to 'em; you can't help but be fascinated by the shit anyway.

I spent the majority of today with my girlfriend, knowing exactly what her goals and shit were and what she was hoping to accomplish around school before we went home. I saw her switching her ass around in that skirt, all huddled together with Tina and Kurt, walking the halls and giggling about all the jealous looks being thrown their way. Even when she was busy trying on her new popularity for size, my girl spent the whole day double-taking her ass off; making sure nobody was up to some shit. And we got in all our couple time, too. We held hands, kissed, and talked about our playtime in the library. Even during those times when we were focusing on each other, Mama kept an eye out for bullshit. So I should have been prepared to see a show when my girl went off on Azimio and Karofsky during lunch. But I wasn't. I wasn't ready to see how hard she was to intimidate. I wasn't ready for the way she was willing to get all up in the grill of a person twice her size. I wasn't prepared to see how through Mama was with talking when she got well and truly pissed off…and I for damn sure wasn't ready to see the adoration all over Stoner Brett's face when she picked him up and brushed him off.

That wasn't the only time she did that shit, either. Karofsky and Azimio musta came to the conclusion that fucking with me and my girl wasn't worth the trouble it would cause; those two didn't look sideways at either one of us for the rest of the day. But there _were_ these two JV Cheerios who tried to show out on Tina and Kurt for taking their spots on the squad. Getting all up in their grills and shit…if nobody had jumped into it, Kurt and Tina would have probably been suspended for shanking the hoes. But Mama and Satan intervened before it got that serious; they tag teamed those two bitches good in the girls room. It was kinda beautiful to watch…they fought together like the shit was choreographed. Like for instance, when Satan got tired of feeding Cheery-ho 1 knuckle sandwiches, she and Mama switched up so she could snatch Cheery-ho 2's pony. I was in there when it happened, because I go where Mercedes goes, and that shit is non-negotiable. When Miss Holiday showed up and broke the shit up, she sent the JV freaks to Figgins instead of Mama and Tana. They got their asses beat _on top of _getting suspended for trying to fuck with the new world order. That let the whole school know what was up. There were a couple of small incidents after that, but Mama handled all that shit like a boss; and I was so amazed because she didn't do shit but be herself.

After school I took Mama home so we could have supper with my mother and sister. And just like I figured, both of 'em were happy as hell to see her there. They always did get along, now that I think about it. My sister Michelle has been crazy about Mercedes for awhile…she used to help me babysit all the time when we dated way back when. But my Moms surprised me a little, because I had been expecting her to make Mama sweat more before finally showing my girl some love. All things considered, the shit was pretty damn painless.

Over dinner we talked a lot. Moms was super nosy about me and 'Cedes; wondering how in the hell she and I ever got back together. After my girl answered all her questions about that, Moms started talking about when we were a couple Sophomore year. Jones mentioned something about how awkward it was to be in the birthing room with an ex while a friend had his baby, and _that _brought the conversation around to Beth. Of course Mercedes gushed about my daughter, and lost her mind over this photo album my mom put together containing all the pictures Shelby had ever sent her of my little girl. That led 'Cedes to bring up how close she felt to Beth, even though she'd only seen her once. That's when Moms got started.

"Mercedes…I hope Noah hasn't been scaring you by talking about how I was against his relationship with Quinn. I wouldn't want you to think I'm prejudiced…."

Jones and I shared a look before she spoke. "Well, he did tell me that back then you really hoped his next girlfriend was Jewish."

"That's true…" Moms was nodding and shit. "…I did. Not because I have a problem with my son dating a _shiksa_ goddess." I shot Moms a skeptical look, since she was coming across all Yetta-style. "What? I mean it…I don't care if you date outside of our religion."

"So why'd you tell me to go date Rachel?" I asked. Mama laughed her ass off at me whenever we got to talking about that Puckelberry shit.

"Because I want you to pick a girl willing to share your faith, _boychick..."_

When Moms pulls out the Yiddish phrases I know better than to interrupt. So me and Mama just listened while she got up a good head of steam.

"… and that Quinn girl wasn't. _Feh! _Even before she moved in with us I could tell how unwilling she was to compromise." Moms looked pissed. "She bought Michelle that doll that sung _Yes, Jesus Loves Me _and gave me those tea towels with Christ on them. She kept hiding my _tchatchkes _and replacing them with all that "footprints" _bupkes_…"

Me and my girl snickered at how outraged Moms was getting.

"…_Oy vey! _And then when she lived here, the girl went on and on about having the baby baptized, and taking first communion. She never once suggested that a Bat Mitzvah would be nice, too. The _chutzpah_ of that one…"

Mama looked thoughtful. "Mrs. Puckerman is right, Noah. Quinn never would have been open to the two of you raising Beth according to both of your religions." It was cute the way Jones tried to agree with Moms, but she shouldn't have even bothered. 'Cause My mother wasn't finished yet.

"…And the way she tried to force us to accommodate her before she went to live in your home?" Moms took Mercedes' hands into her palm. "Mercedes, I am proud to be a _baleboste_, a good homemaker. I raise my children the best way I can by myself. And you know, I'm actually very relaxed when it comes to religious dietary law. I pretty much only keep Kosher on the Holy Days and when my mother comes to visit. But that girl brought bacon into my home during Rosh Hoshana! It was completely disrespectful, and I wanted to kick her right in the _tuches…"_

I cut in before she could go the hell off. "Okay, Moms…it's okay. We get it. But Mercedes would never go there."

Mama was nodding. "That's right, I wouldn't. My parents are really good friends with Rachel's Black father. We all belong to the same church. He goes golfing with my Dad and he's been his dental patient for years. Anyway, I always assumed that if I married or had children by a man who wasn't Christian that we'd do things like the Berrys. They were smart with Rachel."

"How so?"

"Well," Mama started. "When Mr. Hiram and Mr. Leroy got together neither one was interested in converting. So they shared in one another's faiths. Sometimes Mr. Hiram would come to Methodist church with Mr. Leroy and other times Mr. Leroy would go to Temple with Mr. Hiram."

"What about after Rachel was born?" Moms was _waayyy_ too interested in the logistics of this shit.

"When she was little they took her to both. Every Saturday they went as a family to synagogue, and every Sunday they were over at Grace Thru Faith. Rachel was always the one who removed the last traces of _chametz _from the home during Passover, then she'd get a new dress and hunt for eggs on Easter. She played with her _dreidle_ and collected her _gelt_ on _Chanukah_, then on Christmas she'd have presents under the tree. They went on that way for most of her life."

"Go on..." Mom seemed impressed that my girl knew about all that stuff, and pronounced the shit right.

"And then when Rachel turned thirteen, she got to choose. Berry identifies as Jewish…but she still participates in Christian celebrations with her family. The whole Berry clan comes to Watch Night Service on New Year's Eve…and Trunk or Treat nights on Halloween."

"Well…" Moms looked pleased as hell. "…I agree with you, Mercedes. That _is_ smart." She peeked over at me for a second before focusing on my girlfriend again. "Noah really likes you, way more than he liked the Barbie doll and that sex addict Santana…"

Here she goes.

"…and I really like Lauren a lot, except for when she was intimidating my boy on purpose. That one was way too much like those other two in that way. Oh, the _mishegas _I've seen. While Noah's still at home, I just want to make sure that he's not bringing any girls home that want to capitalize on the fact that he's a boy and thinks with his pecker."

Mama snickered.

"I don't mean to _kvetch, _but if the wrong one comes along and wraps Noah around her little finger I don't want him putting his faith on the chopping block to please her. That kind of thing would be way too easy for a manipulative girl."

Mercedes shot me a pitiful look and told Moms, "Don't you worry about that. I love Noah too much to take advantage of him that way. I just hope I get the chance to prove it."

"Don't worry…you're _mishpocheh _now. And you're welcome here anytime."

Moms going all Yentl on my ass.

"Like I said, _Mazel Tov! _Lets finish dinner and then go have a talk in the den, okay?"

Mama and I just nodded and kept our traps shut. I was just hoping the _schmooze_ fest was over. Then I got pissed because Moms' Yiddish was rubbing off on me by that time.

After that we went and sat on the sofa and talked. Mama impressed Moms, Moms made Mama laugh. I felt like I'd done myself a favor by bringing Jones home; she's fucking amazing. This woman, whose body I knew better than anybody else, was surprising the shit out of me when I had no damn reason to be surprised. We fit together so well, I shoulda known she'd fit in with my family. I just wanted to see and hear and feel more… understand everything about Mama and learn from her example. As I walked back to my front door from walking Mama to her door something hit me. This whole thing about the two of us running around making shit better at school was supposed to be her way of being more like me. But by then it had dawned on me that a huge part of this thing was also taking some of the shit she teaches me and making them a part of my life too. When I closed my bedroom door and sent my girl a good-night text I realized that I couldn't wait to start.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Artie's next!  
**


	10. Beauty

**A/N: Okay! This one is my favorite. Not even gonna lie…Artie is my dog, for reals, y'all. I tried to involve all my fave story elements. I hoped this thing ended up both sultry and funny. Interesting and riveting. Let me know one way or the other, though.**

**Thanks Illy! I appreciate the input…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee or Dru Hill's **_**Beauty.**_

* * *

**Beauty**

**Artie POV:**

Okay, so I'm not gonna even go into a long drawn out description of Prom Night 2012 or hash out all the details of what happened after I left the dance with Mercedes. You already know she's my woman in name and in fact, finally. And you already know she's a woman in body and mind, finally. So I'll just wrap up telling you about our first night together by saying that I'm mad as hell that it's over.

What you don't know is that my girl woke each other up around 3am, having recharged our batteries while wrapped all around one another. I'm not sure which on of us stirred first, but I do know that when I opened my eyes and started blinking and looking for my glasses my girl was in the process of opening her beautiful brown eyes as well. And because I realized that we'd have to part once the sun rose, I decided to take the opportunity to share some pillow talk with my new lady. Seemed like the perfect time for an intimate conversation.

So I let Mercedes in on the fact that I'd come to a few vital conclusions about our relationship while dreaming. In my slumber, I'd made some very necessary decisions concerning us, that I felt were truly called for. In my mind a few things had to happen if she and I were going to be happy as a couple for always. So I put it all out on front street. First of all, I let her know that I was all the way through singing in the Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry Ball Hog Extravaganza. To my way of thinking, my Mercedes had been patient for two long years, waiting on her chance to be the star of New Directions. And I was over watching her take a back seat. One thing I learned the hard way this past weekend was that a patient person can talk him or herself out of being happy, by simply telling themselves that their time hasn't come. I knew now that if I'd have jumped on it and displayed my feelings for 'Cedes when I first realized I was having them, I could have saved myself a lot of frustration. So in the spirit of my new Ain't!Shit attitude, I decided to take that particular bull by the horns and give my girl her spotlight. The fact is, that I don't want my Baby to up and quit Glee Club someday in the future in a angry ass snit-fit, all because she couldn't control her emotions during an argument with Berry. So I let Babygirl know I was gonna get her the star spot. And if Rachel Berry has a damn thing to say about it she was gonna get her ass told. Mami beamed.

The second thing we discussed was my plan to nip all the budding-ass crushes and flirtations I see coming down the pipeline right in the direction of my girl. I told her that I refused to lose another lady love to one of my more burly Glee-mates, and explained to Miss Jones why I felt it was going to be necessary for me to put certain members of the club on blast. I informed my lady that, cute as she is, she never manages to realize it when someone is flirting with her because she always thinks the shit is so innocent. So I'm going the hell off on every cat in Glee who ever looked at my girl too long. It goes against my better and more evolved nature, but this it's also what's called "doing what the hell you gotta do." And I'm dead ass serious about the consequences being both long-reaching and soul-shattering. My Boo looked at me like I was crazy as hell after I said this, but knows me well enough to back off when I dig my heels in. It was probably the best response I could hope for.

The last thing I told 'Cedes was how we had to go about telling my parents about us. I was actually apprehensive to bring it up, because she could very well have had a problem with certain aspects of my plan. But I know my parents, and I know how they think. So I just manned up and broke it all down.

"Baby we can't tell my parents we're a couple yet."

My girl straddled me just so she could give me some screw face. But I didn't mind the vision of her breasts heaving and her delectable mouth pouting. "Why not?"

"Because as much as my parents love you, it's too soon," I explained. I was a little ashamed, so I averted my eyes for a second. "I made the colossal mistake of sharing the details of my sexual past with Brittany with them, and it resulted in a lot of rules which made it hard for us to spend time together alone. I don't want that to happen to us."

"Artie!"Mami was outraged and appalled. "Why would you even tell your parents about that?"

"It's kind of a huge part of being disabled, Baby." Mercedes was probably feeling sort of sympathetic when she realized my injuries played a part, because instead of asking another question, she just lay down on top of me. She felt so good in my arms I almost forgot to keep on making my point. "See, diagnostic tests can't gauge sexual function well enough to really chart how sensate a paralyzed person is likely to be down there. So pretty much since I started high school, my doctors and parents have made it clear that I was expected to share as much as I was comfortable with about how _handi-capable _my ass turned out to be."

I felt my girl's head nodding against me. "Go on…"

"When Britt took my virginity I was really happy about it; the shit was a total fucking milestone. And I may have shared the information with my dad in a way that bordered on TMI."

"So…'Dad, guess what? I can have sex… and I just banged a Cheerio!' didn't go over very well?"

"Not really," I chuckled. "My Dad was proud of me for having managed to attain a little more normalcy, but he never really liked Brittany as a girlfriend for me. So when I went on and on about all the stuff she was planning on teaching me, and how I couldn't wait for more sex lessons….well, you get the idea."

"Okay, that makes sense," she allowed. "But what about Mrs. Nancy?"

"Well, Moms wasn't nearly as overjoyed about the sexual function as Dad was. In her head, a working dick isn't something that rational people run around bragging about…"

Babygirl chuckled.

"…but what she really didn't like was the way me and Britt's relationship was pretty much all about sex. We didn't talk on the phone much, or text one another constantly. We never read the same books, and didn't share any classes outside of Glee. We didn't hang out and play video games together, and none of our dates happened outside of the house. Our entire thang was all about us going to her house after school and on the weekends to fuck. Moms thought I deserved more."

"Moms is right…"

"I know that, now. But the damage is done…"

"So what does that have to do with us not telling them we're a couple now?"

I stroked her back and kissed her cheek before replying. "Because I want to give my folks the impression that they're involved in our relationship from the get-go. If I can convince them that they're active participants while I woo you slowly, then they won't go all overboard trying to establish boundaries and shit."

"I guess I can admit that I don't want them knowing how far we've gone, either…" My girl agreed. "So what do you have in mind?"

"The way I see it…" I started. "… my parents are probably just ecstatic right now that I'm no longer with Britt. So if I tell them I've started having feelings for you, they'll be equal parts excited to have you in the family, and giddy that I'm through with her. Which makes them very likely to try and help me out. I can see my mom inviting you over, then getting out of the way so I can convince you to date me. They'll be cool with us spending a bunch of time together alone because ultimately they want you as my girl."

"That's probably true…" Mercedes said, cockily.

"So today I'll tell my Moms that I have a crush on you. Eventually she'll ask you over for dinner, at which time I'll ask you out in front of them. My folks will be so happy I finally got my head on straight that they'll dip and we can spend another few hours getting busy. By the time I let them know we're together, Nancy and company will be so happy they'll conveniently forget that I'm a freak-deaky son of a bitch now.

"Good plan, Baby. Now pucker up!"

And we made love again. But before sleep could claim us once more, I whispered to my lady that I'd made up my mind to be the best boyfriend she will ever have for the rest of her life. This girl simultaneously manages to be shy and sexy, sweet and sassy… all at the same time. Baby amazes the glasses right off my handsome face. But she looks at me with all this wonderment, like she's not sure if what we're feeling for each other is real or not. So I'm going to do my level best to prove it every chance I get. I let my girl know how much I love her, both as a friend and as a lover. I told her that my plan was to spend the next several decades learning her mind, her body, and her emotions so well that they all felt like my own. And I told her to get ready to be famous at school, because her loverman was about to put all his woo-ing skills on the front burner. I told her I fully intended to make her feel every ounce of my love, starting with Monday morning Glee rehearsal. When I said that, I got a kiss that completely rocked my world.

What with all the waking up to bone, you can probably guess that Mercedes and I ended up getting out of bed later than we'd planned. My alarm went off at 7am and we both managed to struggle into most of our Prom clothes just in time for my mom to make her way downstairs and knock on the door. 'Cedes opened it, and when Moms saw who was on the other side of the doorjamb she broke out into a huge smile.

"Mercedes!" Moms hugged the girl so hard I couldn't even see the purple from 'Cedes dress.

"Hi, Mrs. Nancy! How've you been?"

"Better now that I get to see you! And in that gorgeous dress…" Moms held 'Cedes at arms length and made her twirl around. "…did you two fall asleep playing video games?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to." Mercedes stammered. "…I apologize for being so disrespec…"

"Oh no, Baby. You're always welcome here. Next time, bring your PJs and have a sleepover…" I shot my girl a knowing smirk. "…If I can't trust you two, who can I trust?"

Mercedes smiled sweetly at my mom. "Okay, Mrs. Nancy."

"Mom?" I finally spoke up. "Cedes is expected at Kurt's, can she leave?"

"Well, I guess…" she came over to yank my hair for being rude. "…since you asked me so nicely. But Mercedes didn't come upstairs to say hello to us last night, and I'm feeling deprived."

"Oh, well…we didn't want to wake you," my lady explained.

""Nonsense! And to make up for it I demand to see you here for Sunday dinner. Will you come?"

"Of course," Mercedes grinned.

"Great…" Moms hugged my girl again and led her out of my private entrance. "See you at 6pm!" Then my girl left without even giving me a goodbye kiss. Didn't matter though, since I still had the taste of her all over my lips.

I lay there in my tuxedo shirt and smiled for about an hour, then went to go talk to my Mom while she made breakfast. I managed to put the bug in her ear about me making a play for Mercedes, but I told her that I'd been rejected. If my mother had any clue that my girl liked me back I knew we'd both suffer for it; so I put the shit out there in a way that suggested that Mercedes only saw me as good friend. That's when Nancy made sure to tell me she was on team Artcedes and would help in any way she could.

When my girl showed up for dinner later that day, I greeted her at the door with a chaste kiss to the cheek and an ass-pat I knew nobody saw. Then we sat in the living room talking to my dad while Mom put the finishing touches on the food. He kept winking at me and complimenting my girl; to the point where if he wasn't happily married, I'd have had something to say about that shit. Dad may have liked the idea of me and Mercedes getting together, but he ain'thave shit on Moms. Her ass was in outright matchmaking mode. Over salad, Moms mentioned how she wished the two of us would hang out more. When she served the pot roast and mashed potatoes she gushed over what a cute couple we'd be together. But when everybody started eating the strawberry shortcake, Nancy showed her ass.

"Mercedes, I hope you don't think I'm being too nosy here, but I have something to ask you."

My baby turned to smile at mother dearest and said "Shoot!"

"My son admitted to me today that his feelings for you are changing. How do you feel about that?"

"Well…" Mercedes blustered. "…Artie told me the same thing. But I haven't decided how I feel about it yet. I mean, we're such good friends…"

"Exactly!" Mom crowed. "You and my son have so much in common. It would really be great to finally see him with a girl he can share things with."

Mercedes had a seriously conniving look on her face when she said, "Oh? Didn't he and Brittany get along?"

Moms rolled her eyes. "If that's what they called it. But they weren't close in the most important ways…they never broke my heart singing duets. They didn't watch movies over the phone together and scream out loud at all the same parts. They never studied together. And she babied him way too much…"

"I'm not really sure what you mean by 'babied'," my girl admitted.

"I mean, during the first conversation Brittany and I ever had, she referred to my son as both a Transformer and a robot! I don't like the idea of Artie dating a girl who's also dating his wheelchair…" Moms pursed her lips. "…that girl carted him around in that thing like he was grown up Baby Alive, and got way too much enjoyment out of picking up and putting him down in other places."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, interestedly. "Like, taking him out of his chair helping him into bed?"

"Yes, like that." Moms looked disgusted. "See, Mercedes… you always let Artie do for himself. It makes me happy to see."

"Well, he's one of my favorite people and I want what's best for him."

"Good, because so do I." Mom asserted. "And I think _you're _what's best for Artie! So think about it, okay?"

"I will."

"On that note…" I started. "…Mercedes, I'd be honored if you'd consider going out with me tomorrow."

"On a date?"

"Yes…on a date. Nothing fancy, since it's a school night." I explained. "We could go bowling or see a movie."

Moms was vibrating with nerves, and my dad looked at Mercedes all pitiful and expectant.

Mami pretended to think it over, letting me know what a good actress she was, then consented. "Okay, Artie. As long as you promise that we won't let things get awkward between us…"

"I got you, Boo." I don't usually do my Pretty-Fly-For-A-White-Guy speak in front of the 'rents, because Moms is a teacher and we respect the Kings language up in this home. But I slipped and she didn't even speak on it.

"Well, good…then that's all settled." Moms looked so damn pleased with herself it wasn't even funny.

After that we all finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen as a family.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

After dinner was over Artie's parents all of a sudden "remembered" a double date they'd arranged with Sam's parents. Something about wanting to treat the newly impoverished couple to a movie after supper. We could both tell how fake the shit was, and I was impressed by how very smart my man is. So they caught out, and Artie and I went downstairs to have little privacy.

Artie's parents are so great about making sure their son feels totally comfortable in his own home. I mean, you always expect a family with an elderly person or someone handicapped to get things like stair climbers and ramps installed in their homes so that their loved one has easy access to things. But Mr. and Mrs. Abrams went the extra mile…they'd remodeled their whole home so that my man could get around without asking for help. It occurred to me that Artie's amazing confidence was probably the end result of the way he'd always been encouraged to do for himself his whole life. Not to mention the chrome wheels on his ride and the fancy leather gloves he liked to sport…

We stepped into the elevator situated in the back of the kitchen near the walk-in pantry (a pantry whose doors were extra-wide, and where all the snack foods were placed at waist level). Then we exited downstairs right outside his bedroom/den of iniquity, so we could relax on the sofa.

"Artie?" I began. Something had been on my mind and I wanted to address it sooner than later.

"Yeah, Woman?"

"Baby, do you get offended when people ask you things about yourself that have more to do with your injury than you? Like, does it bother you a lot?"

Artie seemed to think it over. "Probably no more or less than when folks ask you shit about being Black, I guess." Fair point.

"So then, it's okay in small doses?"

"Exactly," he answered. "I want to play my part in edifying the masses…otherwise the ig'nant will never learn."

We laughed.

"But that 'crip on display/fishbowl' shit is unnecessary as hell."

I understood.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something…partly because I'm new to this sex stuff, and partly because of; well, because of you." I gestured to his wheelchair beside the couch before continuing. "Baby, how do we keep our sex life fresh when "me on top" is basically the only way for us to do it?"

He peered at me, and I couldn't be sure whether or not Artie was offended.

"Not that I mind or anything…" I was quick to add. "…the sex workout plan is one I can totally get behind."

Baby Boy grinned.

"And you're _amazing _in bed. I honestly just wondered."

"Well…" he started after blushing a little. "…first of all, you betta not be thinking you gon' be using my dick as a weight loss tool. If I gotta start triple feeding yo' ass to keep it all bodacious; please believe I will."

My turn to blush. "But in general terms, I'm sure our sex life can be just as inventive as anybody's…we just have to use our imaginations."

"Like how, for instance?" I was curious.

"Oh, hell no Sista-Girl…you go first. You tell me something that you've always been curious about sexually, and I'll tell you how we can incorporate into our lovemaking."

I was intrigued, to say the least. So I thought for a minute before replying. "I guess I can admit to a few fantasies involving a threesome with us and another girl…"

"Not a dude?" Artie looked insecure so I made sure to nip that in the bud. "Nah…that falls squarely into the category of a 'running a train.' Unless you and the dude were interacting…but I think I'd find that shit weird as hell."

"Thank God for that."

"Also," I laughed, "you're such a little dictator, and I'd love to tie you up or something. To take the reins, so to speak."

"Even though you don't really need me to fake submission?" He seemed apologetic.

"No, it wouldn't take away from the fantasy, especially if you shut up bossin me around for as long as you were tied up."

Artie nodded, he seemed pleased with my answer. "Good, and now I can answer your question honestly. First of all, 'you on top' is far from the only position we can do together. It's really just the tip of the iceberg. You can try new things and perfect your riding technique for the next twenty years, Boo…"

I grinned.

"…You got my permission to throw that sexy thigh over my hip and get your grind on from the side whenever the spirit moves you. And there's a whole variety of backwards ride em cowboy stuff we could try. Like I said, imagination is key."

"Okay."

"Also, why in the hell should us being intimate automatically translate to us getting it in? We can keep shit fresh by switching it up and just playing around. We already get up to all kinds of digital and oral shit. Sky's the limit when we consider all that stuff, Baby."

Sounded good to me."Oh, yeah?"

"Hells yeah…So go'ne over to the bed and grab me six pillows from the bed, Ma…"

I side-eyed my man for jumping from sexy talk to bossing me around without any preamble.

"Hop to, Baby…I'm trying to demonstrate how 'Cedes Day works." He was sliding himself over to the center of the sofa and although I hated to admit it, I hopped to.

"Now, stack three of 'em on my left and three on my right; right up against the side of my hips." I did and smooched him before straightening back up.

"Did I say you could go there yet?"

I shook my head.

"The next time you do something without my express permission I'm-a smack that ass…consider this your one and only warning," my man threatened. "But gon' ahead and get naked from the waist down," he continued.

I started to finally protest the tone that Artie was taking with me, but he smiled sweetly and cut me off mid-curse. "Please?" He almost looked apologetic. "You're the one who asked me how to keep our sex life fresh…" he reminded me.

I couldn't deny that, so I obeyed.

"Gimme your panties…"

Artie caught them mid-air after I threw them at him sarcastically. "That's one booty smack, love. Now bring yo' sexy ass over here and straddle me; knees on the pillows."

I did, only to look down and see that my sex parts were positioned right in front of his face. Artie put his hands behind his back

"No hands, Baby…just like my boy Wacka Flacka Flame…" I took a little time to laugh at him and he held up two fingers. "That's two, girl… Spread your pussy lips…" he ordered.

I used both my palms to open myself to him, just as Artie instructed. He appeared to inspect my vulva before informing me, "I love your pretty pussy, you know that. But it's missing something. I want my name all over this shit next time I see it. So somehow, I'm-a need for this triangular shape you got working now…" he gestured with his forehead toward my fresh Prom-prep bikini wax. "…better look more like an upside down 'A,' you feel me?" I nodded, finally admitting to myself how much his dictation was turning me on.

"So pinch your little clit for me. Play with my pussy…"

I did. I flicked and twirled and ground against my own palm long enough to feel a nut creeping on me before he interrupted. I think the shit was making my Baby way too hot to let me finish. "Let me taste…"

I placed two of the fingers from my right hand in between Artie's lips and then replaced them with two from my left, still humping against dead air.

"Delicious," he declared. "Put two back in, now. Play with yourself some more…"

This had to have been the most amazing masturbatory session of my natural born life. I felt myself gushing around the fingers I'd shoved back in myself and my orgasm was so close I could smell it.

"Hands off your clit…Daddy's thirsty as hell." So I removed my hands. "You can hold it open for me, though…"

I massaged my folds one last time before spreading myself wide for him once more.

"Don't think I ain't catch that last stroke you tried to sneak in, Ma…That's ass pat number 3."

I was about to argue, but…who was I kidding? I _wanted _Artie to spank me.

Artie gave me a knowing smirk before wrapping his lips around my aching clit, finally. He slurped and sucked, licked and flicked, slobbered and nibbled his way around my clit for as long as I could stand it. Then he magnanimously gave me "express permission" to come.

"Bust it Baby, come for me…" The vibrations from Artie's mouth felt so fucking good I squeaked. Then I flew right into the arms of the amazing orgasm I'd been chasing for so long. I felt a combination of relief, exhilaration, and fulfillment, all at the same damn time. Artie's head was busy diving deeper between my legs so he could drink my secretions directly from the source, and I squealed in response. I was so discombobulated that my knees weakened and shook, and just as I tilted to the right so I could enjoy the last spasms while simultaneously resting, Artie used my sideways momentum to shove me over. I came to rest ass-up right across my man's knees.

…smack, smack, smack, s_mack, smack…_

Artie had doled out the promised three spanks, and apparently two to grow on as well.

I glared as much as a girl who'd just come down from a natural high _could _glare, and Artie caressed my ass to take the sting away. "Dint' nobody tell you that you could scream…"

I just laughed and got myself straightened up. Artie had made his point, and I knew it would more than likely be the last time I worried about our sex life going stale. 'Cedes Day was now officially my new favorite holiday.

* * *

**Artie POV:**

So Mercedes picked me up for 7am glee rehearsal, and we spent about fifteen minutes of precious make-out time being grilled on our plans for the date that evening by my parents. After that we made our way to McKinley just before 6:30. We kissed in the car and I reminded my girl to get ready for a sexy serenade. The look on her face when I said I was singing to her today could have lit a few candles. She was so happy and surprised. It made me even more determined to make my Boo all kinds of happy.

We got to class, and Mr. Schue wasn't there yet. But everybody else was. Rachel was sitting in the top row right behind Finn and Quinn, casting lovelorn glances at the boy and dirty looks at the girl. Santana and Britt were on the opposite side of where I usually sit, in the front row. Sam was sitting smack dab in the middle of the first row, Kurt was right behind him, congratulating Zizes on her Prom gown. She and Puck were sitting a seat behind him; the Zilla had his head on his girl's chest. Tike was in the corner down the row from Rachel. I rolled in with my girl and got ready to make my announcement.

"Aight, listen up people…" I demanded. "…'Cedes and I have something to say."

Sam perked up when he heard my girl's name, pretty much like I expected, and Tina shot us a knowing look…but everybody else just looked confused.

"Are you about to tell us what happened after the two of you spent the last hour of Prom sucking face?" Tina grinned.

"Sucking face?" Sam blustered. "Wait, did I miss something…are you two a couple now?"

"That's right, Blondie." I told him. "We are. And I got something to sing for my girl."

Mercedes grinned and went to go sit next to Sam, I guess so we could sit in my regular spot, but I shook my head "hell-to-the-no." "Babygirl, go and sit next to Kurt…you're gonna want a hand to hold." And I didn't want Trouty's ass sitting anywhere too close to my girl when I made her all swoony.

She redirected her steps and I rolled over to Brad and the Jazz Band with the sheet music for my song. I thanked them for the accompaniment, since everybody else is always so rude, then rolled back over to where my girl sat. The music started and I let all my pent up feelings out on the first note I sang.

_OOOOOOOH, Yeah…_

My girl was already feeling the song, and all I'd done was vocalize at that point. It boded well for the performance, in my humble opinion.

_Sorry didn't notice you there, Then again you didn't notice me… _

I looked deep into her eyes and sang from my heart.

_So we'll remain passers-by, Until the next time we speak…_

Mami was swaying side to side and biting her lip; grinning her ass off.

_I hope that I can make you mine, Before another man steals your heart…_

Sisqo wish he had my swag.

_And once your beauty is mine, I swear we will never be apart…_

You coulda knocked me over with a feather when the rest of the dudes in the room started singing the chorus with me.

_Walks by me every day, Her and love are the same, The woman that's stolen my heart… And beauty is her name.…_

I figured the Jazz Band members might have already known the words, since we love Dru Hill, and I sing this song all the time.

_I'm hoping I can make you mine, Before another man steals your heart,_

_And once this beauty is mine, I swear we will never be apart …_

But Sam, Puck, Kurt, and even Finn knew the song. They sounded okay, but this was my motherfucking show. I blew all their voices out of the water on the high notes and ad-libbed my ass off. Babygirl was still looking dead at me, so I decided she probably didn't even notice my boys trying to help. I took my spotlight back anyway…it was time for verse two.

_It didn't take much time to think about, But I didn't want to move too fast…_

Mercedes reached out to grip Kurt's hand and fangirl when I pointed at her to emphasize the next line.

_'Cause I knew that when I saw you again, That I wouldn't wanna let you pass …_

Sam stretched his neck so he could look behind himself to see Mercedes' reaction to my love song. I damn near lost my place, because I was laughing inside at what he found up there. My girl wasn't even thinking about his ass, since her head was leaned up against Kurt's; eyes closed all the way. She was totally into the song. My song.

_'Cause my eyes have seen the glory, AH! In the coming of your smile…_

I had to close my eyes and let the praise hand fly one good time right then. Cause, Damn! Serenading 'Cedes was giving me the same kind of rush I got from sexing her down. Making her happy was giving me life. I belted out the next line with all my heart.

_So I swear if you ever come 'round again, Please stay for a while…_

My dudes picked up the chorus right when Schuester dragged his ass in. When he realized what we were singing he joined, too.

_Walks by me every day, Her and love are the same, The woman that's stolen my heart… And beauty is her name.…_

I was pretty much in soul mode… letting the other guys take the words to the chorus while I told 'Cedes all the ways she could count on me to make her feel beautiful. I gave Sisqo a run for his money, believe that.

_I'm hoping I can make you mine, Before another man steals your heart,_

_And once this beauty is mine, I swear we will never be apart …_

When the bridge started, the guys kept going so I could focus on my vocal runs and trills.

_You are so beautiful, When I'm down and out I never seem to get tired…_

But you know I was feeling my part, so I reached out for my girl to take my hand.

_Tired of your love, get tired of you love... _

When Mercedes came over to sit on my lap, everybody stood up and started dancing.

_Cause you are wonderful…_

Finn and Quinn swayed back and forth smiling while Rachel seethed. Then Kurt asked her to shimmy with him and she cooled down.

_You're wonderful and I'm just dying, to make you see… _

Even Puck and Lauren started looking all lovey-dovey. Mike was twirling Tina around like a ballerina.

_Anything you want inside your heart… _

Santana and Brittany kissed softly and ground into each other.

_You can find right here inside of me…_

As hot as that was, all I could focus on at that time was the way 'Cedes relaxed her body against mine and let the words of the song I chose out especially for her wash over us.

_Walks by me every day, Her and love are the same, The woman that's stolen my heart…_

_And beauty is her name…_

I would have found it kinda funny that Sam and 'Schuester were the only two not up on anybody, but Mercedes had taken the opportunity to sneak a few little smooches onto my cheek. And I wasn't feeling that shit at all.

_I'm hoping I can make you mine, Before another man steals your heart, _

_And once this beauty is mine, I swear we will never be apart…_

So I laid a seriously sexy kiss right on my lady's lips and she responded in kind. Then we proceeded to make out while our classmates and Mr. Schue serenaded _us._

_Walks by me every day, Her and love are the same, The woman that's stolen my heart… And beauty is her name…_

_I'm hoping I can make you mine, Before another man steals your heart,_

_And once this beauty is mine I swear we will never be apart… _

"Okay, guys…" cockblocking-ass Mr. Schue. "…Well, well, well. It seems we have a new couple to congratulate! Lots of luck, you two. Take your seats."

This time I rolled my lady over to where I usually sit, but made sure I was between her and Evans.

"So! Nationals…" Schuester started. "…Who's excited?"

We all started whooping, but Rachel took the opportunity to start her shit. "I, for one am extremely excited to have made it this far, and I'd like to take this chance to finally thank you all, collectively and individually, for assisting me as I struggled to make it happen."

Everybody looked around at one another. I was wary of whatever Rachel was about to say, and I had every reason to be.

First she shot condescending looks at both Tina and Kurt in turn. "Tina and Kurt, thank you for all of your soprano and countertenor support. Having an abundance of high notes in the background lends a much-needed richness to my already stellar vocals. You're both a real asset to me." Kurt bristled, and Tina grimaced.

Then she gifted Puckerman and Evans with appreciative nods. "Puck and Sam, one simply cannot run a successful show choir without competent tenors, and I applaud the both of you on the way you accentuate my solos. The two of you have a lot of talent, and I look forward to sharing leads with you both in the future." Puck did that thing from _Friends_, where you flick your fingers under your chin in the direction of a person you want to fuck off. Sam shook his head and I'm pretty sure I heard him mouth "Bless her heart," which we all know means "fuck that bitch" in Southern.

Next, Rachel started fake clapping and beaming. "Mike and Brittany…you two, along with Quinn and Santana are the best dancers in the group, and I thank you all for keeping my audiences stimulated visually. You guys really help round out the show." Santana pretended to be overjoyed for a split second, sarcastically. Then she stuck her tongue out and started muttering in Spanglish. Britt looked lost, but Mike and Quinn caught one another's eyes and gripped the palms of their boos.

Then Rachel bent down to address Zizes. "Lauren, your loyalty is an inspiration to us all… we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't helped us out at Sectionals. In a way, you're responsible for my milestone. When I win my first Tony, just know I'll be thanking you inside my head" Zizes jumped up and barely missed swiping Berry's head off, and that was only because Puck held her ass back.

Finally she addressed me and my Baby. "Artie, you and Mercedes are the only singers here with the chops to authentically sell performances of an R&B nature… And while we can't utilize them at competition, your contributions are much appreciated here in the choir room! Plus, I couldn't have done any of it without my favorite leading man, Finn. So thank you all."

Everybody in the damn room turned their heads to look back and side-eye her while she went on.

"It's been a lifelong dream of mine to perform on a New York stage, and never would have gotten my shot with all your support. So I just want you all to know how much I completely appreciate all of your hard work."

I guess Rachel thought she was being nice, but honestly? It sounded to me like Rachel thought we were all exited to go to Nationals and be her backup, while she enjoyed her big break. And I wasn't the only one who saw that shit.

"_Assisting _you? You think we all _assisted_ you on your journey towards a New York stage?" Tina demanded.

"Like the rest of us don't have any dreams or plans, outside facilitating yours?" was Quinn's response.

"Because the rest of us don't have any ambition or anything…didn't you know? We're only here so we can be the Troll's backup." Santana snarled at Quinn.

"Well, I _am _the leader and star performer…" Rachel was still smiling and hadn't realized how pissed off people were getting. "…the rest of you are in Glee because you love to perform. But I'm here because I'm determined to become a star. So our first run at Nationals will forever be my first important vehicle on the road to success."

"She's full of shit…" Mercedes whispered to me. "…most of the people in here wanna be performers someday, and Berry knows it."

'So again…" Rachel continued. "…I thank you all wholeheartedly for part in helping me achieve my goals!"

"Rachel, maybe you should look around at all the faces of your peers before continuing in this vein." I suggested. "You've managed to piss off everyone in here by insinuating that our only roles here are as a conduit for your aspirations."

"Yeah!" Mike added. "We all want to do this for a living, and we deserve our chance to shine too."

"So it might be a good idea for you to try and gain a little perspective with regards to how you see your fellow Gleeks." I advised.

"How would I do that?" Rachel chucked. "I'm the star, you guys are my ensemble. That's all the perspective I need."

Cue the collective grunt of disapproval.

"You could try singing and dancing in the background for once…" Lauren suggested. "…let somebody else be the star."

"Or stay your ass at home!" added Santana. "We don't need you that bad…"

"Okay, you guys." Mr. Schuester interrupted. I guess he realized belatedly how far off track we'd gotten. "Rachel, please try to be a little more humble when thanking people, and the rest of you…do me a favor and table this discussion for after we've picked songs."

"Picked songs? Aren't we writing them again?" Rachel whined. "I wanted to use the city as our main inspiration and blow away the competition with another original song!'

"Get real, Berry." Puck shot her down. "We spent a whole week already writing songs and didn't use any of that shit."

"Aside from the colossal waste of time, we need to sing stuff the audience recognizes, anyway." was Sam's input.

"I agree," Mr. Schue said. "I just walked in on you guys singing a song I loved in college. I couldn't help myself, and had to sing along. I want the judges panel to have the same reaction."

"Well, what about the song we just did?" I asked. "It would be a great number for us guys."

"Yeah, maybe!"Schuester agreed.

"We need a romantic duet." Rachel asserted. "If we don't sing original songs, the very least we could do is pick one that works well with mine and Finn's voices…that stuff you guys were just singing won't work."

"I want _Beauty_," Sam argued. "It would be a great duet!"

"Yeah, Wheezy and Wheels need to do that shit!" crowed Satan.

"And Mike and I could teach everybody a sexy tango or a foxtrot!" Britt breathed.

"Stop!" Rachel shouted. "Just wait… " She looked around and I could see it all over her face when the girl gave herself permission to say whatever asshole thing she was thinking. "…now what I am about to say next will more than likely garner even more snide looks thrown in my direction, but it needs to be said. Mercedes is not now, nor has she ever been a proper leading lady."

We all just shot her looks with varying degrees of rage and disgust. I personally was trying to see if waves of hatred could make a bitch combust.

"I'm not saying that Mercedes isn't talented enough to take the lead. She most definitely is." Rachel admitted. "However physically…"

"Physically, what Bitch?" That was Santana. I always suspected Miss Lima Heights had a soft spot for my girl.

"Mercedes is hot, Rachel…" came from Britts.

"I'll say!" was Sam's contribution.

"Well, Mr. Schue and I have discussed this extensively, and I've finally managed to convince him that a performer with Mercedes' appearance would never go over well on a New York stage. He agrees with me when I say that a star must resemble…"

"Fuck that!" Puck spat out. "Every chick in here is fine as shit, and Mama ain't no different!"

"Right?" Lauren agreed. "She's the hottest bitch in here, next to me!"

"And the judges would be captivated by 'Cedes, front and center wearing her performance clothes and slaying the whole audience." Mike added. His girlfriend nodded in appreciation.

"Mercedes _should _get the lead…if for no other reason than to refute the bullshit you just opened your mouth to spew out!" I blustered.

"Rachel," Kurt looked pissed off. "If what you say is true, and Mr. Schue agrees with your rather racist and sizest view, then it also stands to reason that he'd have a problem with a gay man singing a prominent lead. Or a guy in a wheelchair…" He gazed over at me. "Or even one wearing a Mohawk." He looked over at Puck. "So I have no choice but to resign from New Directions. I can't work under these conditions." Kurt stood up and walked over to stand next to the choir room door, texting the entire time.

"If Kurt quits, I have to, too." Finn said, standing up. "If I cared about belonging to another fucking club where you only get to act and look the same as everybody else, I never would have joined Glee. I can find assholes and snobs in Football."

Quinn stroked his palm and joined him, adding, "I'm with Finn. If our faculty advisor can't look beyond a performer's physical appearance to see the talent there or if he's blind to how beautiful Mercedes actually is…then I have no place here, either.

"Guys, please sit back down. I never told Rachel that Mercedes isn't suitable for a lead…" Mr. Schue defended. "…we just haven't performed any songs at competition that work best with her voice."

"Mr. Schue, that's a load of crap… Mercedes can sing ANYTHING!" Tina growled. She looked ready to join Finn , Kurt and Quinn by the door, to be honest. "You never even gave her a chance… But Miss Pillsbury did, when you were banned from competition last year. So maybe we need to see if _she'd_ be willing to take us to New York."

"Blubber's right!" Santana chimed in. "I don't wanna quit Glee, but I ain't feeling whatever bullshit reason you have for keeping Wheezy on the back burner, either Mr. Schue. How in the hell do we know Berry isn't telling truth?"

"We don't…" Lauren answered. "And if I have to look like Berry to fit in with New Directions then it's not worth it." She glared at Rachel, who looked really offended.

"I think the point everyone is attempting to make here, Mr. Schue…" I decided to take the reins of this whole debate before something really popped off. "…is that as a group Glee Club stands for a lot of great things. We hate slushie facials, but actually kind of enjoy being a group of misfits. Some of our members are popular, but they don't focus on that in here. Here we're all outcasts, and it's honestly very freeing to have a place where you don't have to think about making people like you. In this room, the only thing that should matter is the music. If you don't get that, or don't want to celebrate it, then you're the wrong faculty advisor for New Directions."

"You did say that Glee was a popular club to belong to when you were in high school, Mr. Shue." Finn told him. "Maybe you only see me and Rachel as the stars because deep down you only want a choir that comes across a certain way…"

"And that's cool, if you do…" Mike concluded. "…but I didn't sign on for that."

"That's not how I feel!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "I want every voice in New Directions to be heard!"

"If you really feel that way, you'll take this conversation as a much needed wake up call. Commit yourself to making a few changes." I responded. "As for my Baby and your problems with finding a song to suit her voice…" I leaned over and kissed Mercedes. "…I suggest you find one, quick, if you want the rest of us to perform at Nationals."

"Mr. Schuester, you can't let them bully you." Rachel gestured toward the rest of us. "You may not have agreed with me outright when I told you a star must be light, pretty, and thin. But you've never given Mercedes a competition solo. So in your heart of hearts I know we're on the same page." Cue the famous Berry evil smirk. "Even if some of the choir quits, you and I both know that we can use members of Jazz Band to round out our numbers. They can sway and hum in the background while Finn and I sing"

"I won't be here, Rachel." Finn seemed confused. "I just said that already."

"Nonsense, Finn." Rachel pacified. "You and Kurt love me too much to leave me all alone. I'll have my way…just ask Mercedes. She hasn't said a word, because she knows how to pick her battles."

"I haven't said a word because you're doing enough talking for the both of us…" Mercedes finally spoke. "…If I want a lead, then all I have to do is wait for you to put the nail in your own coffin. Look around you."

Rachel gazed at me long enough to see that my arms cross over my chest in indignation. She shot a look towards Puckzes, both of whom shot her the finger. Finn averted his glance when she shot him a plaintive look, while Quinn rolled her eyes. Satan and Britt refused to back down from Rachel's hard stare and Sam, along with Tike shook his head and sucked his teeth.

"I don't need you guys to see my position. Mr. Schuester is the advisor and he makes the decisions." Rachel asserted smugly. "He knows what's best for…"

"Rachel, I need you to leave." Mr. Schue cut in.

For a second the girl looked appalled. But then she rallied. "Oh! I get it…you want to tell them to shape up or ship out without me here? That makes sense, Mr. Schuester. An educator must remain professional at all costs, even while chastising errant children. I'll just go by my locker and see you all after school. Then we'll hash out our set list…"

"No, Rachel…I want you to leave and not come back." he corrected. "You're out of New Directions. I can't have an element as destructive as you here while we're at such an important stopgap. Your presence in the room will ensure that the rest of the team feels both underutilized and unappreciated. And I can't keep letting you marginalize the rest of the group."

"Mr. Schuester…"

"I can admit to being as much a part of the problem as you have…" Schue continued. "… without seeing it. I've been guilty of favoritism, I've allowed you to believe you get the leads because you're the only one with talent. That's not true; and if losing you as a star will convince the others, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Mr. Schuester, that is completely unfai…"

"I _**WILL**_ give Mercedes the lead in whatever duet we pick for New York," he cut her off. "And she _**WILL**_ be accompanied by whatever guy auditions best alongside her." Schuester shot a smile towards my girl, who nodded her thank-you. "I promise each and every person in this room a part in our big group number, and I want to offer an apology to anyone who feels like I haven't seen their light. I do now, and I want them all to shine." Then he left the room with a shrieking-ass Rachel in tow.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

After Mr. Schue and Rachel left the choir room things were quiet for about twelve seconds. It seemed like the very air was suspended in disbelief. Then all hell broke loose. Puck and his girl threw some sheet music up in the air like confetti, Finn and Quinn started kissing as they walked back to their seats. Kurt stayed by the door and started texting somebody with a huge smile on his face; probably Blaine. Santana got up and sat in her girlfriend's lap long enough to smooch her face off, and Tike stood up and started dancing. Sam looked happy, and leaned across my Boo's wheelchair to congratulate me, which set off an entirely different variety of cacophony.

"Okay, Green Eyes…" Artie rolled his chair directly into Sam's personal space and leaned forward so he could speak directly to him. "…you need to quit."

"Quit what?" Sam looked around and tried to seem innocent, but I could see he knew exactly what my man was talking about.

"Quit looking at my woman like an ice cream cone you wanna lick up and down." Artie backed up a little so he could address the whole room. "As a matter of fact, all of your asses need to quit!" He peered and glared his way from Gleek to Gleek in turn.

"What up, Wheelz?" Puck snickered. "What you getting rowdy on Trouty for?"

"I'm gonna be getting rowdy on all y'all asses if you don't stop testing me." Artie answered, shooting me a look.

"Who's testing you?" Tina asked, ready to hear some gossip.

"Well your boyfriend, for one!" Tina looked at Mike, who seemed to be really confused. I had no idea what the hell Artie's problem with Mike could possibly be, so I shrugged my shoulders to let him know I was right there with him. But my man kept going, "Tell your boyfriend that the next time I see him smack my girl on the ass, or dip her right in the middle of a number, I'm rolling over them twinkle toes again and again 'til I hear something snap." He redirected his scowl towards Mike. "You wanna end your dancing career, Bruh? Keep fucking around and play-flirting with my girl…"

"Damn, Mike…" Satan chuckled. "…you _needs_ to work on them ninja skills, boy!"

"Which brings me to you, Santana." Artie continued. "I already learned the hard way that your ass can't be trusted when it comes to keeping yo' hands off my women." Satan clutched Britt-Brat's hand and smirked unapologetically. "Which means I'm snatching your ponytail the next time I see you motorboat my girl or grind on her ass from the back. That's my shit, and only I get Miss Thicky-Thick touching privileges now. If you don't believe I'll do it, try me!"

I shut my eyes in embarrassment, partly because my dude had just referred to me as "Miss Thicky-Thick while in mixed company. And partly because I never really thought about all of Snixx's groping until just that moment. I heard a chorus of "Oooohhh," and "Damn!" before Artie started up again.

"And all the rest of you ma-fucker s who think my girl is here for your flirting pleasure, you can just can that shit right about now. Whether you just do it because my girl is a championship hugger…" He looked directly at Finn who seemed sheepish. "…or if you got a slow-building ass crush and are hoping my Boo and I implode sometime soon…" That's when he turned to glare at Sam, who bit his lip and averted his eyes. "…That shit better stop right now or I'll be forced to remove the spokes from the wheels of my chair, and shove one up every last one of your asses."

"Damn, dude…" Puck laughed. "…Mama got you whipped already! But we're your boys, Bro. Nobody here's gonna snake your girl."

"Whatever, Bro…" Artie rolled his eyes. "I been in Glee long enough to see how this shit works. The relationships around here are way too damn incestuous, and I know that seeing me and my Baby all hugged up in the halls together will bring out the worst in some of you fools. You're gonnawanna put your hands where you see me put mine, and you're gonna wish you had my lady's lips on your faces. Most of you won't even realize it until your ass is already sprung, so I'm nipping it in the bud right now."

I was actually a little offended by this point in the conversation, because Artie was making it seem like I wasn't capable of thwarting any budding interest on my own. I was just about to speak up when Quinn did it for me.

"Artie, I understand you being proud of Mercedes and wanting your relationship to not have any roadblocks. But don't you think you're being a tiny bit chauvinistic and condescending towards your girlfriend? I mean, she's your lady, not your daughter. And it's that type of patriarchal attitude that makes it impossible for women to…"

"Calm yo' chiz, Quinn." Artie cut her off. "My girl can speak for herself; we all know that."

"So why are you trying to intimidate an entire roomful of…"

"Because Mercedes doesn't see what I see. She has no clue that all the hand-holding…" Artie shot a glare towards Britt, who I have to admit is a little more touchy-feely around me than most of my friends.

"…neck sniffing…" This time he bared his teeth at Puck.

"Get over it, dude…" Puck shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "…your girl smells awesome! I can't help it." Then Zizes smacked him upside the head.

"…and lap-sitting is rooted in actual sexual attraction." He shot me a sexy smirk. "Just look at Mercedes right now; she's still convinced that all your guys' attention is based on friendship and family."

Everybody looked right at me and I just answered "Artie, we are family…"

"This is true," he agreed. "But there are a few legit crushes outside of the one I was telling you about on Saturday that you need to be aware of. I love all you guys, but the fact is that until Mercedes comfortable admitting to herself that most of you wants up on her -at least in some small way- then I'll have to be her eyes and ears." He held his hand out so I could take it. "At some point one of you may even convince yourself that Mercedes is your soul mate, and my girl won't see it coming until after you do something inappropriate. I don't want us to argue or break up over her thinking I'm crazy for being jealous. So I want a promise from everybody in this room -anybody with any attraction towards my girl, that is- that they'll cut that shit out." then Artie rolled back over to where I was sitting. "Finn, you can go first…"

Finn looked pasty and confused, but I guess that's just how he looks in general. Because he totally understood what Artie wanted from him. "All right, well, I promise to stop hanging out in Kurt's room whenever you come over for a sleepover so I can see your boobs in that teddy thing he makes you wear," he told me. "And I'll stop hugging you so much too."

Okay, I actually never realized how much time Finn spent lurking around during Kurtcedes sleepovers until just now. But I thanked him while Artie turned his attention on Mike.

"Your turn, Mr. Abtastic."

"Okay, okay…" Mike started. "I promise to stop dance-flirting with you, Mercedes, and patting your backside, too." Artie sent him the supreme gaze of judgment. "What? I'm an ass man." Tina giggled.

Again, I'd always put Mike's cutesy talk and booty smacking into the category of brotherly torture. But I nodded to let him know I heard him.

"Quinn?" Artie wasn't playing at all. I honestly had no clue what the hell she was gonna apologize for.

She bit her lip to keep from smirking and allowed, "I guess you want me to promise not to sit in Mercedes' lap anymore when I need a cuddle. And you're right; even I have to admit it turns me on a little."

Talk about a bitch being shocked into speechlessness.

"Puckerman's next," my man told us.

"Whatever, dude…" Puck said puckishly. "Mama's my ex, I think I have a right to a few friendly hugs and fist bumps. And I don't even do that shit much since I got with Zizes." His girlfriend nodded in agreement. "But if it'll make A-team happy, I'll stop inhaling when we hug."

I laughed at that one, since it was probably the most sincere display of bro-ship I'd ever seen or heard out of Puck.

"Brittana, you too." I quit laughing because lesbian crushes aren't funny. I didn't want to hurt their feelings just in case one of them _did_ like me.

Santana stated, "All right, I'll stop trying to get in between Wheezy's tatas. But honestly? They're the only ones in this school bigger than mine, on top of being soft as hell. If I _didn't_ want up on 'em you guys would worry."

Britt nodded. "Santana told me once that she wishes Mercedes would get down with the lady kisses. So I try to hold her hands and snuggle with her whenever I can so she can see how soft girls are. But I'll stop if Mercedes isn't interested." I just shook my head apologetically to let her down easy.

Sam started speaking before Artie could even call him out. "Okay, first of all you guys are crazy and I need you to know that I, personally never did any of that stuff. Not even close…I like Mercedes, and yes, I wanted to ask her out after Prom. I was planning on doing it today, in fact…But I'm nowhere near as bold as the rest of you. I always assumed trying something like that would make Mercedes go all 'Hell-To-The-No on me, anyway…" I laughed because Sam managed to impersonate me while saying my signature phrase. "…plus, I'm Southern, a Christian, and a gentleman. Acting like you guys would seem disrespectful to me." He turned to face my boyfriend. "Artie, you have my word -and frankly, that's basically all I have- that I'll try to get over it and never steal your girlfriend…Do you trust me?"

My man actually grinned. "Actually, man…I do. And now that all of that is out in the open I'm finished being a bastard. Let's celebrate before first period!"

* * *

**Artie POV:**

After Glee rehearsal we all separated and went to our first class of the day. Most of the club has study hall second period and ended up going to the library to gossip about what we'd all talked about. I know because my girl texted em all the way through. But I don't have a study period. My academic class load doesn't allow for one, and all of my electives are activities I can't live without, like Glee and Jazz Band. So I don't get much free time during the school day that would allow me an opportunity to meet up with and get some play time in with my girl. I saw her in history class, right before lunch, And we managed to sneak off to the campus to eat, but I spent pretty much the whole day missing my girl's body against mine. By the time Glee rehearsal after school was over I was feening…so I invited 'Cedes to hit the bowling alley with me for our first official date.

Lima Bowl is a pretty great place for a date: we ate nachos and pizza, bowled a few frames and played all the arcade games located beyond the karaoke stage. My girl and me were having a good time together, but what I was really all about was getting some contact. So we cut or third frame short and subsequently retired to my place.

Even though 'Cedes Day had been so hot my face was still burning a little -and I now had more fond memories of that sofa than I knew what to do with- I led Babygirl over to my bed for this particular interlude. Mami turned Janet Jackson's _Velvet Rope _album on my iHome, and undressed before helping me bare my ass. She straddled me, and we kissed for awhile. I got my titty-suck on, my Boo gave Artie Jr. just enough attention to make him weep with pre-cum, then she straightened her knees and grabbed a condom so I could slide home. My girl worked them hips, rolling 'em in circles over and over and over again. She bounced up on it, using all them sexy leg muscles. Then she bent over and screamed her fool head off while I bit her neck and sang the title track directly in her ear. Not to toot my own horn, or anything, but my sex voice sounds even better during actual sex…so TOOT TOOT!

Then I instructed Babygirl to straddle me backwards. "I know you're real sensitive post-nut, Boo; less direct pressure like this…" Mami complied, and I closed my eyes patiently while she got her bearings and figured out how to work her body in this position.

Remembering the talk she and I had had the day before, I had an excellent idea.

"Baby, bend over," I demanded authoritatively.

Mami did as I asked, much as I expected her to, and began rocking back and forth on her hands and knees. The visual itself was enough to wreck any control I hadn't lost yet, and the sensation of her movements made my eyes close and my praise hand fly up in spontaneous thanks. But something else also happened. Something that caused my eyes to reopen in shock and rendered me breathless for a second or three. It was something I'd always been curious about and really wanted to experience; something I prayed to one day feel and hear firsthand. I'd been so fascinated and interested in this particular phenomenon for so long; so convinced that I'd never experience in my lifetime…that I'd devoted an entire play list to it on my iPod. And it had really truly happened…to the Artman!

It was a queef…that beautiful word used to describe the magically amazing and wondrously fascinating pussy fart. I made my girl's cootch actually sing out as she wrapped it lovingly around my dick over and over and over again.

I was so enraptured, exhilarated, entranced that I decided to hum quietly in homage to the occasion.

"…_hmnn, hmnn, hmnnhmnnhmnn…"_

Mercedes turned around and peered confusedly at me, so I whistled the next part so she could catch on.

"…_tweet tweettweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet…"_

She knew where I was going by the time I uttered the last tweet, so I sang the rest of the chorus out loud with no damn shame.

"…_go 'head and start and make that pussy fart and…"_

"Shut the hell up, Boy!"

I just laughed my nuts off and she shot me a look that clearly said, "boys will be boys," then turned around and went back to work. The phrase "Ying-Yang in this thang" was still playing in my head on a loop, though. That was my shit.

It wasn't long before I felt the stirring in my lower belly that told me I wasn't far from the big finish, but I wanted to savor this longer. I ordered, "Slow it down, Baby. You gonna make ya boy embarrass himself down here… And I ain't no three minute punk!" I wondered if maybe I needed to distract myself from the sensation.

She just giggled out loud in between moans while I opened my bedside drawer and pulled out some lube and a rubber glove. But she quit the laughing part as I spread them majestic ass-cheeks and teased her asshole with one lubed and gloved finger. My girl worked them hips like a certified stripper and grunted as Iprobed her backdoor. By the time I'd opened her enough for the puckered little hole to swallow two fingers, Cedes was screaming her head off and sweat was running down her back.

"…Shit, shit, shit, man…fuck, shit, damn, Baby…"

Sexiest damn words I'd ever heard my Boo sing.

We came together in a haze of mumbled swear words and calls on Jesus. Her juices ran down from between her legs into the valley my thighs made underneath her. Mercedes' pussy gripped my dick, as I kept a one-handed clutch on her booty that I wasn't letting go of for shit. When the tremors ended, my girl twirled around and kissed me breathless. Then I fell asleep.

Mercedes woke me up twenty minutes later, to say good night and thank me for our date…then she left and I lay there cheesing and grinning. I was so happy, and for so many reasons. I loved knowing how well my girl and I fit together. I enjoyed learning new things about how to please her. But do you wanna know what the best thing about embarking on a relationship with one of my best friends was? Knowing without having to wonder that she felt the same way.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Before anybody gets all up in arms about Artie comparing being disabled to being Black (like when homosexuals or feminists do it to prove points), I want you all to know that A) I am Black. And B) I find the comparison (in this particular instance) to be valid. **

**When gay people liken the discrimination they receive and femi-Nazis compare what they go to, to the civil rights movement they forget one important factor. Homosexuals and feminists don't necessarily get read at first glance. Walking down the street, the masses simply assume they are like them. These groups can hide themselves if they so choose. But minorities and handicapped people cannot. Which means others sometimes feel they can interrogate them about differences in culture, with no shame. This is something Artcedes can bond over.**

**Also, for those who don't know, the song on Arties mind in the last scene is the Ying Yang Twins' **_**Whistle While You Twerk**_**. For some reason I believe Artie would count that among his faves lol.**


	11. Kissing You

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still here… I promise!**

**I just wanted to let all my faithful readers know that I never gave up on this story. I honestly don't think I ever could abandon a fanfic story, really. I've actually been writing Mike's second part and deleting stuff and adding other stuff so much and for so long that I pretty much only succeeded in confusing my own ass. Then I got to a certain point -here I was satisfied with the smut, satisfied with the dates, satisfied with the face-off with Tina or whatever- but I was still lacking some good, meaty conflict. So I ignored the story, hoping for a brain blast.**

**In the end it took a suggestion from one of my Tumblr friends before I could come up with a good source of real fuckery that I hadn't used already in this story. And she came with it, big-time. Anyone reading this who experiences a shot of genuine joy while reading the Schue-shade has my girl to Ari to thank. If you follow her on Tumblr, you already know my dog is fucking hilarious. Thanks Ari!  
**

**Thank you Illy and Anni! I'm still amazed by the way you two always seem to come up with the same corrections. They were great...and I appreciate all the help!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** or Total's **_**Kissing You**_**.**

* * *

**Kissing You**

**Mike POV:**

So I opened my eyes, looked around, and for a second, was a little bit confused. I was lying on my back in a strange bed in a strange room feeling sore and extremely happy. I heard gentle snoring close by, and there was something soft and warm pinning me to the mattress. I smiled, even though I hadn't remembered why I was so joyful just yet, and looked around.

My clothes were strewn everywhere; favorite boxers thrown on top of a chair I didn't recognize, a pair of my gym socks laid neatly on a dresser…and the tuxedo I'd rented was laid across a television set in the corner of the room. Tuxedo…

I sat up, and someone moaned. It was Mercedes Jones. Naked, in the bed with me, and I remembered what had happened in a flash. I'd rented the tux to take Tina to the Prom, and woke up Mercedes Jones' new boyfriend. I smiled in the semi-dark room.

So I looked down, inspected her pretty face, and watched Mercedes shift slightly; she was also grinning in her sleep. My girl looked absolutely beautiful…actually, even more beautiful than she'd been the night before, because the sun was shining in through the partly open window of the hotel room we'd stayed in and her skin and hair were all aglow. Cedes lay on her stomach, face turned towards me, leg thrown over mine. She clutched her pillow like a lover, and for a second or two I was jealous of the thing. I reached out to lightly finger a strand of her hair, then decided that it just wasn't enough contact for me. Call me impatient, but I wanted to touch my baby again, better than that, and right away. So I got up on my knees, maneuvered my body in between her spread legs, and stroked the back of the thighs I loved so much.

"Hhmmmnnn…" Mercedes stirred and her smile widened. "…Good morning, Baby."

"Good morning yourself, Beautiful," I replied, still moving my hands over her bare legs and hips. "Did you sleep well?"

I knew she had; well…I knew _I_ had, and hoped she had as well. Her response was, "What do you think?"

'I think Sunday morning is a perfect time for to worship your lovely frame again, Love…"

"Is that right?" Mercedes giggled. "Well, have fun…" She was giving me permission to do as I pleased, and if it was at all possible…I may have started smiling even harder. Mercedes flattened herself on the bed, threw the pillow to the side, and lay still. I took it as my cue to re-explore her lovely body. Like I said, it was the perfect way to wake up…

First I used my palms to caress my girl all over. I tickled the back of her knees, scratched her thighs lightly, cupped her surprisingly firm, supple butt-cheeks, ran my fingers across her back. I tiptoed my fingertips across her shoulder blades, traced along her arms, then finally intertwined our digits together. After that I lay on top of her nude body, and fitted myself along the curves and dips of her amazing body. We lay like that for awhile; breathing together in a full body embrace. When my hips started to hump involuntarily, I whispered, "Turn over…" softly in her ear, and waited to see if she'd obey me like she did before we fell asleep.

I got zero arguments from my lady, and after we'd repositioned ourselves I grabbed a condom from the pack we'd all but emptied the night before. I was pretty proud of myself for having the foresight to throw them haphazardly on the bed's extra pillow before falling asleep. I put it on, bent Mercedes' legs at the knees, and looked deep into her eyes. After she nodded permission, I sank into her body and rested my weight comfortably on top of her for several seconds.

Her lips begged me to kiss them; in fact, her whole body did. So I bent and planted a smooch on her swollen lips. Despite the fact that we both were suffering from death breath, I have to say it was probably the sweetest kiss I'd ever shared. It deepened, and I made up my mind to use my body to make Mercedes' body crazy.

She sighed. "I may be addicted now, you know…"

I chuckled. "Right there with you, Babe…" I got up on my knees and pulled her to me closer. After straightening one of her legs out, I kissed her cute toes and ankles. Mercedes reached out to stroke my ab muscles and I started. I couldn't even handle the feel of her fingertips on my body while we did this. I was already in danger of losing my shit…

"Unh, unh Baby," I scolded. "No hands…"

She rolled her eyes, and I punctuated my instructions by grabbing her hands and forcing them behind her head…so she could grab the metal rails of the headboard. Mercedes looked equal parts frustrated and excited. Then she smiled beautifully. "If you say so…"

Which almost wrecked my control even more. We moved together silently, slowly, for a long time…

Afterward we lay back down, and I closed my eyes to think over some things while 'Cedes drifted back off to sleep. I knew we had a 12pm checkout time, and it couldn't have been much later than 5am at that point, since the sun hadn't cleared the horizon yet. And I wanted to stay here as long as possible; maybe sneak a little pillow talk in with my new lady. Because make no mistake about it…Mercedes Jones was mine now; in body and mind. And I had every intention of enjoying every second we spent together.

See, when I left my parents' home the night before with a sheepish-looking Tina Cohen-Chang for Prom, I knew I'd end up enjoying my evening, some kind of way. Even though she and I had just endured a seriously uncomfortable confrontation with my parents, and even though I had no clue how awkward she and I would be around each other at the dance, I was looking forward to hanging out with our friends and spending time together. We hadn't been invited to the Red Rooster with all the single members of our crew afterward…because it was a no-couples event; but I was confident it would be a fun night.

Things have a way of working out really weird when you least expect it. Because Tina dumped me, and then Mercedes offered me some comfort. I ran with it and convinced her to be my new girlfriend. We spent the whole night together, making plans and making love. So now I know the unexpected can be seriously great thing. I just hoped more pleasant surprises were on the coming.

Speaking of coming, when I got up to find my phone I accidentally woke 'Cedes up from her climax-slumber. When we saw that the time was only around 7am, Mercedes and I realized that we were both wide awake, and settled into a comfortable cuddle to talk. It was nice. I love talking to Mercedes…she's such a calm and rational person to discuss things with. We went over so many topics in that bed that were uncomfortable as all hell, but it felt so natural to bear my soul to her at that point that I was relieved we got all it all out in the open.. First, 'Cedes made a big show of slapping my forearm, in retaliation for telling all our friends we were going to need privacy the night before; then she informed me that my doing it meant we had a few awkward conversations to look forward to today. She brought up Tina, and how we owed it to my ex to tell her about us before answering any nosy questions from anybody else… even Kurt! Mercedes calmly informed me that she and I would do this together, in a matter of mere hours, no less…so that her friend and my former girlfriend wouldn't feel blind sighted at school on Monday. She grabbed her phone, sent a text inviting Tina to lunch at Breadstix, and it was done. I just smiled and nodded my head.

After that, Mercedes sat up straight and faced me head on. She wanted to know about my dating history, and have the talk she and I _should_ have had the night before, prior to having sex. And I was honest. I told 'Cedes that I dated Brittany for a few weeks during freshman year…I wasn't her boyfriend, or anything; but she and I hooked up dancing at a party and spent a lot of time kissing after that. Actually, I even admitted to Mercedes that Britt had been my first kiss. I also admitted to my lady that I'd dated another girl the year I joined Glee, a senior who was in my Algebra 2 class; and that we'd broken up when she graduated. Finally, I told Mercedes that Tina was the only other girl I'd ever gone out with.

"Do you mind me asking about the girls you slept with before me?" Mercedes asked shyly. "Because I can see how it could be awkward, but I'm curious…"

I reached out to Mercedes, and beckoned her back into my arms before answering. "You can ask me whatever you want. You have every right to know."

"So tell me…" My girl peered up into my face; as I bent down to peck her forehead. "…where the hell did you learn all that shit we did last night?" Her sassy voice was on full-tilt, so maybe she was using it to hide her embarrassment.

So I described to Mercedes my one and only true sexual experience. The one time I'd ever had sex with an actual female that wasn't currently in the room with me. I explained that my Mom had a much younger brother, my Uncle Rich. He was twenty years old, and he's been like a big brother to me my whole life. Uncle Rich is the kind of guy who had no problems getting fake IDs for his younger friends so they could get into strip clubs in high school, or buy beer for keg parties so his little nephew could look cool in front of his football teammates. He was also the kind of grown-up who thought it was funny to get that nephew laid. I told 'Cedes that Uncle Rich had introduced me to a really hot college girl when I was in the ninth grade…a girl he assured me would be totally into "making me a man." She and I did it that one time; part of my motivation being so that my uncle would be proud of me.

"You learned how to fuck like that from a one-night stand?" Mercedes looked skeptical.

"No," I blushed. "I also like porn. The girl Uncle Rich introduced me to was a harpy. Like, Santana Lopez times three! She made me feel like absolute and total shit after we screwed; made fun of me and everything…so I made up my mind after being humiliated in her dorm room, that I'd learn how to be a great lay before I ever did it again. So I studied those movies harder than I do AP Calculus." Mercedes and I shared a laugh.

"I'm pretty impressed that you never tested your skills on Britt, or Algebra Girl, or Tina…" Mercedes nodded approvingly. "…didn't you ever feel inclined to put better memories on top of the bad ones?"

"Yes," I answered. "I did…but I was waiting on the right girl. And I found her…" I finished, kissing her again. "You were worth the wait."

Mercedes beamed.

"Well, please believe, Mr. Chang, that your new score is completely off the charts…and I have to say, I'm flattered you chose me!"

"I agree 100%" I concurred, laying back down and pulling my lady on top of me. "Don't forget; you chose me too…"

Mercedes peered down into my eyes; breasts heaving naked in the daylight with every breath she took, hair messy and lips kiss-swollen. She bent over to lie on top of me fully, and kissed me deep before replying. "We chose each other…" Then I flipped us over on the mattress one more time. Noon was hours away, after all…

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

I guess I should start by admitting that part of me went to sleep scared as hell last night.

A _tiny little_ part of me, that is; but still…

For some reason, I had this weird notion that I hadn't satisfied Mike after Prom. Maybe it's normal for a girl to feel that way, right after her first time having sex or whatever; but I honestly felt selfish as hell. I mean, this guy had exhausted every ounce of his energy pleasing me for hours on end Saturday night, and I only managed to him off once. I felt like he'd gotten the short end of the sex stick or something and my crazy ass brain translated that shit into "Oh my God, I'm gonna get dumped in the morning!"

But I was wrong…Dead wrong, actually.

Mike is probably the most intelligent guy I know, with the most accurate instincts on Earth. Somehow, he knew what I needed on Sunday morning to wipe all that nonsense out of my head. He knew what I needed to hear, what I needed to feel, exactly what to do to rein my insecurities and insanity in. It was perfect, and gave me more confidence in our relationship than I had any right to have. When we checked out and left the Red Rooster around 11: 30 to go meet Tina, I was _strutting_ like a damn Red Rooster. Mercedes Jones was walking the walk of a girl whose man was completely fucking sprung. And it felt good.

What _didn't_ feel good was the feeling I got when we entered the restaurant and asked the hostess where the rest of or party was seated. My girl Tina was sitting there, all alone and looking sad. She saw me first, and stood up to hug us both…that is, she hugged us both right up until she realized that we were holding hands.

"Mercedes," she asked me as we sat down, "are you trying to get Mike and me back together or something? Is that why you wanted to meet us here today?"

I shook my head silently.

"Mercedes isn't here to meet_ us_, Tina," Mike cut in, obviously aware that I found the situation too awkward to speak just yet. "She and I are here to meet _you_. We have something to tell you…"

"Something like…" Tina switched back and forth between looking at me and Mike and I could tell the exact moment she figured out the gist of our announcement for herself. "…wait, what the hell?"

I finally mustered up the courage to speak. "After you and Mike broke up, he and I went to the Red Rooster Motel for the single Glee-kids party, and we were the only ones who showed up all night long. We connected, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I told him yes. And we ended up spending the night together alone. Together. All night." The words rushed out of my mouth so fast I swear I didn't hear a couple of them my damn self. But I knew I'd said enough for her to understand the meaning behind the ones I never spoke. Now Tina knew…

"Alone. Together, All night?" Tina parroted.

"Mercedes took care of me at the dance, and I realized that I liked her that way before we even left Prom…" Mike started calmly. I could tell he had no intention of apologizing or cow-towing to Tina, and wanted to state the facts as clearly as possible. "…so by the time I asked her to be my new girl I'd had plenty of time to think it over." He squeezed my hand –which he still held- and threw me sweet smile. "We're together now, and Mercedes thought we owed it to you to tell you first."

"You owed it to me?" Tina was still mimicking our words incredulously. The waitress came over and took our drink orders; I ordered an iced tea for Tina since she didn't seem to hear the woman. Tina was repeating everything Mike and I said, but it looked like she still hadn't processed the words enough to react to them yet. And it was scary. Because if there's anything I know about this girl, it's that she's pretty harmless when she blows up quick. But a Tina holding shit in is a Tina with a lit fuse. So I made it my business to try and probe her a little.

"Are you mad?" I took my hand out of Mike's and ignored his little whimper so I could grab hers from across the table. "Because I can understand if you are…But Mike and I want your blessing, and we're willing to do whatever it takes to keep you as a friend. Even keep our relationship low-key until you're comfortable with us together." Which I meant wholeheartedly, even though I knew Mike wasn't about that life.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I agree that Mercedes and I should hold off on being together completely just to please you…" Mike cut in. "…it's a little extreme and completely unnecessary in my opinion. But I also want your blessing, too. If for no other reason than I want my girl to be happy and she won't be until you accept this."

"My blessing?" Tina was still in zombie mode, and I hoped we could shake her out of it soon. Because right then? Tina was looking like those chicks on _Snapped._ "The two of you want my blessing to date?"

"Yes," I said simply. "We do. It's really important."

"Well do you want to know what _I_ think is important?" Tina came out of her stupor suddenly, and certainly looked mad now. Not mad enough to burn down the Stix or anything, but mad enough to go off. It was an improvement in my opinion. "I think it's important for girl's best friend and boyfriend to not hook up together if she leaves a social function early." I recognized that tone of voice…she was doing Quinn's patented "icy" thing. Mike fidgeted beside me and I knew he'd clocked it too.

"Ex- boyfriend," Mike corrected. "At your insistence, I might add…"

"So this is punishment?" Tina narrowed her eyes shrewdly before speaking again. "Your way of getting me back for embarrassing you?" She turned left to right and shot us each a deadly-ass scowl that brought tears to my eyes. "And you misappropriated the Red Rooster single-only fest that neither Mike nor I was originally invited to? Am I to understand that the two of you spent MY Prom night fucking each other silly, and laughing together while I cried my eyes out at home?" She pursed he lips and shouted, "What the hell kind of friend and ex-boyfriend loyalty is that?"

"Tina," I began tearfully, "Please don't think that. Don't assume either of us did this to hurt you. We didn't…it just happened, and I'm sorry."

I think I heard Mike mutter _"I'm not,"_ under his breath but I couldn't swear to it.

"Sorry if it hurt you, I mean," I said, ignoring what Mike may have mumbled.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever…is this all you had to say? Because if it is then I'd like to be on my way…" my girl looked angry as hell on top of close to tears. "Who the hell can eat anyway, across the table from people who'd do something as…"

"No, you can't," Mike interrupted. "Not until you understand!" He took a deep breath, and I could see all over his face that he'd decided to take some of Tina's abuse in order to keep the peace. For me. "We invited you here today to tell you everything…all the nosy details, because Mercedes insisted it was the right thing to do." He shot me a sympathetic grin, while I sniffed. "And we're doing it because she's right; we owe you that much. I know you Tina; well enough to understand that, despite how angry you are right now you still want to know how this happened. If you hear us out you'll get the scoop." He was so calm, and it was exactly the right way to go. I was so happy to have him there with me it wasn't funny…

"And we won't leave anything out Tina," I promised, quickly. "I swear. Mike and I want you to be alright with us together, and we'll do anything -embarrassing or otherwise- to make it happen."

"Fine," Tina crossed her arms angrily as the waitress showed back up with our drinks and asked for our orders. We all asked for alfredo dishes and she scurried away, obviously not wanting to intrude. By the time she was gone, both Mike and I could see the curiosity all over Tina's features. We knew instantly that she'd listen to us without interrupting. "You first Mike…how did this happen?"

"Well," Mike started. "I guess I should start by telling you how I felt when you broke up with me…" Tina averted her eyes guiltily. "I mean, it was so horrible…I was emotional as hell. Sad, obviously; because our relationship had been such a huge part of my life for all these months. And I was scared, too; because you're one of my best friends, and I didn't know if this would mean we weren't gonna be close anymore. I was angry, because I'd been looking forward to Prom and we managed to ruin it for each other. But I was also relieved…"

Tina glared at us so hard I think the temperature dropped.

"Not because I'd been wanting out or anything…It wasn't like that!" Mike was quick to say. "But you said yourself, at the beginning of the school year during Duets week how much we used to fight. And we did, Tina…you and I clashed over my parents, grades, Asian stuff…"

"Mike's singing voice, your dancing, how you dressed…" I added, reminding Tina about all the times I listened while she complained about her relationship. "You _hated_ how much you guys used to bump heads, Tee."

Tina shrugged and Mike went on.

"And I was kind of okay with the way you left me at the Prom or whatever, because I knew if it we were meant to be a couple, then eventually we'd get back together," Mike explained philosophically. "But then Mercedes came over to cheer me up. I didn't know you'd told her to watch out for me. I just figured she could tell I needed a friend." He threw his arm over my shoulders and tried to steal a kiss but I gestured with my head to Tina, silently begging him to lay off the PDA for now. He rolled his eyes and kept talking "At first we just danced together… and it was fun."

I stroked his leg under the table just in case Mike was upset by my rejection of his inappropriate advances, and gazed at his handsome face before agreeing. "We always have fun dancing together…I've been telling you that all year, Tina."

She nodded reluctantly.

"And I remembered that too." Mike clarified. "That first dance reminded me of all the times we'd laughed on the dance floor in the past. It made me smile…"

"And then we started talking," I continued. "About the breakup, some of the issues you guys were having, whether or not Mike could see the two of you making up. Girl, you gotta know, I was just trying to be a good friend."

"But her asking me all those questions and talking it through with me is what finally convinced me that I couldn't see us doing that, Tee…" By now Mike looked really sad too. "…I mean, you know how frustrated we'd gotten with each other!"

Tears started to fall freely down Tina's face.

"Mercedes is the only person at Prom last night that had the luxury of speaking to both me and you about all this stuff," Mike continued. "She's the only one who knows your side of the story and mine too…" I reached out to grip his hand out of sight, and he thanked me by nodding slightly. "So she understood what I was going through, and I could tell. Again, it was nice."

"So nice you decided to go half on a room?" My homegirl snarked. I guess she was over being preached to. "Because I gotta say, regardless of whatever 'magic moment' you two had on the dance floor; the fact is that it probably should have ended there. At least until an appropriate amount of time had passed; or I don't know… you'd spoken to me about it?" As the friend and former girlfriend, I could tell Tina felt entitled to more consideration than we'd given her, and I partially agreed with her. Mike, however, did not in the least. In his opinion, he didn't owe Tina that much. I guess the dumped party feels pretty entitled to shit too.

"And this stuff sounds pretty damn extreme for you two," Tina continued. "You seem to be forgetting that I happen to know the both of you just as well as you claim to know me. This is random as hell…" she said, as the tears continued to fall. "So I guess I'm just still not convinced you two didn't do this to hurt me. I need you two to explain that…" Tina sniffed and it broke my heart.

I decided to bite the bullet and answer her question. "I guess you could say things moved kinda fast. I mean, I knew we were getting a little heavy on the dance floor, just like Mike did; but I never thought they'd progress like they did." I gripped Mike's palm for a second and he squeezed mine so I'd keep going. "And I think Mike knew we were connecting before I realized it…I laughed at all the flirting at first; and spent a lot of time on the dance floor trying to decided who your next boyfriend should be. I never wanted to cause you pain…"

"What?" Mike and Tina both asked at the same time.

"It's true," I nodded. "I did. It started out as me trying to figure out why the two of you had such a hard time getting along, because you're both so great! This was during the first song we danced to; when we didn't say much…I don't know, I guess my mind just wandered over the names of guys who you could probably be good with."

"Where'd you land?" Tina asked curiously. She's too nosy for her own good. Can't even stay mad when somebody has some interesting scoop. Its part of why I love this girl so much…

"Puck," I replied briefly. "If he wasn't with Lauren, obviously." I fiddled with the paper from my straw. "You and Artie would probably would get along better if you hooked back up too…since he knows not to try you in certain ways now, and understands how hardcore summer gaming can mess up a relationship…" I felt my cheeks warm. "…plus, there are certain issues that you used to complain about a lot with respect to Mike and your's lack of a sex life. To be perfectly frank, I don't think would be a factor if you and Artie got back together again. Him being such a freak and all." I gave myself silent permission to add the next part. "And this morning I sort of thought about you and Sam hooking up; he's single now and hot as hell. I pretty much killed myself laughing in the bathroom about all the potential fun you could have trying on new boos."

"That's what that was about?" Mike whispered in my ear. I nodded and continued.

"But I had most of those thoughts last night; way before Mike and I even kissed."

"And after?" Tina changed the subject back to the two of us. "What happened afterwards to make you wanna be so selfish?"

"After we kissed I agreed with Mike; felt like the two of us were meant to be." I explained, bristling a little at the harsh way Tina was speaking to me. "We talked a lot. About everything under the sun; and I guess I just wanted to get closer to him in whatever way I could. I think Mike felt the same way." He agreed with me silently, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Mike, get lost…"Tina demanded suddenly. "…I don't wanna talk to you right now, and I need to speak to 'Cedes. So leave us alone; go pee or something."

I gave Mike my silent permission to obey his ex, after an annoyed expression briefly covered his face. Then he took his phone and went into the bathroom.

"Okay, Mercedes…" Tina began. "…I'm not gonna torture you; the two of you now have my blessing. I think you and Mike make a great couple, and I'm ready to stop being angry." She said the words as kindly as she possibly could, but punctuated it with a severe eye-roll. But I was happy to get her acceptance in whatever form it took.

"Oh, Tina…" I sniffled, happily. "…I'm so glad."

"Yeah, yeah…" she got up and I stood to hug her hard. "…it's your one free ex-boyfriend pass. Enjoy it, I guess…"

"I will," I replied excitedly while wondering why Mike had to be dis-included from the festivities. "But why send Mike away before telling me?"

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to make him squirm a little bit, and girl-code means I can't do it to you. Ex-boyfriend torture is pretty much the only fun I can salvage out of this, so I went for it. Plus, I have some advice for you. Think of it as a good will offering."

I knew Tina would never give me anything but real, heartfelt advice and I probed her gently. "Advice like what?"

"Okay well, first of all you need to make nice with his parents real soon." Tina offered. "I made the first and worst mistake ever for dating an Asian guy… Mike and I were together for several weeks before I actually came to dinner. Longer, if you count the time we spent during Asian Camp."

"Why would I wanna meet them so soon?" I asked. Knowing what I knew about the senior Changs from Tina, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"Because they'll think you have something to hide if you don't," she answered, "and because you want them to trust you. See, Mike told me once that all of the issues we had in our relationship probably stemmed from that one little thing. And it crept up a lot. Every time I turned down going to _dim sum_ with his mom, Mike accused me of not liking his mother. And I probably could have redeemed myself by being the perfect little girlfriend over time…" she rolled her eyes, eyes that were now free of tears. "…but you know me, I live to make people squirm."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

Tina nodded. "Also, you might want to think about possibly giving Mike a little more room to be himself in your relationship than I did. Mike has a problem with showing people certain parts of himself…and I know I was probably a big part of that. Together we were this perfectly innocuous couple, and I guess in a lot of ways we got used to that." I understood. "Mike and I never challenged people to see us as anything other than a quiet couple of kids who went along with the flow; so nobody really knows much about him in a real way other than people he's really close to. You can't let Mike keep going this way. Because one day something really important is going to happen in his life and he won't have anyone he trusts to confide in. Get close to him; find out what bothers Mike and what makes him happy… then devote yourself to supporting him. It's honestly where I fell short, and I don't want you to make the same mistake…:

"I get it," I tilted my head thoughtfully. "He's quiet, and people automatically assume there isn't much beneath the surface. But when you dig a little you find out stuff. Already preaching to the choir, bestie…"

"Oh yeah?" Tina seemed interested. "And what did you find out, _Bestie_?"

I was already regretting telling Tina that she could ask me anything. "Just that Mike likes to get his way just as much as the rest of us Glee kids," I felt my cheeks warm as I remembered all the times he'd gotten his way with me. "He's a little more reserved about asking for what he wants; but if you give him a chance it comes right the hell out, believe me…"

Tina narrowed her eyes shrewdly, "I just bet…"

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?" I could tell Tina was curious about something else, and I figured she'd take a little time to pry into our sex life more. She probably wanted to, but something else was obviously more pressing. When the waitress reappeared with our food she sat there, pondering something.

"Yes," I could tell the exact moment Tina decided to just ask me whatever she wanted to know. "Were you serious about me hooking up with all those Glee boys, or were you just saying that to make me feel good?" Tina looked really concerned about this, to be honest. "Because if you truly think I can get something going with Artie or Sam…"

"I know you can," I concluded. "You already know Artie thinks you're the prototype…and I know he played _The Love Below_ for you way back when; so you know exactly what that means…"

She nodded and grinned.

"And Sam is probably the sweetest and most honorable teen boy I know; other than Mike. There's no way he'd ever lead you on or make you feel like a fool for falling for him…even if he doesn't feel the same way. Think about it: hooking up with Sam makes a lot more sense than crushing on one of the gay boys we know…" We laughed, because we both knew how easy it was to fall into that trap. "I don't even _know_ why he wouldn't feel the same way, though..." I continued. "…as far as I can tell, the boy doesn't have a type. Outside of knowing that Rachel most definitely is not it, that is."

She and I shared another giggle.

"But skin color, body type, height, hair shade, makeup choices…none of that stuff seems to matter to him; Sam likes all girls. I figure he was deprived for so long at that all boys' school that I suppose he sees girls as luxury items. Actually, if you want the truth, lately I think he may have had a tiny little crush on me!"

Tina pondered this and I backtracked so as not to seem braggy.

"But recent experience has taught me that any guy I can get you can get too," I flattered. "So I think you could probably take your pick!"

Tina looked thoughtful, "I think I'm gonna take that advice to heart. Honestly, a part of me wants to date them both, just to see what happens…"

"Good girl!" I congratulated as Mike made his way back to the table and slid in beside me, circling my waist with his arm. "All done here?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek. "Or am I still not welcome back into the conversation?"

I thought I'd gotten my point across to Mike about all the PDA, and that he agreed with me about not making Tina uncomfortable. I guess I was wrong though. "Tina gave us her blessing, Baby. Isn't that great?"

Mike was kissing my neck and behind my ears, which didn't go unnoticed by Tina at all.

"Yeah, Mike…" She didn't seem too eager to watch us make out, but wasn't commenting on it either, though. "So we're good. Everybody's friends."

"Great!" Mike muttered between smooches. "Because I don't think I could have dealt with keeping me and Mercedes on the down-low. She means too much too me," he said, gripping my thigh under the table. "And now we don't have to hide."

Tina put on a fake pout, "Is it too soon for me to admit to feeling a little bit jealous?"

"Oh, Tina…." I sympathized. I knew the lovey-dovey stuff would get to her.

"Not because you and Mike are together; that's not it," she was quick to reassure me. "I'm just salty because you got some on Prom Night and I didn't!"

Mike colored up and I kind of went bashful too. But we kissed a little to punctuate our embarrassment.

"…But if what you say about Sam and Artie is true, then maybe I should see for myself…"

"What up peeps!" Artie had just rolled in and up to our table without us noticing. Sam was pushing him, smiling and passing out hugs to everybody one by one. "Y'all talking 'bout me? My ears are burning." I just laughed because I knew without Mike telling me that he'd called the boys from the bathroom for Tina. And I quickly realized he'd come to the same conclusion about Tina experimenting with polyamory as I did. I swear that boy is just about perfect…

* * *

**Mike POV:**

I guess you could say that sometimes it _does_ pay to be a tiny bit manipulative in this life. And it makes sense…otherwise why would Coach Sylvester and Rachel and the Cheerios and Mr. Schuester and Finn and everybody else I know do it so much?

Because I have to admit, my Prom weekend wouldn't have been anywhere near as great as it was if I hadn't played puppet master once or twice. For instance, when Tina banished me to the washroom, I was a tiny bit pissed off. Offended, actually. Just the thought that my ex felt like she had the right to demand my departure burned me right up. Yeah, she was hurt…and yeah, we'd blind sighted her. But still…rude much?

So when I stepped into the bathroom, the only thing I could focus on was making myself feel better. Obviously, my hands on 'Cedes body parts worked wonders the night before…and I figured I could I could let a little smoochy time soothe my hurt feelings. But it would have been totally rude to go there while Tina just watched. So I decided to phone in some company for her. I couldn't decide who to call, based on Mercedes' little "what if?" scenario, other than to NOT invite Puck; so I called Sam and Artie both.

They were both really intrigued by my "suggestion" that they both try and date Tina, and if I'm not mistake kinda turned on by the thought of going on hot three-way dates. Before I dialed and conferenced them both in, I tried to come up with a few pros for convincing my bros to give it a try. You know; a few valid arguments for if one or other had a major problem with it. Because I figured it would be way easier to get Tina on board if the guys were in on it too. But I probably should have saved myself the effort. And I definitely could have actually saved my breath. They were both into it, and neither one of them needed any convincing.

Artie didn't care about all of my talk about being able to rely on Sam for help in places that don't have wheelchair ramps, or when I tried to put the bug in his ear about his mom appreciating having a guy around her handicapped son, whenever he left the house at night. By the same token, Sam wasn't remotely concerned; when I brought up the fact that Artie and Tina could easily foot the bills for any dates they went on, leaving him free to spend his wages on his family. Or the fact that sharing a girl meant he didn't have to feel guilty whenever his schedule got crazy. I'm pretty sure both of them just liked the idea of three-way kisses and putting double the hickeys on Tina's whole body.

Those were Artie's exact words by the way.

So it worked out. Both of the guys agreed to try it out and really put some effort into convincing Tina, too. So after they showed up, I gave myself permission to take advantage of the soft and cute bundle of sexy sitting next to me while they worked on Tina. I nipped at Mercedes neck and collar bone in the booth while Sam slid in between Tina and the wall…Artie parking his chair expertly on Tina's other side and closing her in. I gently probed Mercedes' earlobe with my tongue and pinched her nipple while the boys flirted outrageously and made a bunch of excuses to touch Tina, one right after the other. I whispered raunchy stuff in Mercedes ear about everything we'd done the night before and early this morning; stroking her thigh the entire time. While I did that, the guys each leaned over and smooched Tina's cheeks over and over again. When I finally stole the kiss _I'd _been deprived of, the three of them were already standing up –Artie even showed out a little by paying our check- and leaving. Laughingly, Tina sat on Artie's lap and clutched Sam's hand while Artie maneuvered his own chair. So I guessed at that point that it was all gonna work out. There wasn't much eating going on, at any rate. A few minutes after they exited, Mercedes and I decided to leave too. Because we had some stuff to catch up on…

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Can I just say, that even though I learned a lot about my new boyfriend after Prom, and even though I know I trusted him wholeheartedly before this weekend…

I mean, obviously, right? After all, I did let him hit it.

…But anyway, despite all of that, I think that the things I learned about Mike on Sunday were probably way more important than even all of that stuff.

It's true, that I was glad to find out about his serious sex game; but I think it made me even happier to know that he trusted me with the story behind it. And yes, I loved knowing Mike thought enough of me to bare his soul to me, and show me the hidden fears he'd been sitting on since before we hooked up. But I think I was even more flattered by how Mike was willing to let Tina know what we meant to each other, point blank. It's the kind of loyalty and genuine affection I'm not used to. People cling to me when they need somebody, but rarely prove themselves to be ride or die, you know? But if this thing with Mike lasts, I know I'll get my chance to acclimate…he's such a great person. Deep down I know I can trust him to value me more than what I'm used to.

I learned a few new things too. Like, I always thought the Tike habit of kissing in public and Finchel-like PDA was all Tina. I figured her horny ass was all about that making-out-in-front-of-people life. But I was wrong. Mike was the guilty party there. He's really into the sensation of touch.

Really. Into. It.

All the smooches and touching and nipple-fiddling at Breadstix told me that much. It got so bad after Tina, Artie, and Sam left, that I made up my mind to always keep a few feet and a bunch of layers of clothing between the two of us in public at all times. Because really? I think I let him go a little too far in the restaurant, and he took unfair advantage. I'm not saying he and I screwed in the booth; but it wasn't because Mike didn't try.

Anyway, after we finished our lunch, Mike invited me over to his house to meet his folks, and I accepted, thinking about what Tina had advised me to do. He seemed really happy that I agreed, so I was glad to do it for him. The first thing we did when we got there was meet his parents in his dad's office…apparently Mr. Chang Sr. does a lot of work over the weekends, and his wife generally hangs out in the same room while he does it. They're kinda quiet…she reads, knits, does her needlepoint, or writes in her journal while he gets into his work assignments. When we walked into the room I actually thought somebody was in there taking a nap. There wasn't even any soft music playing in the background! But it was also comfortable and homey. I've never been comfortable enough around any boy to just sit in a quiet room with them and say nothing, so in a way it was really nice to see.

Mike broke the silence by saying hello, shaking his dad's hand, and hugging his mom. Then his father calmly asked Mike –well, he asked Michael- how Tina Cohen-Chang came to bring his car by just minutes before, flanked by two other teen boys. Then his mom wondered aloud why the girl then hopped into her own car _with_ those two boys –one of whom whose lap she sat in- and drove away laughing and kissing happily. Mike and I shared a victorious look before he replied.

He started by reminding his parents that he hadn't come home the evening before because he'd been broken up with, and wanted to go hang out with the rest of the single Glee kids after Prom. Then his father cut in and asked if he was okay with that. When Mike nodded, he also broke the news that he and I had become a couple since then. The parents seemed happy enough, and Mrs. Chang even hugged me. Then we all sat down to talk

"Wow Mercedes…I have to say that while this is certainly an abrupt development, I also think its great!" I smiled, because I'd never seen Mike's mom this animated. "We wouldn't want Michael to stay in a relationship that he wasn't completely happy in; so if you two get along, the only thing I can say is 'congratulations'!"

"I agree," Mr. Chang chimed in. "My wife and I would never suggest that our son make decisions about who he dates based on our own personal preferences…but obviously, we had our problems with Tina Cohen Chang. If Michael can get along with you more harmoniously than he did with her, and if that harmony can somehow translate to a better relationship with us; then as far as I'm concerned my wife and I owe you a pre-emptive thanks…"

"Well," I defended lightly. "Tina and I are great friends. So I know second-hand about some of the things you guys battled over. In Glee we're family; and she's a big part of mine. But I'm happy you guys are supportive of us so far…"

"I have to say, that whole 'Glee club' thing baffles me," Mr. Chang admitted, using air quotes. "Michael's ex-girlfriend and I bumped heads over that quite frequently. She insisted, along with Michael…" He gestured toward his son. "…that your director was teaching you all valuable lessons that would help you one day become acclaimed performers. But I just don't see it; nor do I see the point of children coming together and encouraging one another in some idealistic dream that each of them has a shot at fame. If your club members were to reevaluate the format of the class –meaning, if it were an academic club that also sang- I'd be more supportive. But according to Tina, every single person in the group intends to make a living as performer later on in life. You have to see that's a little bit unreasonable…"

I thought about Lauren, who wasn't the world's best singer or dancer, and decided he was right. "That's true…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Some of the NDs want to be famous, but don't really have what it takes yet to realize it. But they can learn…that's the whole point of Glee. The poor singers hone their dancing and acting skills while learning how to vocalize better. The great singers learn from the best dancers. We're all just trying on what we love for size!"

"Where do you fall on the spectrum?" Mr. Chang asked contemplatively.

"She's the best singer in the group!" Mike chimed in. "No doubt about that!"

"And are you also the star?" Mr. Chang inquired. "Because if anyone in your is fated for a bright future on the stage, then it stands to reason that only the most celebrated members will do so. How can you become famous if you don't get the appropriate accolades now, while you're still honing you craft?"

"No," I admitted. "I'm not. But I can be…and I will!"

"No doubt!" Mike repeated. "The only reason Mercedes_ isn't_ the star is because she hasn't been allowed to be just yet. It has nothing to do with her talent, or lack thereof. Despite Mr. Schuester's stupidity, she'll be the one in the crew that _does _definitely make it; and you guys can bet on that!"

"Well, do you agree with Tina, in her view that Michael should concentrate on making his dream a reality, to the detriment of his academic standing?" Mrs. Chang asked, ignoring her son's vehemence. "Because there've been many times where she and I had words on this issue. Tina never encouraged Michael to focus on that part of his development; and that's dangerous as well…"

I thought about it. "No, I don't." I was being honest. "And I don't think Tina feels like Mike should neglect his studies either."

"She didn't," Mike defended.

"More than likely she was reacting to you guys…" I told his parents.

"How so?" Mr. Chang crossed his legs and listened intently.

"I think Tina felt like you and your wife spent so much time reminding Mike to focus on his studies that she had a duty to do the same with his dancing." I looked at Mike and smiled. "But I won't do that. I think if you two can commit to encouraging Mike towards developing his talent, I can do my part by encouraging him to follow through with his studies…I mean, there are plenty of places in the world –good colleges, I mean- where he can learn the skills necessary to become great doctor or Indian Chief or what have you, in addition to being a key dancer in theatrical productions. If we all do our part and avoid forcing Mike to choose…he could be happy all around while he figures out his future."

"You get it, Mercedes…I knew you would," Mike told me happily, and then addressed his parents. "Do you guys?"

They shared a look.

"I think that will be fine, Michael…" Mrs. Chang replied.

"So do I," Mr. Chang answered. "Thank you Mercedes…"

The rest of the conversation was way more fun. Mike's dad is a little serious, but has this really funny and snarky sense of humor. He makes all these dry little jokes that crack his wife and son up; but most people wouldn't even recognize as humor. I started getting used to it over the next few hours, and before I made my way home I was laughing right along with them, too. Mrs. Chang is really nice, a truly humble and calming person to be around. She doesn't talk much, but when she does it's always something smart and insightful. And she brought up things that I never expected to talk about with my boyfriends' parents so fast. I don't know, I guess our little gab-fest made me feel right at home.

Like, we talked about religion. Did you know that Mike was a Seventh Day Adventist? Nope? Well, neither did I! Apparently, Mike's paternal grandparents were devoted Buddhists until the day they died. And Mike's parents became Christians independently, something that caused a certain amount of acrimony in the family for a long time. They aren't regular churchgoers…but they show up on Christmas and Easter every year. Mrs. Chang even invited herself and Mike along with me to my service the next Sunday…provided that I come with them the day before. I took the deal and was happy, because it was one more thing he and I could share.

Then we discussed curfews and stuff. I let them know I had a strict 12am restriction until my 18th birthday, which my parents had no intention of letting up on. Mike doesn't have a curfew, per se…like most boys. But his parents don't just give him a bunch of freedom either. Mostly, they let him go out and do things as long as those things are productive in nature. It's probably why he's such a big joiner. He's smart and realized early on that one of the upsides to being well-rounded was the social aspect. So, under the pretense of Academic Decathlon, Glee Club, football, Mathletes, National Honor Society, and various Asian clubs…he gets out of the house quite a bit. And his parents are fine with that.

We talked there for about three hours, had an early dinner, and then I went home to break the news of my new Boo to my own parents. Then I went I fell asleep wallowing in seriously sexy memories.

The next morning Mike picked me up bright and early for a 7am Glee meeting. It went better than I'd imagined, to be honest. Sure, we had to field a few questions before the meeting started, and everybody who'd received Mike's ninja messages clowned on us. But for the most part we were overshadowed by the new thruple in the crew. Sam, Tina and Artie were completely over-the-top with the TMI. Actually, it was mostly Tina…every time somebody (namely Santana, Puck, and Zizes) made a comment or asked then something personal, she answered as bluntly as she could and made the boys blush. Tina spent most of the meeting stroking Sam's abdominal muscles over his shirt and fluffing her fingers through Artie's hair. She took turns kissing on them all loud and sloppy; girlie even had the nerve to hold both dudes' hands in class! I think Tina, after all the years spent sitting quietly and fading into the background, was enjoying being the talk of the class. I was happy for her.

My favorite moment was when Santana and Britt asked Tina if she was gonna let "Richie Poor" and the "Robo-Nerd" make "dorky love" to her at the same time. And if she was willing to paint herself blue and find a play-play tail so the three of them could get together and play "Assatar," while Sam did impressions and Artie recited the quadratic equation. Santana said something else about Sam's favorite movie featuring a paraplegic, and how he and Artie could do a double penetration while the movie played on Artie's big-ass TV screen; but it doesn't bear repeating. The important part is that Tina nodded enthusiastically while the boys fist-bumped behind her back. In my humble opinion, it boded well for the lifespan of their relationship.

The meeting itself was short, and to be honest we didn't get much done. Mostly, we all talked about Nationals and took a vote on whether or not we'd write our songs for New York. The group decided not to; and Mr. Schue told us that anyone interested in trying out for a solo could do so next week. There was a little bit of friction in the air when Tina playfully challenged me and my new boo to a sing-off with she and her new boos…and we totally accepted the challenge. Mr. Schue looked a little bit worried when we said that, and if I had to guess, I'd say he didn't like the idea of new couples coming in and jeopardizing Finn and Rachel's leads. But all in all, the meeting went okay, and most of what we discussed was pretty harmless.

What happened next though, was anything but harmless. Mr. Schuester started the shit by asking Mike to stick around before class, so he could have a talk with him. I waited for my man outside the classroom, and was shocked as hell, because our teacher showed his motherfucking ass!

I mean, I totally expected for a bunch of our peers to have a problem with me dating Mike. That much was a given. I knew certain Cheeri-hoes would find out that Tike was no more, and be all butt-hurt; because there weren't too many first string Titans left in the pool for them to parade around. I also knew there were a few nerd-girls around school who don't like to see smart guys date outside the genius clique. I knew there was a chance that I'd get flack from one of the three or four Asian girls at school, too…those bitches like to keep shit all in the family. But I never expected to get some haterade from a TEACHER!

I heard the whole thing…because I made sure to stand right in front of the door and leave that bitch cracked. Schuester started all his shit by asking Mike if something had happened over the weekend with Tina that he wanted to talk to him about. Mike politely told him no, because he's not Finn and doesn't want his teacher all up in his love life.

Then Schue asked Mike if he was missing Tina at all; whether or not he was sad and needed closure…offered get Tina out of first period, so the three of them could have a talk and maybe try to resolve things. Mr. Schue put on the "Concerned Teacher" face and suggested that a deep heart-to-heart would be good for the exes; they could clear the air and come to some resolutions so that Tina and Mike could be comfortable around each other. Again, Mike said no. This time he let Schuester know that he and I already talked to Tina as a couple and that Tina was okay with us; just like we were okay with she and her two new boyfriends.

Then Schuester went off about how odd it was for such a sweet and docile girl like Tina to agree to let two boys use her like this, and didn't Mike want to help him address the disturbing nature of her new relationship with the girl? They could possibly stage an intervention with Miss Pillsbury, and find out if Tina doing such a destructive, unconventional, and completely-out-of-character thing was maybe a reaction to him moving on with me? Didn't Mike want the girl he'd been so in love with all year long to be happy and fulfilled? When our teacher went there, Mike took off the gloves. He informed Mr. Schuester that 1) Tina's love life was no longer his concern, given that she'd been the one to dump him. That 2) he and I were partially responsible for getting the three of them together in the first place, so why exactly would he want to try and encourage the girl to change her mind? And 3) if Schuester wanted to talk about Tina and how healthy or unhealthy her new thruple was, why was he speaking to Mike about it? Because she was right there…Schuester was gob-smacked and speechless after my man said that little bit, so Mike snuck out and walked right into my arms. But the fuckery wasn't even halfway over.

First period is Mr. Schuster's free period, which I'm sure he spent in the teachers' workroom spreading gossip. And how do I know this for sure? Because my second period Precalculus teacher was talking to me crazy as hell.

Miss Gregory gave a pop quiz first thing Monday morning, and side-eyed me when I was the first one to hand mine in. Then she had the nerve to grade that shit right in front of me, as I stood there. Now, I got a B on the quiz, and I was actually pretty proud of myself, considering the fact that I hadn't cracked a book all weekend. But Miss Gregory's busted ass actually took me to the side and informed me that the shit was unacceptable. Said all this mess about my "class standing" and "academic trajectory" being in jeopardy because I was obviously content with only "scraping by." The heifer actually tried to tell me that I should have been studying this past weekend instead of singing at school dances and hanging out with my boyfriend. Then she told me I should have been more prepared because my "new significant other" was truly committed to academia, that if I didn't improve he'd be disappointed, because eventually he'd figure out that he'd "hitched his wagon" to someone who wasn't on his level. It was complete and total fuck-wittery.

Also, it was unfair as hell, since Azimio's dumb ass was in that same class, and I know from experience that he probably made a damn 30 on the test…so why the hell was she coming for me? I was shocked, and a little hurt, but I kept it mute and promised to do better. I wanted to go off, but the class was still in session, and I know her…she'd have had me in Saturday detention like some _Breakfast Club_ reject fast enough to straighten every curl outta my Hawaiian Silky.

Third period was my study hall, so Mike and I met in the library to talk and smooch. While we sat there, he informed me that he'd had a similar altercation in second period gym class. See, all the Titans work out together in the off season at the same time, and apparently Sue Sylvester was real good for barging into the weight room to belittle and deride the football Glee boys for fifty minutes. This wasn't exactly something new. What _was_ new was the way she concentrated all her attention on Mike today. Kept calling him "lazy Asian," and making fun of him for not being able to bench 500 pounds. She actually fixed her mouth to say this while Finn sat there eating a Little Debbie cake, mind you. Then Sylvester told Mike that if he kept on, he'd be "flabby and soft" by graduation, and wondered aloud if his new "talent for sloth" was something he picked up hanging out with "one of McKinley's favorite Weather Girls..."

Now, Sylvester actually does like my ass; I know that from that little bit of time I spent on the Cheerios last year. So I wasn't surprised when Mike then described the way she went on to tell him that she had no personal investment in who I dated whatsoever… outside of hoping I chose a boy who was suitably scared of me, and that I'd be happy. But she also made sure to inform Mike that his own IQ should have led him to figure out on his own that he should be dating someone more like himself. If not another dancer, big brain, or another athlete…then at least another Asian. Then she went on a pretty serious tirade about people needing to stay in their lanes, and made Mike listen while she berated him. But unlike me with Miss Gregory, he spoke the hell up after she finished.

Mike told me that he'd asked Coach Sylvester politely to kindly stay out of his personal affairs. He informed her that I was no longer one of her slaves, which meant she had little to no say in how I spent my time. Mike reminded my former coach that he'd NEVER been one of her minions, nor had he ever wanted to be one…therefore, what he did was exactly none of her business. Finally, he smirked and told Coach Sue that he expected this type of inappropriate interference from our choir teacher, and wondered aloud if she realized that her inner Schuester was showing. Mike told me Sue was totally fucking horrified when he said that and left the weight room without speaking another word. So I guess at that point the score was MikeCedes-2/ Teachers-1.

If either of us had been really offended or hurt by our various teachers' judgment, I guess it may have bothered me or him enough for us to keep our PDA to a minimum for the rest of the day. But shit didn't go down that way. Because I pretty much spent all of my time Monday, walking the halls of McKinley swatting Mike's hands off of me. We kissed, and to be honest…showed our collective lovey-dovey asses. So maybe that's why I didn't get too mad when the rest of the teachers at school weighed in on their displeasure about our new ship. But they were acting really awful…

Like for instance, when Mike walked me to fourth period with his hand tucked inside one of my back pockets. He leaned over to kiss my temple briefly, and we were immediately stopped by some random History teacher and told to keep our hands to ourselves. Like, seriously? I've been walking these halls for three years now, and when the season is right, the place looks like a kissing booth that runneth the fuck over. Why pick on us? And when we got to class and I pecked him on the lips real quick, my Health teacher threatened me with detention for breaking school rules. The kicker was when Mike stopped by after class to meet me and walk me to lunch. That weird metal shop guy with the missing fingers saw Mike reach out to take my book bag, and stopped us to impart a lecture on how condescending it was for my Boo to try and treat me like a lady. Said if he were me, he'd dump any boy insulting me like that with the quickness. I just rolled me eyes and walked away. It was insulting as all hell, but there wasn't much we could do at that point.

The moral of this story is that by the time Mike and I met up in the cafeteria for our daily dose of slop, it was pretty clear what had happed. Mr. Schue didn't like the two of us together as a couple, and was turning the rest of the teachers against us. Our suspicions were pretty much proven when Mike and I got ready to go stand in the lunch line. He got a tap on the shoulder that told him to meet Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury in the guidance office after eating from an office assistant. Just as I was about to start cussing, the girl handed me the same note. So I guess this was going to be an intervention…

* * *

**Mike POV:**

When Mercedes and I finished eating, we walked to Miss Pillsbury's office together hooding hands. Once we sat down and nodded our hellos to Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, the squeaky clean redhead immediately started talking

"It's good to see you, Mike…" she greeted me kindly before addressing my girlfriend. "You too, Mercedes,"

Again, we nodded together.

"Mercedes, Mr. Schuester came to me this morning and informed me that he and Mike had a conversation during which time your teacher realized that he and your new boyfriend share concerns about a fairly pressing matter. Apparently, the two of them are experiencing some trepidation about Tina Cohen-Chang; who I understand is one of your best friends. Mr. Schuester told me that he's worried about Tina; and understands that Mike agrees with him completely…They both feel that something is amiss, and want to help her if she's flailing."

Mr. Schuester fidgeted a little bit, probably because it was obvious that he'd been caught lying to the counselor. I never agreed with him, nor did I ever agree to any meeting to discuss her love life. However I said nothing; only gripped Mercedes' hand harder.

"It appears that Tina has become involved in a rather unconventional relationship and they'd like to take an active role in helping your choir-mate remove herself from the situation," she continued gaily. "However neither one wants to act on this without your additional support." She turned to gush at Mr. Schue…

"Children, you know that Mr. Schuester cares very much about the lives and happiness of his pupils; the Glee Club especially. He worries terribly when something happens that could effect how harmoniously the team interacts with one another. And he's asked me to call this meeting in order to ask you, Mercedes to allow Mike to help Mr. Schuester in whatever way he can…"

She handed Mercedes a trifold pamphlet which read **"Please Donate…"** across the top. Under that there was some doc art portraying a girl sitting in a tub with a few razorblades laid out. Then across the bottom margin of the pamphlet were the words **"Your Boyfriend to a Worthy Cause."**

"Tina, as I understand, is the type of girl that has a hard time being alone. She's consistently had one steady boyfriend or another ever since last year." Miss Pillsbury started. "It is our belief that Tina was so very upset by the breakup and subsequent Mikecedes "hookup," that she's allowed herself to become a trophy geisha, catering unwaveringly to Sam and Artie's despicable teenage hormones."

Mercedes was perusing the pamphlet, since she couldn't trust herself not to go off, and I looked over her shoulder to see what it said, too. On left inside flap was the word **"Them…"** under which were pictures of couples. All perfectly matched. A tall skinny blonde girl in a cheerleader's uniform with a tall muscular blond guy wearing a letterman jacket. A heavyset Black guy with dreadlocks wearing glasses standing next to a short Black girl in braids holding library books. And a quiet looking Asian couple.

The center portion said, **"You…" **at the top. Underneath it was a picture of bunch of unattractive single girls at a dance sitting at a table together. It was depressing as hell and I was insulted for my girl…

"However, you Mercedes are used to being by yourself. From my understanding, you've never had a steady boyfriend, and are quite content being alone." Miss Pillsbury nodded expectantly; I guess she was hoping my girl would agree with her. "Tina seems to lack self-esteem…something Mr. Schuester and I both agree that you, Mercedes, seem to have in spades. So if you would consider 'stepping down' and for lack of better phrasing, 'give Mike back' to Tina; we can avoid any of the truly foreseeable negative consequences, and everyone will be happy!"

Miss Pillsbury gestured to the inside back flap of the pamphlet, where girl in the tub lay, apparently dead at her own hands. The caption read: **This Is What Happens When The Natural Order Is Disturbed…"** and at the bottom it read**: "Remember To Always Be Selfless!"** She clapped her hands together and entwined her fingers in a way that suggested that everything was a done deal. "What do you think, Mercedes? Will you do this for your friend? I know Mike is already willing…"

"No, I'm not," I scrunched my nose up like something smelled awful at Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue to illustrate my distaste. "I never told Mr. Schuester that, and I don't want to help you guys break up TAS. They seem happy. And Tina isn't some geisha…if anything; she's the one leading the boys around by the nutsack. Trust me, I know from experience…"

"Mike's right," Mercedes finally spoke up, ignoring Miss Pillsbury's shock at my suggestive language. "They're happy so far. Whether or not they make it together shouldn't be any of our concern. It's their business. But your eye-of-judgment for their little triad is the least of why I find this little intervention troubling. And I'm not going to use this meeting to address how inappropriate it is for a teacher and counselor to weigh in on my love life without my having asked them for advice. Nor am I going to say anything about your, frankly, insulting assessment of me, my looks, my personality, and whether or not I need a boyfriend…"

She looked at me and scowled.

"…But the only reason I'm not saying anything is because I have a feeling my Daddy's legal team won't want me to. Because make no mistake, I'll be sure to tell them all about this right here as soon as I possibly can…"

Mr. Schue looked positively scared.

"But I _will _address the fact that this meeting has been organized under false pretenses. Mike just told you that he and Mr. Schuester had no such conversation, and you can plainly see that Mr. Schuester exaggerated the little talk they had this morning when he reiterated it for you…"

Miss Pillsbury looked over to Will, who'd crouched into his seat and was currently attempting to avoid everyone's gaze. Miss Pillsbury lifted her hand and covered her mouth. She looked like a wide-eyed child who'd accidentally knocked a vase over and broken it. My girl ignored her and continued to talk.

"…Therefore, it stands to reason that Mike and I should be allowed to leave. This is a bunch of nonsense, and you don't need us here to exacerbate it. Come on Mike; let's get out of here…"

She slammed the pamphlet on the desk, and we left quickly. Then we spent the rest of the day documenting all the instances of teacher ass-holery that happened after that.

To be honest, it was pretty fucking crazy. Fifth period was me and Mercedes' Physics class, and we'd been lab partners all year long. We dissected a pig together, did blood typing, and even took an extra-credit trip after school together to the planetarium in Columbus back in September. We both had A's in the class, and we worked well together. Way before we became a couple. So why, all of a sudden did Mrs. Grant decide to re-pair the class, so that we all could get new partners? Maybe it's just my nerdy side going in for a conspiracy theory, but I think it was to keep me and 'Cedes apart. And I'm not even gonna go into our English teacher, who suddenly felt like the class needed to sit in alphabetical order. By the end of the day, it was pretty clear that the only allies me and my baby had as far as teachers were concerned were Miss Holiday and Coach Bieste.

Speaking of Coach Bieste… in the end, she was the one who stood up for me and Mercedes; and got all the teachers to stop it with the bullshit. What happened was this: Mercedes and I, following sixth period, were called into Mr. Figgins' office. He sat us down, and started this long-drawn out speech about all the "trouble" the two of us had been reported for during the day. Cited all the PDA infractions, as well as the time or two she and I argued about the injustice of it all with whatever teacher we were battling at the time. Then he told us that it had come to his attention that our new disrespect for authority came on the heels of our newfound love. So he asked that we maintain our good reputations and up-to-now stellar scholastic records by considering a "break." Mercedes and I just looked at him like he was crazy and said absolutely nothing. But when we came out of the principal's office, we ran into Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste arguing in the front office.

Coach Bieste was all, "Will, you think that just because you 'care' so much about these kids that you get to dictate everything they do, and it ain't right! I care about 'em too, and you don't see me trying to control who they date!"

And Mr. Schue was all, "What am I doing?" Trying to act innocent or something.

Then Bieste came back with, "Look, I get that you liked it better when the Chang boy and the Chang girl were together…they were quiet, and they never talked back to you in class. With all them loud-mouths in that group, I understand that it was real refreshing to have those two together bein' all silent. You don't want Miss Mercedes' little friend dating my two football boys, because you know that they'll boost her confidence. With them around actin' all whipped, you know that girl'll probably start challengin' you when you do something unfair in Glee. What you're tryin' to do here is keep the status quo, so your job goes easy; and I'm plum ashamed of you!"

"Shannon, you don't know what you're talking about…" was Mr. Schue's reply.

"I don't know what I'm talkin' about? Are you tryin' to tell me that you can't tell Mike Chang is crazy about that Jones girl? You tellin' me you ain't worried that he'll speak up the next time you try and keep her in the background? That boy ain't gonna sit there quiet, the next time she asks you to consider her for a solo…And he ain't gonna buy any of your cockamamie excuses either. So you're worried about stuff changing and the whole thing blowin' up in choir rehearsal like a fart in front of a Bunsen burner."

"I can admit that there may be some truth to what you're saying," admitted Mr. Schue. "But I want them to be happy, too. You're one of my best friends; but right now I don't need your advice…"

"You bet your sweet bippy you need my advice, boy. And my advice to you is to start backtrackin' real quick; because you ain't gonna get away with this for long…"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing Shannon; you just don't understand the particulars…"

"I understand more than you think I do…I understand that you're messin' with a couple-a smart kids. And I understand that one day soon one of 'em are gonna mention to their parents that all their teachers are pickin' on 'em. Do you wanna be on the hot seat when the Joneses and Changs all show up here and threaten the school board with a lawsuit? You're creatin' a hostile environment, just so you can keep your Glee club runnin' like you want it." She put her hands on her hips. "And lemme tell you this; if you don't stop quick, fast, and in a hurry…I'll be the first one in line to testify!"

That wasn't the end of the conversation, but you get the gist. The end result was the Mercedes and I didn't have any more trouble for the rest of the day. I guess if you have the Bieste on your side, the rest of the school will pretty much fall in line. All I know is, I wasn't worried that Tuesday be bad for us, and neither was my 'Cedes.

After school I demanded that my girl go straight home and get ready for our first official date. I told her not to shower, but to eat a small meal…something starchy and full of protein for energy. Then I informed Mercedes that I would be by to pick her up at 5pm.

When I got there, she and I talked with her parents for about thirty minutes; her dad grilled me on my grades and future plans while Mrs. Jones begged me to take pictures so she could add them to her scrapbook. In the end, I think they both liked me. After all, what's not to like? Then I drove my girl to Lima Strip Mall…because we had some shopping to do.

I led Mercedes inside Naughty Bits…a small lingerie store that I researched online. It's like, the only place in town where they sell one-of-a-kind stuff in all different sizes and styles. When I ripped through Mercedes' teddy on Saturday night, I was kinda mad at myself because it was so pretty, and I'd ruined it beyond repair. Even though doing it was really hot, I felt so bad that I actually kept the pieces. So after Mercedes left my house on Sunday I did some searching and found out where she was likely to have bought it. And when we got inside, I saw the exact teddy I'd messed up on a display right up front. I grabbed one in Mercedes' size and draped it over my arm

"Look around Babe…" I offered grandly, "...for the first part of our date we will be doing one of your favorite things. Shopping. So have fun…and get what you want…"

Mercedes looked at me incredulously. "Not gonna ask how you knew where I got that thing or how you figured out what size I wear. I'm not even going to comment on the fact that you staged this whole "Pretty Woman/Cake-Daddy thing and that I should probably be offended…"

I laughed and pulled her close.

"…Instead, I'll just thank you for the shopping trip and keep all my questions about the second part of this date to myself." Then she kissed me and ran, not walked to the back of the store near the cash registers.

Mercedes flipped through the various racks and flirted with me at the same time. She took her favorite pieces into a dressing room and asked my opinion on them. The first one was a dark blue bra-and-panty set, that I loved because it had these leaf-shaped pasty things over the nipples and along the crotch that were a different color; so it kinda had an Adam and Eve feel. She also wanted me to weigh in on a two-piece teddy that was pink with black lace trim. The top part was sort of tube top-looking, and the bottom was a tiny little half-slip with slits on the sides that showed a lot of thigh. The last one was a tan-colored bustier and boy-shorts combo that looked like frosting against her skin. As far as I was concerned, my girl needed to get all three. I was totally prepared to spend every single dollar in my checking account to get my baby all hooked up with lacy things for me to rip off of her. But she's not the "my man needs to buy me stuff" type. Mercedes accepted the original teddy, because it was my fault the first one got messed up. And she accepted the pink and black teddy from me as sort of a "new-love" gift. I mean, what kind of guy takes a girl's virginity without bringing her flowers or doing something else super nice for her the next day? But that was pretty much all she'd take on principle. I say pretty much because Mercedes didn't see me picking out garters and thigh high stockings and a pair of stripper heels while she was in the dressing room.

I had my purchases gift wrapped, and kissed my girl as I took the bag and receipt, then grabbed her hand and asked her to walk with me a little further up the strip so I could buy her a cup of ice cream. I got my double fudge brownie, and she got her turtle tracks…then we came out and I nudged my girl into the dance equipment shop next door called Jazz Hands.

While we were there, we talked to the owner…a good friend of mine. His name's James Richards. James was a dancer in Los Angeles, a long time ago in his twenties. He's sort of like me, in that he's a way better dancer than singer .But right before he retired from the stage, James won the role of Seaweed in a pretty big-deal playhouse production of _Hairspray._ Now he lives in Lima and co-owns the shop with his husband; they sell dance attire, shoes, and equipment in the front room and teach ballet and jazz in the back of the store. I've been learning form him since middle school, and he teaches me a lot. Gives me hope.

James and I walked around picking out dance clothes for 'Cedes…because she didn't realize it yet, but part two was just about to start and she'd be needing them. We found her leotards, a few tank tops, leg warmers, a sweatshirt with the shop's logo on the front, and good toe and tap shoes. Then I paid and led Mercedes to the back so we could change in order to participate in the 7pm Beginners Ballet class that was about to start. Mercedes shot me a really ugly look when she realized she that she wasn't going to be pampered anymore; but she was joking. My baby wasn't mad…she seemed excited to share it with me, actually. It was something I'd been wanting to share with Tina now for a long time; but we'd never managed to make it happen. She spends most Monday nights blogging about Asian vampires and colored hair extensions.

My girl did amazing in class. Mercedes, just like I thought, was flexible as hell and moved her body like water in a pool. I never knew this before, but Mercedes told me most girls dream of being ballerinas as kids, and most of them ask for ballet lessons at some point in their lives. She even told me that a lot of little girls teach themselves how to stand _en pointe _in their tiny little tennis shoes. She had, and her parents had been happy to provide her with formal training when she'd asked for it. Mercedes was an old pro at positions and paying attention to her posture. We had fun. After the class left, she and I got permission from John, James' lover who teaches the class, to stick around and work a little more. So we turned on some Michael Jackson and I showed my girls some of my favorite moves.

She really loved watching me n my element. I put on a show that brought together all my favorite parts of jazz, pop-locking, and ballet. I pulled her up and taught my girl how to do girl versions of my favorite dance moves. We worked hard, got all kinds of sweaty twirling and playing around. Eventually we needed water and rest, so we decided to stretch, then sit down and cool off some

When Mercedes pulled a couple of yoga mats out and spread them out on the studio floor so we could chill with our waters, we were both mostly being silent. I wanted to just bask in the feeling of sharing a sweet moment with my girl. And she was thinking about something; I could tell, because she was smiling. Eventually she started to hum a song and I asked her about it.

"Mercedes?"

She gazed into my eyes and giggled before responding. "Yeah, Babe…"

"What song is that?"

"Oh, it's called _Kissing You_. This really old song, by this group called Total. My mama says they use to be on P. Diddy's label back in the late nineties."

"Cool. Will you sing it for me?"

"Sure." She got up to find her phone and started thumbing through it. "It reminds me a lot of you, Boo…"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, as she sat back down.

"Yeah…" She got sort of blush-y. "…remember how you kiss-attacked me at the Red Rooster? If you hadn't done that, then we wouldn't have hooked up."

I remembered. "I know, Miss Stubborn. You made me pull out the big guns!" The music started and we cuddled close together while the video played on YouTube.

_Kissing you is all that I've been thinking of; Kissing you is, ooo-ooooo._

My immediate reaction was to wonder why in the hell Glee Club had never sung a song by this group before. It was made up of these nice looking three ladies wearing all black while singing and dancing all sexy. They obviously didn't have shit on my girl though.

_Don't matter who knows, I don't care who sees; Me thinking about you makes my life the complete, uhhhh…_

The music itself was R&B, but one of the ladies was strumming the hell out of a guitar. I could see New Directions doing something like this at Nationals…

_And what I mean by that, That my whole world changes; You make me feel things, That I've never felt; I wanna kiss you…  
_

The vocals weren't the best; technically speaking…we had girls in the group who could totally outsing Total. But I'm not one to throw stones at glass houses. These women had major league stage presence and were awesome performers.

_Kissin' you is all that I've been thinking of; Kissin' you is ooo, ooo…  
(Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you)_

Mercedes chimed in on that last ad-lib and I decided grant her wish. I pecked her lightly on the lips.

_Kissin' you is all that I've been thinking of; Kissin' you is ooo, ooo…_

The song was romantic, and sultry as hell. I actually wanted to hear Mercedes serenade me. My baby didn't disappoint, she chimed in on the second verse.

_When I'm with my friends, I'm trying to figure out a way; To leave them behind just to get back to you oh-ho…_

'Cedes straddled me and sang softly into my face as I caressed her body through the workout clothes.

_You're my best kept secret, And that's the way I like it…_

We were both grinning like loony birds, and I tried my best to keep things PG; we were definitely getting kinda steamy. If I wasn't careful something inappropriate was gonna happen.

_You're my pride and joy boy, That's why I'm dreaming of you…  
I wanna kiss you…  
_

We made out through the second chorus, and I think Mercedes was as powerless over the kiss as I was. Her lips were soft, and traces of her lip balm had stuck around through class, just long enough for me to kiss it off.

_Kissin' you is all that I've been thinking of; Kissin' you is ooo, ooo…  
(Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you)_

Mercedes moaned into my lips and stroked my chest over the tee shirt I wore. I could see us venturing off into the land of no return, so I grabbed her hands and cooed so my girl wouldn't go there.

_Kissin' you is all that I've been thinking of; Kissin' you is ooo, ooo…_

'Cedes didn't struggle against me, but I figured out that this whole _Center Stage_-esque seduction scene had probably been on her mind since the rest of the class left. She looked deep into my eyes while singing the next few bars.

_You're my pride and joy, You're my baby boy, People ask me how I feel 'bout you…_

Now it was my turn to blush. She was gonna get her way. No way around that one.

_They ask me if I love you…  
(Yeah)_

Biting my lip now.

_Am I crazy for you…  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

At that point we started smooching again. It continued all the way through the chorus. By the time the bridge began a second time we were both murmuring the words to one another.

Y_ou're my pride and joy, You're my baby boy, People ask me how I feel 'bout you…_

Well, she murmured the words; I pretty much just provided the "yeahs."

_They ask me if I love you…  
(Yeah)_

But there were a lot of them, so I think it counts as a mutual serenade.

_Am I crazy for you…  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

While we traded "yeahs" back and forth, Mercedes started doing this sexy little dance, right on top of me!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
(Kissin' you is so good)_

She was rolling her hips and making this grinding motion with her ass. Mercedes crotch jerked against my own and my semi-tumescent hard-on immediately became a six gun salute.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
(Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you)_

She pressed her breasts against my chest and kissed me softly on the neck. I felt her tongue dart inside my ear, but I was concentrating on my hands, which were cupping her butt so she'd hump me harder. We may have even missed another chorus. By the time the last few lines of the song faded away we were well into removing one another's clothes.

_Got to have, have your love. That's all I'm thinking of…_

_Got to have, have your love. That's all I'm thinking of…_

_Got to have, have your love. That's all I'm thinking of…_

I took the time to savor undressing Mercedes, since I'd been so impatient about ripping her teddy off on Saturday night. I lifted the hem of her tank top, and bent over to kiss her navel once before removing it from her body. Then I palmed her tits over the sports bra she wore, and licked the salty sweat from between them. While Mercedes purred and closed her eyes, I ran my hands across her back and shoulders.

"Hmmmmnnn…" my girl exhaled.

Then I slowly pulled her bra strap from the left shoulder, taking the time to kiss the indentation it left there. After that I did the same thing to her right one. I kissed her collarbone, the long column of flesh on the side of her neck, and finally licked behind Mercedes' ear. Every single bit of flesh on this woman tasted amazing.

Mercedes pushed me back onto the floor mat and asked, "Is the Mikey Show over yet? I want my turn to play with you, Babe…"

While I relished in the feel of her removing my clothes, piece by piece I also knew I wasn't ready to let Mercedes have her way with me yet. Licking and teasing her earlier was making me want more of her body parts in my mouth. So I flipped us over so I could give 'Cedes my answer,

"Not yet…I wanna make sure you enjoy yourself as much as you did the first time. Can't do that if you take the reins, Babe."

My girl didn't seem pissed or frustrated. She was probably remembering the five addictive orgasms I gave her just three days ago. At any rate, she looked excited to let me take over again, at least for a little while. I even startled her when I peeled the fabric of her leotard and undies away from her thighs; that's how antsy she was. "When does the Mercy Show start?" she asked as I discarded the stretchy thing.

I bent over to kiss her navel again before replying. "After you scream my name twice..." Then I got right to work. I have to say one more time here, I love this girl's body. Mercedes Jones has to be the most supple, soft, excruciatingly comfortable person to have pressed naked against a man's body in the whole wide world. She's pliant, almost…flexible. I know deep down that a lot of my "control issues" in bed stem from how feminine and soft she is…I know that if I were making love to someone whose frame were more powerful and domineering, like Brittany; or a girl whose icy demeanor were more standoffish, like Quinn…who knows? I may not have had the confidence to call all the shots. But despite the way my girl has zero qualms about letting people know who she is and what she wants, I can't help but want to show her she's all mine in bed. Not that she doesn't know it without me telling her, though.

Her belly was so damn smooth and kissable beneath my lips I almost forgot to kiss her any lower. And the juncture where her hips meet her thighs was so fucking fluffy I felt like it was kissing me back. But when my lips found the lips between her legs I was done with kissing, and well into tasting. My girl is so damn sweet…even post workout, all I could get a whiff of or sense on my taste buds was her. It was this tangy musky delicious flavor that I'd know was Mercedes, anywhere.

My favorite part of doing this to her has to be the nuzzling. I love sliding my lips in-between her lips and coating my closed mouth with her cream. I love the way my mouth glides over her delicate skin, lubricated because she was so aroused. I love kissing her hole, and feel it pucker against my face. Smooching her clit while it quivered. My lips always end up wet with Mercedes' juices, and anxious to open up wide. Then when I lick her essence away from my face, I always want more, so I introduce her to my tongue. I like to tease…snake my tongue along everywhere but where Mercedes wanted me to lick the most. I'd play along her folds, dip inside the creases, and find all the hidden crannies of 'Cedes' pussy...because they were mine. Then, right when my lady lets out a frustrated growl and starts to buck her hips, I finally lick her clit.

It's so tiny; just this little pink bundle where most of my girl's nerve endings are located. Its like, the most powerful part of her body if you think about it. So I showed the proper to respect to Mercedes' clit. I licked around the base of it, softly…fluttering my tongue against it like a breeze in the treetops. Then I kissed her in the same place, sloppy-like…making sure she felt my lips puckering and sucking, as well as my tongue stroking and slobbering. I licked the tip, starting with my tongues darty point, and then turning my face side to side to trace along the edges where I don't have any taste buds. I made circles, rotating my neck so I could paint every morsel of delicious and sensitive flesh as many times as she could stand. By the time Id decided to wrap my lips around her clit and suck like a baby with a boob, Mercedes was gasping for air.

"Mike..."

I moved two of my fingers inside her gently, feeling where she'd gushed wetness in response to all my attention. The whole time, sucking and licking …sucking and licking…

"Shit, Mike…"

My tongue was wild by then; no method to my madness at all. I was flicking and twirling my tongue, nibbling and sucking with my lips, probing and filling with my fingers; all in the interest of making my lady scream…

"Fuck, Mike, gonna..."

"I know," I murmured, still buried in my baby's body as far as my mouth and hands could go. "Please come for me, don't hold back…"

With a final parting shove of my slick fingers inside her warmth and a hasty tongue flicker that sent her reeling in pleasure, my girl shrieked my name and bucked underneath me. Her hips undulated, a stream of creamy juices flowed freely from her pussy right onto my palm, and I could feel her entire vagina contract and release around my digits. I sucked and licked until the worst of the spasms were over, then sucked and licked some more to taste the flavor of her passion. I cleaned my girl up with my tongue, and I'm pretty sure she blacked out for a second.

"Oh, my god…" Mercedes panted, sitting up. "Boy don't you ever kiss me like that in public again…"You're gonna end up getting our asses arrested!"

I laughed, made my way to her lips, and shared 'Cedes juices with her. We kissed for awhile, sweetly pecking one another's lips softly, then sucking away at each other hungrily. I sucked her tongue, she licked mine. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, she pulled my top one. The whole while my girl ran her fingers over my chest and between the lock s of my hair. Then she flopped back down, exhausted. Good thing I wasn't done with her yet.

* * *

**Mercedes POV:**

Wow. Just…wow.

I know I need to start getting in Mike's ass about his controlling ways. I do. Because letting him do me anyway he wants to just isn't like me. I'm a feminist, a strong Black woman with her own damn mind and a mouth that's not scared to speak it. But my God…when a guy takes as much care and shows as much dedication to making you feel like putty in his hands as my Boo does; it's hard not to let him. And it's even harder when you see with your own two eyes how much he enjoys getting his way. So, bad feminist or not… I can't help myself.

After I screamed Mike's name long enough to make it sound like a four-syllable word instead of a four-letter one, and kissed him hard for being so fucking generous; I flopped back down and waited for him to finish taking off his clothes. I wanted to feel him, inside me again. I wanted to connect with my man again. I missed his flesh, his body taking over my body. I needed to feel it again, and soon.

"Please?" I whimpered. I wasn't above begging, to be honest…and I knew making a demand was the wrong way to go about this.

Mike smirked. "You want me to make love to you, don't you?" he teased, while standing up to remove his boxers and sweats. "You want me in you again…"

I nodded, still gasping a little. "I do. Please?"

Mike placed a condom on his dick, knelt down so he could run his fingers over my thighs, and nodded again. "I wanted to be a ass, Baby. Make you wait while I teased you with a slow tongue bath. But I can't stand to see you beg. You mean too much to me…and I don't want to make you wait. You know that don't you?" he asked, sliding his hands up and caressing my naked hips.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, arching my back slightly because instinctively I knew Mike wanted to circle my waist. He didn't disappoint me. I felt his warm, slightly damp palms move slowly around my body; taking the time and care to stroke my sides and scratch my back gently before using his arms to envelop me firmly. Mike pushed his entire body against mine comfortingly…my chest pressed into his chest, his check nuzzling into my neck, our legs tangled. I felt soft butterfly kisses being planted on my collarbone, fingers fluttering against my back. I raised my hand to card my fingers through his hair and accepted the long and slow kiss I never saw coming. I didn't need to open my eyes in order to anticipate affection from Mike. His intentions were as plain to me as my own lips. We shared and tasted one another and I felt him enter me slowly.

Mike found me without using his hands as guidance, and worked his hips in shallow, careful thrusts that lit my body up from the inside. I felt him probe me, deeper and deeper, and deeper still until I was full. We continued to kiss, continued to hold each other close, continued to use our bodies to speak the words neither of us knew how to say yet. I felt him snake in and out of my channel; felt the base of his shaft rub against my clit. I felt the dripping wetness sticking to my thighs; the result of all the wetness I'd released onto his lips just minutes before. I could feel my walls loosening and relaxing around his cock. I reveled in the warmth in between my legs, and squirmed as Mike's ab muscles gently slapped against my own soft torso. I used my nails softly on his upper back; widened my legs to make him go deeper…his movements felt like "I love you"…so I broke the kiss in order to tell him, "I know, Mike…"

Mike lowered his lips back onto my own, and made his movements more forceful. I felt him plunder my body relentlessly. Felt him graze my walls and force himself as deep as he could go. I felt him suck away at the tender flesh of my shoulder, leaving a mark. I felt his palms clutch my waist, leaving passion-driven handprints. I released another wave of cream onto his manhood and felt the beginnings of another amazing orgasm on the horizon. I clutched his hair, pulling slightly. Gripped his shoulders, scratched hi back, and clawed his butt; the whole time thinking "Oh my God, I love this boy…" before erupting, moaning his name over and over. Mike shuddered hard, cursed under his breath, let out a deep rumbling groan, and allowed himself to come too. Then he raised his head and told me, "I know, too…" We kissed again, and lay there for about thirty minutes before he took me home.

* * *

**Mike POV:**

There just something about having one of your favorite fantasies realized that fills a man with a sense of contentment and joy. That's what I felt like after 'Cedes and I christened the yoga mats at Jazz Hands. I lay on the yoga mat, breathing in tandem with my girl, wrapped around her and enjoying the afterglow. We'd left some very important things unsaid, but were both surprisingly comfortable with it. I knew at that moment that I had some very deep and sincere feelings for Mercedes, and that she felt the same way. Yes, I was already looking forward to the day we both said them out loud; but in that moment it was enough.

We got dressed, and left the studio, walking briefly through the store… we waved goodbye to James and John, both of whom were minding the customers. And I blushed as James scraped the forefinger of his left hand along the length of his right forefinger, in the universal signal for "naughty." Mercedes blew the guys a kiss...then she and I left the building.

I parked my car outside Mercedes' house, and walked her to the front door. She invited me in, but I declined because it was a school night. I _did _kiss her deeply, to let my lady know I'd miss her the whole time we were apart though. Then we broke away to stare at each other. I grazed my finger along Mercedes' sweaty cheek and she clutched at the hem of the wife beater I wore. After that we kissed again, and it seemed even sweeter than the first one. After we pulled apart a second time, Mercedes let herself into her home and I waited on the doorstep for the light to come on in her room. I walked to my car, got in, and let out a deep sigh; I hadn't even realized I'd been holding my breath.

As I drove home I was hit by this really stinging pang of gratitude. A real sense of contentment. And me being the deep thinker I am, tried to figure out why it hit me so hard. By the time I got home, I'd come up with an explanation.

Do you want to know the thing that I love best about being with Mercedes; like, the thing that tells me she and I are going to fall in love fast and hard and stay that way for a long time? It's all in how much she_ appreciates_ the fact that I think about things. She seems to admire the way I mull stuff over really hard and for a long time before I say them out loud. And it's refreshing.

See, I always knew in the back of my mind that Tina and I were going to have some major-league conflicts about certain things in our relationship, once I stopped biting my tongue so much. Back then, I could totally see me getting in real hot water with my ex for disagreeing with her. Tina already calls me by my full government name, just like my mother, when we butt heads sometimes; and she hates it when our viewpoints don't mesh…its almost like Tee thought I owed it to her to always agree with everything she says. Or like we owed it to the world to think exactly alike.

But Mercedes understands the amount of sheer thought I put into stuff. So even though she might not exactly like where my brain takes me sometimes, she's never automatically offended or angered by them. Mercedes gives me a chance to explain things that she doesn't get, before arguing with me about them. And I respect that. Hell, I'm relieved by it.

I mean, I put a lot of thought into our first date. I planed it out meticulously on Sunday night after we parted ways. I knew I wanted to share my dance class with her, but I also knew that it wasn't likely to be something she'd do on her own. So I pondered it for a long time to come up with a way for the both of us to have fun. The shopping trip, replacing her teddy, the ice cream… I planned it all with the intention of buttering Mercedes up for the dance class beforehand. So by the time we actually got all leotard-ed up, she'd enjoyed herself as much as I knew I would during the class. So it worked out. Just on general principle, I feel like I can share things with Mercedes more freely. And I like that, almost as much as I like her.

After my shower, I did my homework, called my girl to say good night, and rolled into bed. I didn't know, obviously, when the next time would be that she and I made love. I have strict parents, she's a teenage girl with no other siblings at home…we'd be supervised pretty closely for as long as we were together; that much I already knew. I also knew I couldn't take my lady to dance class every week to bone. But, as I drifted off into slumber I also decided that I didn't care. Even if my girl and I didn't have sex again until next year's Prom, I was okay with it. Because honestly? Being with her was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. **

**I'm serious. This thing took way too damn long to finish.**

**But in my defense, I had some serious issues with plotlines and this installment never came together to my satisfaction. Hence the long update time. But I totally think what I came up with in the end was worth the wait. Let me know though.**

**Also, I totally want to shout out to my folks who specifically asked me where the hell this update was over the past several months. Ari…you know your ass is first and foremost. Y'all… she even prayed to Ratchet Jesus and put on her church hat for me. So bit ups. NeneJPhilly, too. Ma'am, you tripped me out asking me where "your update" was all those times. Your fascination with Mikecedes is the truth. Also, Andrea…how's your story coming along, by the way?**

**Actually, I want to thank everyone who took this trip with me. It's done now…that much I do know for sure! But the universe I created here is one that really speaks to me. I've been wanting to explore a Mercedes-Harem world since I discovered what the hell fan fiction even was. So this is like, the fulfillment of something I've been interested in for awhile. I hope everybody liked it!**

**Kay**

**OH! Before I forget…I want to share with you guys my headcanon for the resolution to the whole Teacher vs. Mikecedes deal. These one-shots are sort of a day-in-the-life type of thing, so I couldn't really add it here if I wanted to keep my continuity. But I thought about it in great detail…and I wanna share. **

**First of all, when Mercedes got home from dance class and showered all Mike's slobber off her body, she put on her the pink PJs and bunny slippers her daddy loves to see her in. Then she went and found him in his den. She walked in, full of tears and so very, very sad…**

**Cue a father's broken heart.**

**When he asked why Daddy's little girl was so upset, Mercedes tearfully told him how she was being picked on by the teachers at school. Daddy Jones was immediately angered and made sure to find out if she was being targeted for being Black. When he found out the teachers were bothering her because she was a Black girl dating an Asian boy in a school where folks don't approve of that kind of thing…he was even more mad. Because Daddy Jones taught all of his kids love has no color…na'mean?**

**So she showed him the log of fuckery that she and Mike compiled, complete with approximate times and the names of several witnesses, and Daddy Jones took it from there.**

**His legal team…ahem, not one lawyer; a whole motherfucking team y'all…took witness statements, got signed affidavits, made video statements with Mike and Mercedes and most of the ND team…all of that. They discovered that Mr. Schuester was behind the whole thing, and exactly WHY he started the mess. So by the time the lawyers scheduled a meeting with the superintendent of the school board, they had their case all sewed up. **

**End result? Figgins was reprimanded, and a school board member was sent to McKinley to "observe" the daily workings of his school. Every teacher in the halls of McKinley was sent to mandatory sensitivity training, so they could avoid the shit in the future. And Schuester was suspended for the remainder of the school year without pay. **

**Mercedes and Mike approached Coach Bieste and asked if she would run Glee in his absense. Usually, Rachel would have done any organizing necessary to keep the club running smooth, but she was too busy crying. Shannon lacked the experience of Schuester, but genuinely loved the kids. Plus, all the girls had stepped in to help her when she needed more football players earlier in the year. So she owed them. Bieste agreed to oversee, and assigned Mike and Mercedes (the best dancer in the group and the best singer, respectively) to run camps for all the stuff she knew nothing about. Vocal exercises, dance training, song selection workshops…the whole nine. And by the time they went to Nationals in New York, the group was so prepared it wasn't funny.**

**Mr. Schue, who had been verboten from attending any on-or-off campus school-sponsored activities in which McKinley students participated, showed up in New York anyway. He originally went to meet up with April Rhodes, but couldn't stay away from the competition. Especially after Rachel called him to complain about the fact that she and Finn hadn't been assigned to do the lead duet. Despite the fact that he'd been specifically warned by Figgins to stay the hell away from Mikecedes at all times, he came and sat in the audience; watching as the New Directions came in third after Vocal Adrenaline and Sistas With Attitude.**

**Now, Mr. Jones and Mr. Chang had flown to New York together for the competition. They'd become golf buddies since their kids started dating, and liked one another a lot. The two dads sent their wives to the spa for the weekend, and came to surprise the kids together. Daddy bonding, if you will. They saw Will Schuester's simple mug in the venue, and decided quickly to teach his curly-fro'd ass a lesson. **

**They caught up with Will as he tried to slink away from the building and proceeded to molly-wop his ass. Mr. Jones is big, and heavyset, and strong. Mr. Chang is wiry and sneaky and fast. Together they are the perfect storm of whoop-ass. Mr. Jones punctuated all of his fist-slams with mentions of "favoritism-showing, dimple-chinned motherfucker" and "vest-wearing, sizeist, creeper-ass," and my personal favorite, "you and your little precious snowflake Rachel, trying to hold my little girl back…sitting around scared that 'Cedes was gonna come in and shit on your life. Fuck with me now, Jim Crow."**

**Mr. Chang just cursed up a storm in Mandarin.**

**In the end, Will couldn't report the crime, because he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. He had no clue if he'd be pink-slipped for the following year or if he still had a job. He couldn't let anyone find out he'd disobeyed specific instructions. So he went back to Lima and told Miss Pillsbury he'd been in a traffic accident in a New York City cab. She believes everything he tells her anyway. **

**The daddies got away with it and the rest of the world was none the wiser.**

**The End.**


End file.
